<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Young Blood by ctwriites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913816">Hey Young Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctwriites/pseuds/ctwriites'>ctwriites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin Hood (BBC 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mutual Pining, Workplace Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctwriites/pseuds/ctwriites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hiring on an expert marksman for the Sheriff would’ve been an easy job for Guy, save that said marksman is a woman. she’s sassy, stubborn, and has secrets she doesn't wish to tell... can they get along, or will they kill each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy of Gisborne/Original Female Character(s), Isabella of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley, Marian of Knighton/Robin of Locksley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping back into the moon’s light, the man afforded a disbelieving half-chuckle as he tried, “y-you’re joking, you must be…”<br/>
<br/>
Fingers flexing their grip on the knife’s handle, she answered with a swift horizontal slash.<br/>
<br/>
‘<em>Kill the boy and I won’t have you hanged.’</em><br/>
<br/>
Dropping to his knees as crimson slowly leaked from the gash in his throat, his brown eyes blearily locking on her, the nobleman managed, “Bella…”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry, William,” whispered the named woman, her darkened eyes brimming with tears, before she closed them and shoved him back with a foot on his chest so he hit the cold floor. Without another look at the dying man, she then left the room at a sprint.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>several years later</em></p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/></p>
<p>This dimly-lit pub wasn’t half bad… one couldn’t negotiate in a better place.<br/>
<br/>
Even though he had aspired to be occupied with a job that was more interesting, the black-clad man was having his patience tested by waiting to meet with an expert marksman they were to hire on.<br/>
<br/>
“Judging on your grim demeanor in such a lively place, you’re the bloke I’m to meet,” a voice calmly called from the bar’s counter, the one responsible sifting past the small crowd of patrons to come to his table with a mug in hand.<br/>
<br/>
Having cocked a brow at the hooded stranger, the man gave a slight scoff and folded his arms at his chest. “Says the whelp covered in shadow,” he retorted with a nod at the chair across from his.<br/>
<br/>
“Excuse you for looking like the undertaker’s son, in <strong>that</strong> getup,” drawled the supposed-hopeful as they obliged, taking a generous pull on what remained of their ale.<br/>
<br/>
Upper lip curling a bit at finding the comment would be otherwise-witty if the other was a woman, he warned, “if you value your life you’d best mind your tongue, boy… you’ve yet to know who you speak to.”<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a twitch at his threat that went unnoticed, the other tilted their head to the side and minded that he wasn’t one to be toyed with… voicing a shallow exhale, she raised a hand to lower the hood so it fell onto her shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
Icy blue eyes widening a degree at the unveiling of what he found to be a beautiful woman with shoulder-length hair that was black as night who sported a light dusting of dirt on her fair face, he sat back a bit in his seat and sobered with a dubious look. “He didn’t say you were a woman,” he observed, minding the possibility that his superior wasn’t aware, either.<br/>
<br/>
“He honestly <strong>didn’t</strong> ask, just said he needed a marksman and I was recommended…” the markswoman returned, nostrils giving a sniff at the misogynistic words he no doubt wished to say. Lips twitching up at the frown that started to show on his handsome face, she added, “but he sent <strong>you</strong> in his stead. If I didn’t think it would inflate your ego, I’d curtsy at coming face-to-face with the infamous Guy of Gisborne.”<br/>
<br/>
Scowling at the confident spark in her likewise-icy blue gaze, the christened party honestly contemplated not hiring her due to her sharp tongue, but reality nagged that he would get an earful if he mucked this up… giving a half-stuttered exhale through his nose, he locked stares with her and demanded quietly, “that’s rude, isn’t it, your knowing my name but me not knowing yours?”<br/>
<br/>
Smiling innocently at ruffling his feathers, a past time of hers she partook in as much as she could with more inferior men, she answered, “Ella.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This Awful Energy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharp eyes watching the officers with her chase down the supposed poacher from her place at the back of the party, she gave a short puff as boredom demanded she do something. Ducking a bit in the saddle to speak to her steed’s ear, she softly urged, “c’mon, old mum.”<br/>
<br/>
With a slight jerk of a nod, the chestnut mare barreled past their companions until both she and her rider were at the helm.<br/>
<br/>
Their prey picked up the pace at hearing the horse rush at his heels, and he whipped his head back to then see a flash of silver before said object was chucked at his back. He gave a yelp when the projectile snagged the hood of his coat and caused him to trip over himself before hitting the forest floor.<br/>
<br/>
The mare reared with a whinny when her rider brought her to a skidding halt, dropping onto all fours only inches from the caught redhead. Her nostrils flared in some annoyance at being forced to stop, and she shot a look at the woman.<br/>
<br/>
“You did good, Gem,” praised the woman as she patted the horse’s neck, and she looked at her companions who halted shy of her horse’s tail, chiding them, “you’re supposed to be the castle’s finest, but you nearly lost the rabbit.”<br/>
<br/>
The soldier who was her underling shot her a dirty look as three of his men brushed past him to hoist the poacher up and drag him over to felled log. “Dreadfully sorry, milady,” he groused an apology.<br/>
<br/>
“H-hang on, gents, you’re taking orders from a girl?” The redhead asked in surprise, trying to squirm away from the officers that were only seconds from cutting his hands off for trying to kill a stag.<br/>
<br/>
“Count yourself blessed that this <em>‘girl</em>’ isn’t severing your manhood instead!” Retorted the markswoman, her brow giving a twitch at his poke.<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t care about what a stranger thought of her, given her thick skin, but his outburst had drawn her from dwelling on the nonsensical law regarding deer being property to the Crown.<br/>
<br/>
Her steed gave a whinny and skirted to the right, then, earning a look from her rider who began to scold her only to quiet down when several arrows whizzed on the air to catch in the occupied log and frame their prey’s outstretched hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry ‘bout that, lads, but perhaps you should let him go before my aim improves,” the hidden archer called from a small distance behind them in the trees.<br/>
<br/>
Nocking an arrow in the long bow before she turned in the saddle, she gestured the officers clam up before drawling back, “you’re rather cocky, aren’t you? Grow a set and step into the open, go on.” Her fingers flexed their grip on the bow’s curve as the other archer minded her taunt, looking to be of average height with his face hidden by the grass-green cloak he wore.<br/>
<br/>
“I <em>must’ve</em> been gone too long if you blokes are letting a woman lead you. My fair lady, on behalf of my men I must advise you to drop the case of this mischief-maker and be on your way,” he advised coolly as some of the trees and bushes rustled behind him, earning a shared look to pass between the officers.<br/>
<br/>
Steely eyes regarding the lack of a body behind the rustling, she smirked wryly at the stranger’s trick. “Cute… fine, have it your way. Lads, come on,” beckoned the markswoman, and she spared a last scowl at the other archer before lowering her bow and urging her steed be first to leave the clearing.<br/>
<br/>
With reluctance, the officers followed her leave and left their poacher free to go, hearing him thank them before he fled into the forest.<br/>
<br/>
“’Ere, what was that all about?” Her underling snapped as, having remounted his steed, he rode to come to her left and give her a sore scowl.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes at his disgruntlement, she slowed her mare to a trot and answered flatly, “he’s lying.” Both woman and horse came to a stop, then, the former having heard a second pair of feet join the other archer in the clearing at their backs.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>… My master and I’ll make you go home crying!</em>” The second stranger proudly called.<br/>
<br/>
“Ya!” Snapped the woman as her steed turned first when the officer at her side barked at his men to chase the strangers, being first to double back to the clearing and chase down the strangers who were already running away.<br/>
<br/>
She gave a growl when seeing the tree they darted around that she was about to run into, yanking on the reins to bring the mare to a halt. She ignored the miffed snort from her steed and scanned the brush their prey had disappeared into, watching the officers rush past them to then return empty-handed.<br/>
<br/>
“Sneaky bastard,” she muttered before nudging the horse’s ribs to then take point in leading the way back to Nottingham.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Poking his head in the stables’ doorway to locate her sweeping the stall of her chestnut mare, he ambled in to lean his hip against the side of the stall next to the opened door, regarding her quieted state. “Seems you’re the butt of a joke among the men, thanks to that slip-up this morning,” he commented as he listened to her sweeping.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re barking up the wrong tree, then, if you expect me to give a damn about that,” scoffed the markswoman over her shoulder, refusing to look at him even though the amusement coating his tone spoke enough. Brow giving a twitch at not hearing his receding footsteps, which she found were ironically light given his stature, she wondered, “did you need me for something?”<br/>
<br/>
Giving a slight scowl at the fact that she didn’t turn to look at him, the nobleman watched her straighten from finishing with the stall before withdrawing a carrot and a knife to cut it up. “As your sight is better than that of my men, I thought to ask you what happened in the forest,” he replied.<br/>
<br/>
Popping a piece of carrot into her mouth and offering the rest to her mare, she chewed and flicked her gaze up from under her brow to regard the curiosity in his respective stare. “Compliments aside, you already heard it from your boys, didn’t you?” Ella pointed out, swallowing and flicking the head at the pile of dirty hay.<br/>
<br/>
“Then sate my curiosity,” Guy persisted flatly, the scowl from before gracing his chiseled face as he watched her leave the stall to dust her person of hay and horsehair.<br/>
<br/>
Loosely raising a hand to tuck stray strands behind her ears, Ella gave a scoff under her breath and said, “nope. It’s not in my contract to be at your beck and call, and I can’t stress how much I don’t want to <em>‘sate your curiosity</em>’, my lord.” She gave a shrug at the sore look he had adopted and strode past him to go inside where it was warmer.<br/>
<br/>
Granted she didn’t exactly care whether it was warm or not, as she didn’t wish to deal with him.<br/>
<br/>
Glaring after her, he followed her leave as the stink of horse started to get to him, walking past her into the manor house via the front door.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes at his quieted state, she followed his lead and skirted past him up the set of stairs that led to the sleeping quarters, arriving in her room and making sure to slam the door in her wake.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Blue eyes giving a brief sweep of the impoverished folk loitering around the ravine at the entrance of Nottingham, she fixed her gaze straightaways with a likewise sigh through her nose.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly London seemed a better sight in terms of the downtrodden population.<br/>
<br/>
“Do try and wipe that mucked-up look off your face, the nobles will be along soon,” the nobleman advised when they gave the reins of their steeds to one of the stable hands, having minded the pity in her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Brow furrowing at his having caught her, the markswoman started to retort before his mention of the nobles registered. “Since when do you give a toss about them?” She asked with a scoff.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve always cared,” he sniffed, brow giving a twitch at her undisguised snort, and he led the way to their employer’s office via the stone stairs before asking over his shoulder, “you think me a liar?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh no, I figured that out the day we met,” chuckled his companion, her bemused smirk stretching a degree at the scowl he shot her with, adding as she ascended the stairs at a jog before sidling to his right, “s’ just hearing that a reputed tyrant giving a rat’s ass about a band of simple country officials is as humorous as flying swine.”<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes narrowing a bit even as his ears warmed at her poke, Guy crossed his arms at his chest and retorted, “then don’t bother attending the meet if you can’t retain your composure.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella regarded that they were only feet from the office and noticed the hint of pink on his ears before wondering innocently, “so which one is she?” She lifted a brow at his momentary pause and guessed, “and should I start praying for her poor soul now, or when you ask her to marry you?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’d rather not answer, never mind I don’t have to,” Guy groused, shooting a glare at her before being first to knock on the door and open it.<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes and patted his bicep as the both of them came to a halt to stand before their employer.<br/>
<br/>
Sheriff Vaisey was a short balding rat and, since properly meeting him, she always felt that there was a secret joke that only he was aware of.<br/>
<br/>
Reclining in his chair, he looked past the servant spiffing up his boots when seeing the black-clad duo present. The eternally-derisive sneer on his face lingered as he said, “my dear marksman, I heard wind you were unable to nab a poacher the other day, and then he was aided by another passerby… weren’t too pleased with that, were you?”<br/>
<br/>
Schooling her face into neutrality even though her brow threatened to twitch at the reminder, Ella gave a sniff and returned calmly, "I assure you, milord, I won't let either of them live should we meet again."<br/>
<br/>
Nodding his approval, Vaisey smirked and commented, "with that much bite, I sincerely hope not. Gisborne, do you have anything to add?" He looked to his lieutenant expectantly.<br/>
<br/>
Guy allowed a wry smirk of his own, answering in a tone like hers, "apparently, milord, the very same '<em>passerby'</em> is one Sir Robin of Locksley returned home from Crusade. He's a man returned with a weak grasp of reality, though, given he showed nothing but arrogance and naivety when he and I met yesterday... never mind he had the gall to reinstate himself as Lord of Locksley..." a disbelieving look crossed his face when their employer started laughing, and he added, "I don't see what's so funny."<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes at his being made a mockery, shifting her weight from one boot to the other before her gaze was caught by Guy's, and she gave a slight shake of the head. "It's a comfort to know I wasn't the <em>only one</em> to muck things up," she mused aloud when they were both dismissed minutes later and were walking down the corridor.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't look so damn smug, <em>you're</em> the one who didn't cut him down when you had a chance," growled Guy as he shot her a scathing look. He didn't enjoy the Sheriff making fun of him, but he would be damned if he was to be mocked further by a smart-mouthed woman.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a soft puff at his ruffled feathers, she flicked her gaze to him to see he was glaring ahead before advising plainly, "as wounded as your pride <em>is</em>, my dear lord, I'd highly recommend shaking it off and moving on. It's very therapeutic."<br/>
<br/>
"Truly? That doesn't seem to be working on your part," he scoffed, minding her blasé expression falter as he paused to quote, <em>"I won't let either of them live if we meet again'</em>?"<br/>
<br/>
"Good point," mused Ella and, as she had wanted to do for the last few days, she then punched his shoulder, hard. Dusting her hands off as he winced and then glared down at her, an unfamiliar glint brightened her eyes when she added stubbornly, "don't even think to underestimate me, Guy of Gisborne... I always fall through with my promises."<br/>
<br/>
Holding her gaze that looked akin to steel rather than ice, Guy accepted her tenacity with a soft and bemused puff, being first to continue walking. He added over his shoulder, "should be a sight to see, I wager."<br/>
<br/>
Scowling in his wake, Ella gave a miffed grunt before she strode after him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Since when was hanging a just punishment for theft?<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the older man who claimed to be a priest with a raised brow, Ella shot a look over at a familiar sneaky git who had been <em>'invited</em>' to read the sentencing decree aloud, and her upper lip curled... she wasn't blind or a fool by any means, so she knew he was undoubtedly behind this ruse to save the four unfortunates.<br/>
<br/>
Tossing the whetstone between her hands as the drumroll rattled on the morning air, she tilted her head a bit when the trap doors of the gallows gave and the hanged dropped. She all-but dropped the stone when a commotion broke out, glaring at the christened Lord of Locksley who pinched a bow and arrows from one of the guards to set the four free, and she drew a concealed knife from her right boot to abandon her seat before rushing to intervene.<br/>
<br/>
A gloved hand snatched her by the arm when she got closer to the scene, and Ella voiced a growl before she glared up at the owner as both sets of blue eyes clashed. Guy retained his glare as his grip tightened on her arm and he pulled her back, fingers digging into the cloth of her tunic sleeve when she gave a vain tug.<br/>
<br/>
Ella fidgeted out of annoyance at being sidelined, watching another guard take aim at Robin before a thin knife was chucked to stick in the guard's hand and make him recoil... frowning at the oddity, she looked over at the only other woman present, Marian the daughter of the former Sheriff, who was walking back inside sporting just one hairpin in her kept brown hair.<br/>
<br/>
Guy had slackened his grip a degree when his men gave chase to the escaping outlaws, and he let her go at last, musing ruefully, "they'll try and flee to Locksley."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nudging the black stallion's muzzle, the chestnut mare nickered lightly.<br/>
<br/>
"What're you smirking at?" The former's rider demanded with a slight huff at seeing the mare's rider smiling at the sight.<br/>
<br/>
Smile faltering at his question, she shrugged and looked to their superior at the head of the party as she observed, "irony how the horses are already the best of friends."<br/>
<br/>
Summer was en route, given how warm the day was turning, and she contemplated turning tail to Nottingham as her garb's overall-dark palette didn't bode well for her.<br/>
<br/>
"It's simple, if you ask me, given your mare isn't as irritating as her rider," Guy remarked matter-of-factly, drawing her from her thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
Nose giving a sniff at his poke, Ella retorted flatly, "like your stallion is less of an ass compared to his master."<br/>
<br/>
Brow twitching in response, his gaze flicked to her to mind the determined set of her jaw, and he drawled, "is something <em>bothering</em> the esteemed marksman?"<br/>
<br/>
"Just this heat, that's all," she sniffed in return, deeming that he would be the <em>last</em> person she'd ever complain to. Upper lip twitching at the sudden thought, she mumbled, <em>"like you'd know with your nose up the Sheriff's ass</em>..."<br/>
<br/>
"Dreadfully sorry, would you care to repeat that?" The nobleman demanded at overhearing the last bit, having stalled for a moment before he glared at her. <em>Did she just speak in French...?</em><br/>
<br/>
Taking heart that the edges of the village of Locksley were coming into view, the markswoman ignored him and nudged her mare's ribs to trot to the helm, leaving a peeved and puzzled Guy in her wake.<br/>
<br/>
Guy shot a look at his suddenly-blasé companion as he had dismounted and strode past her while his men rounded up the people to congregate in the center of the village. Both he and Ella, who lingered at the back astride her mare, half-listened to the Sheriff give a monologue before he mentioned the people should turn Robin of Locksley over to him before the day was done.<br/>
<br/>
Ella looked to the faces of their audience, minding most of them didn't care for the Sheriff's regime or his being present while the rest were fearful... she had heard wind of Vaisey being a monster, but it was only now that she started to believe the rumors actually held merit.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>You heard 'im, speak quickly</strong>!" Guy reiterated in a louder decibel, his raised voice earning a whinny from Gem and a glare from Ella who had started a bit. Bemusement at feeling her glare dig into his skull caused his upper lip to twitch into a smirk, and he was drawn back to the scene as a few of his officers hoisted up one man while another of his men withdrew a pair of shears to cut the unfortunate's tongue out.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a wince at the poor man's pleas that had grown louder, she looked away from witnessing the crude torture dealt to him and glared at the trees beyond her reach.<br/>
<br/>
What felt like centuries —but was really only a half-hour—passed and the sun that had risen to the middle of the sky reminded her of her previous predicament.<br/>
<br/>
Tucking loose strands behind her ears, Ella gave a weary exhale before she dismounted her steed to shoulder her bow and proceed to approach the Sheriff's left.<br/>
<br/>
Guy looked to her when she came forward, his eyes narrowing a bit as she ducked to quietly speak to the Sheriff who sat in a chair the men had brought for him, and he shifted a bit from his place at the right of the chair.<br/>
<br/>
"I was asked by Lady Marian to run an errand with her before five, and I've noted that my services aren't required at the moment," Ella informed, choosing to keep the half-lie to herself.<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey nodded a bit in agreement before giving a dismissive gesture and saying, "that's true, indeed... go on, then, so as not to keep her waiting." When she thanked him and started leave, he quietly added, "inform me should you run into him again."<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, milord," Ella replied with a nod, turning away as a relieved smile crossed her lips and retreating to her steed. Feeling a certain gaze digging into her back, she paused to wiggle her fingers in a cheeky wave at the disgruntled Guy before hoisting herself into the saddle and turning Gem to gallop back to the castle.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Reluctantly pulling herself back to reality after the bath she had drawn for herself, she threw on a fresh undershirt that she always wore under whichever tunic she chose and proceeded to comb the tangles out of her hair with a thin pink comb, looking over at the opened trunk near her mirror.<br/>
<br/>
Her trunk had served as a closet for the last count of years, the worn brown leather on all sides and the copper padlock left unlocked speaking of its age. She left it unlocked despite closing the lid, knowing she had nothing to worry for as there weren't any fanciful gowns to be coveted.<br/>
<br/>
Pulling on a pair of black trousers after shrugging on a faded navy-colored tunic, she paused shy of fastening her vambrances at seeing the wink of sunlight on something metal.<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes softening at the silver bangle on her right wrist, the very same given to her by her mother, she shook out of the nostalgia to tend to the black vambrances and fasten them. Securing the likewise-black belt at her waist and toeing her boots on, she regarded the small stock of knives and twin long daggers beneath as the whole count were hidden by the clothes thrown atop them, for a moment, before closing the lid.<br/>
<br/>
She had only been in Nottingham for a few months. This was the first time she had been north of London, despite having traveled most of England and some of France, but she would admit the shire around Nottingham was daresay peaceful... she had only ever experienced such when living in France many years ago. While it was namely due to whichever recommendation got her this job, to wit even <em>that</em> was still a mystery, she was paid fairly well. Not as richly as previous jobs had paid, but it was decent and she had a roof over her head, so she didn't complain.<br/>
<br/>
... Much.<br/>
<br/>
Stepping out into the stone courtyard to check on her mare, she nearly ran into a somewhat-familiar face, the accident causing both women to give a brief yelp and step back by a foot. "Sorry, milady... didn't think where I was going," Ella apologized first with a brief bob of her head, smiling sheepishly.<br/>
<br/>
Marian chuckled in the same manner and assured, "no, you're fine, Ella! Please don't feel obligated to address me so formally, either."<br/>
<br/>
"I'll remember that, then... if you were looking for the Sheriff, he and the others are in Locksley. I'm sure they'll return soon," Ella informed, half-hoping she was right... the thought of more villagers having their tongues cut out or worse didn't sit well with her.<br/>
<br/>
"I was really just here to run some errands for my father," Marian admitted as she briefly gestured to the papers tucked in her left hand.<br/>
<br/>
True that Marian was younger than her by ten years, but she was friendlier than her, and kind... frankly, she was what Ella had once thought she could be, when she was her age. That probably explained why a certain knave seemed attracted to her like a fly to week-old fish... he was wasting his time, in her opinion, given it seemed Marian's heart was already spoken for by another.<br/>
<br/>
God bless them all the day that Guy of Gisborne was denied what he sought after, for she had a sinking feeling there wouldn't be a lick of peace on that day.<br/>
<br/>
A whinny sounded from the gates, drawing both women to see some of the officers returned with Guy at the helm and a rope tied to his saddle's horn leading Robin along.<br/>
<br/>
Green eyes narrowing a bit at both the smug look on Guy's face and the defeat on Robin's, Marian took her leave as the officers seized the former lord to take him to the dungeons, grumbling the word <em>'fool</em>' as she went to retrieve her horse.<br/>
<br/>
Having overheard her, Ella frowned a bit before folding her arms at her chest and looking on the taller nobleman as she greeted flatly, "looks like you caught more than just extra sun."<br/>
<br/>
"I'll take that as a '<em>thank you'</em> for restoring your pride, my dear marksman," Guy drawled back as he started to stride past her, a triumphant smirk seeming stuck to his lips.<br/>
<br/>
Bristling a bit, her smaller hand fisted in his coat sleeve and Ella looked on the officers toting their prisoner to say serenely, "gentlemen, Sir Guy requested that I personally escort Lord Locksley to his cell."<br/>
<br/>
Smirk faltering at her cheek, Guy caught her hand that released his sleeve and earned a growl that leapt into her throat as both sets of blue eyes clashed in the prickling tension between them. Breaking stares if only to duck a bit to speak in her ear, he rumbled bitingly, "report to the Sheriff's office once you've thrown him in a cell... and don't <span class="u">ever</span> put words in my mouth, again."<br/>
<br/>
Yanking her hand free, Ella gave him one last glare before she turned to seize their prisoner by his shackles and usher him to the dungeons, coolly commenting to him as they descended into the lower levels of the castle, "figured it was only a matter of time before your arrogance would be the death of you."<br/>
<br/>
"You know I didn't think you were a woman, when I first saw you," Robin admitted nonchalantly, glancing back at her.<br/>
<br/>
Shoving on his back when he spared her a glance, Ella scoffed and considered the confiscated bow he wielded, wondering after a moment, "that bow of yours, it's Saracen make, isn't it?"<br/>
<br/>
Quieting at the name, Robin's brief smile faltered and he remarked, "too sharp of an eye, at least to be working with the likes of Gisborne."<br/>
<br/>
"That's none of your business, so keep your nose out of it and I won't gut you now," she advised blandly, somewhat related to hear the sounds of men in pain were growing louder the further they walked. Taking heart when he heeded her words, she nodded to the warden who waited for them and raised a hand to hit the back of Robin's head, smirking at his flinch, and shoving him into the awaiting hands of the other officers as she drawled, <em>"that</em> was for the forest." Without a second look, she then left the dungeons.
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once retreating to the main courtyard, she shortly found herself before the Sheriff's office door. Loosely running a hand through her shoulder-length mane, she knocked once and opened the door when being given permission. "You wished to see me, sir?" Ella asked, the calm note in her voice wilting a degree as she first saw Guy leaning his hip against their employer's desk before she focused on said shorter man who was tending to the clustered cages harboring his birds.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah there you are, Ella. You left in such a rush earlier, and it's almost sad how you failed to hear the good news... Gisborne is the new Lord of Locksley," Vaisey announced with mild enthusiasm.<br/>
<br/>
Looking at the named man whose triumphant smirk had returned to grace his handsome face, Ella puffed and looked away to muse, "congratulations are in order, then, aren't they? It's only fair that you did so, sir, given the former lord is rotting away in the dungeons..."<br/>
<br/>
"I wasn't finished," briefly looking at the woman who clammed up and nodded for him to do so, Vaisey continued in a jovial tone, "seeing as the both of you have become the best of friends since you've graced our dreary Nottingham with your presence, it's only suitable for you, my dear, to work for Gisborne and ensure that Locksley is maintained rather than continue working under my command." At the disbelief in her blue eyes that flicked to the other man, an amused smile crossed his stubbled face.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Guy as her new superior? Who the hell did she piss off in a past life to be dealt such a sentence?</em><br/>
<br/>
Schooling her face into a polite mask, Ella smiled briefly and replied, "very good idea, sir... and thank you, as well, for your unending kindness of late." She then excused herself to leave the room, closing the door in her wake and walking down the corridor to then stop when reaching the stairwell's base. Turning to lean her back against the wood, she rubbed the heels of her palms against her closed eyes and gave a weary exhale, lowering her hands and grousing under her breath, "<em>mon Dieu</em>..."<br/>
<br/>
True that Guy was a possibly-better superior than Vaisey, given that he was a better sight to look at under most circumstances and she could actually stand his <em>delightful</em> disposition, but still...<br/>
<br/>
Hearing his boots approaching drew her back to reality, and her eyes opened as she stared at the stone wall before her, refusing to look his way. Their earlier exchange sat smack-dab in the fore of her mind, and she waited for whatever punishment he had in store for her... just so long as it didn't involve her face.<br/>
<br/>
Finding her having stopped just shy of the stairs leading to the lower floor, he regarded her quiet state and half-wondered if the news hadn't stunned her into silence. A wry twitch tugged at his lips as he paused at her right and informed, "I already had your belongings transferred to Locksley Manor, with mine... kept your bow and quiver, though, for safekeeping."<br/>
<br/>
Giving a slight twitch at mention of her favored weapon, Ella tilted her head a bit and looked up at his face that wasn't as smug as earlier, before she dropped her gaze and nodded. "Should be given lordship of the rest of the villages, if you're being less of an ass," she mused quietly, straightening to take her quiver from his offering hand and shrug it onto her shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"I think that's the nicest thing you've said in the last week," Guy scoffed back, handing the bow to her and he paused at her brief smile faltering as she caught sight of the red mark on his left cheekbone. He huffed at the reminder and defended, "s' nothing, just a mishap from apprehending the prisoner."<br/>
<br/>
Nodding along at the excuse, she looked on her bow and considered the mentioned party's weapon that looked a right sight better than hers... "maybe it was luck that kept him alive," she mused.<br/>
<br/>
He gave a slight snort and mused, "however dismal it was... c'mon, I should like to arrive in Locksley before dusk." He then stepped away to be first to descend the stairs, hearing her lighter footsteps follow his lead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>forgot to mention in the prologue buuut:<br/><em>I don't own anything in this story except my OC(s) and the story itself. thanks for reading, and don't hate me too much(?).</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Long and Lonesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their reputed expert markswoman was missing.<br/>
<br/>
Ungloved hand pinching the bridge of his nose at the revelation, the nobleman left his stallion in the stables and stepped out into the yard to search for his subordinate. She was never late when working for the Sheriff, but if she thought she could be cheeky and get away with tardiness while under his command, she had another thing coming…<br/>
<br/>
The sound of a satisfied puff drew his attention to the back of the storage shed, and he followed the quieted noise to at last find her. Opened mouth ready to berate her then closed as he watched her work on what appeared to be her bow.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t as long as it originally was, from what he could see, but had been stunted a bit and had a more defined concave. She had applied a darker-colored varnish to it, too, making it look a deep sepia… he deemed that she must’ve been awake since dawn if the bow looked as well as it now did.<br/>
<br/>
Looking up for a moment from having lowered the bow onto a long cloth to let it dry from the polishing, she found him watching and gave a slight yelp that caused him to start a bit in turn. “Damn it, Guy…” she groused, scowling up at him.<br/>
<br/>
Scowling back albeit with his earlier thoughts returned full-front, Guy demanded, “<strong>this</strong> is where you’ve been hiding all morning?”<br/>
<br/>
“I wasn’t hired on to be your maidservant, so don’t bark at me like if I forgot to spit-shine your boots,” Ella retorted as she sat back from having been working on her bow with her legs folded, locating the string where she had left it near her feet and using both hands to unravel it.<br/>
<br/>
“Like you’d have the patience for <em>that,</em>” puffed the nobleman, and he gave a short exhale through his nose when she shot him a withering scowl, stating with a measure of calm, “one of the bailiffs is making his rounds in Nettlestone and, as a precaution, the Sheriff wants you to secure him.”<br/>
<br/>
Brow furrowing in confusion, the markswoman used a corner of the cloth to touch the drying bow, her lips pursing at seeing it was almost close to being done, before she demanded, “why me? <em>You’re</em> his right-hand lackey moreso than I am.”<br/>
<br/>
His brow gave a twitch at her stalling and being dubbed a lackey, as he explained matter-of-factly, “because out of anyone under my command, you’re the faster rider.” At her soft bemused puff as she fiddled with the bowstring, he cocked a brow and added, “unless you don’t think yourself capable of doing your job <em>without</em> a bow on hand.”<br/>
<br/>
Pausing at his taunt, she slowly lifted her gaze to his and regarded his expectant blue eyes… <em>damn him</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a soft scoff before leaving the string where she found it and using a second cloth to wipe her hands of the liquid that had stained the underside brown, she climbed to her feet with ease and stepped around her station.<br/>
<br/>
Guy retained his lifted brow, granted his expectancy traded places with curiosity, as she stepped up to him and stopped shy of a few inches’ distance. Her black hair had been drawn into a loose bun and there was an unfamiliar look on her face, he noted, as she had drawn to her full height that came shy of his nose. A bemused smirk started to grace his lips and his expectant look returned.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t think I’m doing this at your behest… I <span class="u">do</span> have a reputation to keep, my lord,” Ella stated in a quieted voice that held vexation for his interrupting her, and she lifted one of his hands to slap the dirtied handkerchief into his palm as she added, “be a dear and keep an eye on my bow. It shouldn’t be long before it’s done.”<br/>
<br/>
Briefly minding that her hand fit in his own rather well, Guy blinked once as she retrieved her hand and stepped away to then leave him for her horse. Occupied hand clutching the cloth, he watched her go before he shook his head and chuckled under his breath.<br/>
<br/>
Even though she was calm as a spring breeze under most circumstances, Ella certainly was fascinating when she was angry.<br/>
<br/>
Gem gave a soft snort at being urged to slow to a trot.<br/>
<br/>
Tucking back strands that had gotten in her sight, Ella considered the brief moment between she and Guy and she shook her head with a scoff under her breath.<br/>
<br/>
Guy wasn’t the first bloke to get under her skin, in all truth, but she couldn’t just dismiss him like she would those other men. Never mind that he wasn’t always a bad character, he was considerate, and sharp, and handsome… <em>hang on, since when did she turn into a lovestruck princess?</em><br/>
<br/>
A horrified scream jerked her back to reality and to the fact that she was just minutes from breaching the entrance of Nettlestone, and both horse and rider looked to the brush rustling on the far left of the village’s edges. Silently cursing that she left her bow and long daggers back at Locksley, the markswoman urged her steed gallop towards the noise as she drew a knife from her left boot, watching the hooded archer responsible escape into the green.<br/>
<br/>
Flicking her wrist, she tossed the knife that just missed the assailant by a hair’s breadth and stuck in the thin tree he dashed in front of, watching him keep running even as a male voice called after him from the village. “Damn it,” she growled, urging Gem to get to the tree and retrieve her knife.<br/>
<br/>
Tucking the knife into the space between her belt and black tunic, she turned the mare to gallop back to Locksley at top speed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So Robin Hood is responsible for killing an innocent bailiff… lovely to hear, isn’t it? His adoring fans will rely less on him now that they know he’d sooner kill them off,” Vaisey said lightly, looking at his underlings and asking, “anything else to add?”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the slight nod from the brooding Ella, Guy put in, “supposedly Hood was covering for a family who were about to be evicted.”<br/>
<br/>
“Crusade’s turned him half-mad, then, to be pulling something so idiotic,” Ella broke her silence with a scoff, shifting her weight from one boot to the other at catching the look from Marian who then dropped her gaze when their eyes met.<br/>
<br/>
“Clearly… any suggestions, either of you?” Vaisey agreed before looking between the odd couple.<br/>
<br/>
Guy proposed blandly, “recompense against the villages?”<br/>
<br/>
“Joderick wouldn’t want that… why should innocents suffer for him? Reprisal never worked before,” Marian put in from her place behind her father’s court chair, scowling at Guy.<br/>
<br/>
Ella minded his quieted self and allowed a small smile, agreeing with Marian and for a moment envying her for speaking her mind.<br/>
<br/>
“… Hood has given us an advantage, you’re right, De Fourtnoy,” Vaisey’s voice pulled the markswoman back to the meet.<br/>
<br/>
De Fourtnoy, a brunette who had kept silent thus far at his place on the right of the Sheriff, reasoned, “have all be made aware that an innocent was killed, use the town criers if you must, milord.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella folded her arms at her chest and frowned a bit at the method, looking at Guy who left her side to catch Vaisey as the meet was dismissed within a few minutes. Shaking her head a bit, she followed his leave.<br/>
<br/>
“Actions would be heard better than words, milord. If I had the resources, it’d be easy to hunt Hood down,” Guy reasoned, watching the shorter man pause to consider the notion.<br/>
<br/>
“Guy’s right, sir. On the off chance Robin Hood <span class="u">did</span> have one of his men murder that poor bailiff, it makes sense to snuff it out now rather than let more people die,” Ella agreed pensively, ignoring the incredulous look from the named party as she looked to Vaisey with hope.<br/>
<br/>
Quelling the likewise-surprise at seeing the odd pair actually agree on something, Vaisey nodded at that and replied, “it appears I can’t argue with two voices barking the same thing… we’ll try both methods and see which one wins.” He then left the room.<br/>
<br/>
Guy smirked at De Fourtnoy who followed Vaisey’s leave, looking at the relieved markswoman and offering, “you didn’t really have to do that, you know.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella shrugged at that and remarked, “it was negligence on my part that he’s dead, so the least I can do is help you catch the bastard… besides, I don’t care for that boot-licker.”<br/>
<br/>
Lifting a brow at hearing her vocalized distaste for the mentioned Master-at-Arms, Guy quieted a bit and puffed as he mused, “s’ nice to know you’re not as peeved at me as before.”<br/>
<br/>
“Water under the bridge, really,” Ella assured before minding he let his gaze drift to the departing nobles, namely to rest on Marian, and she rolled her eyes. “If you’re done drooling, I’m all ears on whatever plans you have in mind for the hunt,” she urged dryly as she smacked his bicep with a hand, smiling cheerily when he scowled.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was another day or two when the killer struck again. He slew three servants in Nottingham, and she found him to be a bold one as it was within the confines of the castle under doubled-up security.<br/>
<br/>
Whether Robin Hood’s name was forever tarnished because of this or not, she didn’t care, but the fact of their culprit remaining elusive pissed her off… her only comfort was that she wasn’t the only angered party.<br/>
<br/>
“What the hell is going on, and why’ve there been three deaths in the castle under your watch?” Guy demanded as he and Ella had come to report to the Sheriff and found the other man, De Fourtnoy, already in the meeting room with him.<br/>
<br/>
De Fourtnoy, not caring for being badgered although he had expected it, answered plainly, “everything is being taken care of, my lord.”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Incompetently</em>, obviously.”<br/>
<br/>
“And you, Gisborne, what of <em>your</em> results? Scraps of food and evidence of camps here and there, but no actual proof of Hood’s capture!”<br/>
<br/>
“Beats the rubbish you’ve clearly <em>not caught…”</em><br/>
<br/>
“Now hang on…”<br/>
<br/>
“Both of you, <strong>enough</strong>!” Ella barked as she stepped between the two men and glared between them, having planted a palm on Guy’s chest to force him back. Gaze lingering on De Fourtnoy, she then added patiently, “both methods have come up empty, my lord. While I’m sure our dear Master-at-Arms is hard at work crying wolf these last couple of days, Guy and I have been nearly successful.”<br/>
<br/>
Shooting a smug look at the mentioned brunette, Guy caught the expectant look from Ella and quickly added, “indeed, she’s right. We only came yards away from nabbing one of Hood’s men just yesterday afternoon, but he disappeared into the trees.” She meant to bluff their way out of getting chewed out by Vaisey, and Guy would admit he was impressed to see her silver tongue at work.<br/>
<br/>
“Good, good,” Vaisey nodded along at the assuring smile from the markswoman, earning a look from De Fourtnoy, adding, “I’d rather enjoy hearing that you both managed to catch him, though.” He then took the offered drink from Marian who had stopped at the end of the long table with a tray in hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Forgive me, milord, but what hard evidence is there that this <em>is</em> Hood’s work? Who’s to say this isn’t someone framing him for the murders?” Marian asked then, causing the odd quartet to look her way.<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes flicking at the three men as her earlier suspicions began to make sense, Ella innocently agreed, “excellent point, Marian! I wouldn’t be shocked in the slightest if whoever is truly responsible didn’t care if Hood was framed and therein hung afterward…” regarding the named girl’s thankful glance, she then added, “De Fourtnoy, for example, was here in the castle all this time. How would Hood move about and kill those three souls <em>without</em> being seen?”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the named man stiffening where he stood only to slightly glare at the markswoman, Marian piled on as she gathered the tray, “it’d be a glorious opportunity, don’t you think, to have his moment to shine?” She shared a brief look with Ella before taking the tray with her as she left the room.<br/>
<br/>
Guy, having watched the pieces come together as he listened to both women, then cleared his throat and said to the Sheriff, “if you’ll excuse us, milord, we’ve got to get back to the hunt.” Taking the hand that hadn’t dropped from his coat, he led Ella away and back up the stairs, only releasing her once they stopped in one of the closed-in courtyards that was void of life. <em>“What</em>, exactly, are you two getting at?” He demanded.<br/>
<br/>
“I worry for the state of this country if <span class="u">all</span> you Englishmen are so dense…” Ella mused blandly as she leaned her hip against a pillar and tilted her head.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Ella</em>…” rumbled the nobleman, earning a mild look in response, before he cocked an expectant brow.<br/>
<br/>
Running a hand through her loose braid, she locked stares with him and stated, “De Fourtnoy is responsible for the murders in the castle. Didn’t you see him snap to when Marian and I referred to a devil inside the walls?”<br/>
<br/>
Quieting at the revelation before his gaze flicked in the direction they had come, a hard line found his lips as he looked to her again and wondered quietly, “and the other two, the bailiff and the boy?”<br/>
<br/>
“That mystery hasn’t been cracked, yet, but it’s obvious that that pompous git is guilty,” she answered, regarding the hard line that remained on his handsome face and asking softly, “you believe me, don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
Guy paused to answer. She annoyed him to no end, and she was exceedingly stubborn to boot… but to say she would lie to him? No, he couldn’t fathom that… giving a slight exhale, he nodded and regarded the relieved grin that found her lips with some surprise. Ears reddening at being caught staring at her twice in the last couple of weeks, he glanced away and groused, “don’t rub it in.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella chuckled at his flustered self and said in a gentle tone, "thank you, Guy." Lightly patting his cheek only to be shooed away, she was first to lead the way to where they left the horses.<br/>
<br/>
Touching his cheek once her back was turned, finding his skin tingled, Guy shook his head a bit and followed her leave.<br/>
<br/>
He did find her attractive—when she wasn’t being a pain in his ass— and bickering with her was enjoyable as she was fascinating when angry, but he doubted she would be as congenial as Marian should he make any advances on her... never mind that she wasn't the type of woman to be so meek.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"... And therefore, you've nothing to fear..." Guy was cut short when one of his officers suddenly hit the ground face-first with an arrow in his back, causing the villagers around them to scatter with various fearful screams.<br/>
<br/>
Sharp eyes catching the black-clad assailant rushing into the green with a bow on hand, Ella briefly locked stares with Guy as they had both seen the man before she broke away to follow the former with a few throwing knives in hand.<br/>
<br/>
The assailant tried to lose her through the brush, but the markswoman remained on his tail and chucked a knife at his head only for the blade to stick in a nearby tree. Voicing a slight growl, she followed him into a thicket and flicked her wrist to send the third knife flying to graze his left shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
When the man paused to inspect his injury, she pounced on him and knocked him to the forest floor, trying to pin him before he punted her off with a kick to her belly.<br/>
<br/>
Watching him scramble away and take off up the nearby incline as she hastily got back up, her belly protesting to the sudden movement, and dashed after him only to find he had stopped at the top of the incline. She ducked behind a bush at hearing a man call to the assailant from the other side of the incline, poking her head out to regard that her prey had his sights focused on the Sheriff down in Nettlestone, internally cursing at recognizing the one who had called to him.<br/>
<br/>
Of course Robin Hood would be here clearing his supposedly-good name... the fact that he stuck his foot in now, when she was inches from making up for her failure, irritated her beyond belief.<br/>
<br/>
"... why'd you kill them, Joe?" Robin demanded from the other side, and the markswoman traced the stout handle of her throwing knife between glancing up at the christened man.<br/>
<br/>
"Ruth, my wife, worked in the castle and when she was on her deathbed, the Sheriff didn't visit or send food, did he? Instead he sent Joderick to evict us and she died on the street like a dog! The Sheriff will meet the same fate..." Joe answered grimly, seeming to shift his focus to the village again.<br/>
<br/>
Robin quickly countered, "kill that Sheriff and Prince John will send another and another after that, and that whole village will be tortured because of your slaying the Sheriff."<br/>
<br/>
Nodding a bit at his logic, Ella found little room to disagree. She had no reason to believe Vaisey was a good man because... well, he <em>wasn't</em>, but she also couldn't let Joe kill him while she could stop it now. While she wasn't afraid of death, she also wasn't eager to meet it yet.<br/>
<br/>
"... the Sheriff's leaving, Robin, let me do this!" Joe pleaded, yanking her back to reality.<br/>
<br/>
Flexing her grip on the knife as she exhaled softly and heard Robin try to plead with the other archer, Ella steeled herself from further hesitation and tossed her knife with a grunt. Watching the blade find its mark in the back of his chest as two arrows flew from where Robin stood, her shoulders slumped in relief as he took a tumble down the incline.<br/>
<br/>
Jogging up to follow his descent, she paused to look at Robin and find Marian with him dressed like a man and a bow in hand... regarding the spark of fear in the other woman's green eyes, she shook her head a bit before following Joe.<br/>
<br/>
"... actually you were aiming at my double," Vaisey said as he stood over the dying Joe, looking at the brush that gave a rustle before Ella appeared, slightly winded and with her loose bun disheveled but overall in tact.<br/>
<br/>
Guy had readied to stab their assailant but stopped at seeing the throwing knife had beat him to it, and he lowered his sword to return it to its scabbard. Looking up at the triumphant Ella, he gave a huff and mused, "you redeemed yourself, after all."<br/>
<br/>
"Glad to be of service, boys," Ella returned lightly, earning a wry look from the Sheriff who turned to retreat to his carriage before the officers with him drove off back to Nottingham. She looked back at the incline and considered what she had witnessed, giving a slight shake of the head.<br/>
<br/>
Plucking the knife from its place and wiping what crimson stained the silvery blade, Guy studied its make before offering it to her, regarding that her eyes softened a bit before the look fell away as she accepted it and stooped slightly to tuck it back in place in her right boot. Blue holding blue for a moment that began to stretch into an hour, he cleared his throat and reminded, "we still have a boot-licking rat to take care of, don't we?"<br/>
<br/>
Lifting a hand to undo the bun at her nape and ruffle her hair, Ella cocked an interested brow and wondered, "what's the plan?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Glancing inside to find their rat busy brushing down his steed, she nodded to him as he broke away from the wall they had stopped at to stride into the stable. Thinking of his recent actions around her left a wry smile to cross her lips.<br/>
<br/>
While he was otherwise dubbed a sadist, a title she noted that he didn't exactly shy from in the weeks she had worked with him, she found Guy of Gisborne wasn't such a bad fellow after all... maybe he had a good side. Just maybe.<br/>
<br/>
"... came to inform you that I've been named the Master-at-Arms." His rumbling voice drew her back to reality.<br/>
<br/>
De Fourtnoy scoffed and retorted, "...I  would rather hear that from the Sheriff than bother taking your word."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm afraid that's not possible."<br/>
<br/>
"I've been a loyal servant, mind you, and I've even..."<br/>
<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
<br/>
"I've killed for him, you know." De Fourtnoy hesitated before confessing, seeming to fear the inevitable.<br/>
<br/>
The smirk in Guy's voice was clear as he mused, "he figured you'd mention that... doesn't really matter, does it?"<br/>
<br/>
Ella shuffled out into the open at hearing a blade stick into flesh and the slight grunt of pain escape their rat, minding the dead man with a sniff. "Fancy premise aside, that title's got a nice ring to it," she said, testing the title in her head with a nod, watching him step around the body to amble up to her.<br/>
<br/>
Minding the cocked brow from her as he considered the last week's events, Guy paused as an unfamiliar look adorned his face and he admitted, "you... I didn't believe how clever you really were, until this last week. Good work."<br/>
<br/>
Blinking once and wondering if she hadn't suffered a concussion at some point in the day, she tilted her head and mused, "you weren't so bad yourself... but that was a shoddy compliment, even for you."<br/>
<br/>
Unfamiliar look quickly changing to a frustrated glare she had grown accustomed to, he snapped annoyedly, "I'd think you would be ecstatic to be praised by your superior!" His blue eyes flashed and for a moment she could swear pink colored his pale cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
Rocking back a bit on the balls of her feet, she smiled serenely and remarked, "I'd advise against you keeping that sore look as it'll ruin your devilish looks, but apparently I'm too late. <em>C'est la vie.</em>" With that, she turned about to all-but prance her way out of the stables to the courtyard where her mare stood waiting.<br/>
<br/>
Allowing a stuttered exhale, he growled a curse before yelling for the guards to come dispose of the body, storming after her leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Love is Cool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tossing the apple up only to catch it with ease, she polished its face on the front of her deep-green tunic.<br/>
<br/>
Well over a month had passed since the Assailant Incident and, in all fairness, she was bored. Nothing quite so interesting had occurred, and the only thing she had done was accompany the nobleman to have his horses’ shoes shod with marked shoes to spring a trap on Hood.<br/>
<br/>
Said overtall party had taken a small host of his officers into the forest about an hour ago now, but when she was about to follow, he ordered her to stay in the castle… ‘<em>manly mission’</em>, her ass.<br/>
<br/>
She stopped shy of entering the stables at hearing a collective clopping of hooves on cobblestone enter the courtyard, looking to see her friend returned. Watching two of his officers tote a ginger-haired man between their steeds before they dismounted to drag the poor bloke down to the dungeons, she shook her head a bit and stepped up to their superior, taking the reins for his stallion. “Well that’s a start, isn’t it?” She guessed.<br/>
<br/>
“Aye, I think it is,” he agreed, pausing for a brief moment as his horse took to her well enough to try and pilfer the red apple from her hand, earning a laugh. Lips twitching with a wry smirk, he urged in the same tone, “c’mon. We nearly caught Hood thanks to their stealing four of the marked horses, but managed to catch this one instead.”<br/>
<br/>
Letting the stable boy take both the apple and the stallion’s reins before she jogged after the horse’s master, Ella raised a brow and mused as she paused shy of keeping at his left, “so explains why you didn’t let me come along, then… still, I’m not a fainting damsel as you well know.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well you did more than enough the last time,” Guy retorted patiently, adding as he opened the door to the dungeons and let her in first, “so you deserved a respite. Simple.”<br/>
<br/>
Giving a soft puff as a smile crossed her lips, Ella lifted a hand to pat his cheek and say, “your kindness will be remembered for years to come, my friend.” She gently smacked his cheek before skirting away and down the short corridor to stop shy of the first spacious cell where his officers were roughing up their caught outlaw.<br/>
<br/>
Rubbing his cheek with a hand, Guy uttered a slight scoff before he followed her, proceeding to gesture his men relinquish their custody only so that he could take a shot at the <em>‘interrogation</em>’.<br/>
<br/>
Even if he wasn’t expressly the sadist others said he was, he did a brilliant job of hiding that from everyone… except from her, of course.<br/>
<br/>
“Hasn’t said anything yet, has he?” Vaisey demanded as he came in, earning a glance from the observant Ella.<br/>
<br/>
“… Name is Royston White, fight for Robin Hood and King Richard…” the christened outlaw grumbled out at that moment, voice somewhat slurred thanks to the beatings.<br/>
<br/>
“It’d be wise to let him talk before breaking his jaw,” Vaisey advised when Guy started to raise another fist, earning an agreeing nod from the markswoman, asking the both of them, “who is he?”<br/>
<br/>
Having peered around the shorter man, Ella minded that the outlaw was a good several years younger than her humble age of thirty, and she was first to inform, “he and the other outlaws raided Guy’s stable but, as the shoes were shod with markings, it was easy to track them. Hood will come for him, though, given how nauseatingly-loyal he is.”<br/>
<br/>
“And when he does, we’ll be waiting,” Vaisey finished plainly, shushing the outlaw who started to speak before urging the odd couple to follow his leave of the cell’s confines.<br/>
<br/>
Guy assured him, “he’ll talk, after a few more beatings.”<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey nodded along at that before suggesting, “that he will, but first see if he’s got any family in Nottingham.” He then left the dungeons.<br/>
<br/>
Ella followed his leave just as a blonde servant girl entered bearing a tray of food for their new prisoner, pausing to wait on Guy around the corner.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re back early,” the girl greeted him, earning a confused furrow of the other woman’s brow, the sound of boots shuffling on stone being his response before she prodded with some hesitation, “… did he cry?”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the hope in her voice, the markswoman’s frown deepened and when her friend passed her by, she caught his sleeve. Both sets of blue eyes met and she nodded back at the girl with a question in her stare, only for him to shake his head and jerk his sleeve free before leaving her.<br/>
<br/>
Shoulders squaring as she watched him exit the dungeons, Ella deemed that if he wouldn’t give her an answer, she would get it herself.<br/>
<br/>
“… Annie.” Introduced the christened blonde.<br/>
<br/>
Royston demanded quietly, “why’d you smile at him, Annie?”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s got another side to him, a side he can’t and often doesn’t show,” answered the girl.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re wrong,” corrected the outlaw.<br/>
<br/>
Annie’s voice quieted but was still audible as she stated with some pride, “try to be careful with that. If I were a Lady, I’d be his wife… I am the mother of his son, after all.”<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly feeling as if someone had knocked the wind out of her lungs, Ella puffed up before she then exited the dungeons and slammed the door in her wake. Shock and anger were currently at war in her head, anger at him for being a rubbish excuse of a man, at herself for starting to think she fancied him… she had to get out.<br/>
<br/>
Gem gave a neigh when her master had all-but dragged her out of the stables by the halter and mounted her before urging her to bolt away from the castle, galloping at top speed until the both of them were flying over the bridge and on through the forest.<br/>
<br/>
Ella tugged on the russet locks of her mare’s mane just as the forest began to break off at the edges of Locksley, hopping off to hit the ground with a growled curse. Tears had started to blur her vision as soon as they were past Nottingham, and her eyes slid shut until she started to see stars, and she lifted a hand to rake fingers through her black hair.<br/>
<br/>
<em>H-how… what kind of man…? Why! Damn him…!</em><br/>
<br/>
A quiet nicker sounded as something bumped her back, causing her to jump, before Gem gave another nicker when their eyes met, stating that she was there for her.<br/>
<br/>
Feeling the corners of her eyes prickle with another round of tears, Ella sniffed and wiped her eyes with the side of her sleeve, offering a weak chuckle before she leaned her forehead against the mare’s and stroke the locks of hair that covered the faint white blaze as her eyes closed again.<br/>
<br/>
Both woman and horse stood there for what felt like years.<br/>
<br/>
“I shouldn’t judge him, should I, given the horrible things I’ve done? Still, to have done that to a babe, much less his own…” Ella murmured, the moments between them coming to mind despite her lingering vexation, those rare instances where he was more than what hearsay said of him…<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t like what he had done, in all honesty, but she would be a damn hypocrite if she passed judgement so soon.<br/>
<br/>
And later on that night as she lay in bed awaiting sleep, the brief thought that had tucked itself in the back of her mind asserted itself to the fore…<br/>
<br/>
Would Guy of Gisborne be a different man if she had come to Nottingham a year ago?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She was oddly quiet.<br/>
<br/>
He had briefly wondered where she had disappeared to only to find her already in Locksley when he retired for the day, hard at work practicing with her <em>‘reforged</em>’ bow. He had paused in going inside for dinner to watch her, the air making a soft whizzing noise when each arrow she nocked flew to stick themselves in the tall target she had taken for herself.<br/>
<br/>
Given he had little faith in that bow being of use after she modified it, he would admit it held up well in spite of. It wasn’t as eloquent as an actual Saracen bow, but she had gotten it pretty damn close.<br/>
<br/>
She had spotted him watching her after a long moment, finding his black-clad self with ease. Their eyes met as he started to speak before her shoulders squared and she looked away with an unladylike snort, nocking another arrow to loose it so the head stuck in the center of the rounded target.<br/>
<br/>
Ella was angry about something, given she hadn’t spoken a word to him since before they left the outlaw in the dungeons, but Guy didn’t have a clue as to what.<br/>
<br/>
Their eyes met for a moment as he followed his officers into the dungeons to retrieve Royston, but she only sniffed and looked away. Making a note to ask even though he hoped she wouldn’t stab him, he looked away to proceed into the dungeons.<br/>
<br/>
Watching him go, her eyes flicked to his lower half and she then shook her head like a dog ridding its ears of water, her cheeks coloring at catching herself ogling his ass. <em>Damn him</em>… straightening slightly as the same girl from the other day exited the dungeons, Ella cleared her throat and called in a gentle tone, “Annie, right?”<br/>
<br/>
The christened blonde perked up at being addressed by the markswoman and stepped up to her, wondering if she had done something wrong as she returned in a hesitant tone, "Milady?"<br/>
<br/>
Pity welling inside her at minding the girl's sweet disposition, Ella quickly dashed the thought of mentioning how she had overheard her the other day and offered a kind smile. "Thank you, for taking care of our friend, being so kind to him and all," she said.<br/>
<br/>
How could she be so cruel to this woman, anyway? She wasn't a monster... she hoped she wasn't, at least.<br/>
<br/>
Annie brightened up at hearing the praise, her earlier misgivings about the enigmatic woman being thrown for a loop, and she returned the smile albeit humbly as she bobbed her head in a bow and said, "yes, Milady." She then left the corridor with the tray tucked under her arm.<br/>
<br/>
Having resurfaced first from the dungeons to witness the small exchange, Guy cocked a brow and looked to his friend. He didn't want to know what had gone on between them, given his habit of keeping out of the clucking of hens, but curiosity was a vindictive creature... "what was that about?" He asked as he strode off to the Sheriff's office and heard her sidle to his left.<br/>
<br/>
Ella raised a brow at his wariness to prod, and against her childish gesture to keep her silence with him she answered coolly, "s' nothing for you to worry your overgrown head about."<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a twitch at her insult even though he was glad she was finally speaking to him, Guy then asked, "are you ever going to tell me what you were so catty about yesterday?"<br/>
<br/>
"That's for me to know and you to never find out," scoffed the markswoman.<br/>
<br/>
The nobleman scowled at that and elbowed her before being first to open the door and let her follow.<br/>
<br/>
Neither of them had to wait long before the officers arrived in the office with Royston between them, and she gave a sniff when Vaisey mocked the outlaw from his place at his desk clipping his toenails.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll be blunt, I must ask you to do me a favor by sticking this beauty in our mutual friend Robin Hood," Vaisey proposed as he straightened from his chair to lift a sheathed dagger and present it to their prisoner, regarding the shock and disbelief the other sported.<br/>
<br/>
Slightly shaking his head, Royston scoffed, "I'd sooner kill my mum!"<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey returned the scoff and said, "funny you should mention..." he nodded to Guy who opened the door for another set of officers to escort an older woman in that looked a bit like Royston, adding coolly, "when people usually say drastic things like that, they don't really mean it, now do they?"<br/>
<br/>
Looking to Vaisey with something akin to horror, Ella closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before her eyes opened to stare at the floor as she listened to the tearful exchange between mother and son. Memories of her own mother's smiling face began to fill her vision, and she bristled a bit at recognizing that Vaisey really was a monster.<br/>
<br/>
"... sunrise tomorrow sounds good, yeah? I work best with deadlines, myself, but most folk like you don't normally associate that with actual death," the very same rat said as he draped the belt for the dagger on Royston's shoulders before stepping back.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Dear God, what've I stepped into now...?</em><br/>
<br/>
"Something troubling our dear Raven, then?" Vaisey wondered in an innocent tone, yanking the dubbed woman from her thoughts as both mother and son were escorted out of the office.<br/>
<br/>
Catching the glance from Guy and ignoring it, Ella straightened and lied easily, "no, milord, I just... I didn't get much sleep, I'm afraid." She met their employer's expectant gaze and offered a brief shrug. She relaxed when he had also caught the look from his second before rolling his eyes and following the officers out to see Royston off, her shoulders slumping as she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms.<br/>
<br/>
"Well that <strong>is</strong> a first," Guy commented, earning a wince before her eyes narrowed at him as he stepped up to her and added amusedly, "seems you've been spending too much time in your own head if you're so jumpy."<br/>
<br/>
Fair cheeks coloring pink, Ella scoffed and folded her arms at her chest as she looked away and groused, "if <em>you'd</em> spend more time using your own head, then you might not be stuck in the mud."<br/>
<br/>
Amusement faltering for apprehension to take its place in his blue eyes, Guy also folded his arms as he demanded, "what's that supposed to mean, pray?" When she didn't answer and instead strode out of the office, he shifted to grab the leather of her belt and stop her, snapping her name, "Ella."<br/>
<br/>
Stiffening when he caught her, Ella turned to shirk free, her eyes flashing for a moment as she growled at him, "<em>what?</em>"<br/>
<br/>
Straightening as he felt like if he had kicked a bear, Guy stated in a quieted voice, "you haven't said a word to me in the last twenty-four hours. If you're angry about something that doesn't concern me, I'd rather not know about it but, seeing as whatever it is does concern me, I have a right to know."<br/>
<br/>
Opened mouth closing into a thin line, she raised a hand and brushed locks from her left eye before locking stares with him and returning stiffly, "that's ironic, isn't it, given you don't have a right as far as I'm concerned. You command fear around here, but don't think for one damn second that you gain that with me, Guy of Gisborne! I... what bothers me is my business alone, and that's how it's going to stay, <em>n'est-ce pas?</em>"<br/>
<br/>
He stalled as he minded the last bit in French that was spoken with a perfect accent, and snapped to when she then stormed out. "Ella..." he began only for his beckon to fall on deaf ears, and he rubbed his eyes with a hand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Looking to Royston's mother as the hangman fastened the noose on her, Ella chose to look away and let her gaze drift to the pack of outlaws escorted by Guy and Vaisey from her seat in the stone window.<br/>
<br/>
Briefly letting her eyes linger on Guy as she thought of their exchange just the other day, she puffed under her breath and wryly wondered how her life had come to this...<br/>
<br/>
A yelp escaped the named nobleman then, stalling the Sheriff from giving the order and yanking the markswoman back to the courtyard, as Annie had appeared from out of thin air to surprise him and threaten him with a knife trained on the soft flesh of his throat.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"I'll kill you all, murderers!</em>" Annie shrieked as her fingers knotted in the hair at the back of the caught man's head, silencing him when he tried to reason with her as she added, "<em>you lied, left him for dead in the woods! Our baby!"</em><br/>
<br/>
Vaisey tutted as he regarded the scene, musing aloud, "truly, Gisborne? Poor taste, really..."<br/>
<br/>
Annie froze up when cold steel poked at her mid-back, then, her widened eyes flicking to lock on a pair of dangerous blue eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Let him go, Annie, and I won't kill you," growled Ella as her normally-calm voice held nothing but ice.<br/>
<br/>
"E-Ella?" Guy managed at recognizing her voice, his brief confusion with her stepping in being washed away by the relief at her presence. Sensing that she had stunned the girl, he then broke away with only a graze on his jugular and causing the outlaws nearby to break away before a fist collided with his jaw and knocked him back as chaos erupted around him.<br/>
<br/>
Punting the redhead away and minding he was the same poacher she had chased months ago, Ella reached to grab Annie by her scruff as she was gathering herself and toss her at the same redhead. "Take her and go, now!" She commanded coldly, catching the other's green eyes in her gaze for a second before he gathered the girl and they followed the other outlaws' leave.<br/>
<br/>
Rubbing his jaw with care and half-wondering why she had spared Annie, Guy flicked his gaze up to lock on her and her hand of aid extended to him, a question starting to form in his eyes before he took her hand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I said I'm fine."<br/>
<br/>
Hands planted firmly on her sides, she regarded his stubborn scowl with a cocked brow as she ordered, "face forward."<br/>
<br/>
As their stares clashed with an equal amount of stubbornness, reason nagged at him to trust her, and he conceded with reluctance. "Be quick about it," he grumbled, refusing to look at her as she smiled brightly. It was quiet between them for a moment before he asked what had been weighing on his mind for the last count of hours, "how, exactly, is your French so perfect?"<br/>
<br/>
Stalling at that, and having almost dropped the cloth she used to dab antiseptic onto his graze, she looked away before deeming that he would've found out sooner or later. She explained quietly, "I did a few jobs around Flanders and Artois, for some time... picked it up as I went."<br/>
<br/>
Truth be told she was more than familiar with France, but <em>he</em> wasn't about to hear that.<br/>
<br/>
That still didn't explain how fluent she seemed to be, but she was too private to tell him flat-out, he deemed. "For a moment I thought you had been in the Crusades, given your expertise with a bow... never mind you admired Hood's enough to fashion yours like it," he admitted in the same tone.<br/>
<br/>
"S' not because I'm a fan of his, if that's what you thought, but you've got to admit our bows look so damn shabby in comparison," reasoned Ella as she took a roll of bandages from the nearby table and set to covering up his mending wound.<br/>
<br/>
Guy quieted as she worked, letting her finish with the wrapping and turn away to retrieve the bottle of antiseptic before he asked, "you were rather cross with me, but you still intervened earlier. Might I ask why?"<br/>
<br/>
Wringing out the cloth she had dipped into the small bowl of water, fingers flexing on the dampened cloth, Ella puffed and remarked dismissively, "you'd only find me weak because of it, wouldn't you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Damn it, Ella, you've been cross for the last two days and speaking as the man you saved today, I'm entitled to know what the hell you've been so angry about...!" Guy rumbled as he straightened from his seat to stand his full height.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>I knew</strong>!" Ella snarled back, stalling him as, like his, her eyes blazed angrily, and she went on, "I knew about Annie, and your child, you overgrown idiot... I overheard her in the dungeons, the first night Royston got arrested, and... for God's sake, Guy, what you did was cruel. But I'd be a hypocrite if I loathed you for it, given what I myself have done. We can't undo or rewrite our mistakes, no matter what."<br/>
<br/>
Regarding that the outburst had depleted the anger from her body to leave her somewhat wounded, if he could be so bold, and Guy flicked his gaze at the quiet corridor beyond the doorway of the room they occupied before quietly musing, <em>"my cheek is still a bit sore from earlier</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Head snapping up a bit at hearing the French pass his lips, Ella locked stares with him and cocked a brow, also listening to find they were left to their brief solace before wondering softly in like tongue, "<em>not toying with me, are you?</em>"<br/>
<br/>
"My mum taught it to me, actually," Guy retorted with some pride as he returned to English, regarding the doubt that began to show in her eyes dissipate, and he offered a wry look.<br/>
<br/>
Ella smiled, relief at finding she wasn't alone coupling with a sense of peace at the impasse, and nodded a bit before stepping up to him and begin dabbing at the noticeable blotch on his cheek. "Sorry, about yesterday," she admitted quietly.<br/>
<br/>
"It's forgiven, just so long as you don't yell my ears off the next time you tend to my scrapes... ow," Guy returned with a shrug before wincing when she pressed on his bruise a little too hard, his brow giving a twitch at hearing her soft chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Air catching on the loosed arrow that found its mark near the center earned a flick of the ear from the grazing mare.<br/>
<br/>
Lips pursing into a pout at her shoddy aim, she inhaled and nocked another arrow to draw the string back so her knuckles touched her cheek, exhaling softly before letting the arrow fly.<br/>
<br/>
A hollow and satisfying <em>‘thunk</em>’ hummed as the arrowhead caught in the burlap of the target only a few millimeters from the center.<br/>
<br/>
The markswoman gave a slight grunt of disappointment, lowering her bow and lolling her head from one side to the other as she stretched her neck out. Stepping up to retrieve the trio of arrows, she looked up at hearing a familiar whinny and found the black stallion come to a halt just in the yard of Knighton Hall to let his master dismount.<br/>
<br/>
Still mewling at the door… she imagined the poor girl didn’t wish for his attention as much as any woman who had a modicum of self-respect.<br/>
<br/>
Though, Ella deemed, spooking him <em>would</em> be more fun than trying to hit the bullseye…<br/>
<br/>
Gem lifted her head a bit and watched her friend cross the distance from the bit of yard to the former Sheriff’s home at a jog, ducking low once she got closer to the house before checking to see the nobleman wasn’t in the yard as he had stepped inside.<br/>
<br/>
Smirking at just imagining the look on his face, Ella sank into a crouch beneath the window on the left of the house, glancing about even as she listened.<br/>
<br/>
Guy was trying too hard, in her opinion, never mind that Marian could do better… just the thought of him being so attentive left Ella with an odd fluttering feeling in the pit of her belly, and as she wasn’t familiar with the feeling she disliked it.<br/>
<br/>
“… to what do we owe this visit?” Marian asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah-um, well I came to invite you to… I’m sure you’re plenty aware of the event already… unless I’m wrong?” Guy answered. Pursing her lips from her place, Ella valiantly stifled a laugh as she found his tongue-tied state amusing as well as endearing.<br/>
<br/>
Marian sounded confused but Ella had to give her credit for being so polite as she asked, “and which event is that…?”<br/>
<br/>
Guy answered as he had found his words, “the Sheriff’s Fair…” Ah yes, that explained why Vaisey had been pricklier of late… wasn’t very sociable, was he? “And… your answer?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry, Sir Guy, but I don’t exactly get your question…” Ella wasn’t sure which of them needed pity the most, at the moment, Guy or Marian.<br/>
<br/>
“Would you like to come, as my invited guest?” If he ever found out she spied on him, she would undoubtedly wake up dead.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, that… well, I fear I must decline. I’m a bit tired to be fair…”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re worried about your hair, aren’t you? Don’t fret, I brought you a gift… it’s a hair piece, I believe. Dunno, really, I mean Ella helped pick it out.” Said woman bit on her lower lip, inwardly tutting at his involving her.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s all very nice of you, both of you, but I really am tired.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re declining my invitation.” Guy almost, for the briefest moment, sounded like a kicked pup.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not that, really, Sir Guy, it’s just that Marian is injured…” Sir Edward put in, then, earning a curious look.<br/>
<br/>
Ella wasn’t the only curious party as Guy echoed, “<em>’injured’?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“Wounded pride, is what my father meant,” Marian quickly explained, earning a slight nod from Ella at that, seeming to take the gift as she added, “thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
“So you’ll come?” Ella shook her head at his hopes that had taken a proverbial tumultuous ride. “…Good. Should make for an interesting time, given the Sheriff is expecting Robin Hood will show for the archery contest and the silver arrow being offered as a prize,” mused Guy, adding with some remorse, “doubt it’ll work, though I lightly wounded one of them that I ran into, earlier today… should’ve killed him, in all fairness.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella slipped from under the window to dart behind the house and dust herself of grass, distantly hearing him say, “…good day, milady.” She inwardly snickered at swearing that he sounded shy at the end. Straightening to her full height at hearing him leave the house to make for his stallion, she schooled her face into neutrality and made herself visible.<br/>
<br/>
“Charming.”<br/>
<br/>
All-but freezing at hearing her calm voice, Guy let a glare cross his face as he turned to find Ella having appeared from out of thin air, and he demanded testily, “and what might <em>that</em> be?” Expert marksman or not, he vowed to ensure that she never spied on him again.<br/>
<br/>
“Showering that poor girl with gifts of the like… I’d consider it endearing, really, if not sweet,” Ella answered with a serene smile, retaining it with tenacity when she regarded the color that made his cheeks turn red.<br/>
<br/>
Inwardly shaking his head like a dog ridding its ears of water, Guy’s eyes flashed as he growled, “how long were you there, exactly?” He fully turned on her to tower over her.<br/>
<br/>
Unfazed with his intimidation tactic, given she had had plenty of experience from her past, Ella gave an innocent shrug and hummed, “just enough to hear that bit about giving her jewelry. I was testing my bow when I saw your horse.”<br/>
<br/>
Glowering at the insufferably bemused look that seemed stuck on her fair face for a moment longer, Guy looked away with determination and ordered, “don’t do that again.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’d rather be paid for my silence but, regardless, your wish is my command,” she admitted, bouncing past him to pet his stallion.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling his eyes at the odd magnetism she had with animals, namely horses, he loosely ran a hand through his hair and grumbled, “it might be another hundred years before you stop being so puzzling.”<br/>
<br/>
“Might take you that long,” remarked the markswoman, feeling his death glare and ignoring it as she whistled for her mare, wondering curiously, “don’t tell me you’re going to partake in that archery contest just to show off for your blushing rose?”<br/>
<br/>
The nobleman scoffed at that and remarked, “as much as this will shock you, archery <em>isn’t</em> my strong suit. I imagine you’re not, either.” She was too proud to show off her skills, though he deemed she would win that arrow without breaking a sweat.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s like I’m speaking with an evil stranger,” lamented Ella as she covered her mouth with a hand, earning a sniff from him, before she shook her head and hoisted herself into the saddle when Gem came up to them, adding, “it’s a ruse for our mischief-causing outlaw, anyway, and it’s very much beneath me.”<br/>
<br/>
Following suit with his own stallion, Guy started off first for Nottingham and heard her follow, letting her come to his right as he pointed out, “that last bit sounded too French, in my opinion.”<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a twitch in response, Ella scoffed and nudged her steed’s ribs so they both galloped ahead of him. She perked up when hearing him follow until he was at her left.<br/>
<br/>
Blue meeting blue, Guy cocked a brow in challenge and he smirked at the flaring of her nostrils as her eyes narrowed a bit before he looked ahead.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Feeling pity on one of the bereaved families they passed, Ella bristled a bit at the blonde boy there who had been ogling their odd trio. She earned a nicker from the chestnut mare who flanked her right as Guy was at her left, smiling at her.<br/>
<br/>
As long as she had had her, Gem was particular about people, often resorting to biting when the wrong person handled her… Ella would admit her mare was more like her than either of them thought.<br/>
<br/>
“… the term <em>‘out-workers</em>’ sounds better, honestly. There won’t be anyone to mourn our new workers when they turn up dead after working in the mines,” Vaisey’s grousing drew the markswoman to reality, and he gave a wince when a couple of women among another grieving family wailed loudly. “Never marry, Gisborne… women are, for lack of better word, lepers,” he added blandly.<br/>
<br/>
Brow twitching at overhearing him, Ella piped up, “not all women are as insufferable as you write them off to be, milord.” She had little room to speak, but she didn’t care for his analogy in any sense… never mind the observant boy that now shadowed their steps left her unsettled.<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey countered coolly, “given you don’t dress like a woman and barely act like one, according to hearsay, <em>you’ve</em> little room to speak, my dear marksman.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy grabbed her hand when Ella bristled and started to snap back, both sets of blue eyes locking as he silently reasoned that she would be risking her neck for a foolish rebuttal.<br/>
<br/>
Glaring at him in reluctant defeat, Ella gave a sniff and said quietly, “forgive me, milord.” She dropped her gaze and squeezed his hand before retrieving hers.<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey was a monster, she knew, but he wasn’t the first and she sincerely doubted he would be the last that she dealt with… she just had to keep her head and bite her tongue, enough to breathe another day.<br/>
<br/>
As their objective was to wait for the slave trader to arrive with the batch of <em>‘out-workers</em>’, the small platoon of officers along with Guy, Ella and Vaisey were left to endure the steadily-increasing summer heat.<br/>
<br/>
It was hours later— though, now that she thought on it, maybe the heat was leaving her to think that when it was really only one hour— when she minded a certain nobleman was anxious.<br/>
<br/>
Raising a brow at the puzzling sight, she believed his behavior involved returning to Nottingham in time.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking her head a bit and minding that their employer was amusing himself with watching the batch of officers practice their formations, she turned on her heel and lightly palmed the front of her friend’s chest before nodding her chin away so that they could speak in private.<br/>
<br/>
Eyes flicking to see they wouldn’t be missed, he followed and allowed a brief smirk as her mare puffed air at his cheek when their stepping away had put them closer to the horses.<br/>
<br/>
“Problem?” Ella wondered quietly, drawing him to her as their eyes met.<br/>
<br/>
For a moment glad for her keen sight, Guy replied in the same tone, “I doubt he’d let me slip away so easily, but I’m <em>not</em> the only one here, am I?” He looked on her with a cocked brow.<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a twitch as she put the pieces together and disliked being a pawn all the more, Ella gave a soft puff before asking, “what message should I deliver to her?”<br/>
<br/>
“Return to Nottingham and tell Marian that I will be along soon,” Guy instructed, knowing more than anything that she would be able to placate things in his absence.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Such</em> a smooth charmer you are, my dear friend…” Ella muttered with a shake of her head, nostrils flaring a bit when she regarded his exasperated look, and she rolled her eyes before taking the reins for her mare and leading her away a bit only to hoist herself up. Looking on him and the grateful look that graced his face, she added blandly, “you owe me.”<br/>
<br/>
Gem gave a bob of the head before she galloped away from the mining site at top speed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shooting a brief thankful look heavenward, Ella let the stable boy take Gem’s reins as the carriage pulled up so that Marian and Sir Edward could step out. Smiling politely, she stepped up to greet them, “Sir Edward, Marian, I must apologize but Sir Guy isn’t here as he and the Sheriff are still at the mine. He said that he won’t be long, though.”<br/>
<br/>
Marian, in comparison to Sir Edward’s brief look of elation, gave a slight sigh of relief as she had dreaded said nobleman awaiting their carriage. “Thank you, Ella… would you care to join us, then, in Sir Guy’s absence?” She asked, causing both her father and the markswoman to cock a respective brow.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh-um, well, if you don’t mind, Sir Edward,” Ella replied with a sheepish look, for a moment wishing she didn’t look so much like a stablehand in her gray tunic and black trousers.<br/>
<br/>
“I wouldn’t, actually,” nodded the former Sheriff, earning a smile from the younger woman before the older gestured he be first to proceed to their seats.<br/>
<br/>
Walking in step with Marian, Ella admitted quietly, “I’m sorry if he’s a persistent bloke, by the by… he means well, I think, but he doesn’t know how to properly express it.”<br/>
<br/>
Marian lifted a brow and offered a slight shrug before returning, “I must admit I almost wonder why you’d defend him so easily. Is he that kind of a master?” Even as she said the word, she doubted Guy of Gisborne and kind would ever be used in the same sentence.<br/>
<br/>
“No,” Ella answered before coughing to cover up an unladylike snort, earning a slight chuckle from the girl before she added pensively, “in my line of work I’ve never had a master, and Guy certainly isn’t it. He… strange as it is, I suppose you could consider us friends. His temper is short, and he’s not the gentlest soul, either, but he’s not the worst.”<br/>
<br/>
Even if the other denied it until she was blue in the face, Marian saw a certain softness in Ella’s eyes when she spoke of the nobleman. It would only make sense, the former deemed, for the odd pair to have some sort of attraction going on… maybe his attention could be swayed to the markswoman, in the end, so that he wouldn’t always be at her door like a lovelorn dog.<br/>
<br/>
A collective clopping of hooves on cobblestone came from the gates, drawing the attention of the odd trio, as both Guy and Vaisey had returned.<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes when the former’s eyes shot to Marian and she mused to her, “speak of the devil and he will appear.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy nearly spirited towards the women, looking to the younger of the two and giving a nod as he said, “Marian.”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Lepers</em>, Gisborne…” Vaisey reminded under his breath as he passed him by to take his chair.<br/>
<br/>
Ella shot a glare in his wake, regarding the named man who shook his head a bit at the same thing, smirking up at him as she offered, “you should thank my horse for getting me here, before kissing my feet.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy rolled his eyes and remarked, “so amusing I forgot how to <em>laugh</em>…”<br/>
<br/>
“Sir Guy, I asked Ella to attend the fair with us and she agreed. That’s alright with you, isn’t it?” Marian asked innocently, earning a glance from the named woman.<br/>
<br/>
“No, it isn’t,” Guy declined flatly, ignoring the scowl from his friend and adding to Marian, “I must have a word with my marksman, but I will be along shortly.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella shot a brief thankful look at Marian before their odd quartet split up so she was left with Guy in the courtyard. Giving a shallow sigh, she accused, “don’t tell me you went and brought a chest-full of gems and jewelry to prove yourself to her… if anything, <span class="u">I</span> get a cut for covering your ass.”<br/>
<br/>
“Even if I did, I <span class="u">wouldn’t</span> divulge it to you,” Guy retorted, earning a reflexive swat to his chest, quietly explaining, “but I <span class="u">do</span> need you to do something important. Enter the archery competition and, before you bark at me, it’s to catch Hood when he arrives. All you’ll have to do is be the last archer in line… the rest should be child’s play.”<br/>
<br/>
Rocking back a bit on the balls of her feet, Ella raked fingers through her hair and half-groaned, “always I am left to clean up after you…” sobering as a thought came to mind, she then looked at him squarely and proposed, “double my pay for two months.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“’Two months’?</em> That’s more than even <em>I</em> get paid…” Guy hissed, glaring at her.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine, I’ll just go tell Marian that you’d rather die than ask for her hand,” Ella scoffed flippantly, turning about to stride after the named maiden.<br/>
<br/>
Guy voiced a growl as his hand shot out to grab her by the wrist and spin her around to face him, for the second time in one day minding the impervious look on her pretty face… shoulders slumping the longer their stares held, he released her wrist and agreed, “done. Get going, now, and <span class="u">don’t</span> do that again.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella beamed before she turned to jog over to the registry stand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So if he couldn’t kill Guy, killing Marian for his vengeance would suffice… foolish plan, but it was altogether smart.<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes watching the boy survey Marian’s leave into the recesses of the castle, Ella pursed her lips when he tailed her, and she maneuvered her way through the crowd only to exit near a small corridor before tailing the boy with one of her knives on hand.<br/>
<br/>
Rash as the whole plan was, this boy would die where he stood if he so much as put a scratch on Marian… it wasn’t expressly <span class="u">her</span> he had to worry about, though, but rather a certain nobleman.<br/>
<br/>
“Milady…” the boy called as he readied to loose an arrow when his target turned at the beckon only for her eyes to widen a bit, completely oblivious to the concealed markswoman as his voice wavered when he added, “I’m a good shot, so I promise that this’ll be over quick…”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>That’s</em> true enough!” Ella drawled coldly as, like lightning, she seized his bow-wielding arm and yanked it behind him while her knife’s blade prodded the flesh of his throat to stop his initial squirming to get free.<br/>
<br/>
“Ella, stop,” Marian declared, earning a brief look from the named woman and felt a shiver roll down her arms at seeing the other’s compassion replaced with stone, steeling herself and continuing, “Rowan, wasn’t it? I’m aware that your father died at the mines, and you seek vengeance for him, but to go about like this… if she doesn’t kill you, then you’ll still die.”<br/>
<br/>
“I… I told him not to, we knew it wasn’t safe,” Rowan managed as his would-be assailant eased her grip a bit but only for so much, earning a look from Ella who coincidentally didn’t want to kill him if she didn’t have to. “… I’ll make him suffer by killing you, and he’ll understand loss!” He added hastily as he started to squirm.<br/>
<br/>
Ella refastened her grip on his arm and snapped, “you’d lose your head beforehand, boy. Think of your poor mum, why don’t you… she’d lose the man of the house on two accounts, wouldn’t she?”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the other woman’s mercy, Marian quickly agreed, “she’s right. If you really want to piss off the Sheriff, win the silver arrow. Melt the silver and it’ll feed your family for months… compensate the miners’ widows, even.” Looking into his pained eyes for a moment, she caught Ella’s glare shift to something behind her, causing her to look back and find Robin present.<br/>
<br/>
“Marian,” Robin greeted calmly, looking from the pinned Rowan to Ella and then back to the named maiden.<br/>
<br/>
“Make sure he wins the arrow,” Marian advised him before exiting to return to the fair.<br/>
<br/>
Robin spared her a glance before looking at the other archer and wondering, “suppose that’s grounds for you to leave too, then, isn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
Ella glared at him for a long moment before releasing the boy, stating, “count yourself lucky that I’m not in the mood to stick a knife in your heart.” She then strode off after Marian’s leave, clipping his shoulder as she passed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hearts On My Sleeve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gem nickered contently as she gobbled up the apple slices from her master’s palm.<br/>
<br/>
Ella allowed a sigh of likewise content, finding she was at ease being left to her thoughts and with her horse. Brushing out her pelt took Ella’s mind off things, and the process was beneficial for the both of them…<br/>
<br/>
“There you are.”<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a twitch at his disturbing her tranquility, Ella pet her mare’s muzzle and returned, “good morning to you too, Guy.” So much for a calm morning.<br/>
<br/>
“We’re off to the forest and your sharp sight is very much necessary,” Guy pointed out as he watched her leave the opened stall to get the tack and bridle for Gem.<br/>
<br/>
Setting the saddle in place and fastening it, she asked over her shoulder, “do you have it?”<br/>
<br/>
Brow furrowing with some confusion, he echoed, “<em>’have</em>’ what?”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Mon amie</em>, I know you’re not that dense. You still haven’t paid me for the incident at the fair,” she reminded patiently, finishing with the bridle before straightening to give him an expectant look.<br/>
<br/>
Handsome face adopting a sideways look that earned a smirk from her, the nobleman gave a slight sigh as he stuck a hand in his coat pocket to withdraw a brown pouch of money and toss it to her. “Stop being insufferable and let’s go,” he ordered as she caught the projectile with ease.<br/>
<br/>
“Give your valiant steed a break for once and get on,” Ella retorted calmly, tucking the pouch into a small bag on the side of the saddle, as she led Gem out of the stall before hoisting herself up and looking down on him with a tilt of her head as she drawled, “unless you don’t trust me?”<br/>
<br/>
Rolling his eyes despite his mild scowl at her poking, Guy soon joined her in the saddle, doing so with languid ease she blamed on his long legs. He paused to retort when feeling her freeze at having him so close, and a smirk found his lips as he wondered innocently, “something wrong?”<br/>
<br/>
Warding off the bristle at hearing his low-timbre voice so damn close to her neck, Ella gave an unladylike snort and groused, “just hang on.” She nudged Gem in the ribs to take off at a canter out of the stables, a hiss escaping from between her teeth as the rush of movement caused his larger hands to claw at her hips. She shot a stinging look over her shoulder at hearing and feeling a low chuckle sound in his throat.<br/>
<br/>
He was enjoying this too damn much, in her opinion.<br/>
<br/>
The sight of a willowy woman in black nun’s robes dragged her from the notion of slapping whatever arousal appeared out of him, the stranger teetering as she was entering Nottingham before she collapsed only a few yards from them.<br/>
<br/>
Gem neighed when being yanked to a halt, her master being first off her back to scramble to the woman’s side with the nobleman at her heels.<br/>
<br/>
Ella dropped to her knees next to the weary woman before looking at the officers that were to accompany them and barking, “get help, now!” She heard Guy repeat the order with force and cause the men to scramble back inside the castle, lifting the woman’s wrapped head and asking gently, “Mum, can you hear me? Are you injured?”<br/>
<br/>
Blearily regarding the markswoman’s worried gaze, the nun breathed an answer, “I am the…the Mother Superior, of Ruthford. I came seeking protection, from your Sheriff… against outlaws, in the forest.”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>’Outlaws’,</em>” Guy echoed grimly, looking to Ella as their eyes locked and ordering, “stay with her, make sure she’s seen by a physician. I’ll borrow your horse.”<br/>
<br/>
Glancing back to see their officers returned with help, Ella nodded back and returned quietly, “just don’t get shot.”<br/>
<br/>
Gem whinnied a bit when Guy straightened to gather her reins and hoist himself up, her taller rider regarding the kindness of her master that she didn’t show very often.<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes lingering on the markswoman for a moment longer, Guy looked away and led his officers who hadn’t stayed behind off into the forest.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Truly, you needn’t linger, my child. I’m fine now,” the Mother pointed out, having paced a bit only to turn to her quiet guard dog.<br/>
<br/>
Peeling the skin off her green apple with a knife, Ella set aside the bits of fruit that had started to go bad before popping a good piece into her mouth. “Sorry, mum, but I was ordered to keep at your side until my friend returns,” she reasoned calmly, cutting a peeled slice from the better side and offering it to her charge.<br/>
<br/>
“Either you are too kind of a soul or you take your job much too seriously,” the nun mused with a wry chuckle as she took the slice.<br/>
<br/>
Shrugging innocently, the markswoman guessed, “or both? Still, I must admit that your venturing out here puzzles me. Nottingham isn’t York, in any aspect, even <em>less</em> in terms of holiness…” she trailed off as they both snapped to when the door opened.<br/>
<br/>
Having, like the other woman, overheard the shorter of the two men say something about <em>‘pious parasites</em>’, the taller woman stated coolly, “there’s things that are worse than <em>‘pious parasites’</em>, milord.”<br/>
<br/>
The shorter woman, who had straightened in her perch on the tabletop when both men entered, smirked slightly behind her knife-wielding hand. Taking a last thin piece for herself, she offered the rest of the peeled apple to the nobleman who took it with a smirk of his own.<br/>
<br/>
She would admit she liked the Abbess’ spirit, but she couldn’t help thinking it too coincidental that a random nun would come to Nottingham on the same day that they were to send the tax collection to London… curiouser and curiouser.<br/>
<br/>
“… comment was meant for people like yourself. Not going to apologize for it, either,” Vaisey sniffed.<br/>
<br/>
Turning to face him, the Abbess retorted flatly, “I’m afraid I can’t extend forgiveness to you, then.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Like he was deserving of it?</em><br/>
<br/>
“I sent one of your messengers to Ruthford, if he’s able to vacate the forest infested with those outlaws you haven’t wrangled up,” watching the short rat stiffen, she then finished, “he’ll come to escort me back, though, and I’ve managed to procure funds to pay you for your <em>delightful</em> hospitality.”<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey glanced at his black-clad associates when hearing the other woman barely stifle a quiet snort, retorting matter-of-factly, “the money gained here goes right to support the King and his army.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’d heard Nottingham was a godless place under your thumb… just didn’t imagine it would be <span class="u">this</span> godless,” coolly mused the nun.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling his eyes at the barb-trading, one he imagined she knew their superior would win as he was better at it, the nobleman took the offered handkerchief from his second to wipe the juice from his face.<br/>
<br/>
<em>It truly <span class="u">is</span> a shock he’s not been struck by lightning,</em> the markswoman mused as she followed both men out of the room and close the door in her wake. “Guess we’re not so lucky for that to happen,” she grumbled more to herself.<br/>
<br/>
“You seemed to get on with her rather well,” the nobleman commented as they walked side-by-side en route to the Sheriff’s office, letting the shorter man leave them trailing behind.<br/>
<br/>
She rolled her eyes and commented blandly, “I wouldn’t dream of being a nun… my mother never saw the gist of being in a convent, and she raised me to think the same.”<br/>
<br/>
Cocking a brow at minding that this was the most she had ever said of her mother, he let a quiet pocket step between them before he asked, “is she like you?”<br/>
<br/>
“She was <em>worse,</em> actually,” Ella giggled, sobering as she reached for fonder memories before adding, “but she was kind, and bold. Died when I was seven, and left my father to raise me until he died when I was around Marian's age.”<br/>
<br/>
Cataloguing the newest similarity between them, an irony really, Guy considered her quieted state and offered, “Gem did well, by the by… seems you picked a good horse.”<br/>
<br/>
Cheeks coloring a bit, Ella smiled with pride and remarked, “to wit, thank you for returning her in one piece. I’d have to kill you otherwise.” She looked up at him and gave an innocent shrug before trotting to catch the door from Vaisey when they reached his office.<br/>
<br/>
Guy made a face at her vague threat, knowing despite not expressly meaning it that she <em>would</em> be distraught if anything happened to her mare, striding after her lead and letting the door close behind him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Looking up as she was leaving the stables after brushing her mare, Ella regarded the white steed that carried a familiar maiden. She started to smile and greet the other woman only to pause at noting the sullen dimming in her green eyes, giving a slight sigh and calling, “if that’s because of a certain <em>tosspot</em>, I can always kick him in the shins for you.”<br/>
<br/>
Marian perked up at the offer and regarded the bemused look on the markswoman’s face, letting a passing stable hand take her horse’s reins and chuckled as she stepped up to her, “no, it’s not about him… <em>not exactly</em>, anyway.” Earning a soft snort from her acquaintance, she then told her an abridged version of what had been bothering her all day.<br/>
<br/>
“Dear God, no <em>wonder,</em>” Ella lamented, having stopped them by a tree near the stairwell leading to the main doors. She couldn’t blame Marian for being so frustrated, and for a moment she took heart that her own life wasn’t as complicated. “Men… they’re so pigheaded, really, enforcing what they think is best on women,” she offered with a shudder.<br/>
<br/>
Marian laughed quietly at her theatrics, finding she was feeling a bit better about her situation after talking to someone who <em>wasn’t</em> a man, even if said someone dressed like one. “You’re not upset, about Gisborne always sniffing around?” She dared wonder, half-hoping she didn’t just prod a sleeping bear by asking a personal question.<br/>
<br/>
Blinking once at mention of her friend, Ella sobered quickly and mused, “just about him forcing his so-called friendship on you. His issue, I think, is that he’s trying to be considerate but he’s also being impatient… I mean you said it yourself, you’re not the marrying type. Honestly, I’m not, either.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, exactly,” Marian agreed, her face brightening up a bit at that, earning a shy smile from Ella. She stepped away from the shade of the tree and added, “thank you, Ella, for understanding… and letting me talk. Really.”<br/>
<br/>
“If you’re off to see the Abbess, it’s best to run it by the Sheriff,” Ella advised as she also stepped away and started for the stairs, letting the younger woman come to her right, adding pensively, “I think he let her into the chapel, but he’s got it under lock and key… don't ask.”<br/>
<br/>
Both women then made their way to the mentioned man’s office in some sort of companionable silence.<br/>
<br/>
Ella would admit she never made female friends, growing up, less when her mother was alive… and even if Marian would one day not see eye-to-eye with her, because life had the bad habit of doing that to her, she was still an amiable soul.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“You</em> wish to join the convent?” Guy demanded in disbelief when the two found he and the Sheriff minutes later. He shot a look over at the quieted Ella and asked the younger woman, “what possessed you to jump to that extreme?”<br/>
<br/>
“My father is displeased with my disobedience, overall, and in the convent I could probably learn obedience,” Marian explained patiently, distinctly seeing the other woman roll her eyes at the taller man’s displeasure.<br/>
<br/>
Ella put in before he could, “<span class="u">I</span> think you should go through with it, Marian. If not to learn obedience, then to take time to clear your mind, and find solace, even.” She earned a thankful smile from the younger woman.<br/>
<br/>
“Since when do <em>you</em> agree with going to a convent? Said it yourself that you’d never join one,” Guy wondered blandly as he scowled on her.<br/>
<br/>
“Well maybe I changed my mind? I’m a free woman, you know, I can do what I please whether <span class="u">you</span> agree with it or not!” Ella retorted flippantly, regarding the brief shock in his eyes at her words and adding to the other woman, “Marian, come on, I’ll escort you myself. Please excuse us, milord, I’ll return shortly.” She bobbed her head in a bow to the other man.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Do</em> go on, then,” Vaisey remarked, looking up from scribbling whatever he was scribbling on the parchment with a bemused look at the ruffled Guy.<br/>
<br/>
Marian was first to the door and let the other woman follow her leave, minding the quieted nobleman had been glaring daggers at Ella. They were but a couple of corridors away before she mused, “I think you might’ve wounded him with that threat.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, pish, he’ll be fine,” Ella scoffed with a flippant gesture, earning a slight laugh, being first to poke her head down one corridor and beaming at finding the guards stationed at the doors of the chapel. Looking at the younger woman, she instructed, “right, just go down there and tell those two that the Sheriff sent you to speak with the Mother. I’d go, but I haven’t done confession since I was… well, it’s been a while.”<br/>
<br/>
Marian chuckled at the joke, lifting a hand to touch at her shortened hair and wonder, “do I look all right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Modest enough to do a few lector readings, I think,” Ella assured with a nod, patting her shoulder and adding, “Godspeed.” She then turned to retreat to the Sheriff’s office.<br/>
<br/>
Marian watched her go and smiled wryly at the other’s perkier disposition that was more for show, stepping into the corridor to head to the chapel at the end.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maybe it was because she had done her fair share of spying, or it was women’s intuition, or possibly both, but she knew she smelled a rat.<br/>
<br/>
Fastening the reins to a tree’s branch and leaving her mare to take a breather, the markswoman kept to the shadows as she tailed the outlaws who were chasing their swindler friends, her bow with an arrow at the ready in hand.<br/>
<br/>
After the brief fiasco in the courtyard between the outlaws and the platoon of Guy’s men, both sides found they had been swindled by a supposed tax counter and the <em>‘Mother Superior</em>’. Given the Sheriff was too much beside himself at being robbed by thieves who were more slippery than Hood, she had beaten Guy to the punch by going to round up the swindlers.<br/>
<br/>
Gem was faster, truthfully, and, if anyone was going to ambush those thieves, it would be Ella.<br/>
<br/>
Ducking behind a few clustered trees when the outlaws cornered her prey, Ella regarded that she was only a good five yards downwind. Wrinkling her nose as the stink of the pig-slop was hitting her in the face whenever the winds picked up, she afforded a silent exhale.<br/>
<br/>
“… if England is rotting away, then why linger? We’re off to Holland to set ourselves up as nobles. You should come, really…” mused the assumed nun.<br/>
<br/>
“That’d be quaint, wouldn’t it, if you only lived to spend your spoils!” Ella drawled as she loosed an arrow that whizzed past the other woman’s ear and stuck in a tree yards before them. Stepping up to the odd scene, she had another arrow nocked and aimed at the surprised woman, adding coldly, “Mother Superior, I didn’t think such robes were allowed in the Clergy.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not you again,” the redhead of the pack of outlaws groused.<br/>
<br/>
Ella scoffed and assured bitingly, “don’t get ahead of yourself, leprechaun, I’m not here for <span class="u">you</span> lot.”<br/>
<br/>
“I had hoped you were as daft as that black-clad fool you’ve got wrapped around your finger,” the <em>‘Abbess</em>’ complained, earning a death glare from the markswoman, looking between her and the outlaws as she reasoned, “there’s plenty more greedy bastards like the Sheriff out there, you know. With your skillset and our talents, just imagine the possibilities.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“<strong>Hard pass</strong>.</em>” Both Much and Ella countered in chorus, their respective sets of blue eyes flicking to meet for a half-second before looking elsewhere.<br/>
<br/>
“If you’re done wheedling, which, by the by, I wouldn’t with <em>that one</em> because he’s so damn pathetic, I’m not above gutting all three of you rather than deliver you to the hangman…” Ella began with a nod of her chin at the main outlaw.<br/>
<br/>
Scowling sorely at her poke, Robin put in blandly, “but that wouldn’t be fair to <em>everyone,</em> would it, Ella?” Earning a grunt from the named woman, he smiled and looked to the older outlaw present as he urged, “John?”<br/>
<br/>
Ella lowered her bow a degree when, with a hard shove of the thick club the named man dealt to the two swindlers in the carriage, the unlikely couple fell back into the slop behind them.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>’Leprechaun’?</em>” The redhead demanded first as he was helping John pluck fat bags of coin out from under the goopy substance, glaring over at the markswoman.<br/>
<br/>
“Poacher turned outlaw with flaming red hair? Come on,” Ella reasoned innocently, shrugging her bow onto her shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re <span class="u">not</span> going to kill them?” The lanky accomplice demanded as he was trying to help the slop-covered woman out of the carriage, looking at her and adding flippantly, “but you work for the Sheriff!”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s called an impasse, Contortion Lad,” retorted the markswoman, glaring over at him and continuing, “I barely like the bastard, and I doubt he’d mind <span class="u">how</span> I bring you three in so long as I <span class="u">do</span> it. I don’t suppose you lot have any rope?”<br/>
<br/>
With some reluctance on the outlaws’ part, they split up their party so one half stayed to count up the money while the other escorted her and the bound swindler trio to the edges of the forest. Robin, accompanied by Little John and Will, ensured that their mutual adversaries stayed tied together by the rope fastened to Gem’s saddle.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought he was rather brave, or too thick given he lasted as long as he did, but I am sorry for your friend,” Ella offered.<br/>
<br/>
Sharing a look with his quieted comrades, Robin nodded at that and replied if only to change subject, “you’re not so bad, you know… I think you’re kind, too much to be involved with the Sheriff, but a job’s a job, isn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
Quieting at the observation, Ella smiled wryly and shrugged, musing, “don’t expect me to be so lenient the next time we’re on opposite sides, Locksley. Not sure what Marian sees in you, really, with that inflated ego of yours.”<br/>
<br/>
“You see it, then,” Robin mused, giving her a sore look at mention of his ego.<br/>
<br/>
“Tis the blessing and curse of my profession, I’m afraid,” Ella sighed, regarding the trees were thinned to the point where the road leading to Nottingham was starting not far off. Stopping with a light tug on the reins, she added nonchalantly, “and, my unlikely friends, this is where we must part.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re sure you weren’t after them for the money?” Will chose to ask, breaking the otherwise silence between he and John.<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes and replied calmly, “s’ not my money to covet. It’s money taken from the people who shouldn’t have to suffer as they have these last count of years… I think, at least. Do with it as you see fit, yeah? Come along, jackals.” She nudged the horse’s ribs and they started towards the road at a canter so the trio tied to her saddle had to run, calling back at the outlaws, “business as usual the next time around!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yanking the comb through her drying hair, Ella gave a wince and grumbled, “ow…”<br/>
<br/>
The Sheriff hadn’t been too ecstatic to see the jackals she toted into the castle, but he had been pleased she had caught them. He had even bought her lie about the coin being magically escorted to London by a pair of passerby Royal envoys, praising her for going the extra step and bringing their swindlers to justice.<br/>
<br/>
Once she had left his office, she had all-but flown to Locksley. Just being around the slop-coated swindlers made her wish to take a bath, and she had done so to get the stink out of her nose.<br/>
<br/>
A cough sounded from the back door of the manor, yanking her from her thoughts, as the nobleman came into view shrugging out of his coat. Like his black hair and the rest of him, he was dripping from the fresh storm that had rolled into their village.<br/>
<br/>
Their eyes met and he looked away only to give a sniff and proceed to move towards the dining table to drape his coat on one of the chairs so it could dry.<br/>
<br/>
“Still not happy with me, are you?” She wondered blandly, having also turned her head to continue combing her lengthened hair, minding it was creeping below her shoulderblades.<br/>
<br/>
“That was a sore move, even for you,” he retorted as he removed his gloves, rubbing his nose with care.<br/>
<br/>
Regarding that it was somewhat red, Ella left the comb on her chair and stepped up to him, reaching to touch his forehead only to have him catch her hand.<br/>
<br/>
Guy leveled a cautious scowl at her, watching her lift an expectant brow in return, and he reluctantly lowered his hand to let her inspect him.<br/>
<br/>
“Change tunics and I’ll be up there with tea,” Ella instructed, voice unintentionally quiet, as she retrieved her hand and nodded to the stairs.<br/>
<br/>
Curious despite his annoyance at her mothering him, he gave a half-sigh in compliance and left her to duck into the kitchen as he strode up the stairs to make a beeline for his closet.<br/>
<br/>
He wasn’t sure how she had done it, but it was probably a couple of hours after their fiasco in the courtyard that she had returned to Nottingham victorious with the three swindlers in tow. He only knew because the Sheriff had been talking on about it to him once she had been dismissed, leaving him to ensure the trio were incarcerated until their date with the hangman at dawn.<br/>
<br/>
<em>‘She’s redeemed herself in full, Gisborne.</em>’<br/>
<br/>
Hearing her lighter footsteps coming yanked him to reality as a faint rumble of thunder echoed in the growing dusk, and he loosely raked his fingers through his drying hair before straightening when she appeared at the doorway of his room with a cup of tea in hand. “Not going to force me to drink it, are you?” He wondered blandly.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes at his poke, Ella remarked, “if you <em>didn’t</em> look like a drenched dog, I would.” She handed it to him.<br/>
<br/>
Giving her a look before taking a generous sip from the cup, Guy spluttered on the drink and pulled it at arms’ length, demanding around another cough, “w-what <span class="u">is</span> that! That’s not tea…!”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s an <em>herbal</em> tea! My mum always used that to fight off colds,” Ella barked annoyedly, planting her hands at her sides, having stepped back when he spat on the drink. She gave a slight yelp when his hand fisted in the blue fabric of her tunic front and pulled her up to him, her hands reflexively stopping him from getting too close so there was an inch or two between their noses.<br/>
<br/>
“I swear that I’ll haunt you if that was poison…” Guy growled lowly, blue eyes burning, as he found with irony that whatever herbs she had used made the hoarseness in his voice fade.<br/>
<br/>
Ella was quiet and there was a glimmer of hurt in her piercing eyes as she wondered softly, “you really think I’d kill you, <em>now?</em> After saving your ass when I know you can save yourself…? I thought you trusted me more than that.”<br/>
<br/>
It was Guy’s turn to be quiet, and his grip on her scruff slackened as he let her push away, her cheeks pink from being so close to him again. “I… I do, trust you,” he admitted in a quieted tone, earning a surprised flick of her eyes, and he looked to the rain that began to lighten outside as he puffed and mused, “it’s ironic, really, to put my trust in a woman like you.”<br/>
<br/>
“How’s that, exactly?” Ella asked, the surprise at being man-handled coupled with the intensified fluttering in her belly while in his strong grip making her voice breathy, and she tilted her head a bit as their eyes locked.<br/>
<br/>
“Clever. Kind. About as stubborn as a herd of mules… for a moment, I thought you would also leave for a life that's free of dealing with people like the Sheriff, or me… I trust you, to ensure I don’t fall any further than I’ve fallen,” Guy explained, choosing his words, having lowered his gaze before it lifted to meet hers. He would admit he took pride at seeing the color in her cheeks turn a shade darker as she listened.<br/>
<br/>
“Guy,” Ella began softly, dropping her gaze to her bare feet and letting a fond smile cross her lips before she looked up at him and brushed locks from her view. “Sounds like you were struck by lightning, if you think I would leave Nottingham… I trust you, too, but I’m not going anywhere. God knows you’re rather hopeless without me around, anyway,” she chuckled the last bit.<br/>
<br/>
Guy rolled his eyes on habit at her confidence, looking down on the now-lukewarm draught and taking a sniff before wrinkling his nose. His ears tingled at her giggle before he downed the last of it, and he swallowed it to cough, “just warn me, next time you want to cure my ails with that potion?”<br/>
<br/>
“Done,” she agreed, taking the cup from him and add gently to him, “get some sleep, Guy.”<br/>
<br/>
He nodded a bit before giving her a wry look, letting her see herself out and poking, “so long as you stop mothering me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Keep dreaming, Prince Charming,” she remarked over her shoulder, closing the door and pausing to look at the front of the door as their earlier proximity made the fond smile make a return, before she shuffled to take the cup downstairs.<br/>
<br/>
Having also paused in his place, he considered his confession and smiled ruefully before stepping away to mind her instruction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Of All My Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t accept this,” Marian said, admiring the necklace for a moment, before giving it back.<br/>
<br/>
Hopeful expression faltering at her reluctance, Guy frowned and mused aloud, “no wonder you don’t care for it, it’s too plain for you… I’ll take it back, if you wish.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, I’ll keep it… thank you,” Marian defended with a shake of her head, offering a smile.<br/>
<br/>
Having admired the silver chain that looked Celtic in design before it was given away, Ella offered lightly, “it looks lovely on you, Marian.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy briefly shot a look at his friend before he put in, “Ella, she had a hand in helping me pick it… seems you both have the same taste.”<br/>
<br/>
Marian regarded the eye-roll from the named woman at his looping her in and bit back a chuckle as she said, “thank you, then, both of you.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella shrugged innocently and looked away at hearing a clopping of boots to see one of Guy’s sergeants descending the stairs just as Sir Edward was leaving, folding her arms at her chest and adding to Marian, “wouldn’t recommend letting that out of your sight around that bloke, Lucky Weasel… I mean, Joe. The Sheriff’s covering his pay, from what I understand.”<br/>
<br/>
“Doesn’t shock me in the slightest,” Marian mused with a wry look that earned a smirk from Ella.<br/>
<br/>
“… cancel the guard for Ruther. Guards make a spectacle of a silver-toting carriage, and we don’t want that,” Guy ordered the officer. When the other started to leave, he caught his arm and added in a quieted tone, “don’t tell anyone, even the guards.”<br/>
<br/>
Nodding, the sergeant replied, “yes, sir.” He then exited the hall to see to his job.<br/>
<br/>
Watching him go, Guy puffed before calling with some gentility, “Ella.”<br/>
<br/>
Stepping up to him after offering a shrug to the younger woman, she cocked a brow and wondered softly in French, <em>“you don’t think he’s the mole, do you?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Too soon to tell</em>,” he mused in the same tongue, ducking slightly to speak in her ear as he instructed, “<em>follow the carriage, stay out of sight. You spot hide or hair of the outlaws, you come back to me.</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Giving a nod, she started to take off but paused when he caught her hand, lifting a brow as their eyes locked.<br/>
<br/>
“I trust you, El, and I wouldn’t send just anyone to do this… you know that,” he reminded quietly, nodding his chin.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling for him, she replied in the same tone, “try to relax, Guy… I’ve got this.” She shirked free of his grip to then jog up the stairs before making a beeline for the stables.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her intuition to know when an oncoming storm boded good or bad came in handy… especially now.<br/>
<br/>
Gem gave a bob of the head, earning a look from her master who was brushing out her mane.<br/>
<br/>
“You too, then?” Ella wondered, having stepped back a bit only to shoot her a sore look. When the mare whinnied at her, she sobered and let the chestnut steed calm before she resumed brushing. “Sorry ‘bout that. I just… men are so damn difficult, Gem… I’d live to be a hundred and I doubt I could understand them,” she confessed quietly.<br/>
<br/>
Flicking her ears, the named mare looked back at the entrance of the stable and caused her master to follow her gaze to see a familiar nobleman striding past the doors.<br/>
<br/>
Shooting a brief look heavenward, Ella lowered the brush to lead her mare out of the stall and hoist herself onto her back. Clicking her tongue, both woman and horse followed his lead at a canter. “Guy!” She barked, cursing under her breath when he didn’t turn or stop his stallion, sidling to his side. “Guy, come on,” she started.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>’Come on’</em> what, Ella? This is something that needs to be done,” he retorted dismissively, regarding that they were further along the forest path. A whinny sounded before his stallion was halted from continuing, and he glared at the reason astride the chestnut mare. “Out of the way, now.” When she didn’t budge and kept her worried gaze on him, he commanded, “Ella, <span class="u">move</span>!”<br/>
<br/>
“Vaisey got in your head, suggested you shed innocent blood for no good reason, didn’t he? Didn’t he, Guy?” She demanded, keeping her ground despite the dangerous look that hadn’t budged from his gaze. She added in a more curbed tone, “you don’t have to do this… h-hey, where’re you going?” She perked up when he dismounted and started to stride past her. Dismounting Gem, she jogged after him.<br/>
<br/>
“You and I’ve got an interesting take on ‘<em>innocent’</em>, you know. Besides, I ordered you to stay in the castle… go back,” he said bitingly as he continued walking.<br/>
<br/>
“No!” Ella growled before she broke the distance to dart in front of him and plant her hands on his chest, stopping him for a moment as she stated, “Guy, you can’t. You’re too angry right now… she’s just a girl, for God’s sake, she doesn’t deserve to die…”<br/>
<br/>
“<strong>She betrayed me</strong>, <strong>Ella</strong>! She betrayed us all… all for that weasel-faced bastard…!” Guy thundered as he grabbed her by the bicep, ignoring her wince, both sets of blue eyes locking.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“I know that, Guy!</em>” Ella shouted back, watching his nostrils flare as her rebuttal paused his rage for a moment. Frustrated tears began to well in her eyes before one or two broke free, and she continued, “I know you’re in pain, I understand all too well, but she deserves mercy. Not the sword. Please, Guy… please, stay your hand.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy opened his mouth to argue but stopped at seeing she shared his pain, if the first tears that trailed down her cheeks held any merit… he swore under his breath and closed his eyes tight until he started to see stars.<br/>
<br/>
Ella stiffened when he leaned his forehead against hers, closing her eyes as well and using her free hand to stroke his stubble-ridden cheek, feeling his grip slacken a bit on her other arm.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t mean to yell at you… I’m sorry,” he said quietly after a moment passed between them that felt like it lasted for a hundred years.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling wryly as her gaze flicked up to meet his, feeling that fluttering sensation when seeing the sincerity in his darker eyes, she moved her hand from his cheek to flick his ear. “See to it you don’t do it, again… I’m not above slapping the rage out of you, you know,” she advised in a softened voice.<br/>
<br/>
“Ow…” Guy grumbled, his shoulders slumping a bit when she giggled, and a smile tugged on his lips at seeing her brighten up. He added in a quieted voice, “I wish you weren’t so kind, some days, but I’m still glad you are with me.”<br/>
<br/>
“If I weren’t so kind, I wouldn’t be here, would I?” Ella retorted, drawing away with reluctance and giving him an expectant look.<br/>
<br/>
Guy puffed softly in return, glancing past her at the forest path before he asked, “are you coming or not?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lifting the long dagger up by its handle to check for spots, she frowned at spotting a couple of stubborn ones near the hilt. Dabbing the cloth into the clear fluid, she set to blotting them out.<br/>
<br/>
Even though she had accompanied him to Knighton Hall as a source of comfort, she wouldn’t deny that she was anxious.<br/>
<br/>
He had ducked into the house not long ago, and it was about fifteen minutes later that the source of his disdain had arrived to speak with him. Hoping beyond hope, even if it was a fool’s plight, that he didn’t do the unthinkable, she wanted to believe the conversation went well.<br/>
<br/>
The soft crunch of grass under boots drew her from her thoughts, and she looked up to find him coming up to her.<br/>
<br/>
Briefly regarding the slight furrow of his brow, she looked down at her dagger and found the spots were gone. “You didn’t, right?” She wondered of him.<br/>
<br/>
“No, I didn’t,” he answered quietly, offering a hand when she placed the lid on the stout jar of polish and took his hand, lifting her up with ease. Releasing her hand, he gave a huff in the same quiet tone and added, “Marian, she… she agreed to marry me.”<br/>
<br/>
Almost dropping the scabbard for her daggers, Ella caught it and returned the polished blades to their sheath. A sudden pang throbbed in her chest, like if someone had seized her heart in a vice… “Oh,” she managed to get out, clearing her throat and looking at him as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, adding quietly, “you should be happy, then, right? You got what you wanted.”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the flicker of pain in her eyes that disappeared to be forced behind the defensive walls she had built up for years, Guy also cleared his throat and nodded along, shoving away the pang of guilt he felt that he couldn’t explain. “Thank you, for making me reconsider things,” he said.<br/>
<br/>
Ella shrugged innocently and chuckled, “don’t mention it.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Excellent job opening your big mouth, Bells… just brilliant.</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Straightening out the high collar, she grumbled from her place at the back of the crowd.<br/>
<br/>
As they were to celebrate King Richard’s birthday —and announce Guy and Marian’s engagement —at Locksley Manor, she had been required to dress up. The new tunic, which was a metallic gray color with flared sleeves, was itchy around the collar. Couple the tunic from hell with her brown breeches and black boots, and she could pass for an honorary noblewoman.<br/>
<br/>
Ironic, given she was neither rich nor felt she had honor after all she had experienced.<br/>
<br/>
“… when King Richard returns, this fair maiden will be my wife,” Guy stated proudly, earning a ripple of applause from his guests as the markswoman downed the wine in her goblet, lifting his respective goblet again and finishing, “my lords and ladies, a toast to the Lady Marian.”<br/>
<br/>
Glancing past him at the less-than-happy expression on the named girl’s face, Ella gave a sniff.<br/>
<br/>
A marriage union to keep her and her father from the hangman… if anything, that was the one silver lining in this whole sham…<br/>
<br/>
A lone arrow whizzed into the air as the head stuck in a tall beam, stalling the supposed-merriment of the room’s occupants. “Haven’t missed any toasts, have we?” Robin Hood wondered with a smirk, signaling two of his men to follow him into the room.<br/>
<br/>
Well, at least his intrusion saved Ella from locking herself in her room until dawn.<br/>
<br/>
“… the lord of the house gave it all up to turn outlaw,” Guy’s biting drawl pulled her attention to him.<br/>
<br/>
Robin retorted in the same tone, “not to be a nudge, but my boys and I are here on business. Lords and ladies, if you’d please hand over your valuables to this gent,” he gestured to his right-hand man Much, adding, “after doing so, to wit you’ll probably feel better for giving to the poor, please proceed to the next room and wait patiently.”<br/>
<br/>
Giving a reluctant nod to his guests, Guy caught Ella shuffle to the front to protect Marian and Sir Edward, and he nodded to her.<br/>
<br/>
“Signal,” one of the other outlaws barked when a set of four knocks hit the side door from outside.<br/>
<br/>
“Robin, this isn’t right,” Sir Edward pointed out when the named outlaw came up to their odd quartet and three of his men came to flank him.<br/>
<br/>
“Let him be, Hood, he’s got nothing,” Ella ordered quietly with a defensive scowl on her brow.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s true enough,” Robin mused in agreement before looking to the younger woman and starting, “so, Marian…”<br/>
<br/>
Guy cut in with likewise defense, “piss off, Locksley, she’s got nothing, either.” He earned a brandishing of the club from Little John who coincidentally ignored the dagger-filled look from Ella.<br/>
<br/>
Robin scoffed at that before he ducked to kiss Marian’s hand and remove the ring in the same process, offering as his men started to vacate the room, “well that was fun.”<br/>
<br/>
A singing sounded as Guy drew his sword and struck at Robin only to be punted off by the other’s curved sword while Ella ushered Marian and Sir Edward out of the way.<br/>
<br/>
Ella whipped her head back in time to see Robin pin Guy against the stairwell post, and she took heart— however briefly— when Guy yanked his right arm free and tear the sleeve of his tunic to flash an odd black marking on his forearm.<br/>
<br/>
“Surprised, I see,” Guy drawled at the dumbfounded look on his foe’s face.<br/>
<br/>
“Robin, what’s the matter with you?” The Saracen boy, one that sounded like a girl to her ears, demanded as he had zipped back in to retrieve the named man. He started to force him to run only to be stymied when Guy swung his arm out at him and knocked him to the floor.<br/>
<br/>
“Stay here,” Ella said with a quick look at Marian, earning a nod, before she broke away to rush to the yard and passed by the Sheriff who chose that moment to arrive. She whistled sharply and heard a whinny in response.<br/>
<br/>
Guy had torn after her, looking up at the markswoman who hoisted herself into the saddle of her mare and he all-but jumped on, clinging to her waist as Gem gave a neigh and followed the outlaws into the forest.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Looking between both proverbial —and literal— rivals as the tension in the air was damn-near palpable, Ella gripped the reins and felt more by noise than anything that Gem was as anxious as she was.<br/>
<br/>
“… who else, Gisborne?”<br/>
<br/>
“Dunno what you’re referring to…”<br/>
<br/>
“You wouldn’t go to the Holy Land to try and kill the king by yourself! Doubt that you’d pull it off by yourself, anyway, given you’re not very clever,” Robin stated bitingly.<br/>
<br/>
Instead of deny anything or continue playing dumb, Guy retorted with a scoff, “I doubt it’d shock you to know the king has enemies, even though he doesn’t realize it. Making peace with the Turks is damn-near impossible, and you know it.”<br/>
<br/>
Robin bristled at that and mused coldly, “you ensured that, didn’t you? Portraying Saracens and attacking your own king…”<br/>
<br/>
“I did what was necessary,” Guy cut in.<br/>
<br/>
“For who, the Sheriff? He forced this… <em>who else!?</em>” Robin growled out, being answered with silence and a snide smirk, adding grimly, “when I find out the rest, you’ll all hang for it.”<br/>
<br/>
Cocking a brow as his smirk lingered, Guy wondered innocently, “and when’ll that be?”<br/>
<br/>
“When the king returns from the Holy Land.” Robin answered.<br/>
<br/>
“I wouldn’t bet on that, were I you.”<br/>
<br/>
“He will return home.”<br/>
<br/>
“If he comes back, you mean… I win in any sense, I win Marian.”<br/>
<br/>
And with what she believed was pure anger, Robin rushed Guy who ducked to take the ring from the ground, his sword singing when drawn as he threw Guy down and poised the blade at his throat.<br/>
<br/>
Mild shock at the newest revelation regarding her friend gave way to realization that he was as filthy as her and, with a squaring of her shoulders, Ella nudged her mare in the ribs.<br/>
<br/>
“We do <span class="u">not</span> kill,” John stated as his leader was about to swing the sword.<br/>
<br/>
Will put in, “you taught us that, remember?”<br/>
<br/>
“We don’t take part in bloodshed unless necessary,” Much added knowingly.<br/>
<br/>
A neigh sounded as Gem rushed the outlaws and reared up while her master had hopped off, distracting them and making them scramble back.<br/>
<br/>
Guy scrambled to his feet when a streak of gray and black barreled into Robin from the left and sent them both tumbling away, rubbing his jaw with care.<br/>
<br/>
Stabbing her elbow into his ribs, Ella gave a growl when Robin punted her off, and she headbutted him in the chin, feeling her head spin as the action stunned him. She caught his swinging fist with her elbow and kicked him in the groin in turn, sending him peeling back with a curse, before another pair of hands grabbed hold of her arms from behind and made her yelp.<br/>
<br/>
Silently thanking John for helping, Robin turned away to knock Guy down with another punch to his face, driving him into a proverbial corner.<br/>
<br/>
“Leave him alone!” Ella commanded even as she squirmed much she could in John’s grip, adding when Robin drew his arm back to deliver a sharp hit, “Guy isn’t the only turncoat!”<br/>
<br/>
Freezing at her words, Robin turned fully in her direction while Guy was rubbing his bruised cheek behind him, the former nodding to John to lighten up before ordering, “then tell me who else is involved.”<br/>
<br/>
“I… it’s me. But I’m not a Saracen… I’m French.” Ella confessed, watching his blue eyes sharpen in surprise, gulping as she added in a curbed tone, “I was born in Auvergne.”<br/>
<br/>
Sobering faster than his comrades, Alan mused aloud, “you don’t talk like a French woman.” He earned a mild look from the same woman who retorted in her native tongue, and he looked from her to Robin with some confusion.<br/>
<br/>
“She said, <em>‘you talk outta your ass’</em>,” Robin translated, eyes narrowing as he looked to her and added, “you’re a long way from London.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella shared a brief glance with Guy before she went on, “I didn’t come to kill off the Royal Family… my parents died when I was a child, and I came here looking for work. Archery’s always been my strong suit.”<br/>
<br/>
“She’s still French, Master,” Much pointed out as his eyes hardened a bit.<br/>
<br/>
John added, “and works for the Sheriff.”<br/>
<br/>
Robin looked to his men before gauging the defiant glare on the woman’s face and his own glare returned as he drew his sword from its place in the ground and agreed, “you’re right, John…”<br/>
<br/>
“<strong>Don’t. touch. her</strong>!” Guy all-but roared, causing the outlaws to look at him with some surprise but he regarded the relief in Ella’s eyes that locked on his, his eyes on Robin as he added in a curbed tone, “let her go, Hood, she’s done nothing to you.”<br/>
<br/>
Bitterly, Robin caught the exchange that confirmed enough for him… much as he didn’t want to admit it, Gisborne was right. “John, let her go,” he instructed, watching the woman dust her tunic before giving a nod to the named man, minding her friend’s relief and ordering her, “return to Nottingham, alone.”<br/>
<br/>
Half-freezing at the order, Ella turned to shield Guy and demand the outlaw, “you expect me to leave him with a barbarian like you?”<br/>
<br/>
“You should thank me for letting you live! Both of you, much as you deserve each other, are traitors to the Crown to me, but you didn’t try to kill the king,” Robin stated scathingly.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not leaving without Guy…!” Ella retorted as her teeth all-but clacked in her anger.<br/>
<br/>
Guy touched her back with a hand as he corrected in a quieted tone, “yes, you are.” Silently apologizing when their eyes locked again, he looked past her at the prickly Robin and added, “Hood and I must have a word, privately.”<br/>
<br/>
Angered tears began to well in her eyes before Ella shook her head and hissed, “why are you such a fool…?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ella,” Guy mumbled gently, plucking a leaf out of her disheveled braid and smirking a bit when she caught his hand to squeeze it in hers, adding, “come for me before sunset.”<br/>
<br/>
Shooting a cold look at Robin, Ella looked on the taller man with hurt and recognition, nodding a bit before she inhaled and left a chaste kiss on his lips. Stepping away and releasing his hand as her cheeks burned, she called to the mare who came trotting up to her.<br/>
<br/>
“Your Saracen friend was arrested, last I saw,” Ella stated to the outlaws, earning a few surprised looks, her eyes on Robin as she vowed coldly, “you kill him, Robin of Locksley, and I swear to you that I’ll carve your still-beating heart out to feed it to the ravens.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy, even though his lips tingled from the sudden kiss, allowed a smug and rueful smile to cross his face at her words. He held her stare that looked to him with fire, and a soft smile began to form on her fair face before she nudged the mare’s ribs.<br/>
<br/>
With a neigh, Gem galloped away and back through the wood on to Nottingham.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At hearing a clopping of hooves on stone, Marian looked up and watched the chestnut mare come to a halt a few yards from her. “Ella,” she greeted the mare’s rider who let the stable hand take the reins from her, stepping up to her and pausing at seeing the disgruntlement and weariness on the other’s pretty face.<br/>
<br/>
“I… Hood and his friends, they captured him but let me free,” Ella informed quietly, looking elsewhere in shame at herself for letting things come to this, adding, “I should’ve slain Hood myself, for putting a hand on Guy…”<br/>
<br/>
“But you didn’t, and you’re all right otherwise, aren’t you?” Marian reminded in a gentle tone, offering a smile when the other woman looked at her between hastily rubbing her eyes of ghost tears. She lifted a brow when Ella nodded a bit before leaving her to head into the castle, following to come to her right and asking, “are you going to speak with the Sheriff?”<br/>
<br/>
“Vaisey won’t do a damn thing about Guy’s situation… he can always hire on another to take his position, he figures, if worse comes to worse.” Even as she said it, a sour taste filled her mouth, and Ella shook her head a bit before adding as the idea had festered in her mind the whole ride back, “I need to see that girl, the Saracen.”<br/>
<br/>
Minding that they were descending the stairs leading down to the dungeons, Marian guessed, “because you believe Robin will come for her.”<br/>
<br/>
“Aye, he’ll demand a trade, most likely… he was pretty pissed, when I left. Doubt I’ve ever seen him like that,” Ella admitted quietly.<br/>
<br/>
Both women located the dungeons with ease and paused short of two guards positioned at the stout foyer when they opened the door and entered.<br/>
<br/>
“Milady,” the guard on the left greeted the markswoman, regarding the maiden who had accompanied the other and reasoned, “I’m sorry, mum, but it’s unsuitable for virgin eyes to pass beyond this point.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella refrained from rolling her eyes, stating plainly, “Sir Gisborne sent us to identify a prisoner who stole something off of Maid Marian’s person in the village today.” Withdrawing the pouch of money from her belt, she brandished a few gold coins and handed them to the guards as she added, “to ensure you won’t go running to the Sheriff.”<br/>
<br/>
The two guards shared a look before taking the money and complying, allowing the women to pass.<br/>
<br/>
“You <span class="u">do</span> have a silver tongue, then… seems Guy wasn’t mistaken,” Marian commented quietly as they passed the cells.<br/>
<br/>
Tucking the pouch into the collar of her tunic, Ella paused before she curiously wondered, “what else did he say?”<br/>
<br/>
“Just that he’s never had a friend who was a woman, at least not one like you, that you were... remarkable, I think was the word,” Marian chuckled a little, regarding the fond look the mentioned woman wore.<br/>
<br/>
Sobering as she thought of the named man, Ella mused, “you should be lucky to have him as a groom.” <em>I would</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, this’s a surprise indeed! The silent guard dog has decided to grace my dungeons with her presence,” the warden greeted both women as he had emerged from his office, missing the slight wince from the dubbed woman.<br/>
<br/>
Folding her arms at her chest and turning to him, Ella retorted blandly, “sorry to disappoint, Walt, but I’m here on business. One of your prisoners pinched something precious from Maid Marian today, and I’m here to help her recognize the thief.”<br/>
<br/>
Looking between the women, the younger who had a convincing look and the older whose face was blasé, the christened man sniffed slightly and nodded to the cells behind them. “Do try not to kill ‘im, then, his neck is meant for the hangman… or something worse,” he advised grimly, earning a nod from the markswoman who turned to lead the maiden after her leave, calling to the former, “should I inform the Sheriff of your bein’ here, then, mum?”<br/>
<br/>
“May as well, given you’d blab to him no matter what,” Ella answered over her shoulder, both she and Marian breathing a sigh of relief when he left them to it. Loosely running fingers through her hair, she muttered, “pray your suitor friend comes to rescue her in time.”<br/>
<br/>
Marian shot her a mild look before stepping away to walk past another couple of cells, stopping when she found their intended in the third cell, and she nodded to the other woman who came to her.<br/>
<br/>
Looking past the bars to find the girl inside the cell looked to be meditating, Ella asked in a quieted tone, “you’re comrades with Robin Hood, are you not?” Watching the younger girl snap to at the name and look to her as brown met blue, she pressed with some gentility, “what’s your name?”<br/>
<br/>
“Djaqq,” the girl answered simply, regarding the apparent English woman’s eyes brightening with relief, her own eyes narrowing a bit as she asked, “why are you here?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s rather complicated, but my friend, he was captured by Robin. I’m not sure what will become of him, but I believe you can help me. You help me and I will help you,” the markswoman explained, glancing away for a moment to see the maiden with her was keeping watch.<br/>
<br/>
The christened Saracen retained her narrowed gaze as she demanded quietly, “this man means a lot to you… what is it you want?”<br/>
<br/>
“I set you free, and he comes back alive. A life for a life, right?” Ella reasoned in the same tone.<br/>
<br/>
Footsteps approaching their cell block caused both women to snap to while the girl returned to her otherwise-silent state, just as the Sheriff came forth with Walt and two guards at his tail.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s this, were you two lovely ladies having a nice chat with our new friend?” Vaisey wondered bemusedly, looking between his markswoman and the maiden as he sensed that he had intruded on something important.<br/>
<br/>
“Actually, we were… I had never seen a Saracen, before, and coincidentally I believed he stole something from me today. Ella heard of my misfortune and brought me here to confirm his identity,” Marian answered first, deeming a fool-proof alibi was necessary.<br/>
<br/>
She only prayed that the Sheriff bought it.<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey looked to the named woman and mused, “how thoughtful of her… well, is he the one?” He tilted his head a bit at the mentioned prisoner, adding when both women shook their heads, “tricky folk, the Saracens. Ella, if you’re done here please escort Marian out and to her horse. I doubt Gisborne will enjoy hearing that his blushing bride was exposed to the vile things in our dungeons.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, milord,” Ella replied with a bob of her head, gently taking Marian’s elbow and ushering her out. Once they were in the stables, both women breathed a mutual sigh of relief.<br/>
<br/>
Marian regarded the defeated dimming of the other’s blue eyes and offered, “thank you for trying, Ella.”<br/>
<br/>
“I wish we could’ve done more, honestly… that poor girl. The Sheriff has normal criminals hang, but with a special case like Djaqq…” shaking her head at the grim possibilities, Ella added blandly, “but Robin will come for her.” If he didn’t already beat Guy within an inch of his life.<br/>
<br/>
“Perhaps I should speak to the Sheriff, instead,” Marian proposed, earning a curious look, and she shrugged as she mused, “it’s worth a shot, right?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Giving a slight wince at watching the taller of the two be dropped, she blew out a breath and shrugged the strap of her quiver off her shoulder. “Please take these,” she requested as she handed them to the younger woman, her face oddly blasé again when their eyes met, before she strode down the incline and stretched her arms over her head, calling sweetly to the technical victor, “Robin?”<br/>
<br/>
A sharp and hollow <em>‘fwhack</em>’ resounded on the quieted afternoon air, causing the struck party to stagger back until he fell on his bum, with a fresh handprint on his left cheek.<br/>
<br/>
Crossing her arms at her chest rather smugly, Ella said, “that was for earlier.” She then stepped away to see to the unconscious nobleman.<br/>
<br/>
Having flinched at how hard she had struck his old friend, Much looked to the observant Marian and guessed, “scary, isn’t she?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, she hasn’t had the best day, today,” Marian admitted with a slight sigh, following the other woman’s descent to speak with Robin.<br/>
<br/>
“You weigh like a sack of rocks, you know…” Ella groused as she had taken Guy’s arms albeit with gentility and dragged him to sit against the nearby tree, plonking down at his left with a weary sigh.<br/>
<br/>
Looking on his unconscious state and regarding that he looked terrible, namely with the swelling cuts and bruises that were accumulated around his face, she smiled ruefully and plucked a few leaves out of his hair.<br/>
<br/>
Guy gave a slight grunt in his state, causing her to stiffen and retrieve her hand, before his head leaned onto her shoulder. He earned a soft look from Ella who resigned herself to it if only so that he could rest.<br/>
<br/>
The odd pair sat like that for what she thought was a hundred years before she roused at seeing movement, looking over to the shorter incline and calming a bit at seeing Alan, John, and Will return from trying to rescue Djaqq.<br/>
<br/>
Both John and Will glanced at the odd couple as Alan scowled a bit and gestured to them while looking at Much who had stood to the side to keep watch.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t ask,” Much answered, minding the guarded look on Ella’s face as she watched them. Nose wrinkling at the general stink the trio toted, he then asked, “hang on, where’s Djaqq?”<br/>
<br/>
“We tried to get her out, but the Sheriff caught her before she came with us down the privy,” Will informed, shooting another glance at their guests when the woman adopted an empathetic furrow of her brow.<br/>
<br/>
“Said she tried to get free using a smokescreen, that the Sheriff wanted her to make some kind of brew called <em>‘liquid hellfire’</em>,” Alan added on as he folded his arms at his chest.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s so paranoid,” Ella commented quietly, earning the men’s general attention, and she shifted to lift Guy’s head so he leaned against the tree instead. Straightening and letting John shuffle past her to tie up the unconscious party, she added, “my guess is that he intends to use it on you lot. He’ll weaponize it in some shape or form, knowing him… with backing from the Prince, he can do anything.”<br/>
<br/>
Trading a brief glance with his friends, Much demanded first, “and you’re telling us this <em>why?</em> You work for him, you’d probably rather die than divulge secrets to enemies of the Sheriff.”<br/>
<br/>
Folding her arms at her chest, Ella answered flatly, “because even if I work for that overgrown rat, I don’t believe what he believes. When I take jobs, I don’t automatically adhere to whichever philosophy my employer has… least of all a greedy piece of horse dung like him.”<br/>
<br/>
“Which side, then?” John asked as he had returned to them after ensuring Guy was bound to the tree.<br/>
<br/>
“Dunno, but I… I know that he, despite all he’s done, he’s a good man. And my friend… if he weren’t tied to this life, I imagine you lot wouldn’t be so judgmental, would you?” Ella admitted with a shrug, having let her eyes drift to the mentioned party.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s easier on them, isn’t it, given they didn’t get stabbed by him in Acre,” Robin guessed with a scathing look at the very same, coming over to the odd party with Marian at his heels.<br/>
<br/>
Ella bristled a bit, stepping away by a foot to shield her comrade and wonder in the same tone, “you didn’t come for another smack, did you?”<br/>
<br/>
“I will admit you hit harder than Gisborne did, but it don’t matter,” Robin retorted with a sniff, earning a cocked brow from the woman who didn’t budge from her spot. He rolled his eyes at the defensive set of her jaw and demanded, “how can you defend him, after what he’s done? He tried to kill the king… you love him that much, don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
Stiffening for a moment at the ‘<strong>L</strong>’ word, Ella snapped bitingly, “he’s important to me, that’s how! I don’t care if he tried to kill King Richard, Robin of Locksley… there’s good in him that a vengeful mongrel lord like you would never understand. You can judge him until the stars die in the sky, but I’ll be damned if I let you kill him to appease your own guilt.”<br/>
<br/>
Marian, regarding that the other woman didn’t deny her feelings but defended them, smiled a little and proposed then, “<em>’a life for a life’</em>, were your words, weren’t they? Trade Guy for Djaqq…”<br/>
<br/>
“No.” Robin cut in, glaring between both women and adding with a sore glare at the mentioned man, “I can’t let him slip away, not after knowing the truth…”<br/>
<br/>
John surprised both women, and the other men, when he stepped up to sharply slug Robin’s temple and drop him. Mumbling an apology to his friend, he looked to the others and said, “we go to Nottingham.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella beamed and shot a smug look at the unconscious Robin that Much was instructed to stay with,  following the other outlaws’ leave.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His pained cry rippled in her ears, causing her to snap awake and straighten while wielding one of her knives.<br/>
<br/>
Looking about at the room turned amber by the hearth’s quiet fire, she calmed and tucked the blade into her left boot before raking both hands through her hair, closing her eyes with a weary sigh.<br/>
<br/>
She had sent Marian home after the trade was done, not as successfully on the Sheriff’s part but that was for him to dwell on, as both women had taken the wounded Guy back to Locksley to recover. Marian had left her to tend to him, knowing that there was little she could do and also that the other deserved a bit of peace after such a long day.<br/>
<br/>
Returning to the chair at his bedside and reclining in it to stare up at the ceiling, Ella glanced over at his sleeping self and felt a smile cross her lips the longer her eyes rested on him.<br/>
<br/>
Irony that she was in love with a man who was to wed another…<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t tell me you used another of those herbal teas on me,” her patient grumbled, yanking her full attention to him as he blearily opened his eyes. Closing them after glancing to the side and finding her there, he added in the same quiet tone, “that last one was revolting.”<br/>
<br/>
Shifting in her chair to look to him with relief, she smirked and wondered patiently, “but did you not feel loads better after?”<br/>
<br/>
Shoulders slumping a bit as he grunted at that and didn’t answer, his ears tingled at hearing her chuckle softly. “I will admit that whichever draught you used worked wonders, given I’m more sore than anything…” thinking of the incident in the forest, he opened his eyes a crack and looked to her as he asked with some guilt and plenty anger aimed at the outlaws, “they didn’t hurt you, did they?”<br/>
<br/>
Surprised look faltering a bit to allow a gentle smile at his concern, she answered, “no, they didn’t. To be fair, I slapped Hood pretty good… but he deserved it, for what he did to you.” Glancing at his bandaged forearm where there once was a tattoo, her brow furrowed and she added softly, “I should’ve stabbed that git for burning your arm.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’d hang for it, though… there was too many witnesses,” Guy reasoned, biting the inside of his cheek at the thought of her being thrown to the gallows just for him. The months they had worked together, he found he couldn’t imagine a day without her at his side. He trusted her, a French woman with bloody hands who cared for him, more than he trusted anyone… even Marian.<br/>
<br/>
Ella scoffed under her breath and remarked, “I’ve cheated death for years, what’s one more instance? ‘Sides, I could always go wherever I pleased…”<br/>
<br/>
“Go where, back to France?” Guy asked then, having blinked once at her confident reasoning, scowling up at her. When she quieted at the thought and brushed loose locks from her view, his scowl softened a bit as he pressed quietly, “you told me about your parents, but you never said why you left to wind up here.”<br/>
<br/>
Closing her eyes on the painful memory that had been dulled with time, Ella gave a soft exhale and confessed, “my mother, she… she was always helping people in our village, as a makeshift physician. Some folk got suspicious of her methods and, because they thought her work was evil, they had her accused of witchcraft and she burned at the stake a few days later. Papa and I left the village, the next week, and moved to somewhere near Reims.”<br/>
<br/>
It was quiet between them, both dubbed traitors hearing nothing but the crickets chirping and the house give an occasional creak as the logs in his hearth crumbled, before he broke it in a quieted voice.<br/>
<br/>
“If we weren’t bound to this life, would you still go?” Guy wondered.<br/>
<br/>
Looking down on his hand that had found hers when she had recounted to him, Ella smiled softly and remarked, “not without a certain tosspot at my side… even if I had to knock him out to drag him along.”<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a twitch at the idea, Guy reminded in the same tone, “I think I’ve been beaten enough for one day…” he made a face when she chuckled again, lifting a brow as another thought came to him and he asked, “so is that your full name? Most French girls don’t have names so simple, you realize.”<br/>
<br/>
“Obviously,” sniffed Ella as she looked on their intertwined fingers, feeling his blue eyes staring a hole into her skull… she pouted a bit and elaborated, “Isabella… I don’t enjoy hearing my full name, though.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shame, it suits you,” Guy mused aloud, earning a sore look that caused his smirk from earlier to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Start a Riot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not that one…”<br/>
<br/>
Watching her examine the horses in their respective paddocks from his place with her mare, he would be lying if he didn’t say he was intrigued by her decisiveness.<br/>
<br/>
She had scarcely left his side— not that he expected it— in the last few months, since he had his <em>‘chat</em>’ with Hood. Off-handedly she had told him one of the wardens referred to her as his guard dog, one day, though she wasn’t affronted with the title as much as she had accepted it.<br/><br/>
Considering she had saved his ass yet again with the mucked-up Byzantine Fire job a few weeks ago, he found the title held merit.<br/>
<br/>
“This one.” She called calmly, drawing him from his thoughts. Looking over at him as he came up to her, she smiled and patted the shoulder of the bay-colored stallion whose ears flicked once at their ogling him. “He’s a gentle one, I think, but he’s good,” she noted as she looked to her friend again.<br/>
<br/>
Motioning to one of his guards to pay the horse’s owner, Guy looked to the same horse who let the woman pet his muzzle, smirking wryly and musing, “sounds perfect.” He handed the reins to her for the mare.<br/>
<br/>
Gem bumped him in the back with her own nose, earning a giggle from Ella who stepped away from the new stallion to lead her away with Guy not far behind.<br/>
<br/>
“That means she likes you,” Ella offered when he sidled to her right, glancing back when his guards successfully purchased the stallion and were toting him along.<br/>
<br/>
“I would imagine, given she’s rarely far from you,” Guy remarked with a look at the mentioned steed, adding to his companion, “should I be worried that you’ve got an eye for archery as well as horse flesh?”<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes and smacking his arm, Ella retorted as a thought occurred to her, “yes, very! You never said why you ordered me to keep from the castle, this week.”<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes flicking back at his men that were relatively out of earshot, Guy shrugged and offered, “you’ve done so much, you needed a breather…” at her expectant look that seemed to work about as well as his own, his shoulders slumped and he asked, “you haven’t heard, then, have you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Just hearsay from a few chambermaids, about some fop having come to meet with Vaisey for whatever reason,” Ella replied with a likewise shrug, cocking a brow and wondering, “there’s something different about him, though, isn’t there?”<br/>
<br/>
“Too damn clever for your own good…” Guy grumbled wryly, earning a proud sniff, and he shook his head before slinging his arm around her shoulders to continue in a quieted voice, “a Saracen noble has come to Nottingham en route to talk of peace with Prince John… he thinks the Sheriff will agree with him and let them meet.”<br/>
<br/>
Shoving away the light bristle at having him so close, Ella tilted her head a bit and frowned as she reasoned, “but neither man will want peace, you know that as well as I… don’t tell me you’ve kept me from the castle because you think he’ll steal me away or something sickening like that.”<br/>
<br/>
“He might, at least until you mouth off as I suspect you’ll do,” Guy offered before making a face when her elbow bumped his ribs as she pouted, adding wryly, “Saracens don’t hold women in the highest of regards, and I feel he’s of like mind. Pretty sure it’d be a crime to them, even, to see a beautiful woman parading around in men’s wear.”<br/>
<br/>
Even then, he would admit to his possessiveness of her. She was a free woman who could choose whoever she wanted, he knew, but he didn’t want her to be with another… he doubted he could stomach the sight of her on the arm of some perfect prince… ironic, given his engagement to Marian.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes at his pokes despite the pink in her cheeks at being considered beautiful, Ella mused wryly, “if I wanted to parade about in skirts, I’d have stayed in France.” Looking up at him and offering a smile, she added, “I’m glad for your fretting, though, Guy… thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the soft look in her eye that put his thoughts at ease, Guy smirked back and remarked, “don’t mention it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Typical of Marian to conveniently disappear when she needed to hear of what Guy had said about that Saracen.<br/>
<br/>
Gem gave a nicker, once again seeming in tune with her master’s feelings.<br/>
<br/>
“I know what you mean, old mum,” Ella grumbled, having memorized the paths to take to get to a certain hideout, dismounting her when she found the first of the traps and tying her reins to a low branch. Shrugging her quiver and the scabbard for her daggers onto the right shoulder, she patted her steed’s shoulder before skirting around the trap, keeping her footsteps quiet as she made her way.<br/>
<br/>
Sparing a glance over at Much who was placating their ‘<em>guest’</em>, Djaqq was first to snap to at seeing the unexpected guest coming down to them from the incline. John straightened from his seat and brandished his club, while Much risked a look to follow where they were looking.<br/>
<br/>
“Calm down, both of you,” Ella urged patiently as she came into the camp, pausing when Much scrambled to his feet with his sword on hand. Rolling her eyes she added with a gesture of her open hands, “lads, and lass. I came alone, all right?”<br/>
<br/>
“The question is why,” Djaqq said flatly, having also reached for her sword.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t shoot the messenger bird, I just came to see if Marian was here,” Ella explained as she lowered her hands to put them at her sides.<br/>
<br/>
The odd trio shared a brief look before John prodded stiffly, “why?”<br/>
<br/>
Ella started to answer when Robin, Will, Alan, and a brunette man in orange robes appeared near John, the otherwise stranger being dropped unceremoniously to the ground. She gestured to the foreigner and said, “actually, <em>that’s</em> why. Gisborne told me the Sheriff had a friend over, a Saracen, who wished to make peace in this godless place.”<br/>
<br/>
“Blimey, can’t shake you for one second, can we? We don’t take strays, much less <span class="u">French</span> ones,” Robin groused, shooting her a wary look.<br/>
<br/>
“Charming, I see why Marian adores you so,” Ella retorted flatly, rolling her eyes again and stepping up to offer a hand of aid to the stranger, adding, “please forgive them, manners apparently aren’t vital around here.”<br/>
<br/>
Taking her hand and straightening before dusting off his robes, the foreigner replied in like, “so I see. Thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t be so informal with him, then,” Djaqq scolded her, causing the markswoman and her comrades to look to her, her eyes on the other Saracen as they both exchanged words in Arabic.<br/>
<br/>
Looking between them, namely at Djaqq who bowed the knee to the stranger, Ella frowned a bit and wondered quietly, “he’s not just some Middle-Eastern fop, is he?”<br/>
<br/>
“He is nephew to the great Saladin, Lord Malik,” Djaqq answered, shooting a disbelieving look at the otherwise non-Saracens around her.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>’Saladin’?</em>” Ella echoed before gaping, dusting her hands off and looking to the prince with a bob of her head in shame, apologizing, “please forgive their rudeness, and mine, my lord.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s nice to see at least one of you be courteous,” the christened prince scoffed, for a moment minding that she wasn’t dressed as shabbily as her acquaintances and asking, “my Lady, do you happen to know the way back to Nottingham?”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, milord, I’ll take you myself,” Ella answered with a slight bob of her head, knowing that Guy was going to have her neck for what she was going to do, gesturing away to the incline she had scaled moments before.<br/>
<br/>
Malik smiled briefly at her gesture and started to the incline with her not far behind.<br/>
<br/>
“Hang on for one damn minute, you can’t just take him, <em>we</em> only caught him!” Alan barked as Robin was on their heels, he and the others following.<br/>
<br/>
“Well he’s obviously not going to have tea with you lot, is he?” Ella demanded coolly, turning when a hand fisted in the back of her tunic and she glared at the outlaw responsible, blue locking on blue. “Do that again and you lose something <em>other</em> than your hand,” she warned, lifting a hand to stall the prince from coming to collect her.<br/>
<br/>
Robin smirked back and looked past her at her charge, asking, “would you care to explain why you’ve brought such an odd talisman with you, my lord?” He took the mask that was tossed to him from Much, brandishing it.<br/>
<br/>
Malik had a look of annoyance and surprise on his bearded face as he demanded, “it’s no talisman! What’ve you done to this? It’s a device for healing headaches… not through sorcery, but through science.”<br/>
<br/>
Nose wrinkling a bit at seeing the oddity, Ella guessed patiently, “the needles are to hit pressure points to stop the pain, aren’t they?” She earned a nod from the owner, adding to the accusatory look the other men sported, “I’ve seen one before, though it wasn’t as finely made as this one.”<br/>
<br/>
“I brought it as a gift for Prince John, as a peace offering,” Malik stated in an equally-patient tone, briefly impressed that the markswoman was as sharp as she was beautiful. He added, “I came to England so that Prince John and I could negotiate on a peace settlement, to end this supposed Holy War. Too many men’s lives have been taken on both fronts, so peace must be made before more lives are lost.”<br/>
<br/>
Smiling a little at his plight, Ella gestured to the incline and urged, “my lord, we must return before the hour grows late.”<br/>
<br/>
“Quite right,” the prince agreed before he gave a bob of the head to Djaqq and then turned to ascend the incline. Hearing the markswoman shortly follow, he looked to her and mused aloud, “I cannot thank you enough for your aid, my Lady. You were remarkable, back there, being so brave in the face of bandits like them.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s no trouble, milord. I don’t fear them, or anyone, really,” Ella chuckled, flushing a bit at his praise, adding as she spotted Gem not too far away from them, “they didn’t rough you up too badly, I see. I must apologize, though, for not being more formal with you… I’ve been led to understand the women of your country keep their faces hidden in the presence of men.”<br/>
<br/>
Malik nodded along before letting her leave his side to untie the mare’s reins from the branch and bring her to him, hoisting himself into the saddle. “That they do, but we are not in my country. And, if I may, you are too bold to conform to such a thing,” he said as she led the mare back to the main road that brought them to Nottingham.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re right save that, in truth, I am not English but French. My work has led me to this country, ironically,” Ella chuckled again, considering his plight and asking thoughtfully, “Prince Malik, might I ask why you believe Prince John will agree to a peace settlement?”<br/>
<br/>
“So explains your beauty,” Malik mused lightly, earning a shy look from the markswoman, returning, “I would have gone to France to speak with King Philip but, as our main struggle is with England, it’s rather self-explanatory. You work for the Sheriff, don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, actually… I’m sorry if he’s not a very gracious host, though. His social skills are… well, lacking,” Ella answered with a sheepish look, looking to him when he shook his head at that.<br/>
<br/>
Malik lamented, “you’ve no idea. I speak with some measure of respect, but the poor man has all the nicety of an angry hornet’s nest.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella laughed at that.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Both black-clad men snapped to when the doors to the castle opened and in came their missing prince astride a familiar woman’s mare with the same leading him.<br/>
<br/>
“This should be interesting,” Vaisey commented, following his lieutenant who was first to greet the odd pair.<br/>
<br/>
“My lord, we’re glad to find you alive,” Guy greeted the prince with an apologetic look, shooting a glare at his friend as he made a note to thank her later when he wasn’t as annoyed with her disobedience.<br/>
<br/>
“You have this brave woman to thank for that,” Malik countered flatly, dismounting the horse and striding up to Vaisey who lingered at the base of the stairs. Pausing, he then turned to take the mentioned markswoman’s hand and leave a kiss, earning a shy smile in return, before he left them to speak with the shorter man.<br/>
<br/>
Ella let her shoulders slump before looking to her friend who wore a familiar sore look on his handsome face, and she nodded to the stables to lead Gem to take a breather. “Before you start, I found him wandering the woods when I went for a ride, earlier,” she stated patiently as they walked.<br/>
<br/>
“Where should I start, then? You disobeying me or you strolling in here with him on your arm?” Guy demanded blandly, stepping aside as she undid the bridle for her mare after getting her into the stall.<br/>
<br/>
He wasn’t expressly furious, he would admit, but he wasn’t happy to see her back in the castle. Never mind there was the issue of Malik having been so courteous to her… it felt like his musings from the other day had come back just to toy with him.<br/>
<br/>
“Well I went to find your bride to tell her to not come to the castle—which, by the by, you’re welcome— only to not find her in Locksley, so hence why I came here.” Ella answered with a sideways look, stepping out of the stall once giving Gem half a carrot, undoing her braid and raking fingers through her hair as she went on, “running into Prince Malik was pure coincidence. He told me how you were humoring him into going to retrieve his carriage he left somewhere in the forest.”<br/>
<br/>
“Did he? What else did he say, exactly, how he wanted you to work for him? Or go back to the Holy Land as his consort?” Guy wondered flippantly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he watched her fix her hair into a loose bun.<br/>
<br/>
Head snapping up at the last bit, Ella scowled and retorted, “no, of course not. Why the hell would you think that, Guy…?”<br/>
<br/>
“Because he apparently enjoyed your company, why else?” Guy snapped, gesturing at the courtyard.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not going anywhere, Guy of Gisborne!” Ella stated stubbornly as her eyes brightened in vexation, and she watched him calm a degree before adding in a softer tone, “I… I wouldn’t dream of leaving Nottingham, or whatever this is between us, for anything in the world. I thought you knew that.”<br/>
<br/>
Giving a shallow sigh through his nose as he considered the things going on between them, Guy watched her rock back onto the balls of her feet, and his upper lip twitched. “So with all your friend told you, you expect his uncle will send for him?” He wondered quietly.<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe, but I don’t expect Saladin to approve of his peace-seeking…” Ella said pensively, regarding his curious glance and rolling her eyes before adding with a reflexive smack to his arm, “I’m still waiting for you to kiss my feet, though, for that incendiary incident.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy rolled his eyes this time and turned about to head inside the castle, hearing her follow until she was at his left, and he wondered innocently, “sure you just don’t want another fanciful tunic?” He smirked when she gave him a look.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t but an hour or two later when a pack of Saracens came up to the castle to fetch Malik.<br/>
<br/>
Warding off the bristle at meeting the count of five foreigners that had apparently brought the ransom price in the flat black chest that Vaisey all-but spirited to, Ella glanced from the turban-wearing man to the women with him that wore silk blue robes and had their faces covered.<br/>
<br/>
This whole situation didn’t feel right.<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t have a key, for this, do you?” Vaisey asked the man.<br/>
<br/>
Feigning naiveté, the foreigner offered, “perhaps a sample of the treasure?” He withdrew a diamond the size of a plum from a pouch he had kept on hand, watching the Sheriff’s eyes glitter with greed at the sight.<br/>
<br/>
Guy rolled his eyes at their entranced employer, glancing at Ella when her elbow discreetly nudged his ribs as their eyes locked in a silent conversation.<br/>
<br/>
<em>‘Be on your guard.’<br/>
<br/>
‘Keep behind me.</em>’<br/>
<br/>
“… Gisborne, do show him to the dungeons,” Vaisey ordered off-handedly, yanking both of his underlings to reality, as he was first to head back inside the castle.<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t leave the women to fend for themselves, can I?” The foreigner reasoned, causing both Vaisey and Guy to share a look, his dark eyes finding the markswoman with ease as he added, “it is easier to walk freely if you are English, but like me, they are not.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella’s upper lip curled as she disliked how he looked and referred to her, her eyes flicking to lock on Guy’s.<br/>
<br/>
“All right, fine, just leave your weapons here. Both of you, have the prince be brought to my office,” Vaisey complied with a rueful scoff, continuing inside while the foreigner handed his curved sword to Guy.<br/>
<br/>
Watching the foreigners follow their employer, Ella was first to forego her earlier composure and grumble to him, “mon Dieu, <em>this is bad</em>…”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“You think they’re here to kill the prince?</em>” Guy wondered in like tongue, leaving her for a split second to tell one of the guards to fetch Malik from his cell.<br/>
<br/>
“And us, maybe…!” Ella proposed softly, sparing a glance at the party walking ahead of them, sobering as her eyes hardened and she looped her arm with his to tote him along, adding to him, <em>“don’t drop your guard around them</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy regarded the concern and unease that darkened her eyes and nodded, musing quietly, <em>“between the two of us, if worse comes to worse, we can take them… together</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Quieting a bit out of relief at the assurance in his own gaze, Ella allowed a soft smile and replied in like, “<em>together.”</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The odd party, once all were gathered in the Sheriff’s office, only waited but a few minutes before the doors opened for a semi-rumpled Malik to be shoved in by two guards.<br/>
<br/>
Brown eyes locking on the likewise-colored eyes of the bloke wearing a turban, Malik’s face paled and he murmured, “no…”<br/>
<br/>
“Take him to the great hall,” Vaisey ordered the two guards who then seized the prince and dragged him out of the room.<br/>
<br/>
Again Ella felt the tension that had left when Malik entered the room, and she would admit it was damn-near stifling, as she looked from Vaisey to the Saracens to Guy who hadn’t left her side.<br/>
<br/>
“… you leave me no choice, here’s the key,” the pack’s spokesperson said plainly, his tone not belying the glint of steel that fled as quickly as it appeared on his face. Brandishing a thick key from his robes, he then placed it on the small table where the box sat.<br/>
<br/>
At a nod from his superior, Guy moved to open the box and glanced at Ella who looked between the box and their guests. A puzzled look adorned his face as he heard Vaisey come over to the box when a small contraption popped up, the gears grinding to let a vial of liquid spill a bit of it onto the tiny plate as a light ‘<em>ding’</em> sounded.<br/>
<br/>
Smoke then chugged up from the plate as a small burst of fire preceded it, and hell broke loose in the office.<br/>
<br/>
Having recognized the gas that filled the air, and also coughing and hacking like his officers that were being cut down by the Saracen women, Guy called around a tight cough, “<strong>E-Ella</strong>, <strong>run</strong>!”<br/>
<br/>
Inhaling when hearing the ‘<em>ding’</em>, Ella sidestepped one of the women at her left only to use her bow as a club to catch the downward swing from another of the quartet who rushed her after disposing of a couple of guards. Her eyes widened when the woman’s sword cleaved her bow in a diagonal cut, and she instinctively kicked the other in the belly before scrambling to the door, swerving out of the way of the other two women who were slaying the other guards.<br/>
<br/>
Slamming the doors behind her, Ella gasped on fresh air and heaved a sigh of relief before jumping when the doors were shoved on from the other side, and she broke away to run for the great hall at top speed.<br/>
<br/>
“… didn’t come to rescue the prince, we came to bury him and you <em>colonizers</em> as well…!” The pack’s spokesperson stated as he was about to slay the Sheriff before being barreled into by the markswoman who had been looking behind her to find the other Saracens weren’t on her tail.<br/>
<br/>
Climbing to her feet first and drawing a dagger from the scabbard on her back, Ella rushed the Saracen with a snarl as their respective blades protested the sudden clash, being punted off only to drop back in front of Vaisey.<br/>
<br/>
“Spirited infidel witch,” the Saracen growled before he lunged at her, missing when she sidestepped and halting as a loud <em>‘squelch</em>’ sounded.<br/>
<br/>
Ella retrieved the blade of her dagger from its temporary sheath in his chest, flicking blood from it with a sniff, before she ducked when a silver throwing star was thrown at her from the corridor she had abandoned. “Maybe we should make for the hall…!” She advised to her superior before looking to find he had already fled, and she groaned an oath to then scramble after his leave.<br/>
<br/>
Taking heart at reaching the great hall, she threw the doors open and risked a look back at the way she had come before giving a yelp when she collided with someone, causing the both of them to tumble to the floor below.<br/>
<br/>
“Ow…!” Ella groaned, shaking her head and looking about to recognize the outlaws before regarding Malik who had stood to his feet near the back of the hall, and she sighed in relief. “Never thought I’d be glad to see you lot,” she said.<br/>
<br/>
“Get off me, now, woman!” Vaisey snarled from beneath her, having been the one she collided with and coincidentally the one who cushioned her fall.<br/>
<br/>
Robin did nothing to hide the bark of laughter at the sight, being first to help the markswoman to her feet by grabbing hold of her tunic sleeve.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought you were more graceful than that,” Alan snickered.<br/>
<br/>
Ella started to snarl at him only to freeze at hearing the collective undulation of the Saracen women, and she groaned again before drawing the second dagger from its scabbard to flex her grip on their twin handles as they heard the guards’ pained cries resound on the air. “Protect the prince, one of you,” she said to the outlaws.<br/>
<br/>
“You stupid wench, you led them right to us!” Vaisey snapped.<br/>
<br/>
“Excuse <span class="u">you</span> for my saving your ass, then!” Ella seethed back, demanding of her unlikely comrades, “got any ideas?”<br/>
<br/>
“Djaqq, John, Much, the stairwell,” Robin instructed his men, looking to the remainder and adding, “Alan, Ella, Vaisey, you’re with me.”<br/>
<br/>
The odd party waited for what seemed an eternity before the doors were thrown open by the quartet of assassins, shrugging off their outer layer to descend the steps with their attention focused on Malik and coincidentally Ella for her slaying their comrade, the women brandishing their respective blades in intimidation. At last their intimidation stopped as the tension in the room was near-palpable, and the rag-tag seven advanced on the assassins, blades singing and clashing in a flurry of movement.<br/>
<br/>
Swerving when one of the quartet lashed out at her throat, Ella twisted about to return the blow only for their blades to lock with a vain screech. The markswoman punted the other off only to catch the sharp slash meant for her back, and she inhaled before headbutting the assassin in the forehead to stun. She seized the miniscule chance to stick her dagger into the other woman’s chest, yanking it back as the assassin hit the floor dead.<br/>
<br/>
Hearing air catch on a blade that went for her blind spot, Ella twisted out of the way to then lunge at the third assassin, breaking away when the other two who had broken away from their respective bouts rushed her. She dropped back to shield Malik who was partially shielded by Robin, brandishing her daggers with a stony look.<br/>
<br/>
Much voiced his own undulation, then, earning a look from the markswoman, to summon the redhead outlaw she had briefly seen in their camp who hopped down from the railing of the staircase to land nimbly with two swords on hand.<br/>
<br/>
Brandishing his blades as the trio of assassins followed suit, the stranger initiated the fight between he and the trio.<br/>
<br/>
Ella gaped a bit at watching him move like a sword-toting hurricane with quick and deadly strikes that made hers pale in comparison. For a moment she envied him as he gutted two of the women and slit the throat of the final one, dropping them with ease. “Mary and Joseph…” she murmured.<br/>
<br/>
“Get Prince Bismillah out of here, now!” Vaisey wheezed an order, gesturing flippantly at Malik from his emerging out of hiding under the dining table.<br/>
<br/>
Malik scoffed at that and retorted, “the sentiment is mutual. Milady Ella, this is farewell unless you care to join me? You would make a fine bodyguard, you know.” He looked to the named woman who perked up at the offer.<br/>
<br/>
Ella felt her face flush when all eyes looked between she and the prince, and she returned humbly, “aye I know, my lord Malik, but my place is here. Safe travels going back home, though… honestly.”<br/>
<br/>
“Business as usual the next time, Locksley,” Vaisey put in with a smug tone at retaining the deadly French woman.<br/>
<br/>
Robin nodded at that and replied, “should be fun… we should do this again, though, <em>Milady</em>.” He shot a snide glance at the named party.<br/>
<br/>
Ella shot him a rude hand gesture between retreating to the table and hopping onto its top, watching the outlaws leave with Malik in their midst. “In another century, maybe,” she mused aloud, returning the dirtied daggers to their scabbard.<br/>
<br/>
That worked perfectly for her, in any sense… she was exhausted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Into the Spotlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearing a familiar giggle as he poked his head into the stables, he minded that she wasn’t focused on anything aside from brushing her mare’s mane and tail. Allowing an impish twitch of his lips, he stepped up to her as quietly as he could… “don’t <em>you</em> sound cheerful,” he said calmly, the twitch from before making a smile appear.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a yelp at being snuck upon, she first caught the slight shake of his shoulders before she tossed the brush at him and barked annoyedly, “damn it, Guy, don’t do that! You scared me!”<br/>
<br/>
“Truly?” Guy drawled, having ducked the thrown brush, shifting from having leaned his back against the side of the stall to face her as she strode up to him. Regarding the sore line on her lips that had formed into a pout and letting his eyes linger there, he flicked them to meet her brightened gaze as he wondered, “I didn’t think an expert markswoman would spook so easy. If I’d known <em>that</em> when we first met, I could’ve had more fun with you, couldn’t I?”<br/>
<br/>
Ella cut her gaze away with heat coloring her cheeks, embarrassed at being spooked and at his double-entendres, before she tilted her chin up and retorted blandly, “wouldn’t killing you be an easier solution on my behalf, if that <em>were</em> the case?”<br/>
<br/>
Smirking again even as some part of him swelled with pride at her quick footwork, Guy reached to pluck a couple of strands of hay from her dark mane. “But would you be able to swing the blade? <em>That’s</em> the real question, isn’t it?” He hummed quietly.<br/>
<br/>
Shooing his hand away with a growl, Ella turned away to shift her attention to her mare, offering her the other half of a carrot she had kept from the other day. “What’s got <span class="u">you</span> so chipper, then? It can’t be your birthday yet,” she wondered.<br/>
<br/>
“Frankly, sneaking up on you was the highlight of my year, and it’s not even winter,” Guy admitted, his smirk lingering when she gave a slight grunt at that, adding as he sobered a bit, “we’re to do a round of tax collections today, and Locksley is first.”<br/>
<br/>
“I fear your sense of humor is blacker than mine,” mumbled Ella as she stepped out of the stall to leave the mare before following him out to his stallion. Letting one of his officers hold the horse, she hoisted herself into the saddle first and bit the inside of her cheek when Guy joined her before he took the reins.<br/>
<br/>
Feeling her stiffen with him at her back, Guy steered the stallion and wondered lowly in her ear, “something bothering you, then?”<br/>
<br/>
Stabbing her elbow into his belly, Ella smiled serenely when he flinched and she sang back, “not anymore!”<br/>
<br/>
Guy stayed with her in the saddle as they let his officers hassle the village folk and round up whichever ones didn’t have anything to give, urging them, “next cottage!”<br/>
<br/>
Ella looked to the house they stopped at, one belonging to the village’s weapons master Luke, frowning a bit when Guy informed the other man that he owed three shillings. “Do they <em>look</em> like they’ve got the shillings?” She wondered to him.<br/>
<br/>
“You make a good point…” Guy mused as his men searched Luke’s house at the other’s invitation, adding to her, “seems you’re not as skittish as you were before, with me in the saddle.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes and started to retort when a commotion came from one side of the house. Both black-clad friends looked to their officers who had found a hidden stash of weapons, one of them holding up two finely made Saracen bows.<br/>
<br/>
“Tell me he didn’t…” Ella grumbled with some remorse, looking at her companion who dismounted to step up to the restrained Luke, calling, “Guy…?”<br/>
<br/>
Guy ignored her and regarded Luke’s apprehensive gaze as he wondered, “those’re Saracen design, yeah? There’s only one man in Locksley who wields a bow like that… surely you know that, when collaborating with outlaws, you die like them.” Grabbing the other’s face with a rough hand, he shoved him away to let the officers take him.<br/>
<br/>
“John!” Luke’s wife barked when the boy, who had tried to keep the officers from finding the stash, made to retrieve his father.<br/>
<br/>
Guy intervened then, snatching the boy and restraining him by the tight grip on the other’s head of dirty blonde hair.<br/>
<br/>
“Milord, please let him go, he’s only my apprentice,” Luke called as he was being led to the cart.<br/>
<br/>
Looking on the boy’s fearful gaze, Guy mused aloud, “and a runt, too. He’ll make an example… lads!” He handed the boy to the officers to be thrown in with Luke.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s <em>just a babe</em>, Guy, come on,” Ella reminded when he returned to the stallion, glaring at him.<br/>
<br/>
Guy minded the surprise and frustration in her blue eyes before he retorted as he hoisted himself into the saddle, “you know the law, El, it doesn’t recognize age… ironically, neither does death.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella kept her gaze on him and hissed, “I <span class="u">wasn’t</span> hired to kill children, Guy!”<br/>
<br/>
“I wasn’t either… we can discuss this at the castle,” Guy snapped as he leered at her.<br/>
<br/>
Nostrils flaring as she yanked the reins from him, Ella growled, “fine, but I’m <span class="u">not</span> apologizing if you fall off.” She jerked the reins and earned a neigh from the stallion who galloped away from the village at top speed.<br/>
<br/>
Gloved hands clawing her hips as the sudden movement earned a half-stifled yelp, Guy barked, “damn it, Ella!” Despite his tightened grip on her, he heard her give a bark of laughter.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Watching the bow be aimed at him, Vaisey reminded blandly, “given I’ve had one of those pointed at me, I don’t like them.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy lowered the bow only for it to be taken from his hand by Ella, and he shot her a scowl that went ignored.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re sure we shouldn’t keep these as evidence against Hood, milord?” Ella wondered absently as she drew her right arm back and aimed the invisible arrow at the foot of the hall’s stairwell.<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the tangible friction between his underlings, the mentioned man scoffed and returned, “you’ve never handled a bow so finely made, then? The old one you had seemed to fare well.”<br/>
<br/>
“Until a Saracen broke it, yeah,” Ella pointed out, looking on the bow and minding the dark color of the wood that made it look almost black, adding off-handedly, “my father made that one for me, long ago.”<br/>
<br/>
“You should’ve said something sooner, then! If you like it so much, consider it recompense for the one that was broken,” Vaisey huffed, watching both she and Guy’s respective gazes round on him, and he adopted an innocent look as he added, “though I forget that you don’t report directly to me, do you? Isn’t that right, <em>Gisborne?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Guy regarded his superior’s ploy and the snide smirk on the other’s face, looking to Ella who wasn’t looking at him but on the bow like if she would soon part with it… true that her morality annoyed him, but Vaisey had a point…<br/>
<br/>
“Keep it.” Vaisey’s smirk slid off his face at Guy’s acquiescing.<br/>
<br/>
Looking to him with surprise this time, Ella’s face softened and she replied in like tone, “thank you, Guy.”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the happiness that briefly appeared in her eyes at receiving the finely-made bow, Guy’s eyes softened in turn and he nodded a bit.<br/>
<br/>
“Now then, I’m sure you both know that our soldiers could put these bows to good use. Fight fire with fire, so to speak… there’s much we could learn from this weapons master,” Vaisey proposed as he examined the second bow which was a lighter brown.<br/>
<br/>
Guy cocked a brow at that and countered, “<em>’learn from him’?</em> It’d be better to execute him instead… if one peasant defies us, he should be punished, at least enough to get the point across.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Or</em> pay him to craft more of these for the army, and not leave a splinter of them for Hood?” Ella remarked, having shrugged the new bow onto her shoulder, adding innocently when he glared at her, “s’ only reasonable, I think. There’s no need to waste a good stock.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’d have me <em>spare him,</em>” Guy mused, shifting his attention to her impervious self and leering at her.<br/>
<br/>
Ella gave him a knowing look and argued, “Luke is a useful asset, it’d be a shoddy idea to get rid of him when he could be bought to make more bows. It’s a once-in-a-lifetime chance to come across a craftsman like him!”<br/>
<br/>
“Your sense of morality is unnervingly irritating,” Guy growled as his glare lingered.<br/>
<br/>
Having stood her full height, Ella purred back, “and <em>your</em> lack of common sense is concerning at best.”<br/>
<br/>
Inhaling as the part of him that reveled in her anger enjoyed the dangerous edge in her voice, Guy teetered back a bit and clipped dismissively, “your input is not required as of this moment, my dear marksman.”<br/>
<br/>
Brow furrowing into a sore scowl, Ella scoffed and looked away to snap, “sounds fair! Thank you for the bow… my dear lord.” Giving him one last withering glare, she turned away to leave the hall, her boots clopping on the wood as she went.<br/>
<br/>
Having watched the row in otherwise silence, Vaisey plucked at the string of the remaining bow and said amusedly, “you know, I wonder how is it you’ve managed to <span class="u">not</span> do something about her sharp tongue, Gisborne…” He earned a sore look from the named man who had watched her go, letting the resounding noise of the doors slamming shut fill the air of the hall.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Taking the reins to help lead the bay stallion to the stables, she looked to his mistress and asked, “did you need me for something?”<br/>
<br/>
“So you’ve not heard about what the Sheriff wants to do with the increased amount of prisoners?” She returned, regarding the confused furrow of the other woman’s brow before elaborating, “he’s to hold a torture fair, to teach the people a lesson about taxes.”<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes widened a bit in surprise, she sobered and glanced out at the courtyard before musing, “so explains the multitude of arrests Guy and I did, the other day… I wasn’t aware of any of this, Marian.” She perked up when the named maiden was first to leave the stables, shaking her head and then shortly following.<br/>
<br/>
“Guy can’t have agreed to this… this is cruel in the finest sense of the word,” Marian said in further disgust.<br/>
<br/>
Exhaling softly, Ella caught her wrist and stopped them in front of a stout alcove, earning a confused look as she stated, “<span class="u">if</span> I know him, and at this point I’m sure I do, I believe Guy was the one to suggest this whole horror fest.”<br/>
<br/>
She wasn’t sure what exactly she was doing, whether it was her feelings speaking for her or it was to save Marian from more lies, but the words seemed to have a mind of their own.<br/>
<br/>
Green eyes widened, Marian quieted a bit before she shook her head and reasoned, “it’s only fair to hear it from the horse’s mouth, isn’t it?” She looked to the older woman who nodded a bit in agreement.<br/>
<br/>
Guy refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose when both women found him in the great hall, having been on the receiving end of Marian’s disgust regarding the fair. Regarding the silent markswoman who had hung back, he glared at her and demanded, “I imagine <em>you’re</em> behind all this, then?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hardly. Marian can think for herself, as much as you clearly can’t fathom, so try to be <em>less</em> of an ass,” Ella snapped blandly, folding her arms at her chest.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought I heard your familiar whining voice, Marian… oh look, Gisborne, your nuisance is present as well,” Vaisey greeted the odd trio, looking to the former and guessing of her, “seems we’ve upset the peasants’ advocate, haven’t we? I could swear I hear her heart bleeding, even… fear conquers all, and even Hood himself will fear me soon.”<br/>
<br/>
A rueful twitch pulled at Ella’s upper lip when the shorter man tapped Marian’s nose only for the younger woman to flinch a bit in turn.<br/>
<br/>
“Milord, what of the wagon for the king that leaves tomorrow?” Guy reminded when the mentioned man walked away, adding, “will the castle guard be enough security, you think?”<br/>
<br/>
Plucking a handful of coins only for them to cascade into the chest when he tilted his hand down, Vaisey answered knowingly, “it’s your task, Gisborne. I’d hate to be in your shoes, though, should this fall into the outlaws’ hands… but I imagine you’ll accompany the cart yourself.”<br/>
<br/>
“That I will, we’ll take it down the Old North Road to London… and I won’t be going alone,” Guy affirmed with a slight huff, tilting his head and looking to the otherwise-silent Ella.<br/>
<br/>
Perking up at his roping her in, Ella bristled a bit and scoffed in disbelief, “you can’t be serious. London? Surely you and your boys deserve to have the journey all to yourselves, it’d be tiresome enough to be riding next to <span class="u">you</span>…”<br/>
<br/>
“Then your presence will be required even moreso, given you told me you’ve been to London a few times already.” Guy drawled calmly, stepping up to her out of habit when she puffed up at his taunt, adding, “I imagine it’s only fitting for you to earn that bow by keeping up the grueling work.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaw having set in a defiant manner, Ella deflated a bit even though her eyes burned, and she closed them with a soft exhale. “You may be right…” opening them after taking a step up to him, she allowed an unfamiliar look to cross her face as she then stomped her foot onto his own. Hard. Lips splitting into a smug grin when he flinched, she complied in a sweet tone, “it’d be a pleasure, my dear friend!”<br/>
<br/>
Marian bit her lower lip to ward away a chuckle at the defeated nobleman, offering, “Ella, would you care to help me look for a gown?” At the other woman’s nod, she let the other leave first before following her up the stairs.<br/>
<br/>
“Nicely done.”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s been an ass for the last couple of days, s’ what he deserved.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Closing the doors of the cart after ensuring the revenue was safe, Guy called to the driver, “ready to go!” A clopping of hooves on cobblestone caused his brow to furrow into a scowl at the undeniable arrival of his friend.<br/>
<br/>
“I imagine you didn’t wish to see the horrified face of your blushing rose at the fair,” Ella greeted him as he remounted his stallion and came to her side, both of their steeds following the departing cart.<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a twitch at mention of his bride, Guy stared ahead and remarked flatly, “your childish display barely left a scratch, by the by… figured you should know that.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella scoffed back and leveled a withering look his way as she drawled, “you should’ve said something sooner, then. I could have my mare make a more permanent example of your lead foot.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re so insufferable,” Guy groused as he shook his head a bit.<br/>
<br/>
“So why didn’t you order me to stay behind so you could dwell on how irritating I am?” Ella half-seethed, having glanced at him before she stared ahead with determination.<br/>
<br/>
Guy glared at her and rumbled, “because I know you’re not one for torture! And here you sit like an ungrateful child, blaming me for everything…”<br/>
<br/>
“But you left Marian, a girl who is too damn pure to be engaged to you, to endure such horrors?” Ella cut in as she returned the glare.<br/>
<br/>
Mouth having opened at her jab now closing, Guy slid his eyes closed and groaned under his breath.<br/>
<br/>
He let a moment of tense silence fill the air between them before he broke it, voice rough and quiet, “she didn’t know the fair was my idea… and her staying behind was not my doing, you know that.” He looked to her to find she was twirling a finger in the coarse hair of a lock of Gem’s mane, her eyes down. “You’ve been kind to her, something I’m glad for, but why should her being at the fair matter?” He asked, retaining the quiet tone.<br/>
<br/>
“Because I was her age, once, and I had noone to keep me from what I’ve witnessed. It’s only fair for someone to be there to shield that girl if her father isn’t available… even if that someone is you,” Ella answered in like, giving a sniff and staring ahead to pretend that his gaze didn’t burn as it locked on her.<br/>
<br/>
It pained her to watch him look so happy with another, she would admit, and she had endured worse things… unfortunately, none of them were like this.<br/>
<br/>
The unfamiliar guilt he had felt weeks ago thrummed in his chest at minding the stubborn set of her jaw and her piercing eyes that didn’t look at him… Guy started to say something but the sound of the gates closing at their backs drew him to reality in a snap.<br/>
<br/>
“Why’ve the gates…? Damn,” Ella grumbled at the inevitable, looking to Guy who commanded the driver to stop the carriage. She hopped down to rush to the gate and peek through the break in the doors to see two hooded figures leaving the entrance… “well this is great,” she lamented.<br/>
<br/>
“Open the gate!” Guy ordered as he had strode after her, pulling her aside with a quick grab for her tunic scruff when his men tried to slam the door open via brute force.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking her head a bit at the lack of entrance after a few more shoves, Ella advised, “grab a battering ram!”<br/>
<br/>
Lips twitching at her quick thinking, Guy relayed the message to his men. It took a whole of another twenty minutes before the left door gave and opened.<br/>
<br/>
Having drawn her long daggers as they strode into the village entrance, Ella scowled a bit at finding it was strangely void of life.<br/>
<br/>
At Guy’s command, they rushed to the castle and made their way to the great hall.<br/>
<br/>
Looking about at the emptied hall and regarding the odd contraptions that littered the center tables, taking heart that they didn’t look to have been used yet, Ella gave a sigh of relief. She perked up when a muffled groaning came from the covered contraption at her back, and she shot a mild look at Guy who pulled her back behind him out of protection.<br/>
<br/>
Retaining the grip on his sword, Guy motioned to his men to pull the sheet off of the contraption, revealing to all a surprising and hilarious sight.<br/>
<br/>
Somehow— Ella knew who was responsible, and she made a note to thank them for the treat— Vaisey had been hoisted off the floor like a slab of meat only to be tied down to the device upside-down, and gagged ontop of that.<br/>
<br/>
Ella coughed on the feigned dust to ward away a laugh at the unveiling, stepping back to let Guy shuffle up and remove the cloth from the Sheriff’s mouth with some reluctance.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Get me out of here now, Gisborne!</em>” Vaisey seethed, glaring from the officers to Guy to Ella and back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cleopatra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>King Richard was coming home</em>.<br/>
<br/>
His campaign, she believed, should’ve lasted longer than six years… so why was he returning now, and passing through <em>Nottingham,</em> no less?<br/>
<br/>
Slightly shaking her head, she looked to the nobleman she had accompanied to Knighton Hall and regarded that he seemed happiest to hear the news out of anyone. Even though she had maintained her friendship with him best as humanly possible, she still couldn’t find it in her heart to agree to this.<br/>
<br/>
But she had to be happy for him, she knew, because that was what friends did for each other… right?<br/>
<br/>
“I’m glad you’re so chipper… I don’t think I’ve seen you like this,” Ella observed.<br/>
<br/>
Glancing back and finding her face blasé, an expression he found enigmatic, Guy quieted a bit before remarking, “you’re not feeling nervous about meeting the king, are you? I’d rather you not disappear on me when he comes into Nottingham.”<br/>
<br/>
Blinking once at the thought and letting her blasé mask fade for a sore one, Ella retorted patiently, “I’m not afraid of anyone, you tosspot, least of all an inept king.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good,” he mumbled as he looked ahead, taking heart at the spark of fire in her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
He wasn’t the wisest man in England, but he knew she wasn’t happy about his wedding… even a blind man could see that.<br/>
<br/>
But, even though he half-expected her to have already made arrangements to leave Nottingham so as to not be witness on that day, she was still here. He knew she cared for him as he did her, but she was stepping aside to let him be happy… maybe she was a better woman than she believed, than he found her to be.<br/>
<br/>
Once dismounting their steeds at the front of the manor, she let him take point in going to locate Sir Edward and Marian who they found tending to the verge in back.<br/>
<br/>
Ella glanced at her friend to find he looked content with the world, and her heart gave an ache at seeing such. Shoulders slumping with reluctant defeat, she tucked pesky locks behind her ears on habit.<br/>
<br/>
“Sir Guy!” The former Sheriff declared, jerking her back to reality, as the younger nobleman had tried to sweep Marian off her feet only for the named maiden to flip back and land on her feet.<br/>
<br/>
Regarding her nimble footing that reminded her of the girl’s alternate face, Ella came over only to smack her friend on the chest. “Guy, you spooked her,” she scolded, earning a mild glare from him.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry, Marian, I was… trying to be romantic,” Guy apologized between looking from the markswoman to his bride, earning a brief smile from the latter that he then asked, “would you come with me to Locksley? I’ve got something to show you.”<br/>
<br/>
Marian retained her smile and nodded, following his leave of the yard. She glanced back at the other woman whose eyes briefly met hers and then shrugged innocently, looking away.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a somewhat-weary puff, Ella looked to the former Sheriff and smiled sheepishly, apologizing, “I’m sorry for the commotion, Sir Edward… dunno what’s gotten into him.” She more or less knew, but she dared not let her mind go there.<br/>
<br/>
“He is eager, I would imagine… the fault isn’t on you, Ella,” Sir Edward replied with a brief smile, earning a slight nod.<br/>
<br/>
Glancing in the direction Guy had gone, Ella asked pensively, “forgive me for suspecting, but you’re not so keen on this union, either, are you?” Even as she asked, she knew she was right… Sir Edward was a father before anything.<br/>
<br/>
Quieting at her spot-on assumption, and taking heart that she was of like mind, he followed her gaze and answered, “I am proud of her bravery, even if it’s to keep both of us from the hangman, but… if this will make her happy in the end, I must support her. That’s all that’s left to do, isn’t there?”<br/>
<br/>
“You sound like my father, if he were in your situation,” she admitted with a small smile, musing as it began to falter, “suppose that’s what any father wants for their daughter, isn’t it? To be safe, and happy.”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the nostalgia in her voice, he prodded with some empathy, “this mustn’t be easy on you, either.”<br/>
<br/>
She gave a slight sigh and answered in the same breath, “no, but I wouldn’t be someone he trusts if I stood in his way.” Offering a slight smile to him, she then stepped away to return to Locksley.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bowstring giving a light creak when drawn back with an arrow in place, the weapon’s wielder narrowed her eyes at the center of her target and she exhaled as she let it fly. Beaming when the arrow stuck in the bullseye, she looked to the sky and found the sun was making its descent beneath the treeline.<br/>
<br/>
Lowering the bow, she looked to the manor house and the amber glow of lights the servants had put up, knowing the current lord of the house was already at supper with the guards stationed about for company.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking her head to banish the thoughts of his wedding that would put her in a mood, the markswoman shouldered the bow and her quiver to stride off to the stables.<br/>
<br/>
The light nicker sounding from her mare drove the notion of going on an evening ride out of her mind and she stopped to then, to her surprise, hear a familiar voice speaking to the horse in a quieted tone. Ensuring her footsteps were near-silent, she moved to lean her back against the side of the building’s wall, straining her ears a bit to decipher what was being said.<br/>
<br/>
“… you’ve known her longest, of anyone. I imagine you would be first to kick me across the forest, though, for not treating her better. For stomping on her heart as I have.” There was a rueful tone in his rumbling voice. At the puff on air from the mare, he returned the gesture and added, “wouldn’t be surprised if she wanted to leave Nottingham before the wedding. She doesn’t deserve any of this.”<br/>
<br/>
Smiling wryly and sparing a look to the darkened heavens, she inhaled and stepped away from the wall to poke her head into the stables to find him leaned against the side of the stall with his arms folded at his chest while looking deep in thought.<br/>
<br/>
“She makes for a good listener, you know.” Said the markswoman, and she snickered when he started a bit at having her find him.<br/>
<br/>
Brow furrowing into a scowl as he ignored the heat that warmed his ears, the nobleman looked elsewhere and puffed, “haven’t the foggiest what you’re talking about.”<br/>
<br/>
Smiling at his outright lie, she left the doorway to join him at the stall, finding the amber glow of the nearby lantern made his black hair sport flecks of brown. “You should be inside… wouldn’t want the whole village in a tizzy because the lord of the house is missing in action,” she reasoned.<br/>
<br/>
“I was, actually, but I already ate,” he remarked blandly, tilting his head a bit and giving her a look.<br/>
<br/>
Ella considered poking but decided against it as she knew he would deny any- and everything until his face was blue, so she nodded along and folded her arms. “Marian helped me find a gown, by the way, for the ceremony. It’s not anything fancy, namely because I can’t see myself in silks without vomiting, but she said it would only be fair to you to see your friend look nice,” she mused, giving a sniff at the thought of wearing a dress, having met his gaze before looking away.<br/>
<br/>
Brows having almost risen into his hairline, Guy looked to her again and found the pink in her cheeks even as she refused to look at him. A smirk began to cross his lips, and he chuckled as his eyes rested on her. He started to speak when one of the guards called to him about the Night Watchman, causing the both of them to snap to.<br/>
<br/>
“Cut him off at the front if he escapes that way,” Guy ordered as he and Ella rushed out of the stables to make a beeline for the house.<br/>
<br/>
Giving him a nod before watching him clamber inside to rush up the stairs, Ella nocked an arrow in her drawn bow and barked at the officers who had scrambled outside with her, “arms at the ready, lads!” Having backed away from the house to linger near the torch on her right, she trained her arrow on the left-hand side of the second floor.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t difficult to guess who the thief really was, and she wished the girl hadn’t come… did she have that much of a death wish?<br/>
<br/>
The creak of a bowstring sounded behind her caused her to stiffen, and she regarded the officers around her who were taken down by two of his men. “Couldn’t wait for a century until we met again, could you?” Ella wondered blandly.<br/>
<br/>
“We really should stop meeting like this,” Robin returned with a slight chuckle, watching her lower her bow and look to him while he mirrored her.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes before glancing up at the second floor when hearing the angered hacking on the door with an axe, she locked stares with him and advised, “given I know who’s behind the mask as well as your unyielding love for her, you’d better get in there. Now.”<br/>
<br/>
Stiffening a bit at the revelation even though, as she was about as sharp an eye as him, he felt she was already in the know, he nodded before leading his men inside at a sprint. “Mind if I join in?” The former lord called lightly with his bow lifted to train on the current lord.<br/>
<br/>
Ducking into the shadow of the roof, the markswoman poked her head into the front room to look at the stairs when the nobleman stalled his taunts to watch the hooded thief exit his room and begin her descent.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll remember you as I take her to the marriage bed…!” Guy drawled smugly before the thief rammed her elbow into his belly, and he nearly blocked the kick that followed only to then be sent tumbling down the stairs to the floor, earning a wince from the markswoman. He lashed out at the thief who tried to skirt around him, sticking her in the right side with something small and earning a grunt of pain from the girl who stumbled away.<br/>
<br/>
Snagging her ‘round the waist, Robin barked at his men to grab the loot as he kicked the nobleman who tried to grab them, being first to leave the room with Will toting the bags in his wake.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ducking back into the shadows when the outlaws all-but spirited into the night, Ella smirked at their feat before she feigned a searing headache and half-stumbled into the light of the front room. She gave a slight gasp at the felled Guy and rushed to his side to help him up. “Are you all right?” She asked worriedly, regarding the favoring of his ribs as he sat up a bit in her arms.<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the curved dagger and the bits of blood on his palm, Guy smirked proudly and mumbled, “got ‘im.”<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes at the gloating fest she could already hear, Ella urged patiently, “c’mon, let’s get you looked at.” Helping him straighten and minding his pained grimace, she hooked her arm around his waist and helped him back upstairs, shooing his guards away in the process, to help him to her room that was across the walkway from his.<br/>
<br/>
Both gave a slight sigh when she set him down on her bed’s edge, and he detangled his arm from her to watch her move away and grab her makeshift physician’s kit from next to her bedside, the kit itself being a brown satchel that looked weathered.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t think your ribs are broken but still, you’re going to have to remove your coat and tunic to let me look,” she pointed out as she had withdrawn a roll of bandages and a few vials, moving to the narrow table by the door to work. She smiled privately when he voiced a miffed grunt in compliance, mixing the herbs she had kept with a bit of spit until the concoction was a greenish-brown paste.<br/>
<br/>
He cocked a brow when she turned to him to inspect his torso, only for her fair face to color at seeing him there in naught but his trousers.<br/>
<br/>
A smug smirk started to cross his face before it faltered a degree when her shoulders squared and she gave a sniff as she moved closer to check his ribs first, her fingers that were gentle despite years of callouses from her profession pressing on one side to then move to the other. Inhaling as every touch caused hairs at the back of his nape to prickle, his eyes flicked to land on her mane of hair that had grown wavier in the last few months, and he smiled a little at the determination she often used shift now to ensuring he would mend.<br/>
<br/>
Tenacious didn’t seem to do her enough justice.<br/>
<br/>
“You look all right, save for your left side,” Ella murmured more to herself, drawing away only to flick her eyes up to lock stares with him and mind that there was about two inches’ distance between their respective faces. She had always thought their eyes looked identical, though this close to him caused her to believe there was more ice in his gaze than in her own…<br/>
<br/>
Guy’s earlier smirk faltered altogether the longer their stares were locked in a proverbial contest, finding the fire that often burned brightest in her piercing stare was settled in this moment, and his subconscious yanked that brief soft kiss she gave him in Hood’s camp to sit square in the fore of his mind. She stayed still as he leaned in to break the distance between his lips and hers that he had been ogling more of late, only for her eyes to close and instead bump her forehead against his.<br/>
<br/>
Ella heard a wry snuff escape his nose at her stalling, feeling his stare soften even as his left hand that had found the locks of her mane at her right begin to cradle her neck, smiling in like. Decency reminded her rather pointedly that he wasn’t hers, that he was to marry another in two days’ time, and that their proximity would look much too suggestive to outsiders.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m glad you aren’t yelling my ear off, this time around,” Guy mused, an odd mixture of rueful and fondness filling his quieted voice, a sideways look starting to cross his face when she drew away with reluctance to leave him and fetch the bowl of paste along with the bandages.<br/>
<br/>
“I could, you know, for vanity’s sake,” Ella offered innocently, regarding the near-pout that crossed his lips and smiling in the same manner, dabbing her first two fingers in the paste to begin applying it to his side as he shifted a bit to let her do so.<br/>
<br/>
Guy started to fake a laugh only to let a slight hiss be caught between his teeth when the paste stung, and he asked with some annoyance, “that didn’t sting the last time around… didn’t add that just for me, did you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Dreadfully sorry to annoy you, but that’s how balms work, Guy,” she retorted patiently despite the childish part of her conscious gloating about causing him some discomfort if only to make up for the hell he put her through.<br/>
<br/>
He shot her a mild look when their eyes met for a moment, only for her to shrug innocently, and he gave a miffed grunt in return.<br/>
<br/>
The quiet of the night began to settle between them as the minutes passed, as thunder that had voiced quiet rumblings when she had brought him upstairs now died to let the rain that had come in fill the silence.<br/>
<br/>
“So what color is it? This fanciful dress you mentioned,” Guy chose to ask, breaking the quiet, watching her tie the bandage at his middle after wrapping a few ropes of it and tearing off what she didn’t use.<br/>
<br/>
Stiffening a bit at the reminder, and feeling her cheeks warm a bit, Ella refrained from trying to get lost in his blue eyes—again—and stepped away to put the bandages on the nearby table. “You’re not seeing it, not until the day of… s’ bad luck,” she answered with a slight scoff.<br/>
<br/>
Sideways look from before returning to grace his chiseled face, he reclined a bit and shot her a look as he remarked, “that only counts if you’re the bride, El, but you aren’t.” Regarding the falter in her bemused smirk at his expression, he then located his tunic and pulled it on. “Thank you, for not mothering so much,” he added quietly.<br/>
<br/>
“Just consider it my wedding gift,” she chuckled, shoving the flicker of remorse back behind her defenses, stepping back and wiping her hands with a handkerchief when he straightened to leave with his coat slung over one shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling ruefully at the joke, he turned to lock stares with her before mocking a flourishing bow at the waist that elicited a giggle and fond smile. “Goodnight, Milady Isabella,” he said coolly, his smile softening a bit when she stepped up to close the door.<br/>
<br/>
“Get some sleep, Sir Guy,” she retorted with a gentle swat to his arm, tilting her head playfully when he shot her a mild look before stepping out into the quieted hallway and leaving her. Closing the door on his leave and leaning her back against it, her shoulders sagged as she allowed a weary sigh, lifting a hand to rake fingers through her black hair and grumble, “my life must be a real joke to you, <em>non?</em>”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A whinny sounded from outside the house, causing the room’s occupants to scramble and take various hiding places at the expected arrival of a certain nobleman.<br/>
<br/>
“Sir Guy,” Sir Edward greeted, looking from the younger man who strode into the front room to the light clambering of boots on the stairs when Ella came down to help him.<br/>
<br/>
“I am sorry to barge in, but… wait, what’re you doing here?” Guy asked in confusion, scowling on habit when his friend appeared as if from out of thin air, adding pointedly, “and why weren’t you in the forest just now? We nearly cornered Hood…”<br/>
<br/>
Ella quelled a wince at the reminder, answering patiently, “I could hear your commotion from here. Sir Edward came to fetch me before you woke up, though, claiming Marian was ill and he asked if I could help. I’ve given her an herbal tea and got her settled… she just needs rest.”<br/>
<br/>
Silently thanking God for the markswoman’s silver tongue, Sir Edward smiled gratefully and said, “thank you for your help, Ella. Sir Guy, if you would please leave, so that Marian can recover…?”<br/>
<br/>
“Can’t I see her?” Guy demanded with a slight scowl between the odd pair, starting to move towards the stairs when Ella stopped him with a hand on his chest. He glared down at her, cocking a brow when their eyes locked.<br/>
<br/>
“She’s fine, Guy, I promise. Knowing the Sheriff, he’s waiting for you back in Nottingham, and we both know how short his fuse is… please, Guy, just go,” Ella stated in the same patient tone, glancing away from him to his steed that awaited him outside.<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the tenacity in her eyes towards protecting her patient, Guy lowered her hand and conceded with reluctance. “Very well… forgive me, Sir Edward, for intruding,” he said with some defeat, nodding to the former Sheriff.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s no problem whatsoever,” the named man assured with a shake of his head, retaining his smile out of relief that they were out of the proverbial woods.<br/>
<br/>
Looking to the markswoman and her patient gaze, he gave her a slight nod before turning to leave and retreat to his horse.<br/>
<br/>
Shoulders slumping when he took his leave to go back to Nottingham, she was first to return upstairs and locate Marian’s room. “That was too close,” she admitted to the outlaws who had reappeared from their various hiding places.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not bein’ funny, but won’t he be pissed if he finds out you lied to him?” Alan wondered from his place observing the nobleman’s leave from the front window, looking to the markswoman.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes as she leaned her hip against the same wall, Ella replied, “that’s a big <em>‘if</em>’, for one… for another, I wasn’t exactly lying given I <em>have</em> been here since you lot showed up.”<br/>
<br/>
“Odd as this’ll sound, I’m glad to know you’re also not keen on this marriage,” Robin mused from his seat on the sleeping Marian’s bed, looking to the other archer.<br/>
<br/>
Bristling a little, Ella gave a sniff and retorted, “enlighten me how I should bother divulging that to <span class="u">you</span>, of all people.”<br/>
<br/>
“Because he’s right?” Djaqq guessed innocently, folding her arms when the older woman shot her a brief look.<br/>
<br/>
Frowning at being cornered, and hating herself for walking into it, Ella looked to her brown eyes before admitting, “even though I should be privy to being callous due to my title, I’m not. I’d rather not see innocent blood be spilled just because she declined a marriage plight… besides, if he’s happy with her then who am I to stand in the way?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m no expert, but I’d say you’re a woman who deserves better than him,” Much put in honestly, earning a glance from both Ella and Robin, adding with a shrug, “and it’s mental to torture yourself like that.”<br/>
<br/>
Opened mouth closing as she listened, Ella shook her head with a low chuckle. “I must be half-mad, after all, to be where I am now…” giving a half-stuttered sigh, she drew away from the wall at distinctly seeing Marian’s eyelids twitch in attempt to open, and her face softened before she added, “she’s on the mend, given she’s trying to wake up, so I’ll take my leave. Business as usual, lads and lass.”<br/>
<br/>
“She means well, I think,” Djaqq mused aloud when the other woman opened the door to leave. She earned an aimless wave in turn before their technical ally left down the stairs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Looking about from his place by the pond when hearing scattered exclamations of awe, Guy soon found his markswoman coming from the manor house to head for the church. He started to go greet her only to stall at seeing she wasn’t dressed in trousers and a tunic but rather in a gown.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t extravagant by much, he deemed, but the color suited her well. The gown was colored sky blue and accentuated her collarbone and tops of her shoulders, with sleeves that were flared at the elbow before cuffing at the wrist, and the skirt ended for one to see the ankle of her black boots.<br/>
<br/>
Couple the gown with her wavy mane she had braided back from her fair face, and she looked beautiful enough to leave him at a loss of words for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t be so tongue-tied, otherwise you won’t be able to say your vows,” Ella teased calmly as she watched his somewhat-agape mouth close before he ambled up to her, smiling.<br/>
<br/>
Internally whacking himself back to reality, Guy scowled on reflex at her poke and let his eyes flick to look her down and then up. “Perhaps you should say them for me, given your tongue never rests,” he retorted.<br/>
<br/>
“So funny I forgot how to laugh,” she said with an eye roll, folding her arms best she could in the gown, her cheeks warming when he ogled her like if she was the one he was to marry and she added, “thought the groom was supposed to wear fancier robes, not look like an overgrown boot.”<br/>
<br/>
He rolled his eyes despite smirking with pride at the flush in her cheeks, retorting coolly, “I’m <span class="u">so</span> glad you approve, my dear Lady.”<br/>
<br/>
Glancing at the road that led to the chapel as a thought came to her, she looked to him and advised, “it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before they’re wed… don’t want your marriage to end in shams, do you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well no, but I don’t see why you’re fretting…” he said with an accusatory cock of his brow.<br/>
<br/>
“It happened to my mum’s cousin, actually. Her husband saw her before the ceremony and he left her a few months later for a tavern girl. Go on, then, get your ass in the church,” Ella explained before taking his arm and pushing him towards the chapel where the rest of his guests were already gathered.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling his eyes again but minding her wisdom, Guy gave a reluctant sigh before shirking free of her grip. “I can walk myself the rest of the way, you know,” he reminded, earning a smirk, stepping away to leave her in the yard.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a cheeky wave when he glanced back at her, Ella allowed a relieved sigh as he entered the sanctuary. The earlier urge she felt at leaving before the ceremony began had morphed from festering into a full-grown roar at the back of her mind, now, and it only quieted when she turned to greet the carriage coming up to halt feet before her.<br/>
<br/>
All eyes fell on the veiled Marian who stepped out to head to the chapel. She paused at seeing Ella instead of Guy awaiting her, and she smiled before minding the other’s gown and chuckling, “I almost didn’t recognize you, Ella! You look beautiful.”<br/>
<br/>
“I was about to tell you the same,” Ella returned with a light laugh, for a moment admiring the other’s olive green gown, gesturing they enter the chapel. Pausing briefly at seeing the bride was without her father, she asked, “and Sir Edward?”<br/>
<br/>
“He had business in Nottingham, today, he couldn’t make it… I must admit I’m surprised you managed to shoo Guy away,” Marian replied with a shake of her head.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a soft snort that earned a smile, the markswoman mused aloud, “I almost had to kick him inside, but I managed… Marian, are you feeling all right, about all this?” When the younger party paused at her question, she cocked a brow that silently said she knew enough to be asking such.<br/>
<br/>
Green eyes sobering when regarding the knowing look the older woman wore, one that said she was fully aware of what had gone on in the last two days, the bride steeled herself and wondered in turn, “I am, Ella. I mean, he isn’t here to contest this marriage, but… well, the show must go on, right?”<br/>
<br/>
Quieting at the other’s determination, the named woman nodded a bit and gently clapped the maiden on her shoulder. “That’s true… go ahead, I… I forgot something, in the house,” she smiled for her, earning a brief smile in turn, before stepping away to head to the manor and leave the bride to enter the chapel on her own.<br/>
<br/>
With the earlier roar of impulse to run, an impulse that wasn’t foreign by any means, Ella rushed into the house to grab her quiver, bow and daggers, shrugging the straps on to then leave as fast as she had come and make a beeline for the stables.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gem pawed the hay-strewn floor of her stall when the markswoman came to her and fastened the bridle onto her face, letting the other lead her out past the stables. She kept quiet as their odd pair walked into the growing afternoon, puffing a bit of air when her master hoisted herself onto her back once they were in the trees’ shelter.<br/>
<br/>
Looking back at the manor for a moment and knowing the wedding had already started, Ella nudged her steed’s ribs and galloped away down the forest path.<br/>
<br/>
Once both woman and horse were out on the large field that stretched from the forest to Nottingham, Gem brought herself to a halt and gave a neigh, refusing to go any further.<br/>
<br/>
“Gem, now isn’t the time! Come on,” Ella scolded as she jerked the reins and urged the mare to move, earning an anxious snort from her companion, feeling tears begin to well in her eyes as she added angrily, “don’t… don’t take me back there, I can’t! I can’t just, just go back and watch him marry a girl who doesn’t love him… it’s killing me, to stay there and suffer! Gem, please…”<br/>
<br/>
The tears had won and traced lines down her cheeks, but the swell of emotions was halted when she saw a head of blonde rushing from Nottingham towards where she and Gem stood. Wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve, Ella gaped at recognizing the bearded blonde, giving a yelp when the mare whinnied and moved to block him from going past them. “Much!” She said.<br/>
<br/>
Skidding to a halt so as to not run face-first into the mare’s shoulder, Much almost dropped back on his rear out of exhaustion, stooping a bit to grip his knees before he looked up at the horse and rider. “O-oh, Ella… oh thank God! W-wait, did you hear, too, about the king being a fraud?” He wheezed a bit, straightening and gripping the strap for his shield.<br/>
<br/>
“The king is… wait, <em>what!?</em>” Ella barked in shock, looking from Nottingham to the forest… she steeled herself and ordered, “get on!”<br/>
<br/>
Much hurried to hoist himself onto the mare’s bare back, giving a slight yelp when Gem took off back to the forest at top speed, leaving him to cling to the skirts of Ella’s gown. “We’ve got to hurry, warn Marian! It’s not King Richard, it’s an imposter, Ella…” he explained, finding they were streaking past the trees almost as if the mare had wings.<br/>
<br/>
“Then the Sheriff lied his ass off, again, to root out his enemies! Much, you beauty… wait, where’s Hood? And the others?” Ella surmised grimly, glancing back at him as they had found the path that would take them back to Locksley.<br/>
<br/>
King Richard hadn’t returned, which meant that Guy couldn’t marry Marian… maybe there was hope after all!<br/>
<br/>
“Robin, he broke off from us and left Locksley… the lads are in Nottingham to help Sir Edward and the other nobles. Why were you leaving? Shouldn’t you have been at the wedding?” Much answered, closing his eyes to ward away any hints of motion sickness.<br/>
<br/>
“And here I thought Guy would be more sore about a loss… I didn’t want to watch it, Much, I couldn’t. It’s been killing me, to stand by and do nothing. I mean, I <em>could’ve</em> done everything, but I wouldn’t live with myself if I did,” Ella admitted, warding away the initial shock at lamenting to an outlaw she barely knew, taking heart when Gem brought them into the entrance to Locksley.<br/>
<br/>
Gem gave a neigh when they arrived feet from the chapel entrance, halting and spooking the guards that stood watch by the flower-wrapped arch leading into the building.<br/>
<br/>
“Go,” Ella hissed to the outlaw, nodding to the chapel when he shot her a look, watching him brush past the guards to interrupt the ceremony. Dismounting the mare and leading her to the pond to get a drink, she patted her shoulder before leaning against her neck and murmuring, “thank you, Gem… you wonderful beauty.”<br/>
<br/>
Gem flicked her tail at her master in response, earning a chuckle when the other left her to head inside the chapel.<br/>
<br/>
“… not true, I’m sorry.” Marian confessed, her voice cracking, looking to the crestfallen Much and adding softly, “you mean well, but my place is here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Get on with it,” Guy instructed the priest, ignoring the disbelieving cries of the blonde who was dragged out and then chucked into the pond by his guards.<br/>
<br/>
Inhaling as she had taken a seat at the back row, Ella steeled herself best she could even as the tears from before tried to make a lump form in her throat… she perked up when Marian removed the ring from her left hand to move it to her right, surprising both the Vicar and Guy.<br/>
<br/>
“The ring must go on the left,” hissed the priest.<br/>
<br/>
Calm as a spring breeze, Marian replied, “the right is <span class="u">better</span>, actually.” And with that, she struck Guy hard in the nose and knocked him back, giving herself time to bolt for the doors. She spotted the markswoman and beamed, yanking the ring off only to toss it at her.<br/>
<br/>
Catching the trinket with ease, Ella grinned in relief and watched her rush out into the yard. She sank down into the chair with a sagging of her shoulders, palming the ring in the process.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The sound of someone clearing their throat drew him from staring at the pond.<br/>
<br/>
Looking to the source, he met her gaze before regarding the dampened cloth. Lips twitching at the offer, he took it and pressed it to the tender side of his nose, giving a slight wince before relaxing.<br/>
<br/>
“So it was a ruse, the whole time,” she mused aloud, glancing up at the day that was probably an hour or two from surrendering to the coming night.<br/>
<br/>
Minding the cloth was doing wonders to his mending nose, he glanced at her to see she was looking to the trees. “You’re not as furious as I thought you’d be,” he observed in turn.<br/>
<br/>
Crossing her arms at her chest, the markswoman admitted in a softened voice, “just about being left in the dark. I thought if anything, you’d tell me before going through with this whole mess…”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I didn’t, obviously,” interrupted the nobleman, their eyes meeting again and he felt a pang in his chest at the lingering hurt in her blue eyes. Giving a weary exhale, he looked away and added, “I’m sorry, for putting you through this… you didn’t deserve it.” He knew that she was aware he wasn’t referring to just the mucked-up wedding, but everything that had led to it.<br/>
<br/>
Quieting at his words, she closed her eyes with a half-strangled chuckle, opening her eyes when one of the maids called to her from the yard. “Oh, good timing,” she said lightly, her face brightening with a grin.<br/>
<br/>
Guy blinked once before frowning in confusion, wondering, “what’ve you got, now?”<br/>
<br/>
“You, come here,” Ella ordered gently as the grin never wavered, grabbing him by the unused arm and dragging him with her back to the manor.<br/>
<br/>
“E-Ella, what’re you rushing for?” Guy demanded annoyedly, feathers ruffled by her sudden man-handling and the lack of an answer from her. He looked about when she dragged him to the house, frowning at seeing his guards had been given leave for whatever she had planned.<br/>
<br/>
The small band that he had hired for the reception snapped to when the odd couple entered the front room, earning a surprised look from the taller of the two.<br/>
<br/>
“I know you’re sore, but you <span class="u">did</span> hire them for the reception, and… well, waste not, right?” Ella reminded, having stopped when they crossed the threshold and released him.<br/>
<br/>
Opened mouth ready to scold her for being so pushy closing when he realized she wanted a dance, Guy glanced from the musicians to the cleared front room that looked homey with its amber glow, before he looked to her and found her cheeks somewhat rosy. “How much did you drink?” He asked.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t,” chuckled Ella, nodding to the floor and wondering innocently, “unless you think you were cursed with two left feet and refuse to rise to the invitation?”<br/>
<br/>
Lips forming into a stubborn line, Guy scowled a bit at her chipper goading before he nodded to the band. Without another word he took her hand and they began to dance in tune with the music. “I’m starting to think ‘<em>enigmatic’</em> is too light a term for you,” he mused to her.<br/>
<br/>
Ella smiled proudly at that, keeping hold of his hand and drawing away to twirl before returning to him. “I don’t like seeing you sad… annoyed, that’s more amusement on my part, but I… dunno, I want you to be happy. It’s only fair, isn’t it?” She confessed quietly, glancing away before drawing back again.<br/>
<br/>
Guy pulled her to him as the song continued, minding her words and leaning his cheek against the side of her head. “You shouldn’t have to do this, or anything, to keep a man like me, El… could be anywhere in the world, even back in France if you so chose, where you wouldn’t have to work for your happiness…” he reasoned in like.<br/>
<br/>
“Guy.” Ella drew her head back a bit to scowl up at him, a glimmer of pain rising to brighten her eyes, as she held his stare and stated softly, “my place is here, in Nottingham… with <span class="u">you</span>. I could leave, you’re right, go anywhere I please… but I won’t. Believe me when I say that I will stay at your side, for however long God lets me.”<br/>
<br/>
Quieting again as he took plenty note of her tenacity as well as the song changing to a slow tune, he closed his eyes and gave a slow and weary sigh. “That blue really is your color,” he mused, watching her cheeks color a bit and a fond smile cross her lips, before he drew her close again and squeezed her waist.<br/>
<br/>
When she exhaled contently and hugged his shoulders, he allowed a private smile as they moved to the tune as one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Archaic Kinds of Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As her window was partially opened, the smell of burning wood caused her to jolt awake with a knife kept under her pillow in hand.<br/>
<br/>
The brunette looked about when seeing her room intact before she followed the scent to the window to see Knighton Hall smoking.<br/>
<br/>
“Damn it,” she groused, scrambling to throw on a pair of breeches with her sleeping gown tucked, pulling her boots on and grabbing her daggers, before she raced out into the hall and down the stairs to head outside and make a beeline for the scene.<br/>
<br/>
Looking about at the smoking front of the house and easily locating the former Sheriff trailing after his daughter into the night as they were under arrest, the markswoman rubbed a hand over her face before she strode into the small throng of officers. “Let me through, now,” she ordered.<br/>
<br/>
“Mum, we can’t, there’s an investigation in progress,” a tall officer pointed out, he and his partner having blocked her from getting through.<br/>
<br/>
She scoffed at the term and made a note to give her employer a piece of her mind, snapping, “<em>’investigation’</em> my ass, it’s a raid. Guy!”<br/>
<br/>
“Ella,” the named nobleman called back, shoving his way to get to her and growling at his men, “stand down, she’s with me!” He earned a few apologetic nods from them, turning to her and taking her by the shoulders as he ushered her to his horse. “You should be in bed, why aren’t you?” He scolded.<br/>
<br/>
“The smoke woke me up, why else?” She retorted annoyedly, glaring back at his officers before hoisting herself into the saddle, letting him steer the stallion back to Nottingham.<br/>
<br/>
He clung to her waist as the quiet started to settle between them, feeling the stinging glare from his ex-fiancé all the while, and grumbled to his companion, “I’m sorry, the Sheriff ordered me to bring them in… didn’t mean to worry you.”<br/>
<br/>
In the few months since his mucked-up wedding, they had gotten closer and he found he had grown soft on her as the days passed. She annoyed him to no end when she wanted to, of course, but his fondness for her seemed to strengthen his patience.<br/>
<br/>
Having enjoyed —even if she never told him—being in his arms as the quieted night began to draw her back to sleep, she shook her head a bit and remarked softly, “you never mean it, you just step into it all the time… told you you’re hopeless.”<br/>
<br/>
A chuckle thrummed in his chest, one that made her half-conscious person settle into his torso, and as his chin was near her ear, he teased in like, “so says the clumsy archer.”<br/>
<br/>
She gave a slight grunt in return and swatted his leg, shifting a bit and sighing quietly, “shut up, overtall git.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Inhaling as she felt sunlight hit her face, she leaned away from it and clung to the pillow, her brow crinkling when she took a whiff of the linen… faint scent of leather and pine.<br/>
<br/>
With a slight grimace she sat up in the bed, looking about only to frown at recognizing the stone walls belonging to the castle.<br/>
<br/>
But this wasn’t her designated room, and it sure as hell <span class="u">wasn’t</span> her bed she had been put in…<br/>
<br/>
“I am going to kill him,” Ella grumbled as she used both hands to hastily run through her hair before they slid down her face. She looked to the chair near the four-poster, which suited a certain nobleman perfect given the mattress was about twice the size of hers, and regarded the cobalt tunic left there for her.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Definitely</em> going to kill him…” she vowed under her breath, otherwise taking heart that her daggers were also on the chair.<br/>
<br/>
After ensuring she still wore her brown breeches she had thrown on the night before, she hurriedly changed out of her sleeping gown and into the borrowed tunic, finding the collar hung somewhat low on her chest before she moved over to the squat mirror and bowl of water near the door and proceeded to comb fingers through her semi-disheveled mane until it looked decent.<br/>
<br/>
Deeming she looked better than before, she re-shrugged the strap for her daggers onto her back and toed her boots on, rubbing her neck with a hand before heading to the door. She paused to look back at the bed and felt both a fond smile and her cheeks flush with pink at the image of his sleeping self, looking away to pull the door open and step out.<br/>
<br/>
Ella was probably five seconds from leaving for the stables to borrow a horse when the voice of her employer called from down the corridor.<br/>
<br/>
Inwardly swearing and adding him to the list of people she considered killing, she straightened from having flinched at the beckon before striding back to find him at the corner of the corridor she had just abandoned. “Good morning, Sheriff,” she greeted.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m so glad to have found you, actually, given I’ve got a special job for you. Ride into the forest and locate a blonde woman for me, she’ll be traveling with a band of guards, knowing her.” Vaisey ordered, seeming to be in chipper spirits which meant someone was either in pain or about to die, briefly gauging her state between rocking back on the balls of his feet.<br/>
<br/>
“Right, blonde woman. I’m on it, sir,” Ella acquiesced with a bob of her head, turning to continue out only to inhale when he beckoned her again, and she asked, “milord?”<br/>
<br/>
“Do be quick about it, she’s not the most patient type.” He advised blandly, earning another nod before the woman left as told. He shook his head at the sight of her in Gisborne’s tunic, grumbling, “lepers.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The stallion, a bay-colored one that was reminiscent of Marian’s, trotted to a halt when being commanded, stomping a hoof on the leaf-coated ground.<br/>
<br/>
“Everyone’s got a hair up their asses today, don’t they…?” Ella grumbled more to herself, looking to the pack of black-clad men coming upon the path she had stopped on while carrying a large trunk between three of them. When they came to a halt at seeing her, she called, “mornin’, gents. Is there a blonde woman with you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Who’s asking?” One of the men demanded at the front, striding up to her. His serious expression told her that he and his men had seen their fair share of combat.<br/>
<br/>
Gripping the reins for her steed who fidgeted a bit, Ella answered, “I am the Raven, and I work for the Sheriff of Nottingham. He ordered me to come find some blonde to escort her to his castle… obviously I needn’t worry about her venturing out here alone, with you lot here.”<br/>
<br/>
Bristling a bit at the woman’s comment, the spokesperson shared a brief look with his men before remarking, “the Sheriff we know, but we never 'eard of you, before…”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t dismiss her so quickly, boys!” A woman chided from the midst of the other men, causing the spokesperson to stand aside, as she dismounted her white steed and strode forward.<br/>
<br/>
Ella felt her jaw drop at recognizing the woman who fit the Sheriff’s description save that she was clad in fitted black clothes, blue locking on the other’s hazel as she managed, “m-my Lady Davina!”<br/>
<br/>
Perking up at recognizing both the voice and pretty face, the christened blonde smiled in likewise pleasant surprise. “Looks like our luck has turned up, lads, if I’m seeing your face after so long, my dear Isabella,” she greeted with a chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
Beaming from ear to ear at seeing her former mentor, the brunette looked to the men before she urged, “c’mon, then, the castle’s not far from here.”<br/>
<br/>
With her men at their heels, Davina rode alongside Ella at the helm as they made their way to Nottingham.<br/>
<br/>
“Your boys look like they’ve seen better days, unless I’m mistaken,” Ella commented to the older woman.<br/>
<br/>
Davina’s nose wrinkled and she replied with bite in her voice, “I imagine you’re familiar with our ambushers, aren’t you, dear one? A naïve fool named Robin Hood and his band of idiotic outlaws.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella snorted slightly at that and nodded, replying, “right, him. Vaisey’s had a bit of bad luck trying to bring him to justice within the last year… I’m sorry for your troubles, mum. It’s on our part that he isn’t already hanging from the gallows.”<br/>
<br/>
“Is my brother treating you well? I must admit you now look positively dangerous, compared to when you and I last spoke,” Davina questioned, lifting a brow at mention of her sibling.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s got his… quirks, but he treats me fairly, enough, given my being a woman,” Ella confessed before pausing and adding with a wry smile, “I’m sorry, but I don’t see the resemblance very much. You’re much more terrifying than he is.”<br/>
<br/>
She knew that firsthand, given that year she had spent under the woman’s tutelage was the most trying one she had known before making a name for herself.<br/>
<br/>
Davina laughed quietly, pleased she still earned respect from her protégé, clapping a hand on the other’s shoulder and reminding, “we women are meant to be feared and never underestimated.”<br/>
<br/>
Smirking fondly at the words that had carried her through most of her jobs, Ella agreed, “I know… never forgotten it, actually, since we last saw each other.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Glancing away to see he wasn’t in sight, she looked to the newest prisoner and stepped up to the bars. Regarding that he hadn’t been beaten around just yet, she asked quietly, “what’re you doing here, Alan?”<br/>
<br/>
“Y’know, I gotta admit I’ve never been so glad to see you,” returned the redhead who had skirted away from the other man who occupied his cell, stepping up to the bars to ask, “can’t you get me outta here? All I did was a few slight-of-hand tricks at the Tripp…”<br/>
<br/>
“I know, I saw you being dragged in from that direction,” Ella nodded a bit, loosely running a hand through her hair and adding, “dunno if I can get you out, though… I don’t have enough time to <em>try,</em> right now, either…”<br/>
<br/>
“I take it you two know each other?” Guy drawled then, causing the redhead to flinch a bit while the brunette on the other end scowled up at him, as he had come over when hearing her voice.<br/>
<br/>
Biting the inside of her cheek, Ella answered first, “Alan helped me round up those swindlers, actually, the ones with the nun?” She wasn’t expressly lying, but still…<br/>
<br/>
Nodding at the memory, Guy smirked wryly and puffed, “well it seems his luck has run dry, now, if he’s found himself here. Tricking hardworking folk in taverns doesn’t sound very ‘<em>Robin Hood’</em> to me… shame you keep lying about not being associated with him, though, as I figured you and I could work out a deal.” He shot an expectant look at the redhead.<br/>
<br/>
Looking away from having leaned her left side against the door and earning a nod from one of the guards, Ella smiled dryly before leaning up to say in his ear, “show time.”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the amusement in her eyes when their stares met, Guy motioned one of the wardens over and ordered while looking at Alan, “torture him, if you will, until he’s ready to talk.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella spared a brief glance back at the mentioned outlaw before she was first to the stairs leading out of the dungeons, shaking her head when hearing him taunt the protesting party before he followed. “I think you’re going to like this, you know,” she commented.<br/>
<br/>
Having sidled to her right, Guy slung his arm on her shoulders on habit and remarked, “it sounds fool-proof… literally. You never clarified how well you know Davina, though.”<br/>
<br/>
“After Papa died, I might’ve stumbled across her in a neighboring town while looking for work. Saw how dangerous and beautiful she was, and I all-but begged her to train me. She taught me everything I know… the others either ran off or didn’t please her, so I was her protégé.” Smiling thoughtfully, Ella shrugged a bit and added, “she’s not my mum but I love her in nearly the same way.”<br/>
<br/>
“Explains a lot, though,” he mused aloud, earning a proud chin-tilt, letting his eyes flick down to the tunic she wore and a likewise-proud spark brightened his eyes as he chuckled quietly, “you’re still wearing it.” Not that he minded… if anything, the sight of her in his tunic pleased him to no end.<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up, it’s comfortable,” she chided in the same tone, cheeks somewhat rosy at his satisfaction, as she shrugged out from under his arm to stride ahead. A pout weighed on her lips when his fingers snagged her belt from behind and he turned her to land in his chest with her hands putting some distance between them.<br/>
<br/>
“Good, then keep it,” he hummed, pride and satisfaction making his voice sound somewhat husky, with a fond smile starting to cross his lips.<br/>
<br/>
Ignoring the fluttering in her belly at his tone, Ella pushed herself away only to peck his cheek before striding ahead. “Come along, tosspot,” she urged lightly.<br/>
<br/>
Guy shook his head with a chuckle that sat in his throat, following only to come to her left instead.<br/>
<br/>
The couple were soon joined by the Sheriff, the lattermost proceeding to stride ahead of them with two guards flanking him.<br/>
<br/>
Looking back when they reached the front courtyard at hearing a pair of boots shadow them, the markswoman’s nose gave a slight sniff as she recognized the owner and mumbled to him, “public executions aren’t meant for maidens…”<br/>
<br/>
Smirking at being fully aware of who she referred to, the nobleman slung his arm over her shoulders and murmured back, “your French is showing, love.” His smirk lingered when she lightly swatted his chest with the back of her hand.<br/>
<br/>
Ignoring the slight flush in her cheeks at having him in her ear, Ella looked to the Sheriff who left them to step into the center of the crowd and stop near the <em>‘judged</em>’ woman bound to the post. Folding her arms at her chest as he addressed their audience, she glanced at the other woman with a proud smirk on her lips.<br/>
<br/>
Disguise had been one of a number of tactful tricks taught by Davina, and the fact that Robin Hood had fallen for it thanks to his naïve disposition towards damsels left Ella impressed that her mentor still could woo even the most idiotic man.<br/>
<br/>
The markswoman looked listlessly from the two arrows that struck the stout chopping table where the woman’s children were to pay for their crime to their intended prey who loosed another arrow to set <em>‘Rose</em>’ free. “Perfect timing,” she mused softly, risking a look back near the gates to see Marian at the back with anxiety in her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Get the locks,” Robin called as he fended off five officers when he dropped from the rooftop he had occupied, tossing a knife to <em>‘Rose</em>’.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh boys…” Ella sang.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Now!</em>” Guy finished as a throng of officers emerged from their disguises in the crowd to surround Robin on all sides.<br/>
<br/>
Dropping his sword when ordered to do so, Robin nodded to the actress and said blandly, “too clever… these two aren’t even your children, are they?”<br/>
<br/>
<em>‘Rose</em>’ shuddered at the thought, retorting coolly, “heavens no! Though, you show me your face and I’ll return the favor.” Lifting the hood off his head, she then removed her disguise and added over her shoulder, “you’re positively right, Ella… he’s as naïve as they come!”<br/>
<br/>
Ella met her gaze and grinned, looking past her to the scowling Robin and wiggling her fingers in a cheeky wave.<br/>
<br/>
Stepping up to the blonde’s left, Vaisey said proudly, “I forgot to mention that I had a sister, didn’t I?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Operation Shah-Mat… a plot to kill King Richard and seize power. As Vaisey was the head of the insurrection, the main Black Knight, that left she and Guy to be dubbed Black Knights as well.<br/>
<br/>
She had barely been in Nottingham going on two years, now, and twice she was dubbed a traitor to the country… <em>what did she get herself into?</em><br/>
<br/>
Watching the hooded thief take a pause at one of the towers drew Ella from her thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re too late, sneak-thief, Robin Hood is already dead!” Vaisey called smugly to the Night Watchman who, having stalled a moment at the news, chose to then disappear down the stairs leading to the lower floors of the tower.<br/>
<br/>
“Milord, what about Davina? We left her with Hood,” Ella asked as she had lingered at his heels, watching Guy give chase with his men flanking him across the courtyard.<br/>
<br/>
Pondering on her reminder, Vaisey looked to her and ordered, “then be a dear and hurry back to her, why don’t you?” He earned a brief nod before Ella left through the side corridor they had taken.<br/>
<br/>
Racing back to the strong room at top speed and finding it in minutes, Ella yanked the door open just as a yelp of pain came from the pit in the center of the room. <em>“Davina!</em>” She cried, wincing when Vaisey shoved past her to come to a halt shy of the edges of the pit, following to find the blonde woman had been bitten by one of her vipers.<br/>
<br/>
Both Robin and Vaisey pulled her out of the pit when Davina reached for the extended bow, and Ella moved to the other woman’s left side as her brother held her from the right.<br/>
<br/>
“There’s got to be an antidote, or something…” Vaisey reasoned, flicking his gaze up to Ella who shook her head and gaining the same answer from Davina.<br/>
<br/>
Nocking an arrow and aiming at the other man, Robin ordered coldly, “give me one good reason to not kill you here and end your treason, Sheriff.”<br/>
<br/>
“Robin!” Ella growled at him, straightening with one of her daggers on hand and tears starting to well in her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Davina cut in then with some remaining venom, “my brother hasn’t told you, has he, Hood? Prince John promised him that if the Sheriff should die of unusual causes, then the entirety of Nottingham will be scorched to the ground. Men, women, innocent children, all dead! Would you <span class="u">really</span> want all that on your conscience?”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t talk so much, mum,” Ella urged quietly, closing her eyes and snarling at Robin in a mixture of anger and grief, “go on, run, Hood. <span class="u">Now</span>!” She stepped away to give the siblings a last moment alone, hearing Robin leave the room, just as she leaned on the nearby thick pillar and let the dagger slip from her grasp to clatter to the wooden floor.<br/>
<br/>
Guy was first to rush into the room when hearing the outraged voice of his markswoman only to find her near the doors. “El,” he began quietly at seeing her head bowed and her shoulders trembling, earning a half-choked sob before the named woman threw her arms around him. He held to her waist and let her cry into his chest, his free hand curling fingers in her hair, as she grieved the loss of her mentor.<br/>
<br/>
“I want Hood dead, Gisborne… <em>dead</em> for causing this!” Vaisey growled out in likewise grief as he cradled his sister to him, looking back at the named man and earning a nod.<br/>
<br/>
Ushering the quieted Ella out so as to let their superior grieve alone, Guy stopped them a corridor away from the dungeons and looked on her. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose was red, but he took heart that she was still in one piece. “Are you all right?” He asked in a softened tone.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve had better…” Ella mused, voice somewhat hoarse, giving a sniff and adding at minding where he had brought them, “I’ll wait in the courtyard.” She reluctantly pried his arm off her shoulders before straightening a bit and leaving him to see to his earlier business in the dungeons.<br/>
<br/>
It felt like an hour had passed, or two… she wasn’t sure which, frankly, and she didn’t care.<br/>
<br/>
Having retraced her steps to the courtyard where they had chased the Night Watchman, Ella perched on the railing of the covered walkway and took comfort in the solace as well as the light breeze that came and went.<br/>
<br/>
Looking on the bangle she wore beneath her tunic sleeve, she lowered her wrist when seeing a hooded figure being escorted out of the castle by the nobleman. Alan… so he chose to work for Guy, after all.<br/>
<br/>
At spotting her on the railing when their spy left, Guy smiled wryly and crossed the courtyard to join her, leaning over the stone. He considered speaking to her but reconsidered it when recalling her grief, instead lingering with her in silence.<br/>
<br/>
It was an irony to him, given he had technically started his day with her sleepily curled up in his lap, content as ever, only to be here with her in the growing night letting her grieve for her felled mentor.<br/>
<br/>
The companionable silence between them lasted for another count of hours, he felt, before she broke it with her voice that carried mending cracks and what strength remained after such a day.<br/>
<br/>
“She asked me to stay with her, within her inner circle… but I left. I turned her down only because I wanted to see England with my own eyes,” an exhale that stuttered a bit escaped her as she added softly, “I see now that you’re right to despise Hood. He deserves no quarter, now, and I’ll gut him myself… for Davina.”<br/>
<br/>
Listening to her account, he allowed a proud curl of his lips at the fire in her vengeance against the outlaw. Even though he didn’t enjoy seeing her cry, which was a rarity in and of itself to him, he took heart in the newest similarity between he and his markswoman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the wait, yall! hope you don't hate me too much for not updating sooner.. also this is Not an april fools prank. i cannot thank and love yall enough for being so patient. hope you enjoyed the chap!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Heart-Shaped Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You asked to see me, milord… <em>h-hey!</em>” Trailing off in her inquiry, she quickly looked elsewhere to avoid looking on the indecent state of her superior.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah there you are, Ella,” the Sheriff greeted nonchalantly as he had sat up in his bath, earning a nod from the named woman who shuffled to stand alongside the nobleman.<br/>
<br/>
Catching the quick glare that said he could’ve warned her, even as he himself kept his gaze averted, the taller man smirked amusedly at her chagrin before continuing, “so, milord, we now know the strong room’s trap works given it managed to stop Hood dead in his tracks…”<br/>
<br/>
“Stealing from our resources is one thing, Gisborne, but from right under my nose is quite another… that’s not good enough, and I want Hood <span class="u">dead</span>!” Vaisey cut in with venom, adding as he straightened up to get out of the basin and ignored both of his underlings’ averted gazes, “the Black Knights are expecting their pay, soon, and at this rate they won’t get their shares… but, in related news, we’ve got a German coming to Nottingham.”<br/>
<br/>
“A German, sir?” Ella asked curiously, retaining her raised hand to protect her peripheral when the shorter man scolded the girl drying him off with a towel.<br/>
<br/>
Guy’s amused smirk lingered at her expense, ignoring her reflexive swat to his arm, as he added in, “right, your guest you’ve been expecting… should be arriving in another day or so, I believe.”<br/>
<br/>
“Exactly,” Vaisey stated with a slight bob of the head, walking away from the basin in his towel to pop a date from the nearby table into his mouth, chewing as he continued, “Count Friedrich from Bavaria. I’m told that he’s one of the richest aristocrats in Europe, and not very bright either… you two should make for good friends, Gisborne. He’s got a weakness for gambling, to boot.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>So explains the alterations to the great hall</em>, Ella mused, nodding along at the revelation. “Then we’re extending every courtesy to this fop, sir?” She half-guessed.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s the only reason I’ve taken my bath six months early,” Vaisey replied before adding with that greedy glint in his smirk, “we’ll then take the booby for every coin he’s got.”<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes at his predictable stance while the nobleman at her side smirked, Ella looked up at him and said cheerily, “Guy, you’ve just <em>got</em> to see how well the Saracen bow performs! Please excuse us, milord.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy rolled his eyes this time, ignoring their superior’s bemused sniff, as he let her take his hand and drag him out of the room. Closing the door at their departure, he led her past the guards before they crossed through the corridors to then find themselves in one of the inner courtyards that was void of life.<br/>
<br/>
“The dogs will hunt him down should he skulk his way to the treasure room, as requested,” Ella stated when minding they were alone, having come to a halt near a pillar. Looking down to see their fingers still entwined, she reluctantly pried hers free and added, “paid the kennel keeper to keep quiet, too.”<br/>
<br/>
Smirking at her lingering hesitance to be affectionate with him, Guy nodded along before looking to the green of the courtyard and musing coolly, “you sounded interested in this Count that’s coming to visit.”<br/>
<br/>
Brow twitching at his prodding, the markswoman leaned her hip on the pillar as she retorted, “Germans aren’t to my taste, actually… I’ve dealt with enough French and Englishmen to throw out the window.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then that leaves one to wonder what <em>does</em> suit the taste of an enigmatic woman like you,” he huffed back, cocking a brow.<br/>
<br/>
Scowling back, she sniffed and said coolly, “well I don’t think that’s anything <em>you</em> need to know, never mind you’re not ordering me around…”<br/>
<br/>
“Sate my curiosity, then.” Guy ordered in like tone, adopting an expectant look that usually worked on her.<br/>
<br/>
Looking away and pinching the bridge of her nose at the sudden rush of déjà vu, Ella gave a half-stuttered exhale before answering with thought, “since you asked <span class="u">so</span> nicely, I would prefer a man who… well, is resilient, compassionate… who would love me despite the scars, and the blood on my hands, because he’s no stranger to any of it.”<br/>
<br/>
Cataloguing her wishes, and minding that he himself fit the proverbial bill rather well, he then mused, “if that’s the case, we should pawn you off to that Count after all.”<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a twitch, she then smacked his chest with a hand and warned, “do <span class="u">that</span> and I’ll sever your manhood.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ah, Count Friedrich!”<br/>
<br/>
Cocking a brow when the named nobleman stepped out of his carriage, a man who was in his late thirties donned in light-tan robes with a small hat atop his head, the markswoman sniffed. Either all fops outside of England took special care in their color-coordination, or this was the most articulate one she had the pleasure of seeing.<br/>
<br/>
She had perched in the window of the alcove that was closest to the stairs, per a suggestion by her nobleman as the fop was to focus his sights on Marian and her forced hospitality, watching the mentioned girl be eyed like a prized stag by the Count. She shook her head a bit and grumbled the word, “men.”<br/>
<br/>
“…’Ad I known <span class="u">you</span> were here, I would’ve employed winged horses,” Friedrich greeted the younger woman.<br/>
<br/>
Swallowing a bit of her pride at being ogled, Marian replied politely, “it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”<br/>
<br/>
“Zose are for old ladies and priests, unnecessary to me really, as I am already your friend… and your eternal servant,” remarked the Count as he ducked to kiss her hand.<br/>
<br/>
Ella bit down on her lower lip to ward away a laugh at his unsuccessful flattery, smirking when distinctly seeing Guy twitch a bit as he wasn’t far from Marian.<br/>
<br/>
“… careful! Just put ze chest in my room,” Friedrich scolded the coachmen who dropped his chest of money rather unceremoniously, earning a couple of quick apologies before the men hurried up the stairs. “it is only a few shillings for ze tables. Tell me, Lady Marian, do you play?” He asked the named maiden in red.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Just with outlaws</em>, Ella thought with a stifled huff.<br/>
<br/>
“… not to my taste,” Marian answered honestly.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling at that, Friedrich mused aloud, “zen we will have to find something zat interests you. Tell me, do you ride?”<br/>
<br/>
When he, being flanked by Marian and Vaisey, retired to the great hall minutes later, Ella hopped from her perch to land on sure feet. “Who’s clumsy, now?” She wondered under her breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Still you,” Guy called as he appeared from another corridor leading out, earning a blown raspberry before she joined him in his leave of the courtyard. “Some fop is showering affection on Marian and suddenly you’re sore,” he added bemusedly.<br/>
<br/>
Ella scoffed and retorted, “he’s the <em>last</em> thing I would be jealous of! ‘<em>Zose are for old maids, I am always your servant’</em>… I’ve heard Englishmen deal out more honeyed words. Typical… we off to meet with your new friend?” She cocked a brow as they were given leave of the castle and strode out to the village, jogging a bit to keep up with him.<br/>
<br/>
“I wouldn’t call him a friend, just yet, given he hasn’t really grasped the gist of his new job,” Guy remarked, shooting her a mild look at mention of other men trying to woo her, otherwise glad she remained to be an impervious woman.<br/>
<br/>
“Your writing him off so soon just confirms your lack of trust in others, you know,” Ella reasoned with a roll of her eyes, tucking locks of hair behind her ears.<br/>
<br/>
Giving her another look, Guy pulled her out of the way of a cart passing by. Keeping hold of her hand as they continued to the destined tavern, he retorted, “you forget I <span class="u">do</span> trust one. Granted she’s as stubborn as a herd of mules… but cleverer than she appears.”<br/>
<br/>
Feeling her cheeks warm a bit as his eyes lingered on her, Ella smiled pensively. “Someone’s got to be clever around here, don’t they?” She mused in a gentle tone, looking up at him as they stopped when finding the tavern. Gently detangling their hands, she added, “go on, I’ll wait out here.”<br/>
<br/>
“If only she’d stop mothering,” he lamented, smirking smugly when she pushed him away with a chuckle, turning about to enter the tavern.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Looking up from fiddling with her whetstone when hearing a whinny, Ella considered asking their superior whether the ploy was working only to watch the odd couple bring their steeds to a halt in the courtyard from having gone on a romantic ride together. She rolled her eyes at the fond look shared between Marian and Friedrich, giving a sniff when the latter dipped his companion and gave her a passionate kiss… out of the corner of her eye, she regarded Guy’s sore glare meant for the other nobleman.<br/>
<br/>
“Evidently he succeeded where you didn’t, Gisborne,” Vaisey commented as they watched the pair enter the castle arm-in-arm.<br/>
<br/>
Guy scoffed and mused blandly, “so it would seem.” He was first to follow the other man back into the corridors to his office, hearing Ella tail him.<br/>
<br/>
“She’s not your problem anymore, Guy, you know that,” Ella reminded patiently, pulling him to a stop in the corridor.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m aware of that, thank you…” Guy groused before a thought came to him, and he looked on her as he reasoned, “and you’re jealous.” He had felt she was jealous when he was involved with Marian, but that was months ago.<br/>
<br/>
“Excuse you, but of what? If this’s because of earlier, at least I’m not coerced into a tryst with that Bavarian fruitcake,” Ella demanded annoyedly, rocking back a bit on the balls of her feet as their stares locked.<br/>
<br/>
Guy tilted his chin up and smirked at the fire kindling in her eyes, answering matter-of-factly, “Marian. You hated seeing her on my arm before, and now you detest seeing any man show affection to her because she’s younger and more desirable…” He watched the flames brighten with some unfamiliar emotion before she closed her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Inhaling steadily so as to not slap the point off his long nose, Ella answered in a brittle tone, “I am <span class="u">not</span> <span class="u">jealous</span> of Marian. Let me tell you <span class="u">why</span>, since you clearly don’t know a damned thing about me…” she stepped up to poke him in the chest with a finger as she continued, “you’ve got no. right. to assume anything about a woman like me, given you think all I’m good for is a bow and a pretty face that you can toy with! I… I would rather die, atone for all the deaths on my hands, than ever dream of marrying an overgrown bastard like you.”<br/>
<br/>
With angered tears that threatened to fall as she glowered up at his dumbstruck face, she teetered back to then twist on her heel and make for the stables.<br/>
<br/>
Guy watched her go, and it was a few moments before he blinked and shook his head to wipe the shocked look from his face. “Ella…” he began, finding he had never seen her so furious, hearing a neigh from the stables before watching Gem gallop out and past the gates with the named markswoman astride.<br/>
<br/>
For a moment, a moment of madness and pain, he wanted to give chase… the call of his name from the Sheriff’s office yanked him back to reality in a flash, and Guy rubbed a hand over his face to them storm off to see to whichever situation had arisen.<br/>
<br/>
But their conversation was far from over… he promised that.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stretching out on the bed with her legs over the edge, Ella stared up at the ceiling of her room and played with her bangle.<br/>
<br/>
She had fled the castle, knowing she wouldn’t be missed, to claim sanctuary at Locksley. After giving her mare an early dinner and eating what bits of stew had been cooked at lunch, she retired to her room and locked the door.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe she shouldn’t have gone off the way she did… but he deserved it. “Men…” she grumbled.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Younger, more desirable… who needed it?</em><br/>
<br/>
All those qualities ever got Ella was a broken heart and a lot of men who thought they could bed her. They regretted it, though, the minute she broke their hands or drew on them.<br/>
<br/>
<em>But Guy isn’t those men</em>, a small voice in her subconscious picked.<br/>
<br/>
Well no, he wasn’t. He didn’t know the meaning of space, and he acted like an ass with her if only to make her angry… but he was a good man underneath it all, a resilient man, who knew of her bloodied hands and cared for her all the same…<br/>
<br/>
“Why me… why always me?” Ella whispered, rubbing the heels of her palms over her closed eyes until she started to see stars.<br/>
<br/>
A knock sounded on the door then, earning a grunt from her, causing her to lower her hands as her eyes remained shut. “What now?” She demanded.<br/>
<br/>
“I’d think you know exactly <em>‘what</em>’, El.” His low-timbre voice retorted through the wood.<br/>
<br/>
Grumbling an oath, she snapped angrily, “piss off, Gisborne!”<br/>
<br/>
Returning with just as much frustration, Guy hit the other side of the door with a fist, “I’m not leaving and you damn-well know it, Isabella. We need to talk.”<br/>
<br/>
Giving a snide bark of laughter, Ella sat up and drawled, “what of your dearly desirable maiden? Thought you were sniffing after her instead of an old hag like me.” Hating that he knew her full name, she made a note to kill the next bastard who asked for the same.<br/>
<br/>
It was quiet for a moment before Guy said evenly, “just open the door, Ella.”<br/>
<br/>
“I must be mad, after all…” Ella grumbled as she slid off the bed, straightening out the gray tunic and loosely raking fingers through her mane, striding to unlock the door and open it to find the nobleman there. “If you want directions to the nearest brothel, ask your boys, why don’t you?” She said sorely, starting to close it on him.<br/>
<br/>
Sticking his foot in the way, Guy opened the door and retorted flatly, “what I want is <em>not</em> at the brothels.”<br/>
<br/>
Folding her arms at her chest and glaring at him, Ella dared ask, “and what is that, pray?”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>You</em>.” Answered Guy, all the frustration and anger from before having left his voice rough and quiet, and he watched her catty expression falter a degree.<br/>
<br/>
Closing her eyes even as her heart fluttered at his declaration, Ella turned away to look to her desk and allow a strangled exhale. “For what job, this time? Don’t tell me Hood outsmarted you, again… with all these losses, I’m starting to believe you’re never meant to prevail against him,” she guessed with a bitter chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
“Actually he did, outsmart us… somehow he won, but that’s not why I’m here,” he admitted with some disdain, closing the door and leaning his back against it, hearing her sniff.<br/>
<br/>
Watching her refuse to look at him, his shoulders slumped a bit as he started, “I know that you don’t enjoy killing. You honor your mum by being just as kind, as merciful as her, despite your associations. My engagement all-but killed you, yet here you stand. You don’t deserve to be in this mire, but you think yourself unworthy of anywhere else.” At sensing the anger had dissipated from her body, he allowed a smile and added quietly, “you’re damn-well flawless, Isabella, and I don’t deserve you… but, I’d be lying if I didn’t say that I love you.”<br/>
<br/>
Feeling hot tears prickle at her eyes, she sniffed again before clearing her throat to return with a slight catch, “no, you don’t deserve me, that’s true. But then <span class="u">I’d</span> be lying if I didn’t say that you’re resilient, and a good man, and… and I love you, too.” Wiping her eyes with a hasty hand, she turned to face him and smile shyly, her smile faltering a bit when he stepped up to her and her eyes closed again as he ducked a bit to press his lips to hers.<br/>
<br/>
He felt a tremble pass through her at his reciprocation of those times she kissed him, a smile crossing his face when feeling her fingers lift to curl in his hair while she all-but sank into his chest if his hands that found her waist didn’t keep her upright.<br/>
<br/>
Ella drew away to regain her breath as Guy did the same, an altogether-euphoric smile finding its’ way onto her fair face when their eyes met. “That wasn’t as shoddy as I thought it’d be,” she teased softly.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling his eyes on habit, Guy’s softened look lingered when she giggled, and he retorted in like, “I’m so glad you approve, my dear Lady…” he earned another giggle before he leaned in again to catch her lips with a possessive edge that elicited a happy sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Luminous Heavy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A collective <em>‘tink</em>’ sounded when arrows bounced off the silver chest plate.<br/>
<br/>
Stepping up to the unscathed target and examining the extent of their work, an excited grin crossed her lips as she nodded to the man, turning to call in like to the head of the project, “this’s the most ingenious idea you’ve had, <em>mon amour!</em>”<br/>
<br/>
A suit composed entirely of this steel, Damascus Steel… she made a note to request a set of vambrances to be crafted of the same from their commissioned smithy.<br/>
<br/>
Smirking as her excitement was infectious, despite his ears tingling at the newest petname, he motioned her to him as he stepped away from their smithy. “It’d be more interesting to have another test on this armor, wouldn’t it?” He wondered when she bounced over to his side, earning a curious look, and he nodded to her daggers.<br/>
<br/>
“Your ingenuity knows no bounds,” she complied quietly, pecking his cheek before leaving him to draw one of the daggers from the scabbard it shared with its twin. At their volunteer’s apprehensive look, she assured, “one more test.”<br/>
<br/>
The man nodded a bit, giving a gulp at the cold look that flitted across her face before she rushed him. He flinched in preparation when she struck at his covered chest and caused a loud <em>‘klang</em>’ to sound, opening an eye before opening both to find she had recoiled, and he looked down at the chest plate to find there wasn’t a dent or scratch on it.<br/>
<br/>
“I told you it’d work,” their smithy said proudly to the nobleman who left him to inspect both the chest plate and his comrade.<br/>
<br/>
“These daggers were fashioned so they’re light when held… the fact that even they couldn’t damage this armor proves its indestructibility,” the markswoman observed in some measure of awe, inspecting the blade and finding there was a small scratch on the front side, looking to her comrade with a grin.<br/>
<br/>
Returning her awestruck look with a proud smirk, he placed an arm on the man’s shoulders and drawled, “good work… unfortunately, my friend, this secret can’t leave the forest.” Having drawn his curved dagger, he then stabbed their volunteer in the back and let him hit the ground.<br/>
<br/>
Being first to look to the nearby incline at hearing a disgusted noise, her face paled a bit as both she and the nobleman spotted four heads of hair who had been witness to it all… “damn it.”<br/>
<br/>
“After them!” Guy ordered his men who scrambled to their steeds to give chase to the children who fled into the forest. “We can’t let them spill this secret to the entirety of the shire,” he grimly added moreso to her.<br/>
<br/>
Having whistled for her mare, Ella retorted over her shoulder, “but they’re just babes, Guy, we can’t kill them so easily!” She took the reins when the chestnut horse came up to her, hoisting herself up as he shortly followed suit, and she nudged the steed’s ribs to gallop off around the side of the incline after their audience.<br/>
<br/>
It was about a half-hour later when they returned to their clearing with the caught children in tow.<br/>
<br/>
Hopping down from the saddle after Guy who had strode over to start badgering their ‘<em>spies’</em>, Ella caught the arm of one of the officers and asked, “weren’t there four of them?”<br/>
<br/>
“Aye, mum,” the officer replied, leaving her to help tote the dead body of their volunteer to a litter.<br/>
<br/>
Rubbing her neck with a hand, Ella regarded the fear in the boys’ faces as she came up to placate things. “My dear lord, let me handle this, if you please,” she requested quietly, crouching at his side.<br/>
<br/>
Guy cocked a brow at her only to receive an eye roll and a jerk of her chin away… he made a face before straightening to give her space, earning a wink.<br/>
<br/>
“Now then, my good lords, what were you doing in the forest? It’s rather dangerous, mind you, wandering about while there’s marauding outlaws out here,” Ella asked kindly, her face soft at seeing they all relaxed a bit at being spoken to by a woman. She gave a slight nod behind her and added in a hushed voice, “don’t mind him, he’s not so scary… just a bit grouchy, that’s all.”<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a twitch at overhearing her, Guy shot her a withering look, as she had suspected.<br/>
<br/>
“We already told ‘im that we were just playing, mum,” supplied the blonde boy in the front, adding, “we were playing ‘<em>Robin Hood’</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah… well, I don’t blame you, there. But, between you and me, I think that’s all he’s doing, too, running about and causing mischief,” Ella nodded along before frowning a bit and admitting, “and, you know what else? He’s not so nice to me, even less to my dear friend back here.”<br/>
<br/>
The nervous look from before graced the trio’s young faces before their spokesperson promised, “w-we didn’t see anything, mum, honest.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, ‘course you didn’t. You’re too innocent to talk about all that, aren’t you…?” Ella assured gently.<br/>
<br/>
“What do you mean you <em>‘didn’t see anything’?</em>” Guy demanded as he returned to them, earning an exasperated look from Ella and ignoring it.<br/>
<br/>
Gulping, the blonde said, “we won’t say anything, sir.”<br/>
<br/>
“For your sake, you’d better be sure of that,” Guy promised before minding the fake talisman the boy wore around his neck and he proceeded to yank it off.<br/>
<br/>
Ella spared the boys a final look before being pulled up by her companion who stood and brought her with him, and she perked up when one of the officers came up to them with his sword in hand. “Wait, they’re just children…” she began angrily.<br/>
<br/>
“They could be useful,” Guy added quickly, reprimanding the other and continuing, “we’ll send them to the mines. Tell the Sheriff that we’ve achieved success.” He earned a nod from the officer who sheathed his sword and left them, minding her relieved look, and he led the way back to their respective steeds.<br/>
<br/>
Ella looked to the boys again from remounting her mare as they were seized by a pair of officers, urging the steed to take off at a trot. “Thank you for sparing them,” she said quietly when he sidled to her right.<br/>
<br/>
“It wasn’t in the nicest sense of the word, but at least they didn’t die where they stood,” Guy remarked in like tone, earning a slight wince, glancing at her from looking ahead and smirking fondly as he observed, “I don’t believe that you’ve ever called me ‘<em>grouchy’</em> before.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well I’m saying it, now, aren’t I? You’re a grouchy overgrown tosspot…” Ella scoffed before her face softened and she added gently, “but I wouldn’t have you any other way.”<br/>
<br/>
Allowing a slight chuckle, Guy gave her a look and drawled, “maybe I should snog you less if you’re going to sound so sappy…” he trailed off when she reflexively punched his shoulder, earning a grunt.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Swatting at the strong-smelling smoke that chugged up from the smithy’s workspace, Ella smirked amusedly at the Sheriff’s coughing and hacking, poking her head around Guy’s shoulder to watch the rocks being pummeled in the pot to create the <em>‘magic metal</em>’.<br/>
<br/>
“S-start production post-haste, I want five thousand suits,” Vaisey ordered around another cough, straightening from having doubled a bit to regain himself.<br/>
<br/>
Frowning slightly, the smithy returned, “milord, that is a rather weighty task in itself… and the King of France offered to pay double.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes when both of her superiors shared a bemused look before stepping out of the temporary shop to converse, offering a polite smile to their smithy and saying, “I’m sure he’s just thinking it over… pardon.” She turned to follow them out.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>’Double’?</em>” Guy echoed pointedly.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, Guy, it wouldn’t hurt to knuckle under just once, would it? That steel is completely indestructible, given not even my daggers could leave a dent. Paying him more isn’t <em>so</em> terrible…” Ella countered patently as she came to his left.<br/>
<br/>
At the nobleman’s mild look extended to his lover, Vaisey mused, “you may have a point… <em>might</em>. While it is an inconvenience, the mere thought of an army donned in that armor…” he looked to Guy.<br/>
<br/>
Smirking wryly in return, Guy handed off the box of rocks to a nearby guard and ordered, “secure these in my room.” He then followed the Sheriff’s leave with Ella at his side.<br/>
<br/>
Stopping when hearing coughing come from the shed, Ella shot a look at him and asked, “you left them in the shed?”<br/>
<br/>
Having also heard the coughing, like his associates, Vaisey turned to stride up to the shed, throwing a curious question over his shoulder, “you lovebirds haven’t gone and started a family, have you?”<br/>
<br/>
Unbeknownst to him, both Guy and Ella’s respective faces flushed at the thought. Sharing a brief glance, they answered in chorus, “<strong>no</strong>, <strong>milord</strong>!”<br/>
<br/>
“Children, how… delightful,” Vaisey said brightly with a grimacing smile on his bearded face when opening the door and finding the trio from the forest.<br/>
<br/>
Guy supplied, “caught them snooping about in the forest.”<br/>
<br/>
Grimacing smile kept in place, Vaisey asked between his teeth, “tell me they didn’t see… you know, our little project?” When both underlings averted their gazes, he hissed, “why didn’t you kill them, Gisborne?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, we thought to send them to the mines as extra workers,” Ella offered, not looking at the boys but choosing to look to Guy.<br/>
<br/>
“Just when I let you spread your wings for once, you go and show compassion…” Vaisey tutted, adding with a glance at the children, “you both know that when there’s people who know our secrets, they have to die.” He then left the shed.<br/>
<br/>
Guy heard the weary exhale escape her as he closed the door on the boys, following her when she stepped away with her hands at her sides and offering quietly, “I’m sorry, El.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t feel so bad, it’s…” Ella assured in like tone, looking away to the second floor of the house at seeing movement from inside his room. “Hood,” she growled softly, nodding at his opened window when feeling his eyes on her.<br/>
<br/>
“Damn it, come on,” Guy groused, rushing inside and hearing her shortly follow.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After putting her mare to bed and retiring to the manor, she snagged a goblet of wine from the decanter left on the kitchen counter, lifting a hand to pull her hair free of the loose tail and run fingers through the lengthened mane.<br/>
<br/>
Having left the kitchen to cross through the living room and make her way upstairs to toe off her boots, she stopped at catching a whiff of perfume from one of the side rooms.<br/>
<br/>
Nose wrinkling at the expensive air to it, knowing that his guards certainly didn’t take to making themselves smell nice, she scowled and took a pull from her goblet.<br/>
<br/>
Shuffling to linger near the doorway of the same room, she cocked a brow at hearing him speaking with some measure of patience.<br/>
<br/>
“… I’ve got bigger issues to deal with, ones that don’t concern you, Marian.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>That sneaky little</em>…<br/>
<br/>
“Is there no chance to reconcile? I know you’re a man capable of compassion, and I… I offer friendship…”<br/>
<br/>
Inhaling to refrain from drawing a knife from her boot, the markswoman stepped out from her post to enter the room. She bristled at seeing the younger woman step up to an inconveniently-tunic-less nobleman… “S’ a bit late for visitors,” she drawled coolly, watching the odd pair start at her spooking them.<br/>
<br/>
Marian drew away with flushed cheeks to lock eyes with Ella, silently gulping at the stony look in her piercing eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Guy, whose eyes had locked on the same, relaxed a bit at seeing the stony glint in her gaze wasn’t meant for him.<br/>
<br/>
“Didn’t hear you come in, let alone know that you’d been given leave of your house arrest… miraculous, isn’t it?” Ella addressed the younger woman, her voice sweet, watching anxiety linger in the other’s green eyes, shifting her gaze to him and asking in French, <em>“she didn’t try anything, did she?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“No, she’s just come to sweet-talk me into forgiving her. I’m sorry you caught her here,</em>” Guy answered in like tongue, folding his arms at his chest and refusing to look at the younger woman who had been watching them talk.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Losing battle in itself</em>,” Ella mused, taking heart in his apology, before looking to the other and smiling serenely as she switched back to English, “sorry to spook you, by the by.”<br/>
<br/>
“O-oh, it’s all right, Ella,” Marian assured, relaxing a degree even though she knew the named woman didn’t trust her within a mile of Guy, adding, “the Sheriff gave me leave to come visit Guy and make amends for the bad blood between us.”<br/>
<br/>
Having cocked an interested brow, Ella nodded along before smiling again and musing, “isn’t he a saint. But, as I mentioned before, it’s rather late to be visiting, and you’ve got to head back… everyone needs their beauty sleep.” She glanced out at the living room and barked, “guard! Please escort the lady to her horse.”<br/>
<br/>
Marian smiled briefly in response and nodded, saying when the guard came to the doorway, “yes, you’re right. Goodnight, Ella, Guy.” She then followed the other out, allowing a relieved exhale to herself as she felt like she had just escaped death.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a shallow sigh when the younger woman left with the guard escorting her to her horse, Ella took a generous sip of wine and mused blandly, “it’d be wise for you to be sure and wear a tunic the next time she comes skulking about.” She stepped up to the table closer to him and took a perch on its top.<br/>
<br/>
“Truthfully, I think she was worried you were going to kill her where she stood,” Guy mused with a puff, also glad to not be witness to whatever other outcomes would have transpired, taking the offered goblet and downing the last of the wine.<br/>
<br/>
“Rubbish, I was only going to scare her…” Ella retorted before quieting and adding off-handedly, “maybe maim her a bit.”<br/>
<br/>
“Isabella,” Guy warned, earning a wince before he moved closer to the table and put the goblet there. At the pink in her cheeks at minding his state, he allowed a slow smirk and cradled her neck with a gentle hand, locking stares with her and adding, “you handled it skillfully, considering the last time I mentioned her to you.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella gave him a mild look before she leaned up to kiss him firmly, smiling when he reciprocated with hunger as his hand at her neck knotted fingers in her hair… “I <span class="u">hate</span> when you call me that,” she purred after forcing herself away from his searching lips, her mild look returning when their stares held.<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe you shouldn’t have divulged that to me, then,” Guy drawled softly, pressing his forehead to hers and earning a warm chuckle that sat in her throat, sobering as his hand at the back of her head ran fingers through the wavy locks, adding with thought, “I know she sought her freedom, but she and her father already made their mistake and now must live with the consequences.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry for her trying to sway you… suppose that proves she doesn’t know you so well, doesn’t it?” Ella offered as she reclined a bit and reluctantly let him free, locating his tunic on the nearby chair and offering it.<br/>
<br/>
Sulking a bit at her drawing away, Guy accepted his tunic to then pull it on, considering her words and remarking calmly, “it does... I’m glad you were more mature about it than I imagined you would be.”<br/>
<br/>
Even though he did consider being as compassionate as Marian thought him to be, the notion that she only sought him out for her own benefit drove the notion of showing her compassion out of his mind. What he saw in Ella, on the other hand, was a woman who trusted and loved him, because she was as damaged as he was… Ella truly was the better woman.<br/>
<br/>
“Sir Guy, you’ve got a messenger from the Sheriff,” one of the guards announced as he came in. At the nobleman’s nod, he ducked out to let another officer enter the room. Once the former left, the latter removed his helmet to reveal a familiar redhead.<br/>
<br/>
Ella smiled brightly and greeted, “s’ nice to see you again, leprechaun.”<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a twitch, Alan retorted flatly, “we’re friends now, Ella, you can stop calling me that…”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s fitting, actually,” Guy cut in with an amused smirk, earning another smile from his lover, nodding to their spy and asking, “so what’ve you got for me?”<br/>
<br/>
After having one of the servants bring a plate of food for their guest, Alan sat and ate and talked, showing them a slip of parchment he had ‘<em>pilfered’</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“Dare I ask what you were doing with this, and why it’s got the Sheriff’s seal on it?” Ella wondered, having taken the slip first and then returning it to Guy.<br/>
<br/>
Chewing on the mouthful of turkey, Alan shrugged and answered, “I’ve stopped Robin if you two have already seen it, haven’t I?” Swallowing, he then added, “dunno where it came from but I’d blow my cover if I asked too many questions.”<br/>
<br/>
“You did well bringing this, then,” Guy mused with a slight huff.<br/>
<br/>
“Could use a bit more wine, though,” Alan remarked, watching the couple share a brief look before Ella poured him another round and then smacked Guy’s arm with a practiced hand right after.<br/>
<br/>
Ignoring her sniff as she stepped away from the table, Guy asked, “if your plans backfire, what do you expect Hood will do to you?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’d suggest a swap, honestly, if there’s a hiccup. Robin won’t forfeit that boy’s life for anything,” Alan replied.<br/>
<br/>
Ella gave an unladylike snort and stopped her slight pacing to place her hands at her sides, asking, “typical hero type… what’s he got up his sleeve this time?”<br/>
<br/>
“What’s it worth?” Alan returned as he looked at the couple, chewing on another bite of turkey before answering when Guy brandished a pouch of coin, “pitch. It’ll line the new box… boy goes free, and Robin shoots a flaming arrow then bye-bye diamonds.”<br/>
<br/>
“Clever, ironically,” Ella praised with a humorless smirk.<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the cold glint in her eye not meant for either he or Alan, Guy looked to the other and asked, “what’ll you tell Hood?”<br/>
<br/>
“I took a tumble when you recognized me, we had a disagreement with me obviously winning and goin’ back unscathed,” Alan informed with a shrug as if it were so simple.<br/>
<br/>
Guy and Ella shared a look before they nodded between each other, at last looking at their spy.<br/>
<br/>
Before Alan could ask what they had decided on, Ella’s left fist caught his nose and made him flinch away. “O-oi, what’s that for!” He yelped as he held onto his probably-broken nose and glared at the couple.<br/>
<br/>
“Got to make it believable,” Guy offered with an innocent shrug before he took over for her.<br/>
<br/>
It was minutes later, once both deemed Alan’s roughing up was believable, when she regarded the small pick of grapes left behind on the plate and popped one into her mouth. “Truthfully, I think your kicking him in the ass was the real topper,” she said lightly, resuming her seat on the tabletop and taking another grape.<br/>
<br/>
“I think your left hook dented his nose,” he remarked, earning a proud sniff, as he considered what had weighed on his mind before Alan’s arrival.<br/>
<br/>
Ella snickered before gesturing to his face and picking, “methinks your nose could stand for a couple of dents… God knows Hood threatened to break it, earlier.”<br/>
<br/>
“So funny I forgot how to laugh,” Guy drawled with a roll of his eyes, catching the last grape she tossed at him before popping it into his mouth, smirking dauntingly in return.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He wouldn’t be English if he didn’t resort to dramatics… <em>typical</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Flexing her grip on the bow, she watched Robin stride up to perform the trade with Vaisey… maybe what irritated her most about Robin was that he was a stereotypical hero type, if not because he was rather cocky about it.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop!” Marian called, earning the general attention of everyone, as Ella swore under her breath at the untimely intrusion. At the growled snap from Vaisey, she jogged forward to take the boy by his shoulders and add, “you can’t just hand over a child to an outlaw. Release him to me and I’ll see he goes home safely… this doesn’t apply to you, Locksley.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds fair,” Robin complied with a nod.<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes at the outlaws tensing where they stood with an arrow nocked in their respective bows, watching with a smug smirk as Vaisey check the box for the diamonds and proceed to put them in a small sack to undermine the pitch idea.<br/>
<br/>
The doors of the nearby barn burst open a second later, revealing Guy there donned in a silvery suit made of Damascus Steel.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a soft snort at his striking resemblance to a six-foot high pail, Ella ordered the other archers with her, “mind his little friends, lads, and expect for them to swoop in to help.”<br/>
<br/>
She shook her head a bit when the two proceeded to scuffle, Robin being thrown on the defense more times than she felt he wished to admit, before the shorter of the two dropped back near a tall haystack and threw the dark contents of a nearby bucket at the taller… she mumbled, “oh no.”<br/>
<br/>
Almost loosing her arrow at Robin, Ella voiced a curse as flames caused by the once-lit arrow lapped and licked at the steel encasing Guy who scrambled to jump into a water-filled tub nearby to put them out. “Stay here,” she snapped at the officers when Robin drew his sword and dove into the tub to pin Guy.<br/>
<br/>
“Tell your archers to stand down, Sheriff, I’ve got another exchange for you… the diamonds for Gisborne!” Robin called between his dunking of the named party despite the latter’s protests.<br/>
<br/>
Having scrambled out of where she had been positioned, Ella launched herself at Robin when he was occupied and drew a knife from her boot to grab hold of his tunic scruff.<br/>
<br/>
Robin managed a curse in turn before stiffening when cold steel poked pointedly at his ribs from the left, and he glowered at the catty Ella as both sets of blue eyes clashed.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t expect me to be merciful this time around… let him go. Now!” Ella growled with venom, glancing away from him for a moment as Guy was coughing for air.<br/>
<br/>
“That wasn’t my doing, entirely, you know that…” Robin growled back, earning a death glare from her.<br/>
<br/>
At Marian’s request, Vaisey began to snap, “who, Gisborne…?” He trailed off at seeing the younger woman threatening his smithy, asking carefully, “what’re you doing?”<br/>
<br/>
“Milord, give the order!” Ella sang bitingly.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re. helping. Hood…” Vaisey deduced at putting the pieces together, minding the glint of fear in Marian’s eyes before it was quickly hidden.<br/>
<br/>
Marian warded away the initial horror at his grasping her stance on his rule, answering, “quite the opposite… I’m reminding you that Guy is your trusted ally! He is a noble and good man, and he must mean more than a bloody sack of rocks. I kill this man and then the rocks won’t be very valuable after that, now will they?” She prodded the smithy’s ribs with the blade, doing little to hide the smug curl of her lip.<br/>
<br/>
“N-no, she’s right, given I’m the only man west of Jerusalem who knows how to use these rocks,” the smithy reasoned, adding with desperation, “I will acquire more rocks, milord!”<br/>
<br/>
Pondering on the stickiness of the situation for a moment that felt like centuries, Vaisey voiced a disgruntled noise and tossed the sack at Robin’s feet. Turning to Marian, he seethed, “you will undoubtedly be punished for this, Marian.”<br/>
<br/>
Robin then let Guy free only to step out of the tub and be squarely kicked in the ass by Ella, and he voiced a slight yelp before stalking off.<br/>
<br/>
Ella spat in his wake, reaching into the tub to pull Guy out and grunt, “come on, you big lug…” she ignored his scowl before he hoisted himself over the lip and staggered away.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a last cough as she helped him over to the house, Guy guessed with some hoarseness, “you’re going to try one of those herbal teas, aren’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe?” Ella returned with an innocent shrug, helping him shed the remains of the failed armor as he handed them to two of the servants, taking the offered towel from one of them and then reaching up to scrub his dampened hair as the servants left.<br/>
<br/>
Eyes closing in a wince at her initially-rough scrubbing, Guy leaned into her hands and heard her giggle, earning a smirk from him. His eyes slid open to mind that their noses were less than an inch apart, and he inclined his head to kiss her only to be pushed away and voice a sore grunt at being denied.<br/>
<br/>
Ella smiled playfully at his burning blue eyes that earned a flutter in her belly, turning his face with gentle hands to see Marian coming to them.<br/>
<br/>
Guy sobered at seeing the other woman and lowered her hands to hold them in his, nodding to their unlikely ally and saying, “thank you for helping Ella… and coincidentally Hood.”<br/>
<br/>
“I couldn’t stand by and let you die… the last bit was coincidental, though,” Marian returned with a shrug, pretending the other woman didn’t cock a brow.<br/>
<br/>
Mirroring his companion, Guy dared wonder, “truly? You know, ever since Hood turned into an outlaw, I’ve assumed you had nothing more to do with him… unless I’m wrong? If you were, mind you, the punishment for associating with outlaws would be death.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Mon amour</em>, I doubt Marian would dream of something so crass,” Ella put in with some gentility, causing both to look her way, continuing with a shrug, “her situation is already dire enough, I’d think, being kept in the castle like a caged bird… am I right?”<br/>
<br/>
Recognizing that, in spite of the other’s disgruntlement at having her try to sway the nobleman the night before, the markswoman was helping her cover her tracks, Marian agreed with a nod, “yes, exactly. Might I borrow you for a moment, Ella?” She gestured away so they could talk.<br/>
<br/>
Ella nodded back and handed the towel to Guy who frowned a bit at what was going on between them, offering him a gentle look before walking alongside Marian to the front of the house. “If you’re wondering how I know French, it’s not exactly a secret…” she started.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Not so fast!”</em><br/>
<br/>
Both women flinched and came to a halt when Vaisey strode up to them, eyes blazing as he locked on the younger one. He made to speak when the smithy passed by to leave, stalling before going to him and protesting, “w-wait a moment!”<br/>
<br/>
Turning at his request, the smithy replied with finality, “I refuse to work in this environment… in France, they know how to treat artists.” With that, and refusing to listen to the shorter man’s wheedling, he then went on his way.<br/>
<br/>
“So goes that one…” Ella grumbled, having uttered a <em>‘tch</em>’, before scowling when Vaisey grabbed hold of Marian’s arm, stepping back to avoid being chewed out as well. She glanced back when feeling familiar hands take her shoulders in their grip, smiling for him.<br/>
<br/>
“… were you <em>thinking?</em>” Vaisey seethed.<br/>
<br/>
Marian defended, “I was trying to keep you from making a big mistake, as Guy is your most faithful ally…”<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t demand that! Mark my words, girl, you <span class="u">will</span> be punished for it,” Vaisey snarled before he turned away to head to his awaiting carriage.<br/>
<br/>
“Then bring it! I am ready for whatever <em>punishment</em> you’ve got,” Marian bit back brazenly, earning a soft huff of admiration from Ella nearby.<br/>
<br/>
Having halted at the maiden’s defiance, Vaisey twisted about to stride up to her and growl coldly, “but is your <em>father?</em> I will leave him, yes, but only to rot in the dungeons because of <em>your</em> uncouth behavior!” At last he left the odd trio to board his carriage that carried him back to Nottingham.<br/>
<br/>
“No,” Marian murmured in disbelief, having shaken her head a bit in his wake, looking to both Guy and Ella with hope as she spoke to the other woman, “he… he can’t be serious, Ella…”<br/>
<br/>
“C’mon,” Guy urged quietly to his markswoman, releasing her shoulders to be first to retire inside, glancing back when she shortly followed after sparing an apologetic look to Marian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Some Tender Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pestilence in Nottingham… frankly, all they were missing was the frogs, boils, and fire falling from heaven!<br/>
<br/>
“…completely unfair! Can’t you reconsider, Sheriff… Guy?”<br/>
<br/>
The former coolly rebuffed as their markswoman came out from the stables to accompany them, “I wouldn’t bother with those puppy-dog eyes were I you, given Gisborne’s found a more <em>suitable</em> woman… isn’t that right, Ella?” He smiled chirpily when the maiden looked from him to the named brunette with some disbelief.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling humbly even as she knew he was only saying so to give the brush-off to the other woman, Ella replied, “you speak too highly of me, milord.” She willed away the childish urge to rub her newfound happiness in Marian’s face, glancing up at Guy who sported a proud look in his eye before gently swatting his arm.<br/>
<br/>
“… you read this announcement for the public to hear, and I might reconsider sparing scraps to your dear father,” Vaisey reasoned as he offered the rolled-up parchment to Marian, being first to depart down the stairwell to the castle gates.<br/>
<br/>
Marian gaped and demanded, “you haven’t fed him yet?” She looked to Guy again who ignored her and followed his superior with Ella in tow by his arm on her waist, shaking her head and following their leave.<br/>
<br/>
“Isn’t that a bit harsh? Sir Edward’s just an old man…” Ella mused to him in a quieted voice, hearing Marian not far behind.<br/>
<br/>
“I know that but, as I told you, it’s an order,” Guy returned in like, giving her a knowing look when their eyes met.<br/>
<br/>
Ella shook her head a bit as Marian walked past them to speak to the gathered crowd, elbowing him out of habit only for his arm on her waist to give a squeeze, earning a wry smirk from her.<br/>
<br/>
The couple minded a man with grayed hair stepped away from the pack of hooded folk, which didn’t take a blind man to see that the pack of five were Hood’s men, to protest the quarantining of Pitt Street only to be ignored.<br/>
<br/>
Ella winced when, after Vaisey gave the order for the older man to be silenced, a scream came from the crowd at the deed as the man hit the ground dead. She nodded to Guy when he broke away from her side to order his men start sealing off Pitt Street with barricades, retreating inside the castle with Vaisey already in the lead.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was about an hour since the quarantine had been put in place when she spotted him from her perch in the alcove’s window returning first with his guards not far behind.<br/>
<br/>
“Weren’t that anxious to see me, were you?” Guy teased as he ascended the steps to stop shy of her window, giving his men leave so that he could talk with his markswoman.<br/>
<br/>
Sticking her legs out from the opening, Ella dropped down and gave a slight wince at landing too close to him before relaxing when he steadied her with hands on her hips. “Just every second we’re apart…” she returned with a dreamy sigh, rolling her eyes before looking up at him as she added, “Vaisey’s got that new weasel, Joseph, out in Pitt Street and I’d rather <em>not</em> hear him go on about the whole Poison Pie ploy.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, him… can’t say I blame you for being out here, then,” Guy puffed in agreement, nose scrunching a bit as mention of the pasty poison expert put a damper on his bemusement with her, scowling on habit when she snickered at his expression. “<em>So</em> glad I amuse you…” he said sardonically.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re so damn serious all the time so I think your face-making is adorable,” Ella teased gently, lifting her arms to link at the back of his neck. Her knowing look sobered a degree when he glanced past her at the rest of the castle, and she asked, “now what?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve got a job for you… our friend, he’s got new information at the tavern and since you two are <em>such</em> good friends, I believe you can go there in my stead,” Guy answered as his eyes dropped to her again, his upper lip twitching at her reputedly-sharp sight, adding when she gave him an inquisitive look, “I’m going to apologize to Marian, for earlier.”<br/>
<br/>
Shaking her head a bit at the answer to her unasked question, Ella reasoned as she drew away with some reluctance, “then it seems fitting for both of us if you be the one to get to the tavern. Marian, I can handle… never mind that neither of us were very nice to her.”<br/>
<br/>
Scowl returning albeit out of reluctant defeat, knowing she was moreso saving him from having to mewl at the girl’s door like he had been wont to do months ago, Guy nodded in agreement. “I honestly can’t tell whether you’re being too kind or rather selfish at the moment,” he admitted as he watched her start to ascend the steps but pause at his words.<br/>
<br/>
“Why selfish?” Ella wondered with a chuckle, smirking on him as he took a step up to her and retained his five-inches-worth height on her, her smirk softening when his gloveless hand found the space between her throat and ear.<br/>
<br/>
“Because you’re clearly and helplessly mad for me, and would rather keep me to yourself?” Guy guessed as their eyes met, his voice rather proud, as he ducked a bit to steal a kiss.<br/>
<br/>
Shoving away the slight tremble at the want in his eyes, Ella reciprocated to confirm enough for him before she drew back a bit and murmured playfully, “if I’m guilty of all that, what’s my <em>punishment?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
With a disgruntled noise that sat in his throat, Guy smiled for her and rumbled, “continue being flawless and you’ll find out soon enough.”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Now</em> who’s helplessly in love?” Ella sang with an intrigued smile on her lips, earning a proud sniff, before she kissed him again and reminded, “come on, you’ve got a leprechaun to go meet.”<br/>
<br/>
Nodding again and reluctantly drawing back, Guy tugged her to him by her belt and returned the kiss in a firm manner that all-but made her knees weaken. “<span class="u">This</span> is far from over,” he promised as he released her, leaving her flustered and somewhat disgruntled.<br/>
<br/>
Ella scowled sorely when a smug grin crossed his lips, swatting him on the arm before turning to leave, promising over her shoulder, “you’re damn right on that, you overgrown tosspot!”<br/>
<br/>
Watching her stride away back into the castle, Guy chuckled to himself before he turned away to head to the Tripp.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a slight sigh when she found Marian’s designated room, she fixed her somewhat-rumpled purple tunic and opened the door, saying, “sorry for the intrusion, Marian…” stopping when seeing the named girl had frozen at her intrusion, in what looked like an attempt to run as she was being aided by a brunette servant girl, she frowned a bit.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t want to know, honestly, I just came to apologize for your being made a sideshow monkey earlier,” Ella admitted as she stepped out of the way.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you for that, Ella… I, um, so you’re not going to say anything about this?” Marian asked, initially surprised at the other woman’s indifference on her situation, gesturing to her borrowed dress.<br/>
<br/>
“I have better things to do than rat you out… come on, I’m sure the other servant girls are about to head home,” Ella replied with a slight scoff, gesturing to the corridor.<br/>
<br/>
After leaving the other servant girl, Violet as the markswoman recalled, both Marian and Ella made their way to the kitchens.<br/>
<br/>
“How long have you known about my… issue?” Marian was first to break the awkward quiet between them.<br/>
<br/>
Blinking once after minding they were alone, Ella refocused on her and replied, “with a certain outlaw or with what you do on the side?” At the younger woman’s brief scowl, she smiled cheerily and stated, “only since you supposedly fell ill the day before your wedding.”<br/>
<br/>
Truthfully, she knew about it since the incident with the former Master-at-Arms, but she wasn’t exactly one for shock and awe.<br/>
<br/>
Sobering at the revelation, Marian allowed a slight chuckle and mused, “you’re being rather merciful, then, if you haven’t already told Guy or the Sheriff about it.”<br/>
<br/>
“What you do is admirable, I’ll admit, but it's not my secret to tell,” Ella mused with a slight smirk, adding at mention of her superiors, “my father often said things done in the dark will be revealed in the light, at a later point… just a bit of advice.”<br/>
<br/>
Marian nodded a bit at the wisdom, smiling to herself and admitting, “your father sounds like mine… does he worry about you, too, for taking these jobs?” She looked at the older woman.<br/>
<br/>
Sobering again, Ella rubbed her neck with a hand and replied, “if he were still here, definitely. Died when I was about nineteen… but he’d have thrown me in a convent before letting me leave home.” She smiled wryly.<br/>
<br/>
“Suppose you heard, too then, about the Night Watchman visiting Pitt Street,” Marian mused if only to change topic for the other’s sake.<br/>
<br/>
Glancing about to find they remained alone even as they were a corridor or two away from the kitchens, Ella snorted under her breath at that and replied quietly, “with Poison Pies in his satchel. The rat’s hired a poison expert who’s supposedly made a concoction that is both odorless and tasteless… Guy and I have taken to eating at Locksley since he showed up.”<br/>
<br/>
“That weasel-looking man?” Marian guessed in like, earning a sagely nod, and she wrinkled her nose before cataloguing the news for later use, offering as they wound up in the kitchens just as the other servant girls were going home, “Guy looks happy with you… I must admit I’ve never seen him look that way at anyone.”<br/>
<br/>
Perking up at mention of the nobleman, Ella smiled fondly and said, “in all fairness, I didn’t expect to fall for him at first, but… dunno, it happened. But he still doesn’t know the meaning of personal space.”<br/>
<br/>
Both women shared a chuckle.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ella paused near a pillar across from the short corridor that led to the Sheriff’s office. She didn’t want to go back, in all honesty, but the vain hope that Joseph had yet to return was the main driving force… that and maybe Guy was back.<br/>
<br/>
Perking up when the serving boy passed her with a fresh decanter of wine and two goblets, her brows nearly rose into her hairline when recognizing the pale face that belonged to Will Scarlett… <em>this wasn’t good</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, but can I borrow you for a minute?” Ella asked sweetly as she had all-but shot off after him to dart between he and the office, watching bewilderment and dread cross his hazel eyes, adding, “this won't take long!”<br/>
<br/>
“Ella, you can’t…” Will started when she shoved him back into the corridor she had abandoned, shoving back and considering kneeing her to get out of his way.<br/>
<br/>
Striking him in the belly, Ella caught the tray he had carried as he fell back unconscious. “Maybe less than a minute…” she mused, shaking her good hand and taking the handle of the decanter to take a whiff of the wine, wrinkling her nose at the cloying stink that hadn’t entirely settled in.<br/>
<br/>
She sighed slightly and glanced back at the office to find she hadn’t tipped off the guards, much to her relief, before looking down on the boy and grumbling, “first a poison-friendly weasel and now a vengeful outlaw trying to poison that bastard…”<br/>
<br/>
Unbuckling her belt to bind his wrists with it, she dragged him by his own belt to a vacant closet and snatched the vial of poison he had stolen before closing the door on him, shortly leaving to dispose of the tainted drink.<br/>
<br/>
Once locating a privy and getting rid of the wine, she backtracked to the kitchen for more of it and made her way back to the Sheriff’s office. Thinking of the bound outlaw in the closet, she ran face-first into someone’s strong back and flinched, drawing away as the other recoiled and griping, <em>“ow!</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“Playing serving girl, now?” A familiar cocky voice wondered as she had turned away a bit to rub her bruised nose with care.<br/>
<br/>
Grimacing at recognizing the owner, Ella looked to find the outlaws present and smiled out of relief. “I never thought I’d say this, but I’m happy to see you lot. Your boy, Will, he tried to poison the Sheriff but I stopped him,” she informed calmly, stepping around their pack of five to continue on her way, minding they were still alone.<br/>
<br/>
“You didn’t… y’know,” Much was first to ask as they tailed her, he and Djaqq keeping watch all the while.<br/>
<br/>
“Nope, just socked him and left him tied up in a broom closet… his father was the man that was slain this morning, I recognized him from the botched hanging,” Ella assured, distinctly hearing one or two sighs of relief behind her.<br/>
<br/>
Robin frowned at her back and mused, “not the most kind thing I’ve seen today, but still… thank you, for sparing him.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella gave a sniff and retorted, “don’t mention it… <span class="u">ever</span>. I’m just being nice so you lot can take your boy and get the hell out of here before you’re discovered.”<br/>
<br/>
When finding the closet she mentioned, John and Much were first to open the door and find Will just coming to, the latter untying his wrists to toss the belt to its owner as the former slung the gangly outlaw onto his shoulders to be first to leave.<br/>
<br/>
Watching the outlaws take their leave, Ella caught Alan’s glance shot her way as he took the tail and she nodded to him before turning to resume heading to the Sheriff’s office like if nothing ever happened.<br/>
<br/>
“… will not let you use my poison for your own gain!” Joseph refused when the left guard opened the door for her.<br/>
<br/>
“About damned time, I was about to die of thirst…! Oh, it’s you,” Vaisey berated only to stall a bit at seeing the markswoman bringing the wine, scowling at his incensed lackey and adding to him as she dealt both he and Joseph a goblet, “I’m truly in shock that you’d be so unwilling… a clue, <em>no</em>. By chance I just happened to acquire your records.”<br/>
<br/>
Joseph refused the goblet, earning a brief look from Ella, as he said bitingly to Vaisey, “you used me!”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t feel bad, I doubt you’d be the last,” Ella commented blandly as she took his goblet and sipped while Vaisey toed off his boots.<br/>
<br/>
“I rarely say this, but she’s got a point. Now that you’ve been useful you can go, back to wherever it is you crawled out from,” Vaisey agreed, tipping his goblet at Ella’s when she smiled briefly in his direction before stepping away from his table with her goblet in hand. Her blue caught his brown as he flicked his stare between she and Joseph.<br/>
<br/>
“No, not until you understand that this was my crowning achievement… I was the one who was going to be remembered for a thousand years!” Joseph protested stubbornly, stomping a palm onto the tabletop and unaware of the dagger that Ella drew from the confines of her left vambrance.<br/>
<br/>
A noticeable ‘<em>squelch’</em> sounded when the blade found its temporary sheath in his sternum from behind, stalling the other from saying more.<br/>
<br/>
“Poisoning <em>and</em> tallying up victims earns you a spot in hell, don’t you think?” Ella drawled coldly in his ear, twisting the blade to ensure he was dead before she withdrew it and took a generous pull when Joseph hit the floor.<br/>
<br/>
“It was something of a waste, but s' not like he didn’t have it coming,” he scoffed as he shot a bemused look at her when she ducked to wipe the blood from her dagger on Joseph’s cloak.<br/>
<br/>
She nodded along before calling for the guards to come dispose of the body. “I considered gutting him when he first started skulking around here, actually. Is that all, sir?” She asked, feeling light now that there was one less greasy weasel in the castle.<br/>
<br/>
“S’ all I can think of, now go on,” he said with a returning nod, earning a grin before the markswoman downed the last of the wine in her goblet to then place it on the tray with the decanter, striding out as the guards brought a litter.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pouring over the map she had taken from his shelf, Ella looked up from it when the door opened and he came in from having gone to visit their spy.<br/>
<br/>
“You should be sleeping,” Guy chided as he shed his coat and gloves, toeing his boots off, before turning to find her seated on his bed in one of his tunics with a map in her hands.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes at that, Ella resumed looking over the map of England and remarked, “we’ve got a messenger bird coming tomorrow and I was curious on what part of the south coast the king’s making port at. ‘Sides, it’s your fault for keeping a map in here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Never told me you could read maps,” he mused interestedly as he joined her on the bed, watching her twitch a bit when his added weight made it creak, taking pride yet again at seeing her in nothing but his tunic.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Mon cher</em>, I’ve traveled through France and England, of course I can,” she tutted in a patient tone, chewing her lower lip when he left a lingering kiss on her shoulder and scolding as his lips traveled up her neck, “can I not read in peace?”<br/>
<br/>
Being the one to roll his eyes this time, the nobleman left a last kiss on the noticeable bruise on her throat and drawled in her ear, “in my bed? No.”<br/>
<br/>
The markswoman shook her head a bit and giggled, folding the map up to reach and put it on the nearby table before turning to straddle him. “You’re terrible, you know that?” She said with some exasperation, cheeks rosy when his hands found her hips and kept her in place.<br/>
<br/>
“You still love me,” Guy didn’t make it a question, smirking proudly in spite of the pout that found her lips.<br/>
<br/>
Ella ran a loose hand through her hair and sighed the word, “dearly.” She grinned on him and ducked to turn his smirk into a smile.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Watching the expected Henry collapse on the floor of his carriage unconscious, the Sheriff clipped, “get my physician!”<br/>
<br/>
Guy relayed the order to the guards nearby who scrambled into action, looking at Ella as she brushed past him to hop into the carriage and inspect their messenger. “Ella…” he began.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s not been poisoned, not in the sincerest sense of the word,” Ella reasoned as she checked his eyelids and pulse by lifting one of his wrists, looking to both men.<br/>
<br/>
“And you’re schooled in medicine?” Vaisey demanded blandly as Guy stepped away to motion the guards toting a folded litter to come closer.<br/>
<br/>
Brushing locks behind her ears, Ella answered, “I haven’t, but I have seen this before, once. He’s had some kind of allergic reaction, gone into a coma…”<br/>
<br/>
“You sent for me, milord?” The physician, a sniveling man with dark hair named Blight, asked as he came to them. Regarding the curious markswoman, he sniffed and gestured she leave the carriage, saying, “dreadfully sorry, my Lady, but your aid isn’t needed any more.”<br/>
<br/>
“Excuse you, but I damn-well know what I’m talking about,” Ella snapped as she exited the carriage to let the guards hoist Henry onto a litter, placing her hands at her hips. Scowling at the rat-faced doctor, she added with a flippant gesture, “it’s obvious he’s slipped into a comatose state!”<br/>
<br/>
“Get him to my office,” Vaisey snapped at the guards, being first after them with Blight at his side.<br/>
<br/>
Ella scoffed angrily and folded her arms at her chest, grousing, “men!”<br/>
<br/>
“Do I want to know where exactly you’ve seen that, before?” Guy asked as he had paused in following the older men to wait on her.<br/>
<br/>
Striding up the steps to join him, Ella answered flatly, “Mum treated a case of this boy in the village who ate some fruit he was allergic to. He had too many of them and nearly died thanks to his body’s reaction, but Mum was able to treat him with some juice extract of that fruit that she turned into an antidote.”<br/>
<br/>
Absorbing her explanation, Guy allowed a chuckle. At her cocked brow, he reached to tuck locks behind her left ear and muse, “the fact of your knowing how to both cure <em>and</em> kill a man leaves one to wonder if you’ll ever cease to amaze.”<br/>
<br/>
Face softening at his praise and minding that their trailing after the others left them in a lonely side corridor, Ella smiled proudly and reached up to stroke his cheek where there was a small nick below his eye. “I’d think you would be leery of staying with me if you knew all that,” she returned in a softened voice.<br/>
<br/>
Keeping her hand on his cheek, Guy ducked a bit to capture her lips in a firm kiss, a chuckle bubbling up into his throat when hearing her quieted squeak. “You would think, but I’ve found it excruciatingly difficult to keep away from you for long,” he admitted quietly as he drew away first.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling happily despite his breaking the kiss, Ella pressed her forehead to his and remarked in like, “you already charmed my trousers off once, Guy, and there’s work to be done.”<br/>
<br/>
Rolling his eyes but agreeing nonetheless as he knew that their employer would chew him out for dawdling, Guy let her leave the corridor first, following and leaning in to taunt in her ear, “then maybe I should charm you into a blissed state, later.”<br/>
<br/>
Cheeks flushing at his taunt, Ella looked back and retorted sweetly, “you can try, yeah.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rubbing a hand over her face as both she and the Sheriff were awaiting the nobleman’s return with a better physician, she looked to the current physician trying to slap Henry awake and pointed out, “he’s in a <span class="u">comatose</span> <span class="u">state</span>, it’s going to take something stronger than a withered sod like you patting his cheeks.”<br/>
<br/>
“If I wanted a woman’s opinion on this matter, I wouldn’t be in medicine!” Blight retorted snippily, glaring over at the catty Ella who leaned her hip against the desk.<br/>
<br/>
“Shame, women know more than <em>you</em> currently do. Your patient’s life, much as I’m sure you’ve figured out by now, is more vital than yours,” Ella stated coolly, stepping away to assess the black leeches he had stuck onto the messenger's arms where the arteries were easily accessible with a disgusted look.<br/>
<br/>
Blight shooed her away, earning a scowl, starting to berate her when the sounds of a woman protesting came from just outside the doors.<br/>
<br/>
They opened, then, to reveal a stout woman in her forties being dragged in by two guards with Guy trailing behind.<br/>
<br/>
Ella considered poking at his choice of physician but reconsidered it at minding the sharpness in the woman’s gaze that said she wasn’t just another villager from Locksley.<br/>
<br/>
“… slimy little snot-head!” The midwife said brazenly, glaring namely at the Sheriff.<br/>
<br/>
“Matilda?” Blight gaped a bit at seeing her.<br/>
<br/>
The christened woman gave a brief bark of laughter and returned, “if it isn’t Blight, the Gravedigger’s best friend and maggots’ dear mate!”<br/>
<br/>
Snickering at the insults, Ella stepped up to stick her hand out to shake the other woman’s, greeting cheerily, “Ella. And thank you, <em>truly</em>, dear Madam.” She earned a sniff before the other returned the gesture and calmed a bit at her friendliness.<br/>
<br/>
“Couldn’t you have found a more <em>civilized</em> wise woman?” Vaisey asked as he looked from the women to the nobleman.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling his eyes at his lover’s knack for befriending the oddest of folk, Guy informed patiently, “she’s actually the same wise woman most civilized wise men seek advice from.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hallo, Baldy,” Matilda greeted the Sheriff with all the niceness of an angry hornet’s nest in her tone.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a fake chuckle as he straightened to address the shorter woman, Vaisey returned, “you’ve no idea that I’m the Sheriff. Cure this gentleman, if you would, otherwise I kill you and anyone you love or care for as well.”<br/>
<br/>
Bristling at his threat, Matilda stated blandly, “I wouldn’t dampen you with me wet undergarments even if your tiny head was aflame. ‘Sides, I can’t stay, my daughter is expecting her baby!”<br/>
<br/>
“Then your daughter can have a corpse for a mum if you don’t cure him,” snapped Vaisey.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not sticking around if she puts one finger on my patient,” Blight threatened, earning a look from both Ella and Matilda, glaring at the lattermost.<br/>
<br/>
Cocking a brow at his whining, Matilda strode up to poise a finger and do just as he said, looking to Vaisey as she asked calmly, “I fix him for you and then I can go, yeah?”<br/>
<br/>
At the other’s nod, she smiled smugly at Blight and pressed her finger to the patient’s sternum, her smile lingering when the other physician glared at her a moment longer before he skulked out of the office.<br/>
<br/>
“Fetch me when he starts talking, won’t you,” Vaisey ordered the other woman as he then left and motioned his underlings tail him.<br/>
<br/>
Ella looked back at Matilda before the doors closed as Guy pulled her along by their clasped hands, straightening and musing with some wistfulness, “she reminds me of my mum.”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>That’s</em> concerning, given she didn’t shut up the whole way here,” Guy scoffed at the similarity, making a face when being elbowed by his lover, grumbling, “ow…”<br/>
<br/>
“Milord, you’re wanted at the Tripp,” one of the guards called as the couple were crossing into one of the outer corridors.<br/>
<br/>
“Your friend doesn’t want to disappoint…” Ella commented more to herself, being first to spot the flick of movement ahead and calming at seeing the younger woman, beckoning with a polite smile, “Marian!”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, Ella,” Marian said with a returning smile, briefly looking to her before locking on the nobleman.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking his head a bit at the younger woman’s questioning look, Guy guessed blandly, “you ducked your guards, didn’t you? You two, keep an eye on her.” He gestured to his guards.<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe?” Guessed Marian with a shrug, following him when he started to leave and prodding, “don’t think me a threat, do you?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re up to something,” Guy countered patiently, cocking a brow when Ella lingered behind to let him talk with the other woman and giving her a look.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, actually, I’m trying to convince you to give me an afternoon without a monkey on my back,” Marian explained in a quieted voice.<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a slight twitch at her imploring green eyes, Guy conceded, “only around the castle. El, come on.” He looked to the other woman and nodded to the gates.<br/>
<br/>
Patting Marian on the shoulder when she passed her, Ella joined him in his leave. Once they were about to step into the village, she said, “I forgot something in my room, actually.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well the meet won’t take long,” Guy remarked as she had let go of his hand and started to leave for the castle.<br/>
<br/>
“I know, but <span class="u">I</span> might. Go on and have that chat with the leprechaun,” Ella said patiently, stepping up to kiss his cheek if only to keep him from prodding.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling his eyes at her petname, Guy shook his head again and lamented, “he might not get all his gold…” he returned the gesture before stepping away to resume his trek.<br/>
<br/>
“Unless the messenger bird wakes up,” Ella muttered before turning to run back inside and see if she could be of aid to Matilda.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maybe it was because Matilda reminded her of her mother, or because she wanted to find out for herself where the king would make port, but she knew Guy would chew her out once he found out she lied.<br/>
<br/>
Knocking once on the door and being given permission, Ella stepped into the office and found Matilda inspecting the patient’s right wrist. “I’m sorry for intruding, mum, I just thought I could be of help,” she excused as she shuffled closer.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m glad it’s only you, thought it was those bloodsucker friends of yours,” Matilda greeted with a mirthless puff at mention of the other’s superiors.<br/>
<br/>
“No, mum, they’re not exactly the most adept at medicine. I know a thing or two about remedies, though, given my mother was a wise woman, too, and she taught me a bit,” Ella admitted with a chuckle, knowing the other was more or less right about them, earning a look from the older woman.<br/>
<br/>
Briefly glancing behind her at the doors, Matilda smiled a bit and nodded to their patient, asking, “what would you say is wrong with this bloke, then?”<br/>
<br/>
“Some sort of severe allergic reaction, mum. Dunno to what, but I’ve seen this before.” Answered the markswoman, smiling with some pride when the other allowed an impressed lift of her brow.<br/>
<br/>
“You may be of use, after all,” mused the midwife, watching the younger woman beam, adding to her, “you said your name was Ella, yeah? Do me a favor and put these jars over there, would you?” She gestured to the leech jars.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t blame you, these things are revolting,” the named woman mused as she heeded her instruction, carrying the jars to put them on the Sheriff’s vacated chair. Pausing at regarding the reflection of a familiar outlaw in hiding, she sighed through her nose and drawled, “much like the <em>sneak</em> behind the door.”<br/>
<br/>
“That bit about your mum was rather endearing, Ella,” Robin returned in like as he stepped into the open and readied to nock an arrow.<br/>
<br/>
Ella snapped bitingly, “keep her out of this, Locksley. I’m not here to fight, mostly because <em>you’re</em> not important at the moment… dreadfully sorry to stick a pin in your boat-sized ego.” She tilted her head before looking to Matilda and adding in a gentler tone, “sorry about that.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re all right, just so long as you two don’t have a go at each other before we’re done,” Matilda returned with a warning glance she shot between the two archers.<br/>
<br/>
Both sets of blue eyes met before they gave a respective sniff in compliance with the temporary truce.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a nod when the odd pair settled, Matilda deduced of their patient, “you weren’t off the mark, by the by, given he’s been stung by a bee. It can happen… the leeches didn’t help him, but he’ll be on the mend soon enough.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hang on, he can’t wake up just yet,” Robin put in as he and Ella had stepped up to inspect the unconscious party.<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes and guessed, “because he’s going to divulge to the Sheriff where King Richard will make port?” At his accusatory scowl, she added blandly, “this man is Henry of Lewes, if I'm not mistaken, a turncoat for Prince John.”<br/>
<br/>
“Do I want to know how <span class="u">you</span> know?” Robin demanded in like, having backed away a bit to fold his arms.<br/>
<br/>
“Contrary to your gender’s belief, I am <span class="u">not</span> just a pretty face. ‘Sides, I’ve listened in on enough of Vaisey’s speeches to know which rat is which,” Ella answered coolly, mirroring him with a smug twitch of her upper lip.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes at the tangible friction between the supposed adults, Matilda reasoned, “childish bickering aside, you’re more worried about his tongue than his brain.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then we just cut it out,” Robin guessed as he brandished a dagger he had drawn from his belt.<br/>
<br/>
Ella considered clocking him only to have Matilda beat her to it. “<strong>Men</strong>!” Both women groused in chorus.<br/>
<br/>
Smirking at the younger woman’s mutual exasperation, Matilda chuckled and added to the outlaw, “you lot always think in a straight line, I swear… if his blabbing is what you’re worried about, I can muddle his brain for a couple of days at least.”<br/>
<br/>
“<strong>Sounds fair</strong>.” Robin and Ella answered in chorus, pausing and shooting a respective scowl at each other, before Ella continued patiently, “Vaisey wanted him to talk, but he didn’t give an exact day when.”<br/>
<br/>
With that, both Robin and Ella gave room to Matilda to let her concoct a drought that would disorient Henry enough to not talk.<br/>
<br/>
Helping Matilda grind up the last of the drought, Ella took the offered goblet from her and poured it in, handing it to the other. “Hood, c'mere for a second,” she beckoned as she strode away to the chair to retrieve one of the leech jars that was filled with water, bringing it over to the work-table and pouring the water into the mixing bowl.<br/>
<br/>
Grimacing a bit at sight of the little beasts, Robin took the half-full jar and asked, “what’s that for?”<br/>
<br/>
“Disposing of the evidence. Neither Vaisey or Blight like Matilda, to wit I don’t see why, and if we just casually mention the leech jar spilled into the mixing bowl… no fuss,” explained Ella with an innocent shrug.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m starting to like you,” Matilda mused with a thankful look at the younger woman, lightly slapping her on the back.<br/>
<br/>
Shrugging again, Ella admitted with a thoughtful smile, “odd as this’ll sound, you remind me a lot of my mum…”<br/>
<br/>
“… <em>one side, oafs!</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll take that,” Ella hissed as she took the jar from Robin who gave a quick nod and ducked behind the door again, moving away to put the jar on the desktop, just as Vaisey strode in with Blight at his left. “Oh, hello, milord! I just came to help Matilda, with fixing up dear Henry,” she greeted cheerily.<br/>
<br/>
Grimacing at her sweet tone, Vaisey nodded at her before looking to the named midwife and asking, “he awake, then?” When the messenger grimaced as he lifted his head and wiped his mouth with a hand, he patted him on the shoulder and added, “Henry, dear Henry…”<br/>
<br/>
“Castle… I came from the Holy Land. I’ll speak only to the Sheriff of Nottingham,” Henry grumbled with a dazed look in his eye.<br/>
<br/>
Scowling at his disoriented state, Vaisey assured, “yes, Henry, I am the Sheriff. What of the king, King Richard? Where will he make port?”<br/>
<br/>
“King’s plan… pork. I’ve come from the Holy Pork!” Henry announced in his confused state.<br/>
<br/>
Having gestured to stay his hand, Matilda caught the accusatory look from Vaisey and pointed to Robin’s hiding place as she cried, “there’s an intruder!”<br/>
<br/>
“Guards!” Ella barked, gently pulling Matilda with her out of the proverbial line of fire as Robin tussled with two guards that came in. She barely stifled a laugh when Henry was knocked over from the examining table, giving a brief nod to Robin who took a vial from Matilda’s hand and fled the room.<br/>
<br/>
Once he left, and once Vaisey snarled at the guards to put Henry right, Blight tried his hand at mending their messenger’s state only to fail.<br/>
<br/>
Cocking a brow when Guy returned minutes later to sidle to her side, Ella frowned and looked from Matilda to Vaisey. She had hoped her tampering with the mixing bowl would cover Matilda’s tracks, but if they sniffed that out…<br/>
<br/>
At Blight’s dawdling, Vaisey commanded, “<em>get on with it!</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Snapping to, Blight hurried to examine Henry’s face, earning a couple of confused grumbles.<br/>
<br/>
“Looks like his brain dried up thanks to those leeches,” Matilda mused aloud with a shake of her head.<br/>
<br/>
Watching Blight examine the contents of the worktable, Guy glanced over at Ella whose face was suddenly blasé.<br/>
<br/>
“You poisoned him, didn’t you?” Blight demanded of the older woman, looking at the mixing bowl and grimacing when one of the leeches on the lip of it latched onto his thumb. He plucked it off and asked, “what… what happened with these leeches?”<br/>
<br/>
“It was my fault, I accidentally dropped one of the jars… there weren’t that many in it, really,” Ella piped up, shrugging innocently and adding, “but Matilda, she’s done a miracle on Henry, there…”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>’Miracle’!</em>” Vaisey scoffed the word, watching the younger woman’s convincing look falter a degree.<br/>
<br/>
“I hate to spread gossip,” ignoring the dirty looks from both women in the room, Blight declared, “but I’ve heard wind that this woman helped deliver Robin Hood some time ago.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re going to blame her, then, for the chaos Hood’s caused Nottingham?” Ella demanded annoyedly, glaring between Vaisey and Blight, adding in like, “she’s done nothing but help people! None of you bastards can point the finger at this poor woman for what’s been going on…”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Oh do shut up!</em>” Vaisey yelled at her, gesturing flippantly between she and Matilda as he glared at the latter and continued, “this matter doesn’t concern you, you lovesick girl! Now you, tell me that you can fix him!”<br/>
<br/>
“All I did was give him something to help him sleep,” Matilda answered flatly, bristling at being blamed for doing what she had done even though she was shocked to be defended by a woman who barely knew her, adding in like, “but I don’t have anything to wake him up.”<br/>
<br/>
Sobering with a cold look that crossed his face, Vaisey stepped up to her and bit out, “now you see, there’s right and wrong answers… and that one was <span class="u">not</span> right.” At that he snapped his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
“Matilda!” Ella barked when the guards seized the named woman, starting to rush to her aid when Guy grabbed her from behind. When his grip remained even as she squirmed and tried to get away, she cried, “Guy, let me go! She’s done nothing wrong!”<br/>
<br/>
Guy restrained her as the guards, Vaisey and Blight left the office, grimacing when she stomped on his foot and headbutted him in the chin. “Damn it, Ella!” He growled as he snatched her elbow when she scrambled for the closed doors, pulling her to him and gripping her arms as he stated firmly, “you chase after her and you’re guilty by association, Isabella, you know that! They’ll sentence you to drowning! Are you really going to risk everything for one stranger?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s my mother all over again, Guy! <strong>My mother</strong>! I was a child when she was condemned, and… and I can’t let that happen again, if I can stop it,” Ella cried as she looked into his eyes with hope, however vain, that he would help her.<br/>
<br/>
Quieting for a brief moment, Guy exhaled steadily before musing, “c’mon.” Keeping his grip on her arm, he led her out, knowing what he needed to do and refusing to tell her as he knew she would bolt otherwise. It was awkwardly quiet between them as he led her past the entrance and over to the great hall.<br/>
<br/>
“G-Guy, wait…!” Ella barked when he opened the doors and ushered her in, releasing her only to exit and slam the doors in his wake. “Let me out, Guy!” She commanded, slamming her fists against the wood.<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t and you know it!” Guy rebutted with just as much stubbornness, stating to the two guards he beckoned, “guard these doors and don’t let her out until I return.” He earned two nods and, with a final look at the mahogany-colored doors, he then left for the courtyard.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sorry… Mum, I’m so sorry…”<br/>
<br/>
The sound of the doors being unlocked yanked her out of her dreamless nap.<br/>
<br/>
Rubbing her tired eyes, Ella regarded that the day was turning to sunset outside, and she straightened from her place under the stairwell to see the doors open before hearing his familiar footsteps descend the stairs.<br/>
<br/>
Frustration with him having resurfaced even if only for a minute, she slipped one of her boots off and held it in hand as his head of black hair came closer. “You overgrown asshat!” She barked as she tossed it at him.<br/>
<br/>
Ducking the thrown boot, Guy barked back, “I’m sorry, Ella!” He strode down the remaining steps and paused to approach her at seeing the puffiness of her eyes and the tears that began to make a return.<br/>
<br/>
Closing her eyes tight as the tears started to create fresh tracks down her cheeks, Ella let her head droop down and she gave a pathetic whimper when his arms wrapped around her, clinging to his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t mean to get so angry,” she apologized minutes later, having joined him on the lower steps of the stairs and still holding onto his jerkin with a hand.<br/>
<br/>
He puffed softly and mused in an equally-quiet tone, “from what you’ve told me, I don’t blame you… could’ve gone without hitting my chin, though.”<br/>
<br/>
Smiling weakly, she shifted a bit to kiss his chin before resuming her position with her head on his shoulder. “What about Matilda?” She asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Somehow, one can only imagine how, she escaped her sentence… she’s safe,” he answered with a knowing glance at her and a smirk half-way scrawled on his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Miracles, even in Nottingham… go figure,” Ella mused with a shrug and a relieved slumping of her shoulders, leaning her head into the side of his neck.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling dryly at her affection, Guy mused aloud, “but you weren’t so truthful, before this, were you?” At feeling her freeze for a moment, he gave her an expectant look when her gaze flicked up to his.<br/>
<br/>
Lips pursing as she lowered her gaze, Ella fiddled with one of the buckles on his jerkin and wondered in a quieted tone, “is there a worser punishment than your throwing me in here?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well…” Guy puffed with a thoughtful look, letting her draw away and, feeling her scowl, his eyes flicked to land on her. He smirked knowingly as he finished, “there is, but your being forced to relive your childhood was enough I think.”<br/>
<br/>
Shaking her head even though she chuckled, the markswoman flicked his ear and moved to straighten to leave, offering her hand. “It was, actually…” when he took her hand and straightened, she gave him a resigned look and added, “c’mon, let’s go.”<br/>
<br/>
Having winced a bit at her scolding, the nobleman smirked at her otherwise-depleted strength. He perked up when she let go of his hand only to drag him after her up the stairs by her grip on his belt… he chuckled under his breath before half-sighing, “<em>much</em> more endearing when you’re being selfish.” He gave an innocent shrug when earning a glance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. An Unset While</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twisting from one side to the other to inspect the tunic in her mirror, the markswoman sulked.<br/>
<br/>
While this day marked King Richard’s birthday, it coincidentally marked the day the Sheriff deemed the Black Knights assemble to sign their <em>‘pact</em>’… such a celebratory day apparently meant that she had to wear a new tunic.<br/>
<br/>
“Darling, this tunic doesn’t do much of anything for me…” she called as she abandoned her room to speak with him when hearing him shuffling about in his, stopping at seeing a familiar redhead leaning against the stair railing. “Alan? Guess you got sniffed out, didn’t you?” She half-guessed when the named spy turned at her voice.<br/>
<br/>
“More or less, yeah,” the redhead agreed with a nod, minding the new tunic she was complaining about and adding, “that’s not too bad a color on you, though, is it…?”<br/>
<br/>
“He was just leaving, actually!” The nobleman cut in as he stepped out of his room to look from the redhead to his lover, blue eyes resting on the lattermost. A smirk scrawled its way onto his face when she minded that he was without a tunic.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking her head a bit at his state, she patted their spy on the shoulder and said, “please excuse the lord of the house for being so indecent. Wait there, would you?” With that she strode past him to hook her fingers in the mentioned’s belt and drag him into his room before closing the door.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling privately at her grabbing his belt, which was starting to become a habit, Guy ducked slightly to drawl in her ear, “being forceful today, are we not?”<br/>
<br/>
“When you’re parading about the house without a tunic, yes,” Ella retorted with a brief flick of her eyes that minded his torso, releasing his belt and starting to step away when his lips found hers. With a chuckle bubbling into her throat, she reciprocated eagerly and curled fingers in his hair as she leaned onto him, drawing back a bit to hiss between her teeth when his hands clawed at her hips.<br/>
<br/>
Smile from before making a comeback, Guy allowed a groan under his breath when she drew away, leaving his mouth to land on the space between her ear and throat. When she vainly quelled mewls as he kissed his way to the place where neck met shoulder blade, he paused to chuckle, “now was that so ‘<em>indecent’?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Cheeks rosy as she locked gazes with him and regarded the aroused spark in his eye, Ella pouted and mused softly, “I’d think ‘<em>indecent’</em> was your middle name, darling.” Detangling from his eager hands with some reluctance, she left him to locate a tunic and frowned a bit at finding so much black in his wardrobe. “Suddenly the tunics you bought me seem much better,” she commented more to herself.<br/>
<br/>
“The one you’ve got on right now suits you,” Guy remarked as she tossed a clean tunic to him, gesturing to the cobalt tunic he had given her the day before, before pulling his own on and adding, “makes your eyes brighter.”<br/>
<br/>
Eyes softening at that, Ella lowered her hands from having fixed her rumpled mane of hair in his nearby mirror and musing, “I’m in shock that Hood didn’t snuff him out, actually.”<br/>
<br/>
“No doubt he thought about it,” Guy reasoned as he shuffled into the mirror’s view to fix his jerkin that was, like the rest of his wardrobe, black. He regarded the pensive furrow in her brow and urged, “c’mon, we’ve got to head back.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella sighed through her nose, dusting her tunic sleeves and nodding a bit in agreement, turning to him and smiling fondly when he cupped her cheek. Lifting a hand to hold his, she wondered playfully, “you’re not thinking of getting me gowns instead, are you?”<br/>
<br/>
“The thought <span class="u">did</span> cross my mind, actually…” Guy lamented with a likewise sigh, earning a giggle, before he released her and mused as he led her out of the room, “you look best with nothing on, but decorum is in place.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well bless me for decorum’s sake,” Ella teased calmly, her earlier smile returning when he squeezed her hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Hood found you out, didn’t he? And try not to insult me,” Guy said to the redhead who straightened from having leaned against the railing.<br/>
<br/>
Alan nodded at that with a remorseful glint in his eye, reasoning, “I lost everything when I helped you, so you owe me in turn.” He added as he gestured to the other’s all-black garb, “that’s a good look on you, y’know… Ella, you agree too, yeah?”<br/>
<br/>
“In a sense…” Ella agreed as she glanced at the same party.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling his eyes at the redhead’s pandering, Guy brushed past him with Ella at his heels, stating to the former, “I’ll have a servant give you some food. And, if you’re still adamant about coming on, clean yourself up then come to the castle and find me.”<br/>
<br/>
Breaking away once they were downstairs and heading to the yard where her mare stood waiting, Ella asked as he soon joined her, “you expect he’ll show?”<br/>
<br/>
“Dubious at best, but maybe,” Guy answered with a glance back at the house, letting her hoist herself into the saddle before he joined her. At hearing her soft chuckle, he frowned a bit and asked, “what?”<br/>
<br/>
Urging Gem trot away to head to Nottingham, Ella replied lightly, “Marian was right, after all, about you being compassionate… when you’re not being a tosspot.”<br/>
<br/>
Quieting at her approval, Guy shook his head and smiled wryly, replying as he clung to her waist, “that’s comforting.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Watching the carriage pull up to the front of the castle, Ella rolled her eyes at minding the bits of grandeur that had ushered this reputed Lord of Winchester.<br/>
<br/>
God knew the shower of attention was only because this overentitled windbag had charge over the south coast, but all it really did was inflate the man’s ego that she imagined was the size of an armada.<br/>
<br/>
“… to have Harold of Winchester come celebrate the king’s birthday with us!” Vaisey greeted the christened man with feigned warmth.<br/>
<br/>
Ella gave a sniff when Harold, a tall man with gray hair that looked about Sir Edward’s age, stepped out of his carriage. She cocked a brow when his hazel gaze swept she, Marian, and Guy who stood behind the Sheriff, landing on both she and her fellow woman… minding that he ogled Marian more than her with some recognition earned a furrow of her brow.<br/>
<br/>
“This way, if you will, milord,” Guy cut in with some patience as he was asked to escort the other man to a designated room, and he regarded the frown on Ella’s brow as her eyes were locked on Harold, lifting a brow when she met his gaze.<br/>
<br/>
Ella shook her head a bit in return to brush it off, offering a light smile to assure him, watching him nod back before he left with Harold in the lead.<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t know him, do you?” Marian asked as both women followed the Sheriff inside the castle, looking at the other woman.<br/>
<br/>
“No, but I’ve run across enough men like him to throw out the window,” Ella scoffed blandly, her nose wrinkling a bit at being too familiar with greedy blokes like Harold… she sighed slightly and offered if only to placate the younger woman, “I might be developing an allergy to vermin, though… don’t mind me, Marian. That dress looks best on you, too.”<br/>
<br/>
Glancing down at the periwinkle gown she had bought, Marian smiled shyly and replied, “thank you, Ella. And don’t feel bad, I don’t care for those kinds of men, either.”<br/>
<br/>
“Milady, the Sheriff calls for you,” one of the guards beckoned then, causing both women to come to a halt.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes, Ella nodded back and shot a sideways expression at Marian when the guard turned to lead her away, looking from her to the guard.<br/>
<br/>
Marian chuckled at her joke, earning a chipper look from the other woman who shortly followed her guide.<br/>
<br/>
Once being left to herself at the start of the short corridor to the war room, Ella strode forward and paused when seeing Alan leaning against a pillar next to one guard donned in a clean tunic and one of Guy’s older black jerkins… she shook her head and smirked at him when their eyes met, looking away to enter the room when the guards on either side of the doors opened them. “You sent for me, sir?” She asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Actually I sent for Gisborne, but you’ll do until he arrives,” Vaisey returned with a slight scoff, hearing her move closer to look on the large circular model of England that he was tinkering with. “You’ve done your fair share of traveling through England and France, haven’t you? Where do you expect the king to make port?” He asked absently.<br/>
<br/>
Tracing the rough texture of the model and looking on the southern point of the country, Ella said with thought, “in the south, no doubt, given it’s the closest port from Acre… but I feel King Richard will end up…” she trailed off when the doors opened again to reveal Guy and Harold. She straightened from having leaned a bit over the model to scowl a bit at the older nobleman. “Nice of you to join us, Lord Harold,” she greeted politely.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve heard the French women are bold, but didn’t imagine that was true until now, my Lady,” Harold returned in like, having stepped up to her side of the model and taking her hand to leave a kiss on the top.<br/>
<br/>
Nostrils flaring at his poke, Ella retrieved her hand and said flatly, “quaint.” A miniscule glance behind him showed Guy glaring at him for revealing her true nationality.<br/>
<br/>
“Fret not, my friend, for our dear markswoman is an ally to Prince John,” Vaisey assured, having known of her secret thanks to Davina's recommendation. Earning and also ignoring the incredulous glance from the couple, he asked the other nobleman, “you wanted to have a word, Harry?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, actually,” Harold replied as he skirted around Ella and, ignoring her scowl, paused at the top of the model to finish, “Sussex. I want it.”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>’Sussex</em>’…?”<br/>
<br/>
“I have the obvious key to success for this ploy of yours, and I’ve been led to believe Buckingham and Spencer are nervous should I falter. You’d get access to South Corfe, where you think the king will land, and therefore I decided my price will be Sussex as well as some of Surrey, to boot.”<br/>
<br/>
The nervous glint that shone in the Sheriff’s eyes faltered as he chuckled and earned one from Harold, saying, “that’s a good joke, Harry, very convincing!”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m quite serious, actually. I sign this pact today and it’ll cost you Sussex, a bit of Surrey… and the girl,” Harold persisted calmly.<br/>
<br/>
“What girl?” Vaisey asked as his brief smile fell.<br/>
<br/>
Harold said simply, “Marian.” Ignoring the warning look from the markswoman, he continued, “you’ve still got Warrick, Lincoln, Cambridge, and the remainder of Surrey, too, if my calculations are right. I’ve got a little something extra to offer you, a teensy-tiny juicy tidbit if you will, but if you’re not going to pony up…”<br/>
<br/>
Looking from Harold to Guy and Ella who both sported a scowl with the lattermost glaring daggers at Harold, Vaisey put on a feigned-charming smile as he stepped up to the older nobleman and stated, “you get Sussex and I’ll keep Surrey.”<br/>
<br/>
Tutting at the resolve to their negotiating, Harold sighed, “you drive <em>such</em> a bargain! …but it’s a deal.”<br/>
<br/>
“The girl, Sussex, and then you sign,” Vaisey summarized.<br/>
<br/>
“Marian stays.” Ella growled.<br/>
<br/>
Harold retorted coolly, “non-negotiable, my Lady. It’s a personal matter, and I for one don’t wish to bore anyone here to death with the details.” He earned a cold look from her and looked to her superior as he said in a cheerier tone, “it was a pleasure doing business with you!”<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey asked when the other nobleman started to leave the room, “what was that sweetener you mentioned?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’ll find out about it later… trust me, you’ll like it,” Harold sang calmly before he took his leave.<br/>
<br/>
It was oddly quiet in the war room before Vaisey bit out between his teeth, “I want a hanging, damn it! Find me someone to hang… I want to see someone twitch!”<br/>
<br/>
Fortunately for him, it was at that same moment when the guards opened the door for Alan to enter the room, the lefthand guard announcing, “Sir Guy, this man claims he’s got an audience with you…”<br/>
<br/>
“You’ll do!” Vaisey said as he gestured to the redhead.<br/>
<br/>
Alan perked up and returned, “for what?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hang him!”<br/>
<br/>
“W-wait what?”<br/>
<br/>
Guy put in, “milord, this man works for me! He was my spy in Hood’s camp.”<br/>
<br/>
As surprised as Alan at the nobleman’s defense of his life, Ella added in, “he was our eyes and ears until Hood disowned him.”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s served his purpose, hasn’t he?” Vaisey snapped as he glared between his underlings.<br/>
<br/>
Guy persisted, “he might still be useful, milord!”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Neither of you lovestruck idiots are listening to me, Gisborne!</em> You find your mutual lady friend and take her to see the charming Lord of Winchester, then bring me this one with a hood over his head,” Vaisey seethed impatiently. At the redhead’s vain protests, he clipped, “la-di-da-di-da.” With that he strode out of the room.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, Guy, you’ve gotta make him reconsider…” Alan tried to plead, looking between the otherwise-vexed couple.<br/>
<br/>
“Take him away!” Guy growled at the guards, stepping away as they seized the redhead and dragged him out.<br/>
<br/>
Having raked a loose hand through her hair, Ella groaned, “this isn’t good at all… Guy, we can’t let him take her.”<br/>
<br/>
“Believe me I know that! We, I… there might be a way. Come on,” Guy started to argue when an idea came to mind, and he was first to the door, hearing her scramble after him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Looking to the door that opened, Marian stalled at seeing both Ella and Guy enter her room, starting to say, “w-what’re you two doing here? You should’ve waited for me to answer the door, first…”<br/>
<br/>
“Pack your things, you’re leaving,” Guy cut in as Ella broke away to locate a satchel and proceed to start putting clothes into it.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, why?” Marian demanded as she hopped up to glare at the both of them.<br/>
<br/>
Looking up from rifling through a chest of drawers, Ella sighed shortly and answered with some bite, “because Winchester’s made a deal with the Sheriff that compromises you, Marian.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well tell him he can’t have me,” Marian protested, striding over to pry some of her clothes from the other woman’s hands and earning an exasperated look.<br/>
<br/>
Having locked the door in their wake, Guy stated stubbornly, “the Sheriff agreed on it, so neither of us can protect you, Marian… you’ve got to run.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t just leave my father!” Marian barked.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Mon Dieu</em>, can’t you see that Guy’s trying to help you! We’ll take care of your father, Marian… trust me.” Ella stated, handing the satchel to her.<br/>
<br/>
Guy agreed, “if the Sheriff knew what we were doing, both Ella’s life and mine would be forfeit…” even as he said it, a sour taste filled his mouth at the thought of Ella’s death, and he withdrew a pouch of money to hand it to the younger woman as he added, “there’s a man at the west entrance waiting on you. Ella, come on.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ella…” Marian began, looking between the odd pair before her eyes locked on the worry in the named party’s blue eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Inhaling, Ella moved from her side of the other’s four-poster to embrace her before pulling back and wishing gently, “stay safe, Marian.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy regarded her remorse and pulled her with him out of the room, closing the door after ushering her into the corridor.<br/>
<br/>
“I see what you did there.” Vaisey greeted the couple as he watched them freeze, stepping up to the nobleman’s side and adding calmly, “taking the lady to see her new lord.”<br/>
<br/>
Catching the hint of apprehension in her piercing eyes, Guy began to speak for both of their sakes, “milord, I…”<br/>
<br/>
“As my left tenant, Gisborne, you realize that you’ll be a god among men so long as I can trust you… take Lady Marian to Winchester.” Vaisey continued in his eerily-calm tone, having lifted a hand to grasp the side of Guy’s neck, before releasing the other when he nodded in confirmation.<br/>
<br/>
Ella watched him back away before leaving them in the corridor, and a weary exhale escaped her as she used both hands to scrub at her eyes, whispering, “<em>mon Dieu</em>…”<br/>
<br/>
“I shouldn’t have let you come.” Guy murmured with remorse, feeling her eyes lock on him as he was looking at where their superior previously stood, continuing, “I let her run, it’ll be on both our heads, and I… I can’t, <em>I refuse</em>, to watch you die.”<br/>
<br/>
Initially touched that he said it outright, Ella stepped up to gently cup his face and watched his eyes lock on hers before he pulled her to his chest. A wry puff escaped her as she stated, “then we run, together. Take the first boat back to France, or the Holy Land, anywhere but England… I’ll be damned if I let him string you up, Guy of Gisborne.”<br/>
<br/>
Smiling ruefully at her tenacity that he loved almost as much as her, Guy lowered her hands and found they fit in his. Hating that today might be their last, that he had only come to fully appreciate her within a short time, he gave a slow sigh before agreeing in a quieted tone, “together, then.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Guards!”<br/>
<br/>
Both doors swung open as a platoon of guards led by Ella strode into the room to surround Robin on all sides.<br/>
<br/>
The markswoman stepped over to Guy’s side and touched his cheek with a gentle hand, looking on the knife he had been stuck with as he offered it to her. She smiled at him and tucked the new toy between her belt and tunic.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t hang your boy, Gisborne, I’ve got a better idea. Gentlemen, there’ll be cake on the terrace,” Vaisey said cheerily.<br/>
<br/>
Once the guards seized Robin and the cloaked traitors dispersed to make their way to the front courtyard, Ella tilted her head as she and Guy followed the guards’ lead, teasing him, “you should’ve let me in, you know, playing dead is fun.”<br/>
<br/>
“Dare I ask when you had to play dead?” Guy chuckled in spite of the otherwise-grim notion regarding Alan, and Marian, his arm finding her shoulders on habit.<br/>
<br/>
“It was a job in France, actually… but I got back at the bastard, namely because he didn’t pay me what was owed,” Ella answered with a slight huff, hugging his back in turn and adding, “take heart that I love you, at least to not do that here.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy scoffed at the thought, giving her shoulders a squeeze and ducking a little to warn in her ear, “good, because I’d have to kill you for real if you scared the hell out of me.”<br/>
<br/>
Ignoring the shiver at his threat, Ella smirked dauntingly and sang, <em>“mon amour</em>, I’ve killed blokes bigger than you.”<br/>
<br/>
The couple went to stand at the Sheriff’s right as they were witness to a literal fight to the death between Robin and Alan.<br/>
<br/>
Both outlaws were pitted against the other atop a plank that stood just feet above a giant vat of boiling oil, and most if not all of the audience watched them strike at each other with clubs in anticipation.<br/>
<br/>
Ella looked away from the spectacle to the musicians that had been ushered onto the nearby platform and smirked privately at recognizing them, even with their otherwise-heinous costumes, as the remaining outlaws.<br/>
<br/>
She lingered by Vaisey’s right as they burst into action right on cue, creating a ruckus with the guards and Guy, shaking her head only to then spot Robin loose an arrow at the vat and cause it to spill oil onto the ground… she grumbled, “not again!”<br/>
<br/>
Guy was facing off against Little John before a hand yanked him back by the jerkin scruff, and he gave an angered growl before turning to pin the other by their tunic front to the stone at his right. He calmed at seeing the culprit was Ella, and he released her, demanding, “what was that for…?”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>That!</em>” Ella snapped as she flippantly gestured to the flames that sprang to life from the trail of blazing oil, cutting them off from the outlaws who raced out of the castle.<br/>
<br/>
Half-hearted clapping sounded from the nearby alcove, causing Ella, Guy, and Vaisey to find the source was Harold who looked from the moderately-forlorn Vaisey to the annoyed couple.<br/>
<br/>
“You promised a show, but that was quite fun, wasn’t it? Always a pleasure doing business with you, Vaisey, but I must be off… lovely meeting you as well, dear French tart,” Harold said, turning away just as the insulted woman readied to throw a knife only to be stopped when he toted Marian along.<br/>
<br/>
Lowering the gifted knife, Ella glowered in his wake and puffed, looking back at both of her superiors as an idea came to mind. “Sheriff, you got his signature all ready, didn’t you?” She asked carefully.<br/>
<br/>
“Well of course I got the damned sig…” Vaisey started to growl before he caught on to her blossoming plan, and a grim smile crossed his bearded face. He chuckled lowly and gestured to her with a finger, adding to the nobleman, “now that, Gisborne, <span class="u">that</span> is the kind of woman you need on your arm! We’ll handle this quietly, shall we? Bring your boy, too.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy smiled wryly when he and Ella traded a look, and he looked back at Alan who was rubbing his bruised cheek with care.<br/>
<br/>
Frowning at the general lack of an explanation, Alan caught the beckoning nod from Guy before he shortly followed the odd trio.<br/>
<br/>
After substituting their quartet for the guards that were meant to accompany Harold back home, the odd pack drove his carriage a ways before stopping in a clearing.<br/>
<br/>
“Why’ve we stopped, this time?” Harold demanded as he unloaded the stout steps of the carriage and descended to look at the guard that stopped their horse before him. He froze a bit as the hooded man lowered it to reveal the Sheriff, managing, “it’s you…”<br/>
<br/>
“You didn’t really think I’d let you sneak away with Sussex?” Vaisey drawled as both Ella and Guy had hopped down from the back of the carriage to come up behind Harold.<br/>
<br/>
A loud <em>‘shunk</em>’ sounded when the couple’s respective daggers stabbed into Harold’s chest before they retrieved the blades to let him drop.<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the life that had fled his eyes with a satisfied smirk, Ella tossed the pilfered keys to Alan who hopped down from the drivers’ seat to free Marian.<br/>
<br/>
“That was almost too cunning… should I be worried?” Guy wondered as both he and Ella stepped away, brushing his fingers against her cheek.<br/>
<br/>
“Exceedingly afraid, I’d think,” Ella answered in a honeyed tone, grinning at him before looking to Marian who was rubbing her unshackled wrists with care as her grin remained. “You all right, Marian?” She asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, with thanks to you… both of you,” Marian chuckled as she smiled between Guy and Ella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Foreigner's God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This boy’s earned some leather, I’d think,” Vaisey deemed of their new addition, looking to the odd couple.<br/>
<br/>
Through most of the morning and the day before, Alan had put his connections to use, telling his new superiors where Robin would sneak into the castle from and even having the strong room’s count of coin moved to another location. All of his actions had left the Sheriff rather impressed, even if the man didn’t show it.<br/>
<br/>
Guy rolled his eyes at the heaps of praise to his new lackey, following the Sheriff’s lead back inside the corridor and looking to his markswoman who seemed rather pleased with it all. “What I’m going to say to you is a one-time-only thing, so it is important that you mind it,” he said as, having folded his arm on her shoulders, he leaned a bit to speak to her. At the curious look, he puffed and said in French, “<em>you were right</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Brows rising into her hairline, Ella sobered with a satisfied grin and replied in like, “<em>I doubt that’s going to be the last time you tell me so, dearest</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Scowling at her pleased expression, Guy grumped when finding Alan wasn’t at their heels and he released her to turn and open the door to the back entrance, frowning at seeing Alan having had a chat with Marian. “Now what’d you do?” He asked flatly.<br/>
<br/>
“O-oh nothing, just havin’ a chat with the locals,” Alan lied with a convincing smile, his gaze flicking to the quieted maiden, before he shortly followed the nobleman inside.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s any wonder you’ve managed to stay alive all this time,” Ella chided the redhead when he joined them and flanked her right.<br/>
<br/>
Alan rolled his eyes and smirked when Guy shot him a sideways look.<br/>
<br/>
The odd quartet gathered in one of the rooms minutes later when the Baron drew the Sheriff’s attention to the full payment of a loan that had been brought by a knight from York.<br/>
<br/>
“An ‘act of God’ in this destitute place? We’re just missing the flying swine,” Ella commented as she lifted a gold coin from the pile and flipped it so it fell back in.<br/>
<br/>
Guy smirked at her comment and ordered the guards with them, “store this along with the rest of the money.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hang on, I know where this came from, those’re Robin’s boxes,” Alan put in as the proverbial pieces clicked. At the questioning look from both Guy and Vaisey, he added, “I recognize them from… well, I know these are his.”<br/>
<br/>
Frowning at the oddity, Guy asked, “why would he help a knight?”<br/>
<br/>
“Because he’s got a plan to take it back… and probably then some, right?” Ella answered as she had caught on when Alan did, looking to the mentioned redhead and earning a quick nod. She shrugged innocently and mused, “Hood is delusional but he’s not completely brainless, not in this case.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then let’s disappoint him, by throwing this into that birdcage,” Vaisey reasoned before clapping the redhead on the back and adding, “time for the great unveiling!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Smirking at the general sense of excitement his platoon had towards going to raid the outlaws’ camp, Ella wondered of him, “you’re positive he knows where it is, then?”<br/>
<br/>
“Unless you’ve got a better idea,” Guy remarked as he glanced at her.<br/>
<br/>
“Not exactly, but it’s just another goose chase only on a more intimate scale,” Ella reasoned patiently.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking his head at her too-accurate guess, he lamented, “I’m starting to regret telling you what I said earlier.”<br/>
<br/>
“And what was that, then?” She wondered in an innocent tone, smiling and adding at the light twitch of his brow, “that I am flawless, clever, and the woman you love?”<br/>
<br/>
“Only if you continue to be insufferably chirpy,” he retorted, looking back at hearing another set of footsteps tail them and pausing to tell the owner, “whatever it is, no.”<br/>
<br/>
Shaking her head this time, Ella swatted his arm on habit and asked, “something the matter?”<br/>
<br/>
Marian nodded, a concerned frown gracing her face as she continued, “I’ve got to get to a physician, my father’s getting worse… I’ll come straight back to the castle, promise. Please?” She looked from one to the other.<br/>
<br/>
Scowling at the irksome turn his day was taking, namely because he knew both women were too stubborn, Guy gave a short exhale and turned away first, calling, “come on, you two.”<br/>
<br/>
“What’d you do to him, now?” Marian asked quietly as she and Ella tailed him and the carriage.<br/>
<br/>
Ella sported a proud smile and whispered back, “I got him to admit that I was right… poor thing, never saw it coming.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can hear you, sweet,” Guy snapped blandly.<br/>
<br/>
“All this girl talk might rot your brain if you keep dropping eaves, darling,” Ella taunted back, her smile lingering.<br/>
<br/>
Marian allowed a laugh at the barb-trading, smiling innocently when Guy glared at the both of them. When he looked ahead, her smile turned amused at the smug look on Ella’s fair face.<br/>
<br/>
“Give my best to your father, when you see him,” Ella wished as their odd trio split up when reaching the middle of town.<br/>
<br/>
Guy put in as his companion mounted the stallion he held the reins of, “I can’t say I agree with how the Sheriff’s treated your father or you, but regardless, head straight back when your business is done.”<br/>
Marian nodded wisely and replied, “thank you, again.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella glanced back at her when Guy joined her in the saddle before she looked ahead as he steered the horse.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>’Never saw it coming’?</em>” Guy echoed as they took the tail behind the carriage.<br/>
<br/>
Tilting her head a bit and glancing at him, Ella replied innocently, “did I mention how that shade of black does wonders for your complexion?”<br/>
<br/>
Shaking his head with a low chuckle, Guy squeezed her waist and half-sighed, “you are an insufferable woman, but I wouldn’t have you any other way.”<br/>
<br/>
“That was almost a compliment,” Ella mused, also chuckling as her face softened when his arms on her waist kept their secure grip. She grabbed for his legs when he steered the black steed to ride to the front with Alan, releasing him of one hand to elbow his belly at hearing and feeling the chuckle in his throat at her being jostled a bit.<br/>
<br/>
Smirking proudly at the sore glance and flushed cheeks of his companion, Guy nodded to their guide when their trek led them deeper into the forest, reminding him, “you take point.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah but we’re not there just yet…” Alan remarked before earning an expectant look, and he gave a slight exhale as he added, “all right, then.” He urged his horse forward, looking about between the trees as he led the way.<br/>
<br/>
Ella frowned a bit at finding their path was oddly quiet, and she didn’t care for it or the sense of dread that crept up her back in any sense.<br/>
<br/>
Shouldn’t they have tripped an alarm by now?<br/>
<br/>
Ears perking at the slow roll of the carriage wheels behind them and, looking back to find it was following their lead, Ella’s face paled a bit as she began, “Guy, we’ve got a problem…”<br/>
<br/>
“I told you lot to… damn it,” Guy groused at sight of the carriage’s state, urging his steed turn to circle the sight of the guards slain in the same seating positions. Rounding on Alan, he added angrily, “you said we weren’t close!”<br/>
<br/>
“We’re not!” Alan protested, guiding his horse forward and ignoring the rebuttal from Guy.<br/>
<br/>
“Well he sniffed us out before we could get to the camp…” Ella reasoned before giving a yelp when the black stallion reared as an arrow struck a tree near Alan’s horse and caused both steeds to spook, knocking both she and Guy off his back.<br/>
<br/>
Grimacing slightly at the throw, Ella grunted as she scrambled up to nock an arrow in her bow while Guy drew his sword, covering his back as they both glared from one side of the clearing to the other.<br/>
<br/>
“Guy, Ella, get on!” Alan barked as he, having remounted his horse, rode towards the couple. The bay steed fidgeted under him before Ella was half-thrown onto the stallion’s back by Guy who shortly followed, and their odd trio fled back to Nottingham.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When and if they met again, Robin Hood was going to get a nice new shiner for making them chase his merry band of fools throughout the castle.<br/>
<br/>
“We’ve got this way, El, you go on ahead that way,” Guy ordered as he went down one street with half of the platoon at his heels.<br/>
<br/>
“Fan out, boys, come on,” Ella urged as she took the other half and they scattered once entering the back alleys of the houses, half going left and the other going right.<br/>
<br/>
At the faint sounds of a struggle coming from one yard where there was drying laundry, she drew her daggers and followed the noise, flexing her grip on their twin handles as the noise died down when she got closer to the back of one housing unit.<br/>
<br/>
Inhaling as she braced herself, Ella darted into a column of drying whites only to freeze at finding the aftermath.<br/>
<br/>
Her father, much as he worked and supported her in the years after her mother died, had taken ill when she was nineteen. She wasn’t sure what it was that ailed him, but it was a slow process, and she took heart when death came for him… still, losing him was harder…<br/>
<br/>
… And now again.<br/>
<br/>
Lowering the daggers as she took a step closer, Ella watched Robin straighten from having held the dead man only to freeze a bit at seeing she had been the one to find him. Taking pity when minding the remorseful tears in his eyes that pride wouldn’t let fall, she sighed softly and nodded her chin in the direction of the outskirts to urge he run.<br/>
<br/>
Robin nodded back before he took off, leaving Ella to sheath her daggers and kneel at Sir Edward’s side.<br/>
<br/>
“For England, <em>non?</em>” Ella guessed quietly, allowing a bitter smile as she raised a hand to close his eyes to appear like he were sleeping. A lump of emotions tried to clog her throat but she swallowed on it, and she closed her eyes to cry, “Guy!”<br/>
<br/>
“Ella!” Guy shouted back, having heard her somewhat-cracked cry, being first to find her amidst the laundry. Taking heart that she looked unhurt, he looked to the felled former Sheriff and felt his heart sink at the sight. He offered a hand to her when coming to her right, lifting her when she took it and pulling her to his chest, burying his nose in her hair as she clung to his waist.<br/>
<br/>
Leaving a kiss on the crown of her head, he lifted his head to call for the guards to bring a litter for Sir Edward and the dead Baron. “Did you see him pass on?” Guy asked quietly when the guards returned with two stretchers, pulling her aside to let them do as ordered, looking on her puffy gaze that was staring at the nearby laundry.<br/>
<br/>
“No, but… but I feel he died valiantly, as was his way.” Ella answered in like as she kept one of his hands, smiling ruefully as she admitted, “he was a lot like my father, and no doubt he loved Marian as my father loved me.”<br/>
<br/>
The both of them looked away at hearing rushing footsteps to find Marian who skidded to a halt at the sight of her father on a litter.<br/>
<br/>
“Father, please wake up!” Marian pleaded as she dropped to her knees at his side and checked him to find he was gone. Green eyes blazing, she straightened and rounded on the couple as she demanded, “tell me what happened to him!”<br/>
<br/>
“There were no witnesses, Marian!” Guy answered as she had grabbed his arms in desperation, prying her hands off to add quickly, “the Sheriff thinks he helped Hood…”<br/>
<br/>
Marian shoved away from him and cried, “no he wasn’t!” She went to her father’s side again and gently touched his face, voice heavy with sorrow as she wept, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”<br/>
<br/>
“Marian,” Guy started to say but stalled when Ella gently palmed his chest to stop him, looking at her when she drew away to kneel at the girl’s side.<br/>
<br/>
Gingerly and gently, as she had once hoped someone would do for her at her own father’s passing, Ella pried Marian away from the body and shushed her whimpered protests before the latter clung to her and sobbed. “<em>Give us a minute,</em>” she requested of him in French, earning a nod.<br/>
<br/>
Sending the guards away as they toted the felled Baron, Guy paused to follow them and look to the two women again, earning an assuring smile from Ella, before he looked away to leave them.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-you… you don’t have to stay, Ella…” Marian said weakly, giving a sniffle and rubbing her reddened nose before being offered a handkerchief that came from the named woman’s tunic sleeve.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking her head a bit, Ella offered, “I had no one to comfort me, when my Papa didn’t wake up. Your father went valiantly, for England’s sake… believe that.” Having drawn away to let the maiden blow her nose and wipe her eyes, she rubbed her shoulder with a gentle hand and add on a more serious note, “your concealed dagger was found in the dungeons with a dead warden, and the Sheriff… Marian, you’ve got to go. Take what you need and run.”<br/>
<br/>
Keeping the handkerchief when its owner gestured she do so, Marian nodded a bit at the notion. She would hang if she stayed in the castle, and now that there was no reason to stay… she gave a half-strangled sigh before looking to the markswoman who gave their whereabouts a quick look and saying with a weak smile, “thank you, Ella, for being so kind.”<br/>
<br/>
Smiling back albeit humbly, Ella embraced her and received an equally-tight and fast hug, drawing away and straightening. “I can deter them long enough for you to leave… Godspeed, Marian,” she stated, letting her eyes hold the named party’s stare for a moment longer before she turned and called, “Guy, I thought I saw Hood in this direction!” She glanced back at her and winked before turning to rush off into the back alleys.<br/>
<br/>
Straightening as the clambering of boots signaled Guy and his men joining Ella in the feigned hunt, Marian waited until they were gone before she spared her father one last look and then ran towards the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Into the Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swerving to avoid the knife that sought to sever her head at the cheekbone, she allowed a smirk before tossing three short knives at her opponent and watching him dodge one before deflecting the remaining two with one of his daggers.<br/>
<br/>
With a slight grunt, the blonde tossed one of his daggers in hand in her direction, rushing her when she ducked low enough and swinging down only to let a noisy protest escape both his remaining dagger and her own dagger.<br/>
<br/>
Brown being seized by blue, the brunette smiled dauntingly before she headbutted him and sent him teetering back.<br/>
<br/>
She pounced on him then, knocking him to the floor before voicing a growl when he flipped her, kicking him off only to straddle him and draw a throwing knife from her boot and poise it just above the spot between his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Both opponents panted and their stares held for a moment that felt like hours before the markswoman relaxed her stance.<br/>
<br/>
“Didn’t ever expect a woman to do that, did you?” She said smugly, straightening first and offering a hand of aid.<br/>
<br/>
Hesitating for a moment at her mercy, he took her hand and straightened as well. “Truthfully, no, until today at least,” he admitted with a slight puff, keeping her hand and leaving a chaste kiss before letting her retrieve it as he added, “thank you for the spar.”<br/>
<br/>
“You two have become the best of friends already, it seems,” Vaisey greeted the odd pair as he and Guy descended the steps after having witnessed the spar at the top, smirking at the disgruntled line on his underling’s lips.<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes as Guy all-but gravitated to her side, nodding to Carter and offering, “he did well, milord.” She smiled brightly when being tugged by her belt to the former’s hip, nodding along when the Sheriff then introduced Carter to Guy.<br/>
<br/>
“I’d hope you didn’t tire the Raven <em>too</em> much, then,” Guy said blandly as he sized up the other man.<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the possessive feel the nobleman had on the otherwise-deadly markswoman, Carter replied honestly, “contrarily, she’s worth however much you’re paying her, milord.” He earned a smile from the mentioned party.<br/>
<br/>
“So! Back to the task at hand… you’re aware what your objective is, Carter?” Vaisey put in as he looked at their hired assassin.<br/>
<br/>
Carter gave a nod and replied firmly, “retrieve the Pact of Nottingham and kill Robin Hood. I assure you, milord, nothing would give me greater pleasure… he’s as good as dead.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good, good… come along, then, it’s about time for the fun to begin,” Vaisey said and put on a feigned-charming smile before being first to leave the hall with Carter at his back, leaving the couple to lag at the tail.<br/>
<br/>
“If you’re jealous, don’t be. Gingers aren’t to my taste,” Ella offered softly with a look at him.<br/>
<br/>
Guy gave a defensive sniff and retorted, “I am <span class="u">not</span> jealous…” he ignored her giggle even as his ears turned red.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes again, Ella glanced at the other men before she paused to raise a hand to stroke his cheek, smiling up at him and reminding, “you’re the tosspot I love, remember? The man who is good, and compassionate, and a bit of an ass…” a giggle rose to sit in her throat when his lips found hers in confirmation, and her smile strengthened.<br/>
<br/>
Guy smiled against her lips and heard the sharp inhale through her nose when he turned her to be pinned to the wall, giving her captured calf a squeeze as he drew away a bit to remark in a somewhat-rough tone, “s’ not jealousy, just protection of the woman I love.” Blue met blue before he stole a kiss that was gentler than the previous one, reluctantly retrieving his hands.<br/>
<br/>
Ella gave a breathy laugh even as some part of her protested his drawing away, and she straightened her semi-rumpled tunic to be first to follow the other two out, gently calling over her shoulder, “the woman you love can take care of herself well enough, Guy.”<br/>
<br/>
Ogling the confident bounce in her step, Guy shook his head and chuckled to himself before following.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The flick to his forehead caused the redhead to startle awake, and he calmed to recognize the offender as the markswoman. “What is it, now…?” He half-groaned, rubbing his eyes of sand and shooting a slight scowl at her.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, got a job for you to do,” the markswoman urged patiently before nodding her chin at the front courtyard.<br/>
<br/>
Retaining his scowl, Alan straightened to follow her when she descended the nearest stairwell and cocked a brow when seeing her chestnut steed already saddled and waiting by the tree. “What’s all this?” He asked, folding his arms as she hoisted herself into the saddle.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll explain when we’re past the drawbridge, now get on,” Ella answered, letting him shortly join her after shaking his head a bit at her enigmatic self, urging the mare trot away to the gates.<br/>
<br/>
Alan clung to her belt as Gem galloped her way through the village and past the drawbridge, carrying them into the edges of the forest. “All right, why the secrecy? You’re with Guy, could’ve had him come along instead of me,” he asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry about him, leprechaun, I asked you along because we’re going to find Marian,” Ella answered patiently, slowing Gem to a trot as they continued into the trees’ shelter.<br/>
<br/>
“Hang on, why?” Alan asked with confusion from before coating his voice.<br/>
<br/>
Ella blew a bit of air and said, “I’ve got a feeling about where she is… and that’s where you come in.”<br/>
<br/>
Scowling a bit, Alan pointed out, “I’m not bein’ funny, and I dunno if you noticed, but I’m no hunting dog.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s true but, between the two of us, you’ve got more of an idea on where Robin’s camp is,” Ella reminded patiently.<br/>
<br/>
“Well let’s say that, by some miracle, you’re right, she’s with Robin… what’s your plan if she somehow winds up back in Nottingham?” Alan asked in like, looking at his fellow rider.<br/>
<br/>
Pausing as she thought of an answer, Ella beamed when the idea came to mind. “Ripley Convent. Consumed by grief, Marian would choose the safest place away from Nottingham to grieve for her father, and find solace in the same instance… s’ brilliant,” she explained.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, all right, that’s not half bad… here’s hoping she agrees to it,” Alan admitted after a moment, nodding along at the ingenuity of such a story that didn’t exactly fit Marian’s personality.<br/>
<br/>
But, for her sake, he hoped it would work.<br/>
<br/>
Dismounting Gem and tying her reins to a tree’s low branch, the odd pair continued along the forest path on foot and it wasn’t long before Ella was first to spot a trap wire that would sound the alarm.<br/>
<br/>
Alan stopped when being palmed on the front of his jerkin by his companion, scowling at her before she nodded to the wire. He sobered and returned the nod before they both quickly and quietly scaled the nearby incline.<br/>
<br/>
He took point the rest of the way, leading her around another trap wire, and almost stopped when they both heard knives being thrown from not too far away.<br/>
<br/>
Both companions ducked behind a respective tree, before the redhead peeked past his hiding place to first spot the blue tunic worn by Marian, sharing a quick nod with Ella when she also spotted the maiden.<br/>
<br/>
Gesturing he go first, Ella watched Alan break away to approach their intended only to smirk amusedly when Marian tossed a knife at the tree on his left as she had heard him break a twig under his foot. <em>He’s too heavy-footed to be a spy</em>, she inwardly tutted before abandoning her tree.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve got nerve to be showing your face here,” Marian said tartly as Alan came up to her.<br/>
<br/>
Stepping from around the nearby tree into the open, Ella remarked calmly, “like <em>you’ve</em> got gall sticking so close to Nottingham?”<br/>
<br/>
Marian, having jumped a bit only to scowl at the innocent smile the other woman sported, sighed slightly as she said, “it wasn’t on purpose, I just didn’t have anywhere to go… being stuck here doesn’t help, either.”<br/>
<br/>
“Robin made you stay behind, didn’t he?” Ella guessed, earning a nod, and she snorted under her breath before musing, “typical. Before you ask, we weren’t sent by the Sheriff, or Guy… I felt you stuck around with him, and apparently I was right.”<br/>
<br/>
Marian smiled briefly, relaxing a bit at the other’s concern for her, and reasoned, “well yeah, but it’d be wise if you two left before they come back.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hang on a sec, we didn’t come to have tea, came to run a plan by you… it’s Ella’s plan, more than anything,” Alan put in, earning a pleasantly surprised glance from the named woman.<br/>
<br/>
Looking from one to the other as her eyes rested on the mentioned, Marian asked, “all right, then what is it?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A hollow ‘<em>swish’</em> sounded as the sword was swung from one side and then to the other before it was lowered.<br/>
<br/>
Frowning a bit at finding this one didn’t fit her as well as she would’ve preferred, Ella retreated to the table and located its scabbard, returning it and placing the sword to the side with the other two she had already tried.<br/>
<br/>
After she and Alan had returned from talking with Marian, she had let Alan go his own way while she went to the armory. The spar with Carter left her curious on acquiring a sword and, after picking four that weren’t too heavy to wield, she moved to one of the emptied lesser banquet halls to test them out.<br/>
<br/>
Lifting up the fourth sword, which had bronze on the hilt and handle, her frown faltered at seeing and feeling that it would suit her hand.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling at finding the right sword, she flexed her grip on its handle before rushing at the doorway with a grunt, making to stab an invisible enemy only to retrieve her arm and drop back. Body tensing, she then rushed forward and swung down with force.<br/>
<br/>
A resounding <em>‘klang</em>’ broke the otherwise-quiet of the room, jarring her from her concentration.<br/>
<br/>
Blue locking on blue, he tilted his head a bit and mused with an interested smirk on his face, “thought you were namely skilled with a bow.”<br/>
<br/>
“Bow, knives, daggers… I was curious to see how different a sword would handle,” she answered with a likewise-interested lift of her brow, relaxing the tension in her shoulders as he lightly disconnected the locked blades.<br/>
<br/>
Minding that she had found a sword that suited her hand, and made her a degree more intimidating, the smirk remained as he trained the sword at her chest and advised, “pretend it’s your bow with a knife’s blade on the curve.”<br/>
<br/>
Allowing a smirk of her own at seeing what he meant to do, she brought the sword up to block his strike, sidestepping his sharp lunge only to lash out with a growl and have her downward strike be caught only seconds before she stabbed into his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Punting her back, Guy feinted to the right and swung at her waist, missing by a hair’s breadth before he twisted about to swing down on her, his ears cringing at the loud protest of the connected swords. At the playful curl of her upper lip, he broke away for a second only to send her on the defense, his sword catching on hers again.<br/>
<br/>
Having raised the sword to catch his high lunge, and rather winded from blocking most of his strikes, Ella regarded the tenacious fire blazing in his blue eyes. Breathing a quiet laugh, she drawled, “s’ not very chivalric to try and behead the woman you love, is it?”<br/>
<br/>
Guy started to retort when, seeing her opening, her knee connected with his belly and she drove him back with slashes of her new sword, forcing him to block most if not all of her swings. Jaw tightening when her last critical lunge for his belly was caught by his sword, his gaze flicked behind him to see she had driven him close to a wall… pride blossomed in his chest at the steel brightening her blue eyes, and he hummed lowly, “just when she tries to disembowel the man she’s mad for.”<br/>
<br/>
Smiling coyly, honey coated her tongue as Ella remarked with a shrug, “it was accidental.”<br/>
<br/>
“So’s <em>this</em>, then,” Guy retorted as he disconnected their blades only to swing his sword and poise the sharp side at her unguarded throat.<br/>
<br/>
Head tilted back as adrenaline coupled with mild arousal made her blood sing, Ella sobered at being defeated and her eyes slid closed, half-sighing, “don’t be so smug about it.”<br/>
<br/>
“How else am I to process all this, then?” Guy retorted with a chuckle as he lowered his sword to return it to its scabbard, watching her do the same, lifting a hand to gently brush locks loosened from her braid out of her vision. His smirk made a comeback when she gave a sore flick of her eyes from under her brow, and he asked in a quieted voice, “didn’t go off to keep an eye on your new friend, did you?”<br/>
<br/>
“I left one of my whetstones back in Locksley and went to go find it, dragged Alan along for precaution in the forest,” Ella answered calmly, tilting her head and reminding, “you said you weren’t jealous.”<br/>
<br/>
Scowling on habit, Guy defended in like, “I’m not, just…”<br/>
<br/>
“Just protecting me.” Ella finished in a quieted tone, stepping closer to lift a hand to trace fingers along his left cheek and smiling for him.<br/>
<br/>
Face softening a bit at her gentle touch, Guy gave a slight sigh through his nose as he mused in like, “if a man like me can see what sort of woman you are, what’s to stop another from trying to take that from me?”<br/>
<br/>
Quieting at the confession, Ella felt her cheeks warm as she allowed a fond smile, and she lowered her hand to then be pulled to him. “I doubt anyone else is going to put up with me as you have… and if you think, even once, that another is going to pull that with you, expect me to run them through,” she returned as she had tucked her head under his chin.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s true enough… noone else is going to take your attempts at disembowelment as charming,” Guy chuckled quietly, knowing without having to see the proud smile on her lips.<br/>
<br/>
At hearing footsteps coming to their room, the couple broke apart with some reluctance only to have Alan be the one to find them.<br/>
<br/>
“Thought I heard you two,” Alan greeted, earning a scowl from Guy, jerking a thumb at the corridor and adding before the other man could berate him, “Carter’s back, seems he got the Pact.”<br/>
<br/>
Sharing a brief look, Guy was first after the redhead with Ella not far behind, backtracking to the front courtyard and stepping out to regard the small procession before them. Cocking a brow, the former looked to their hired assassin and asked, “what’s this?”<br/>
<br/>
“Robin Hood, as requested,” Carter answered with a solemn look on his paler face.<br/>
<br/>
Inquisitive stare narrowing a bit, Guy huffed and remarked, “truly… did you check the body?” He looked to the guards nearby.<br/>
<br/>
“We did, sir… dead,” one of the guards replied, prompting a few grieving murmurs from the small crowd that had followed the procession.<br/>
<br/>
Guy rolled his eyes at their audience’s reaction, nodding to his lover and reasoning, “it’s best to be sure in this situation… Ella.”<br/>
<br/>
Briefly raised brow sobering at his logic, Ella nodded and left his side to examine the dead outlaw. Giving a sniff at minding the litter-carriers’ hooded selves, she pressed two fingers to Robin’s jugular and found no pulse, raising his right wrist to confirm it. “Dead, indeed,” she stated.<br/>
<br/>
“Job well done, Carter. Come on, you’ll be paid for your work,” Guy said to their assassin as Ella returned to his left, smirking at her when her arm looped with his and toting her along while they took point. Alan came to walk at his heels with Carter and the litter taking the tail.<br/>
<br/>
“You could’ve severed his head, rather than have me check, you realize,” Ella mumbled as Carter had resumed the procession in Latin.<br/>
<br/>
Guy nodded a bit at that before returning in just as soft a tone, “I could’ve but, as a woman who can both cure <em>and</em> kill a man, it was only right to trust your judgement.”<br/>
<br/>
Quieting with a fond look at his openly trusting her, Ella hummed, “your romanticism is showing, darling.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With the scents of fresh food being put out for the day’s festivities, she conveniently showed herself out of the servants’ way as the birthday party for their lord was nearly prepared. Ducking under the front roof of the manor, she paused at seeing the small party of what was the entertainment entered the house via the side door, giving a sniff.<br/>
<br/>
Jesters… she never found purpose or interest in playing one. Never mind most people who took up the mantle were pick-pockets, lie-smiths, or swindlers…<br/>
<br/>
“Milady, the master calls for you,” one of the servant girls said as she had been looking for the markswoman, finding the mentioned when she glanced out the front door.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m coming,” Ella answered with a brief smile, starting to follow the girl inside only to stop at hearing hooves coming towards the manor. Her smile faltered at seeing the Sheriff’s white horse with the mentioned man astride and several of his guards at his back. “Charming,” she muttered before slipping inside to ascend the stairs and locate the birthday boy.<br/>
<br/>
That probably explained the jesters.<br/>
<br/>
“Your esteemed guest of honor just rode up, you know,” Ella announced to him as he was fixing his coat that matched his all-black ensemble when she found him in his room, leaning her hip against the doorway.<br/>
<br/>
Guy rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, remarking, “so explains the jesters… I’d hope you don’t retain that sore look for the rest of the day, though. Doesn’t do justice to your tunic.”<br/>
<br/>
Glancing down at the deep navy tunic, Ella felt her brow twitch as she drawled, “dreadfully sorry to dampen your chipper mood, dearest, but I’m not about to start being meek and obedient.” Not if she could help it.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t demand you go to <em>that</em> extent,” Guy defended blandly, stepping away from his mirror to pad over to her and continue when she cocked a brow, “I just… your smile is rather infectious, and I’ve grown so used to it, this last count of months.” Heat warmed his ears and started to do the same to his cheeks, as he watched the affronted furrow of her brow falter when she listened to his confession.<br/>
<br/>
Nostrils flaring a bit at his brief fumbling, Ella tilted her head and regarded his patient stare to reply in a quieted tone, “never mind the things you yourself have done to make me smile.”<br/>
<br/>
An altogether smug spark brightened his eyes as Guy took a step closer and chuckled when she tugged on his belt to break the short distance between them. “Even with the party, or without, I am grateful for <span class="u">this</span> gift in particular,” he mused in a likewise-quiet tone.<br/>
<br/>
Cheeks rosy at his implication, Ella leaned up to press her forehead to his, grinning when his lips covered hers as a moan bubbled in her throat while her hands at his belt held onto the leather.<br/>
<br/>
Being first to overhear the servants below wonder where he was and if anyone had seen him yet, Guy drew back as they both regained their breath, quietly growling, “always distractions…”<br/>
<br/>
Pretending the break didn’t cause a hollow ache to fill the pit of her belly, Ella reluctantly stepped back to fix her hair she had braided and recalled the trinket she had kept in her belt pouch. “Been forgetting about this,” she muttered as, undoing the flap on the small pouch, she withdrew the small item to reveal it to him.<br/>
<br/>
Pausing at recognizing the engagement ring, the very same Marian had struck him with at his wedding, Guy took it and minded that it was still intact. “Where’d you get it?” He asked quietly.<br/>
<br/>
“Marian tossed it at me, actually, the day she ran from the altar,” Ella explained in like, adding before his remorse could get in the way, “I’ve meant to return it to you, since, but I never made time… Guy, I’m sorry, I just…”<br/>
<br/>
“Isabella,” Guy quieted her, ignoring the slight wince at the use, ducking a bit to kiss her and smile fondly even as he took her hand and deposited the ring in her palm.<br/>
<br/>
Drawing away again at being given the trinket, Ella frowned in confusion and began, “but it belongs to you, your family…”<br/>
<br/>
“Well it, and your heart, actually do… but you keep it for me.” Guy reasoned knowingly, a likewise smile crossing his lips, before he added, “seems like you were meant to have it, all this time.”<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes starting to turn misty as she understood, Ella nodded a bit before she leaned her head against his shoulder and chuckled, her shoulders slumping when he held her. “You sentimental tosspot,” she chided softly, leaning up a little to leave a kiss on his throat before adding, “the party can’t start without the birthday boy, can it?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“King Richard, the so-called Lionheart, rushes into battle headfirst as always. But It’s not a lion’s heart you want aiding you, is it?” A few laughs from their guests received the joke, and the Fool continued, “a heart never hurt anyone! ‘<em>C’mon then, I’ve got the heart of a lion’</em>…” he paused as his circling the center of the room left him facing the main table where the birthday boy, the markswoman, and the Sheriff sat. Looking to the fair-faced woman, he extended a flourishing hand to her and asked, “does me lion's heart amuse the lovely lady in blue?”<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes at the smirk on his painted face, and she sniffed when Guy shot the Fool a mild look.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not the teeth or claws or jaws of a lion, no, it’s his heart! Can’t imagine what the Saracens say about ‘im… ‘<em>he’s got the what of a lion?’</em>” The Fool piled on despite the otherwise-blasé couple’s reactions, continuing, “he’d be more intimidating if he was dubbed ‘<em>Richard the Lionclaw’</em> instead, wouldn’t he? But forget about ‘im, it’s no wonder he’s taking so damn long over there!”<br/>
<br/>
At the Sheriff’s feigned smile and clapping that earned a few claps from the others, the Fool finished, “mind you lot, he’s better than his brother! Prince John, he’s prolly puttering about at home… Prince John, Heart of a Dormouse?”<br/>
<br/>
Smile falling altogether into a sore glare, Vaisey clipped at the Fool who had come to their table again, “Prince John is my friend.”<br/>
<br/>
Being seized by the guards to drop back from the table, the Fool reasoned, “well jokes aren’t all I do! For instance, soothe-saying… here’s one: <em>someone in this room will show their bum to the Sheriff tonight</em>.” He squirmed free of the guards’ grip to gesture to their guests.<br/>
<br/>
“Someone drag this idiot to the dungeons, now!” Vaisey ordered before the guards from before started to escort the jester out.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve got another: <em>a once-dead fowl will rise from the dead before midnight!</em>” Looking to the birthday boy, the Fool stated, “your wood-cock, Sir Guy, I can bring it back to life…” Clinging to one of the support beams via his legs, he finished as the guards were trying to pry him off, “one day Prince John will be King of England, but! But there’s something in Nottingham that could stop that… Lardner’s Ring!”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>’Lardner’s Ring</em>’…” Ella murmured with some curiosity, allowing a snort when the trousers of one of the Fool’s captors dropped to his ankles, taking a sip from her goblet as the Fool’s warning of <em>‘Beware the Power of Lardner’s Ring</em>’ lingered on the air. “I hope you didn’t pay him too much, milord,” she added to the Sheriff.<br/>
<br/>
“Nonsense… what <span class="u">is</span> Lardner’s Ring, though?” Vaisey scoffed the question.<br/>
<br/>
Guy only shook his head at the otherwise-enigma.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Figured he was fishy, she mused as she lifted the covering of the trick platter.<br/>
<br/>
As Guy dragged Alan along to rally up a platoon and go pillage Locksley for the illusive ‘<em>Lardner’s Ring’</em>, she had stayed in the castle to test the assumed credibility of their hired jester… as both she and Vaisey figured, he was only a skilled trickster.<br/>
<br/>
Guy entered the office then, earning a smile from Ella.<br/>
<br/>
“Gisborne the Gullible, glad you’re here… I have something to show you,” Vaisey greeted the named party whose brief smile to the markswoman faltered at his poke, being handed the trick platter and proceeding to show its mechanisms to Guy.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve seen it done hundreds of times, it’s rather simple,” Ella offered as she took the apple from the platter and took a bite.<br/>
<br/>
“Well even if that jester was no sorcerer, he was right about Lardner’s Ring,” Guy mused blandly before bidding Alan enter.<br/>
<br/>
The named redhead entered then with two guards, toting along both the Fool and —much to Ella’s brief surprise —Will.<br/>
<br/>
“He pinched the keys from the warden, didn’t he?” Ella half-guessed of the odd trio, shrugging innocently when Guy shot her a brief look.<br/>
<br/>
“Beautiful <em>and</em> keen-eyed, I wonder how it is you’re involved with this bunch,” the Fool chuckled lightly, sobering when Guy gave him a death glare and stating, “Saracens use pigeons to carry messages, tying the message to a ring placed on the bird’s foot and then sending it off…”<br/>
<br/>
“The pigeon flies to where it needs to go but then comes home, to its mate that it was separated from,” Ella continued as the story jogged her memory of rumors she had heard in her travels. At the questioning look from the otherwise men, aside from Vaisey, she added, “you travel between France and England, you hear things.”<br/>
<br/>
“Romantic as it sounds, where’s the cage?” Guy demanded, being first to shake out of the whimsical imagery, as he looked to Alan.<br/>
<br/>
Rubbing a hand down his face at the realization, Alan replied, “the tree that McLellen fell from, we’ve got to get back to it.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella felt her brow twitch and stepped away from the desk, whacking the back of his head in scolding before looking to Guy and adding, “if we’re done dwelling on the obvious, gentlemen?” Stepping around their prisoners and ignoring Alan’s sore look, she was first out of the office to head to the stables.<br/>
<br/>
“Saucy one, isn’t she?” The Fool wondered with a smirk.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A few scattered whinnies came from the reinforcements’ steeds as they came from Nottingham.<br/>
<br/>
Fidgeting a bit at being required to mind her stock of arrows, and at having more unnecessary archers, Ella wondered blandly, “cornering a fox with two archers is manageable, but to have a whole host of archers?”<br/>
<br/>
Ignoring the annoyed tone in her voice, Guy commanded his men, “forward!”<br/>
<br/>
Dismounting her mare, Ella watched the platoon shuffle closer to the tree and douse the base of it with a buckets’ worth of pitch, keeping her readied bow on hand as she and Guy followed.<br/>
<br/>
“You tried to cover me in pitch, before, remember, Hood? Tried to burn me alive in my own armor,” Guy taunted bitingly as he glared up at the tree.<br/>
<br/>
Robin called back, “should’ve torched you, too!” He loosed an arrow at Guy’s and knocked it from his hand.<br/>
<br/>
Ella let her own fly only for the arrow to stick in a branch high above, looking at Guy and defending when he shot her a look, “you’re welcome!”<br/>
<br/>
Shaking his head and pulling her with him under the protection of the raised shields, Guy stated to their men, “he’s got two choices, now, run or burn. He won’t leave alive, regardless, and any bird up there dies in the sky. Open the shield wall on three.” Lighting the head of another arrow Ella drew and nocked, he finished, “one… two…!”<br/>
<br/>
Drawing her arm back so her knuckles brushed her cheek, Ella stalled as the wall gave and allowed them all to see Marian lowered down the front of the tree from a rope, bound and gagged.<br/>
<br/>
“<strong>Hold</strong>!” Guy commanded.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s a dirty trick even for you, Hood!” Ella growled out as she lowered her bow, looking at Guy and reasoning, “let me fetch her, it’ll be easier to get him <em>and</em> that bird.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, you hold until the Sheriff returns. All of you, back!” Guy returned stubbornly, earning a scowl from her as their men heeded his order with Alan amongst them. He then called to the tree’s occupants, “now all can see Robin Hood for the spineless coward that he is, using an innocent woman as his shield!”<br/>
<br/>
“What makes you think she’s innocent? She’s nothin’ but a pompous parasite living off the poor like you lot!” Robin called bitingly in turn.<br/>
<br/>
Flexing her grip on the bow, Ella hollered, “why don’t you grow a set of stones and come on out like a man?”<br/>
<br/>
Robin snapped coolly, “letting your guard dog bark out of turn, Gisborne?”<br/>
<br/>
Ella bristled at that before calming when, moments later, a smokescreen appeared and began fanning out around the clearing. “This usually works on foxes, not on its hunters,” she mused aloud.<br/>
<br/>
“Fan out around the tree, his men aren’t far off I wager,” Guy barked at the men who began to close in on the tree despite the strengthening smoke.<br/>
<br/>
Distinctly seeing something streak from the right of the brush to the branches where their caught fox hid, Ella closed her eyes and blinked a couple of times to keep the smoke from stinging, dropping the arrow to stomp on the head and use her boot to scoot dirt over it to douse the flames, shouldering her bow.<br/>
<br/>
“Somebody help me!” Marian cried from where their fox was.<br/>
<br/>
Guy made to run to her aid only to stall when Ella drew her sword only to throw it with some force so the blade stuck into the tree just a few inches taller than her respective height.<br/>
<br/>
Regarding his rueful smirk when she gave him a cheeky nod, Ella rushed to the tree and propelled herself up with thanks to the sword’s blade, latching onto a low branch. Proceeding to scale the tree via the branches until she located Marian’s spot, she clung to the thick branch and groaned annoyedly, “confound it all, Marian!”<br/>
<br/>
“Ella, why you?” Marian returned in like, pausing as the other woman pulled herself onto the branch and scowled at her, sobering as she explained in a hushed voice, “I did this because I would be of more use to Robin in the castle, rather than in the forest…”<br/>
<br/>
“I figured that,” Ella cut in, giving a shallow sigh after pinching the bridge of her nose, continuing flatly, “I’d hope Hood is worth all this trouble you’re putting not just yourself but me through… just don’t do anything <em>too</em> life-threatening?”<br/>
<br/>
Having puffed up a bit in defense of Robin, Marian wondered, “such as?”<br/>
<br/>
“The Night Watchman, for starters… I’d think you were already familiar with that,” Ella reasoned patiently, shrugging her bow off and nocking an arrow before calling below, “Guy, rope!”<br/>
<br/>
“How do we explain this to them, then? That I was coming back to Nottingham because I was homesick and got waylaid by Robin?” Marian asked blandly, watching the length of a rope be tossed up to them.<br/>
<br/>
Fastening the rope to her arrow and aiming at the lower half of a tree that was facing theirs, Ella replied with a shrug, “rather half-assed, but it’s as good a plan as any.” She let the arrow fly to stick in its target, looking at the other and adding, “you first, I’ll follow.”<br/>
<br/>
Marian shook her head a bit at that but paid mind to her instruction, grabbing hold of the rope and using it to make her descent to the platoon below.<br/>
<br/>
“Why do I know this’ll come back to bite me?” Ella grumbled in regards to both letting Marian come back and the rope idea, fastening it to her branch before feeling the tug from below. Shouldering her bow and withdrawing a knife from her boot, she grabbed onto the rope and used it to follow Marian’s leave.<br/>
<br/>
Having let Alan catch Marian, somewhat unceremoniously granted, Guy looked up to spot Ella’s head of black hair. He started to call to her only to stall when seeing her saw at the rope with a knife, and he groaned under his breath at her impatience before watching her swing down towards them… he groused, “damn it!”<br/>
<br/>
Giving a girly yelp at the momentum of her swing, Ella shut her eyes and yelped again when being caught by a pair of arms that clung to her waist as she swung low and let go of the rope.<br/>
<br/>
Both nobleman and markswoman hit the ground then, the former being first to grimace and crack open his eyes to find his face planted against the latter’s belly.<br/>
<br/>
Cheeks rosy at their indecent state, the markswoman looked down at him and detangled herself from his arms, flopping back on her rear and grumbling, “good catch.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know you’re called a raven, but you don’t have the wings of one!” The nobleman scolded around another groan, having also flopped back only to sit up and scowl at her.<br/>
<br/>
“Well I knew you’d catch me, you overgrown asshat! I do trust you, you know,” Ella argued impatiently, being first to climb to her feet and plant her hands at her hips.<br/>
<br/>
Also straightening with a huff, Guy snapped in like, “that was reckless, even for you… and I trust you, too!”<br/>
<br/>
Opened mouth ready to fire a stinging retort, it clamped shut as Ella minded his words at the same time that he did before she puffed in reluctant defeat. Without another word, she stepped away to retrieve her sword from the tree.<br/>
<br/>
Distinctly feeling his cheeks color a bit at recounting what was spoken, and in plain view of others, Guy glared at his men before straightening and dusting his coat off, his eyes drifting to rest on his markswoman as a fond smirk caused his upper lip to twitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Stumblin' Through Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening the door at hearing the riled snarl, she paused to stride up to dispel the brief tension at minding the new face. The new face was actually a man with brown hair, green eyes, and looked rather foppish.<br/>
<br/>
“I must apologize, milord, but my associate and I… we, well, we expected to find the Sheriff, here,” she apologized quickly, cracking a polite smile.<br/>
<br/>
At her eyes that flicked to him and silently urged he stand down, he lowered the sword in hand to add on, “forgive our brashness, if you will.”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the couple’s attempts to keep the peace, the nobleman nodded a bit and continued, “as I was about to say, I am a special envoy to Prince John.”<br/>
<br/>
Both sets of blue eyes met before the taller of the two sheathed his sword and noted, “never seen you around before.”<br/>
<br/>
“I arrive at dawn, share a glass of wine with the Sheriff, and get his seal here so that the Prince knows all is well in the provinces,” the other man gestured to the flat box he held that showed seals in neat rows before it slapped shut and he stated blandly, “but unfortunately today <span class="u">isn’t</span> one of those days, with there not being a Sheriff present… neither of you two know where he is, do you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not exactly, per se, milord, but I’m sure that he’s within the shire…” the markswoman said earnestly, praying that her silver tongue would get them out of what she and the nobleman dreaded with the Sheriff’s continued absence.<br/>
<br/>
The glorified messenger bird cocked an interested brow and drawled, “oh are you, now? Then surely you must be confident enough to know just what will happen if the Sheriff doesn’t turn up…”<br/>
<br/>
“But we don’t know where the Sheriff’s gone to, much less what happened to him,” the taller man put in if only to help her cover their asses, however vainly.<br/>
<br/>
“Yet he is not here, and that’s all I need know,” stated the older man with finality, completing, “I’ve already sent the signal… the troops will arrive at sunset and all of Nottingham will be flattened.”<br/>
<br/>
Both Guy and Ella’s faces paled a degree at the sheer gravity of their situation.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Noone in Clun, Nettlestone, or Locksley have seen the Sheriff,” Alan reported as he walked into the great hall to find his comrades, descending the steps to add with a thumb over his shoulder, “but troops have been seen coming in from the north.”<br/>
<br/>
Loosely raking gloveless fingers through his hair, Guy gave a weary exhale as he said, “if you’ve got any bright ideas, I’m all ears.”<br/>
<br/>
“Unfortunately, I don’t,” Ella replied with a slight sigh through her nostrils, frowning when the side of his fist slammed onto the tabletop, adding as she stepped up to him and rubbed his shoulder, <em>“mon amour</em>, come on, don’t fret. You’re doing everything you can, he’ll turn up.”<br/>
<br/>
Flared temper sobering at her hand on his shoulder, Guy reached to squeeze her hand before allowing a short huff, nodding a bit and feeling her gaze soften even as he didn’t look her way.<br/>
<br/>
“S’ nice to know at least one of us is level-headed,” Alan commented, stiffening a bit when the couple gave him a brief look, and he offered a sheepish smirk in turn.<br/>
<br/>
“I heard about the Sheriff,” Marian called then as she descended the stairs of the hall to come to them, wondering with a glance at the odd trio, “anything?” At Ella’s shake of the head, she frowned.<br/>
<br/>
“If he hadn’t left of his own accord, I’d think this was on Hood,” Guy mused with a dry scoff as he reclined in the head chair.<br/>
<br/>
Ella gave him a look from her place at his right as she reminded patiently, “but he’s aware of the arrangement between the Sheriff and Prince John… Hood wouldn’t let Nottingham be destroyed, either.”<br/>
<br/>
Looking between the couple as an idea came to mind, Marian proposed, “he’s not the problem, in this case… but he might be the solution.”<br/>
<br/>
“I fear I might be rubbing off on you,” Ella teased as she gave a low chuckle at the blossoming plan, continuing as blue met green, “Hood knows both the forest and the shire best of anyone, and with the Sheriff being out there…”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s not going to help us.” Guy cut in then, dampening the notion and earning a mild look from both women.<br/>
<br/>
Lips pursing, Ella chided, “you haven’t even considered asking him!”<br/>
<br/>
“Because we don’t negotiate with outlaws, El,” Guy retorted as he leaned back a bit and scowled up at her peeved gaze.<br/>
<br/>
Marian put in before the bickering could continue, “no, Ella’s right, he could be our one hope. If I could get a message to him and bring him… here,” at the sharp look from Guy and Ella, her excited expression faltered a degree as she finished rather lamely, “to the castle.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“You</em> could bring him here?” Guy surmised carefully, cocking a brow at the quieted maiden.<br/>
<br/>
“Marian’s right, Guy,” Ella reasoned if only to keep the named party from having to be interrogated, earning a quick nod from her, locking stares with him and continuing calmly, “Hood would shoot me like a dog in the street if I were to be the one who fetched him, but he would do what we ask if it means Nottingham isn’t going to be a scorched field… he helps us out this one time, and then it’s business as usual the next day.”<br/>
<br/>
Looking between both women, and internally cursing at being roped into their tag-teaming, Guy then pinched the bridge of his nose before conceding, “do it.”<br/>
<br/>
Both women beamed and looked between each other before their respective gazes locked on Alan who had hung back in the short alcove at the back of the hall, watching him perk up and then scowl a bit.<br/>
<br/>
Marian nodded to Ella before she was first to leave the hall and drag Alan along to devise a plan with him, allowing the couple a moment.<br/>
<br/>
Looking to her nobleman, Ella minded his hands that had formed a peak as his forehead leaned against them… giving a soft puff at the sight, she shuffled over to him to gently comb her fingers through his hair.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling a brief smile at her attempt to comfort him, again, Guy slid his eyes closed and felt his smile linger, wondering, “you’d do what’s necessary, if you were me, wouldn’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“By dragging your ass out of here and returning to France, yes,” Ella offered quietly, smoothing hair from his brow with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
“I dunno if we <em>can</em>, El,” Guy gave a bitter chuckle at the whimsical plan, opening his eyes to find the somber pull on her lips. He scooted the chair out a bit and pulled her close by the hem of her light jerkin, bringing her to sit on his lap. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned the side of her head against his, he mumbled, “I’d send you away, if I could, just so you wouldn’t have to be here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Would you stop with that?” Ella groused quietly, drawing away a bit even as his arms at her hips gave her a squeeze. Scowling on him, she stated in like, “I told you and, even if it annoys me to continue doing so, I’ll tell you until it roots in your thick skull that I am not going anywhere! I’m staying with you, Guy of Gisborne, even if death comes…”<br/>
<br/>
Quieting for a moment at her scolding, Guy returned the scowl and snapped, “then let death take <span class="u">me</span> instead!”<br/>
<br/>
When she gave a slight twitch, he sobered and curled his fingers in the fabric of her trousers before continuing, “you are the flawless and tenacious woman I love, Ella, the one good thing that has happened to me for the first time in twenty years… and I can’t let you die.”<br/>
<br/>
A smile slowly scrawled onto her face as she listened and watched his blue eyes blaze like a cold fire, her heart aching painfully at his tenacity, and Ella looked heavenward to groan, “you fool, you brave and wonderful fool…” She dropped her gaze only to lean against him, her hands at his shoulders rising to curl fingers in his hair.<br/>
<br/>
Guy smiled, content at her succumbing to defeat, as he pressed his forehead into her neck and gave a possessive squeeze on her hips. “You’re never going to leave me, no matter what comes our way, are you?” He half-wondered quietly after a moment passed between them.<br/>
<br/>
“Turns out I’m a fool, too,” Ella mused softly, shivering a little at having his breath at her throat, and smiling for him before she drew back a bit to lock eyes with him.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a soft snuff through his nostrils at their impasse, Guy released her of one hand that rose at noticing the thin chain half-hidden by her tunic collar, tugging and pulling it out of hiding to see the engagement ring on the end. He regarded her softened blue gaze that rested on the ring, and he started to say something when they both heard footsteps coming to the doors of the hall.<br/>
<br/>
Ella grumped at the intrusion and reluctantly detangled herself to leave him in the chair, allowing him to scoot the chair in, shuffling to take the chair at his right and plop down while kicking her feet up on the tabletop.<br/>
<br/>
Guy rolled his eyes at her nonchalance but smirked fondly regardless, his smirk faltering a bit when the doors opened with Marian at the front and Robin at her heels.<br/>
<br/>
Shoulders having squared at the returned gravity of their situation, they slumped a bit before he caught the glance from Ella that said he be rational… she was not only a better woman but she was his better half, to boot.<br/>
<br/>
“Must admit I’m shocked you sought my aid, Gisborne,” Robin said coolly as he took the chair across the table from Guy’s, kicking his feet up like Ella, adding with some admiration, “s’ a very mature step for you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Desperate times, Hood,” Ella reminded flatly, folding her arms at her chest and scowling at him, adding if only to keep decency in place, “you are aware of the arrangement between the Prince and the Sheriff, so you know it isn’t just your pack of rebels who are in danger but everyone in the county when those knights come at sunset.”<br/>
<br/>
Sobering at the reminder, and at being addressed by the other archer, Robin folded his hands on a knee and looked to Guy as he asked, “well thank you for the comforting words, but I take it you’ve searched the castle and the rest of Nottingham?”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course we did,” Guy clipped flatly, earning a glance from his markswoman. He added in the same tone, “he was seen leaving the castle last night on horseback, in his sleeping robes… hasn’t turned up since, and because of that Nottingham and everything else will be destroyed.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella scowled a bit at the reminder and stated, “so we figured that, if <em>any</em> man in the whole of Nottingham could find the Sheriff, it’s you, Hood. You’ve got eyes everywhere, and a little bird believes in her heart of hearts that you can save the day.”<br/>
<br/>
Allowing a likewise scowl, Robin straightened his posture and sat forward, eyes on Guy as he requested, “then ask me for my help, go on… not <em>you.</em>” He shot a look at Ella who started to open her mouth, watching her lips purse and a mild glare cross her brow, nodding to her other half, “Gisborne?”<br/>
<br/>
Guy bristled and considered snapping back but stopped when Ella gave him an expectant look, and his own lips formed into a thin line as he half-growled at his enemy, “will you help us?”<br/>
<br/>
“Just wanted to hear it from the horse’s mouth,” Robin scoffed rather smugly, scooting his chair out to hop to his feet. He heard the barely-stifled curse in French and smiled over at the annoyed couple before taking his leave, sparing a wink at Marian.<br/>
<br/>
“I’d recommend throwing a dagger at him <span class="u">after</span> the Sheriff is found,” Guy mused, having glared after the other man’s leave, pushing his chair out to straighten as he decided to find Sir Jasper.<br/>
<br/>
Ella allowed a sweet smile and stepped up to peck his cheek, remarking, “he annoys you most, you should get first crack, I would think.”<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes pleased, Guy returned the smile as he cupped her cheek before leaving the hall.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sir Jasper, you’ve got to understand…” Marian tried to reason.<br/>
<br/>
“The time for talking is over, ladies, I’ve got to brief my men,” the christened nobleman cut in with a raised hand as he strode ahead of the two women.<br/>
<br/>
Scowling in his wake, Ella was first at his heels and she demanded, “can’t you let the villagers be spared, at the very least? The women, children, the old and infirm…! They don’t deserve a demise like this…”<br/>
<br/>
“I am dreadfully sorry, my Lady, but that’s impossible,” Jasper snapped tartly, stopping to scowl at her first before adding in like, “there needs to be an example, and Prince John always says that examples are best demonstrated in blood. <span class="u">You</span> shouldn’t worry though, given you’re as much a Black Knight like your brooding suitor back there, so at the very least you would be spared.”<br/>
<br/>
“Fine then, cower behind your lads! If I <span class="u">do</span> live today, it’ll only be to spite a smug bastard like you, my lord,” Ella sneered back, having puffed up in defiance.<br/>
<br/>
Glaring in turn at her sharp poke, Jasper clipped in like, “I weep for the future if arrogant tarts like <span class="u">you</span> are allowed to carry on.” He then strode away along the drawbridge to greet his marshalling troops.<br/>
<br/>
Ella spat in his wake, glaring at the count of black-clad knights that were fanning out to surround Nottingham on all sides, before she turned to join Marian and grouse, “if he wasn’t a glorified carrier pigeon, I’d stick an arrow in his skull.”<br/>
<br/>
“… many?” Guy asked over his shoulder as he and Alan came to gather them, looking from Marian to Ella.<br/>
<br/>
“Dunno, but they’ve got enough to cover the perimeter, I’d think,” Alan answered as he came to a halt with the odd trio, face paling a bit at the threat before them.<br/>
<br/>
“I’d say about two hundred, but I could be going blind,” Ella mused grimly, looking away from the host when Guy’s hand found hers and gave it a squeeze.<br/>
<br/>
Returning the squeeze, Guy ordered the redhead, “get what guards we have into siege position…”<br/>
<br/>
“What guards? They’re all out looking for the Sheriff,” Alan reminded pointedly as Marian ducked back into the village.<br/>
<br/>
Ella countered even as the idea was somewhat shoddy, “so we arm every man who can wield a sword… these wolves won’t kill us as quickly if we put up a fight.”<br/>
<br/>
Biting the inside of his cheek at their circumstances, Guy nodded at that and agreed, “half-mad but it’ll have to do. Come on!” Gently pushing her behind him, he and Alan moved to grab the large handles of the gate doors and slammed them shut.<br/>
<br/>
“You sure you never fought in any battles before?” Alan wondered of the markswoman who jogged to keep up with Guy as they returned to the castle.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m French, remember? The French are nothing if not spiteful, especially in the face of death,” Ella reminded with a brief chuckle, regarding the other man’s mild look and smiling up at him.<br/>
<br/>
Guy allowed a rueful smirk as he offered in like, “for your sake, s’ best to not argue with her.”<br/>
<br/>
Having both Alan and Marian pitch in to help distribute weapons to the men, both Guy and Ella ducked inside the castle. Ella split up from him to see to the villagers that had spilled into the great hall, and it wasn’t long before she was aided by Marian who took to the job better than she did. Ironically, Will, who had been ordered by Robin to keep with Marian, was also present to lend a hand.<br/>
<br/>
After helping a girl locate her grandmother, Ella perked up when a familiar hand touched her back and she turned to find Guy who had sought her out. “You still couldn’t sway him, then,” she mused at regarding the sad glint in his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“No, but I’ve managed to get a pardon,” Guy answered quietly, taking her by the hand and pulling her to stand by one of the windows, continuing now that they had a moment alone, “Sir Jasper said he would give me leave for being a Black Knight, along with my family… <em>or</em>, in this case, the woman I want to be my wife.”<br/>
<br/>
“Marriage?” Ella breathed the word, having taken a brief step back at the revelation, before she minded the people around them. “C’mon, it’s too noisy here…” she urged quietly, nodding to the short corridor behind him that would deposit into the rest of the castle.<br/>
<br/>
Once they made their way out of the hall and found solace in a side corridor that would deposit into the courtyard, Ella gave a half-stuttered exhale and continued, “he told me the same, more or less, about being spared… but <em>marriage</em>? Guy, we can’t just leave, this is our home…”<br/>
<br/>
“My home is <span class="u">you</span>, Ella.” Guy snapped stubbornly, watching her eyes widen a bit, lowering a hand to lift the chain where his ring hung. Eyes simmering, he added, “I know it’s rushed, and I know you’re in shock at it all, but I can ensure your safety this way…” releasing the necklace to then hold her hand and take a knee, he finished as their eyes met, “marry me.”<br/>
<br/>
Tears welling in her eyes at the rushed actions of fate, at his desperation, Ella retrieved her hand to crouch before him and state, “I’d marry you in a heartbeat, but now <span class="u">isn’t</span> the time, Guy… and even if you sent me away from all this, I wouldn’t be happy! I wouldn’t be happy anywhere, without you there to be <span class="u">my</span> home.”<br/>
<br/>
Eyes closing as a growl passed between his teeth, Guy pulled her into a tight embrace, hearing her voice a soft groan. “Then we go, together,” he reasoned quietly, knowing that even if Nottingham was flattened then at least they would both be alive to marry somewhere else.<br/>
<br/>
Ella nodded a bit in agreement, thinking of the people and the unlikely friendship she had with Marian that they were leaving behind, before she quelled the urge to stay with the proverbial sinking ship and agreed, "together."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once reaching the stables and saddling Gem, they then rode to the drawbridge as the gates were about to close. Gem gave a whinny before being urged forward, and she cantered onto the bridge only to come to a halt when they met Jasper who sat waiting at the other end of the bridge.<br/>
<br/>
Cocking a brow at sight of the couple, Jasper puffed as he said, "I'm glad to see you decided to play it smart... my congratulations on your matrimony, however long it will last."<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the host again and bristling as she didn't want to begin to fathom what horrors they had in store for Nottingham, Ella was first to retort, "leaving wasn't as easy as you think it was."<br/>
<br/>
"Sympathy is for fools, my dear Lady, and you both are apparently above any distractions of that sort," Jasper retorted with a wry chuckle, earning a stinging look from the markswoman.<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes hardening, Guy snapped, "then count me as a fool." Having held the reins for Gem, he then turned her to return to the castle.<br/>
<br/>
Having gaped at his reconsideration as they rode through the streets, Ella began softly, "Guy..."<br/>
<br/>
"<em>'French are nothing if not spiteful'</em>, were your words, I believe," Guy echoed, calm as a spring breeze, as he looked on her with a smile that crept onto his lips.<br/>
<br/>
Eyes sliding closed, Ella laughed softly and shook her head. When they reached the castle, after minding there weren't any stragglers, she dismounted first and leaned up to kiss him firmly when he followed suit.<br/>
<br/>
Guy felt her tremble in his arms as he reciprocated if only to state how much he loved her, and he grumped when she drew away as much as his arms allowed, murmuring, "El..."<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Yes</em>, I'll marry you." Ella cut in, voice gentle, allowing a smile that made her cheeks hurt when his eyes widened a bit. She kissed him again, chastely, before urging, "c'mon."<br/>
<br/>
Shaking out of the brief shock at her acceptance, Guy felt his smile return as he took her hand and they rushed inside the castle.<br/>
<br/>
"They're coming!" Ella called when they returned to the hall, causing most if not all of the villagers to spook at the news, looking down at the people and finding Marian with ease, nodding to her when the named maiden drew the sword she had taken up.<br/>
<br/>
Calling everyone to arms before drawing his sword as Ella did the same, Guy minded her resolve and quietly rumbled, "I love you, Ella."<br/>
<br/>
"I love you too, Guy," Ella returned in like, pecking his cheek as they faced the doors of the hall side-by-side. Even as she reveled in her happiness at accepting his marriage proposal, she could swear she heard the knights storming the castle to soon burst into the hall...<br/>
<br/>
If they did die today, then so be it!<br/>
<br/>
"<em><span class="u">Gisborne</span>!</em>"<br/>
<br/>
All life seemed to freeze at the yell coming from the main courtyard that was painfully familiar to both the named party and his new bride.<br/>
<br/>
"That crafty bastard!" Ella laughed before following Guy's leave of the hall and soon striding out to find Jasper, a few of his torch-wielding knights, and an irate Vaisey.<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey shot a stinging glare at the named nobleman before snapping at Jasper who was dumbstruck at seeing him, "give me that seal!" Stamping the intended box in the book, he then stepped up to the couple and ranted, "<em>one day!</em> I'm away for <em>one damn day</em>, and everything nearly gets shot to hell! What're you fools still doing, loitering about? Stand down!" He gestured flippantly at the knights before shooting a glare back at Jasper.<br/>
<br/>
"Y-you heard him, stand down!" Jasper barked at his men, causing those with him to start leaving the courtyard.<br/>
<br/>
"We're extremely grateful you're back, milord," Ella offered cheerily, having given a bark of laughter at Jasper being cowed, whistling to the same messenger and adding, "you're the royal pigeon, here, aren't you? Marry us!" She gestured between she and Guy.<br/>
<br/>
Jasper glared at her and protested, "now I thought you two were already squared away, never mind you've both been rather crass towards me..."<br/>
<br/>
"Just marry them, already, otherwise they won't shut up about it!" Vaisey snarled at him, having turned on his heel to glare at the fop.<br/>
<br/>
Guy shot a look heavenward and sighed quietly, looking at his bride and feeling his chest ache as she was happier than he had ever seen her, taking her arm in his before drawling to Jasper, "then get on with it, because I doubt either of us will wait for the next disaster to befall Nottingham."<br/>
<br/>
Ella grinned and leaned her head on his shoulder, pretending the Sheriff didn't make a gagging noise in the background, as Jasper straightened himself to stride up to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Should See Me in a Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you stuff a cabinet-full of medicine in this, or a few severed heads?" Guy asked around a grunt at the satchel's added weight, looking back at its owner.<br/>
<br/>
Tucking the pouch of her gold into the bottom of the quiver before shouldering its strap back on, Ella answered absently, "while I've never had the pleasure, I'm pretty sure that's no tone to take with your wife." Loosely tying her hair into a tail, she glanced down at the chain around her neck before admitting to him, "I still think it unfair that we've got to leave Locksley to those barbarians."<br/>
<br/>
"They're mercenaries, darling, and it's just for a few months," reminded Guy as he glanced about the room to mind it was ready to be of use, asking nonchalantly, "you didn't forget anything? No extra severed heads, no entrails...?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, I left them behind in the mattress, let the unsuspecting bloke who takes it have an eventful nights' sleep," retorted Ella as she lifted a hand to pat his cheek, letting him leave her room to go fasten her satchel's strap onto Gem's saddle downstairs.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a rueful chuckle at the joke, Guy called to her, "that'd be a proper show, wouldn't it?" He was first to head downstairs, stepping up to the grazing mare and hoisting the satchel onto her saddle, earning a nicker. "Is she always like that when she's moving her things?" He wondered quietly.<br/>
<br/>
Gem whinnied at that as if to say that he had no inkling, earning a gentle pat to her withers, as the nobleman fastened the strap onto the saddle horn. Her ears flicked and she looked to the road leading up to Locksley as a bald man astride a gray horse came riding up to them.<br/>
<br/>
"You Gisborne, then?" The bald man called as he came to a halt, dismounting his stallion as the named man straightened to regard him with a raised brow, adding while withdrawing a slip of parchment that had a seal on it, "Sheriff assigned me and my men here, until our contract is done."<br/>
<br/>
"Right, you're Ellingham, he told me to expect you today," Guy replied with a nod to the parchment, stepping away to duck his head inside the house and call, "Ella, we're leaving!"<br/>
<br/>
"Guess the dogs finally showed up, then?" Ella returned as she strode out, regarding the bald mercenary who had a stable hand take the reins for his steed, giving a sniff.<br/>
<br/>
Eyeing the markswoman down and then up, Ellingham gave a sniff of his own and greeted, "now that's not very nice, is it, comparing your new friends to dogs?"<br/>
<br/>
Ella scoffed before drawling, "hungry dogs are rarely loyal, much like mercenaries. If you'll excuse us," she gave a cheeky head-tilt and then turned to shrug off the strap for her quiver to fasten it with the strap for her satchel.<br/>
<br/>
"Spirited tart, aren't you? We're doin' your hard work for ya, you know... maybe you should think twice about mouthin' off, princess." Ellingham retorted bitingly.<br/>
<br/>
Guy bristled and growled back, unmindful of Ella's stiffened state, "that is my wife! I'll be damned if I let anyone talk to her like..." he trailed off when his wife stepped away to stride up to Ellingham.<br/>
<br/>
"I've got this," Ella promised as she reached down to grab Ellingham at a sensitive place that had him growl out an expletive. With her hand like a steel vice, she leaned up to hiss in his ear, "I don't appreciate your word choice and, if you <span class="u">don't</span> want me to <span class="u">break</span> this special <span class="u">something</span> of yours, you will not lay a finger on my husband or me... enjoy your stay."<br/>
<br/>
Having winced a bit at her quite-literally firm seizure of the situation, Guy released his sword's handle as Ella stepped back from the pained Ellingham to then hoist herself onto Gem's back. He smirked proudly at her before following suit, letting her steer Gem away to take to the road to Nottingham.<br/>
<br/>
Ella allowed a breathy chuckle once they were in the safety of the trees, looking back at him and musing aloud, "that was fun, wasn't it?"<br/>
<br/>
"I think you got your point across," Guy remarked, his proud smirk lingering at the image of Elligham's pained face, earning a grin from her. Squeezing her waist, he added more to himself, "but I'm glad that you never pulled that on me."<br/>
<br/>
"Because you're sharp enough to know when I'm right," Ella teased, feeling his arms at her waist give another squeeze as Gem picked up the pace.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>Could’ve warned him to not take the food supply through the forest</em>…<br/>
<br/>
“Alan! This lot is hungry and there’s no food for them, so tell me this is a joke!”<br/>
<br/>
Giving a wince at the irate tone, Ella then exhaled shortly before jogging up to Guy who had made a beeline for the named redhead.<br/>
<br/>
“Hang on, I know of a food storage near Nettlestone. Robin used to stock supplies there for winter,” Alan explained quickly so as to avoid getting a beating.<br/>
<br/>
Unfortunately for him, Guy <em>wasn’t</em> in a humoring mood at the moment.<br/>
<br/>
“You just happened to remember it, now… how do I know you’re not lying?” Guy half-seethed, stepping up to the protesting redhead and grabbing hold of his jerkin scruff as he added, “I am sick and tired of these damn excuses when I know you’re in on your dear friends’ secrets…”<br/>
<br/>
“Guy!” Fisting a hand in his right sleeve, Ella ignored his stinging look that turned on her and looked between the black-clad pair as she reasoned with patience, “this was a tiny hiccup, boys, we just tack it onto the list of grievances with Hood and carry on… Alan, what were you saying about a storage place?”<br/>
<br/>
“Everything all right?” Marian called as she had arrived when Ella intervened, earning a smile from the other woman.<br/>
<br/>
Guy released Alan as Ella also let go, nodding to the younger woman and wondering blandly, “to what do we owe the visit?”<br/>
<br/>
Having looked about at the once-peaceful visage of Locksley, Marian gave a short exhale before asking him, “may I borrow you for a moment, Guy?”<br/>
<br/>
“Go on, Alan and I will discuss our issue,” Ella urged patiently with a brief smile between the odd pair.<br/>
<br/>
Marian was first to step away and Guy shortly followed her to the nearby chapel.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks for that,” Alan said, allowing a relieved puff, looking to her between watching Marian and Guy walk off.<br/>
<br/>
Ella shrugged innocently and returned, “don’t mention it… he’s just frustrated, that’s all. What’d you say about a storage place?”<br/>
<br/>
Alan nodded back and looked past the village at the forest as he explained, “it’s technically in the forest, just outside of Nettlestone, but I remember where it is.” He didn’t say anything, but it was a given that he wasn’t up to going to tell Guy.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling wryly, Ella clapped him on the shoulder before instructing, “good. If it’s as big a haul as I imagine it is, you go grab some of our new friends to help carry it all, and I’ll fetch him.” She then left him to jog over to the chapel, slowing when rounding the corner.<br/>
<br/>
“…thought I saw a different side of you, Guy.” Marian was saying, stalling Ella from knocking on the frame of the opened doorway, finishing with some remorse, “evidently I was mistaken.”<br/>
<br/>
For a moment Ella inwardly cursed at dropping eaves on not one but two occasions, and she squared her shoulders before stepping into the doorway and clearing her throat, causing Marian to flinch a bit while Guy looked rather elated at seeing her. “Alan’s gone to round up some help, we’re going to raid the storehouse he mentioned,” she informed calmly.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll leave you two to it, then,” Marian mused as she started to take her leave, looking to the other woman and adding with a brief smile, “congratulations, again, on your marriage, Ella.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella returned the smile and let her pass by to get to the bay steed she had used, looking to him and allowing a sideways expression before wondering, “dare I ask?”<br/>
<br/>
“She’s just upset about Locksley… granted she’s more vocal about it than you were,” Guy replied, having lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, distinctly feeling déjà vu wash over him again, adding when she nodded a bit in agreement, “I didn’t mean to get upset, earlier, with you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I wouldn’t get too upset about that, given we’ve argued about pettier things, haven’t we?” Ella mused as she brushed it off, smiling at him.<br/>
<br/>
Quieting at her calm response to his being pulled aside by Marian, Guy smiled back before he ambled up to her, remarking knowingly, “half of them were on <em>you</em>, you realize.”<br/>
<br/>
“<strong>I</strong> didn’t start them to arouse myself at your getting angry, now did I?” Ella taunted in like, tilting her head and smirking coyly.<br/>
<br/>
Lips pursing as his ears burned, Guy looked elsewhere and half-sighed the question, “why did I <em>know</em> you figured it out…?”<br/>
<br/>
“Because you kept at it even after we started getting serious,” Ella answered with an innocent shrug, stepping up to him and retaining her smile when his hands found her waist, adding, “that’s what really gave you away, you know.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re almost too clever for your own good,” Guy chuckled quietly, ducking a bit to kiss her before drawing away to then murmur against her lips, “but I prefer you that way.”<br/>
<br/>
“We’ve got guests that need tending to, if you remember,” Ella mumbled patiently, nodding back at the world beyond the chapel.<br/>
<br/>
Guy gave an exasperated sigh as he drew away, smirking at hearing her giggle, before he tugged on her belt and dragged her out with him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Did you even bother giving this beauty a name?” Ella wondered between brushing out the mane of his stallion.<br/>
<br/>
Having left her to tend to Gem while he took care of their mercenary guests, Guy found her in the stables tending to his stallion when he returned.<br/>
<br/>
“Brutus,” Guy answered from his place watching her tend to the named horse next to Gem’s stall across the way, allowing a bemused smile at her magnetism with animals.<br/>
<br/>
True that he was curious about why she got along with just about every animal, but this was coincidentally one mystery of hers that he wished to leave unsolved.<br/>
<br/>
Locating the other half of a carrot she had cut up, Ella offered it to the pleased stallion who took it and picked, "he's not as serious as his master to be given a Roman name…" at the mild sniff from his master, she chuckled as she left the stall to dust her tunic of hair and hay.<br/>
<br/>
“So your… man-handling, of Ellingham, that wasn’t because he called you names, was it?” Guy wondered calmly, minding she paused in checking her hair.<br/>
<br/>
Ella shrugged at that and replied in like, “no, but I didn’t appreciate how he looked at me. Didn’t do it because I knew I could hide behind your title, either.”<br/>
<br/>
Shaking his head as he put the pieces together and recognized she did so for the hell of it, Guy gave a low chuckle and said with a heavenward look, “I fear your cheating death may be the death of <em>me</em>, one day.”<br/>
<br/>
“S’ a better way to go, if anything,” Ella reasoned gently, chuckling when he gave her a look and continuing, “if it’s anything I’ve learned doing this job, it’s that you’re given but one life and, when death comes, you regret what you never did during it all.”<br/>
<br/>
Minding her sagely words, finding it somewhat of an irony as she was two years his junior, Guy mused in a quieted tone, “then with that in mind, I have little to no regrets.” His eyes softened when she stepped up to him, stroking her cheek on habit.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling warmly as she kept his hand for a moment, Ella mused, “c’mon, I forgot to thank Alan for helping.” Releasing his hand with reluctance, she then stepped away to leave the stables for their stocked storage shed.<br/>
<br/>
Scowling a bit at being dragged back to reality, Guy followed her leave until they were side-by-side, reminding with a slight sigh, "you’re still too compassionate with him, El."<br/>
<br/>
"You’re the one who hired him on, Guy… besides, he’s proved useful today and therefore deserves gratitude at the very least." Ella replied with a patient tone, giving him a likewise look.<br/>
<br/>
Thinking on her point, he exhaled and mused aloud, "I had a feeling that would come back to bite me…" opening the door as she chuckled, they both entered the shed to find Alan and a familiar thief.<br/>
<br/>
"I've caught the Night Watchman!" Alan quickly said, minding Ella's face paled a degree before the named thief knocked him aside in an attempt to flee.<br/>
<br/>
Drawing his sword, Guy lunged at the thief while Ella ducked out of the way to help Alan to his feet, the Night Watchman dodging his swings only to counter with either a kick or thrown bag of food.<br/>
<br/>
"What the devil is she doing here?" Ella hissed as she grabbed hold of Alan’s jerkin collar and hoisted him up.<br/>
<br/>
"Got me, she must've told Robin about Locksley being used for the mercenaries…" Alan returned in like as he stood and dusted himself off.<br/>
<br/>
The notion to strangle Marian for doing what she had been requested to not do was festering by the second, but Ella was kept from acting on it as Guy had knocked the thief around enough to send her sprawling onto the cold floor of the shed. "Guy…" she began warily.<br/>
<br/>
"Let's find out who you really are, then," Guy drawled coldly as he lifted a nearby burning poker that sizzled as he sought to torture the answer out of their thief.<br/>
<br/>
"You've done enough, Guy!" Alan barked as he intervened by pulling the iron from his hand, earning a cold glare, before the other man turned to the caught maiden and yanked her mask off, and his shoulders slumped in resignation.<br/>
<br/>
Having winced when her mask was removed, Marian locked eyes with Guy who sported a look of shock.<br/>
<br/>
"Not you…" Guy murmured aloud.<br/>
<br/>
Ella started to step up to him but stopped when he scrambled away on instinct to then leave the shed. "Guy!" She called, sparing a scowl at Marian and ordering Alan, “don’t let her slip away.” She then followed her husband’s leave, finding it ironic when she located him in the chapel again.<br/>
<br/>
Padding into the unused building, she minded the tension radiating from him that was bordering on palpable… she swallowed before calling in a gentle tone, "Guy…"<br/>
<br/>
"Did… did you know, that she was the Night Watchman…?" Guy asked slowly after a brief and tense moment of silence between them, and when she hesitated to answer, he all-but thundered, "<span class="u">Ella</span>!"<br/>
<br/>
Ella flinched at the hurt that laced his raised voice, as she confessed, “no, but I knew something was off when she took ill, that day before your wedding… just didn’t think it was this." God knew she had been aware of Marian’s secret for over a year now, but Guy was feeling betrayed enough at the moment.<br/>
<br/>
<em>All this time</em>… it explained so much. Guy closed his eyes and gave a half-stuttered exhale as the newfound clarity solidified his resolve to choose and marry Ella.<br/>
<br/>
Ella snapped to when he, having straightened up a bit, turned to her with a calm look on his handsome face. “Are you all right?” She asked softly.<br/>
<br/>
"I’ve had noone, for so long, and with her I thought I finally had someone to make a home with… but then I meet <em>you</em>, a woman who is as bloodstained as I am and has loved me for months, and though I never said it before, I say it now…” Guy stepped up to her and stopped shy of pulling her into an embrace, finishing in a quieted tone, “you have been and continue to be the better woman, Ella, and I love you."<br/>
<br/>
"I love you, too, Guy," Ella murmured in turn, having blinked a couple of times as she had watched his eyes burn with resolve and love for her, and she smiled for him before wondering, "are you alright, now?"<br/>
<br/>
He pulled her into an embrace this time, earning a slight squeak, and a smile found his lips as he then heard her voice an elated sigh before she clung to him.<br/>
<br/>
If one didn't know just who they were and what they had done to dirty their hands with so much blood, the sight of the newlyweds holding fast to one another would seem a picturesque sight.<br/>
<br/>
Reluctantly uncurling her fingers from the back of his head of hair, Ella drew away a bit and prodded with gentility, "do you want me to send word to the Sheriff, about the Night Watchman?"<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll do it… I’m the one who’s left in charge, anyway,” Guy mumbled as he held onto her a moment longer, having been tracing his thumb along the two silver piercings in the rim of her left ear, feeling her nod a bit in agreement. Drawing away only to then kiss her forehead, he detangled from her arms save one hand he kept and urged quietly, “c’mon.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Alan was all-but tossed out of the room as Ella jogged to the supposed scene of a fire, and both shared a look before the latter slipped inside their prisoner's room.<br/>
<br/>
"… Expect me to sit here waiting for my execution?" Marian demanded as she looked stingingly up at the angered nobleman.<br/>
<br/>
Guy snapped back in like, "I expect you to know when you’re done for… you know damn-well that you’re destined to die when the Sheriff comes back!"<br/>
<br/>
"Then why not do it yourself?" Marian spat back.<br/>
<br/>
Guy began to rebut when he caught a familiar face by the door and turned to find his wife watching the exchange with a blasé look on her face. "Ella…" he began.<br/>
<br/>
"He has a wife who isn’t so forgiving… let me speak with her, Guy," Ella requested quietly, lifting a brow at him when he threw another scowl at the maiden.<br/>
<br/>
Nostrils flaring with a short exhale, Guy nodded and started to leave the room, pausing only to kiss her temple before he strode out and slammed the door in his wake.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling briefly at his affection, Ella regarded the other woman who had yet to get off the floor and her smile faltered as she shook her head and stepped away to untie the makeshift rope, advising, “I wouldn’t bother trying to fight my way out with so many guards, were I you.”<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t wish to cheat the executioner, despite mentioning how you were <em>‘not so forgiving</em>’…” Marian quipped as she climbed to her feet and dusted herself off, folding her arms at her chest and scowling at the other woman.<br/>
<br/>
Feeling the scowl, Ella gave a short puff before looking over at the scowl’s owner and stating, “I’d rather not kill you because you did the one thing I suggested you <span class="u">not</span> do…”<br/>
<br/>
“But I did it, anyway, didn’t I? You don’t understand, you never have, that my being the Night Watchman was to defy the Sheriff by helping people who needed it, who were starving and sick…” Marian argued, taking a step away from being near the hearth.<br/>
<br/>
“You think I don’t know? I <span class="u">have</span> known, Marian, for over a year! And not once have I ever blabbed to the Sheriff… do you know why?” Ella seethed, dropping the half-untangled sheets and stepping away from the side of the four-poster as she continued, “because what you’ve done is admirable, and good… but you’ve done this job because, <span class="u">unlike</span> me, you were raised in position and it’s made you act like a restless brat. You don’t know a damn thing about being poor, about watching your father slave every day of his life until he dies of sickness and leaves you with only scraps to your name! So don’t you dare expect me to save your ass, again.”<br/>
<br/>
Recognizing that she had actually poked the proverbial bear, Marian quieted and dropped her gaze, musing after a long and awkward pause, “I am sorry you feel that way, Ella…” She earned a sniff, looking up as the named woman then strode away to leave her at last and close the door in her wake.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a nod to Alan when she found him and the two guards who stood watch, Ella walked past them down the corridor and didn’t stop until she found a lonely side corridor. Shoulders slumping as she minded that she had, in fact, not told Guy the whole truth, the markswoman gave a bitter scoff and wondered aloud, “what kind of wife am I…”<br/>
<br/>
“A good one.” His rumbling voice answered as he had followed when hearing her leave Marian’s room, stepping up to her and adding, “a wife I never expected to find in a tenacious markswoman like you…”<br/>
<br/>
“I knew of her saintly job, since before your wedding day… it’s actually been since DeFourtnoy, that I’ve known.” Ella cut in, voice cracking a bit despite the strength of truth, and she heard him give a hollow sigh after a moment before she added in a murmur, “but I should’ve told you before now. I don’t know or care on what you do, just… just don’t hate me.”<br/>
<br/>
Looking at the way they had come, and minding that he could see the gallows being prepared even from their corridor, Guy let his eyes flick to rest on her as her voice had begun cracking with remorse, and he ran loose fingers through his hair. “You should’ve, yes… but at the time, I doubt I would’ve believed you, given how blind I was. I’m not happy with this, but I don't wish to condemn you, Ella,” he declared quietly.<br/>
<br/>
Head having lifted as she listened to him, and feeling relief wash over her, Ella nodded before turning to step up to him and muse in like, “I love you, too… but you were also half-deaf at the time.”<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a slight twitch at the bemused twinkle in her eye, Guy sighed through his nose and pulled her into an embrace, groaning the question, <em>“what</em>, exactly, am I going to do with you, sweet?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not strangling me would be a nice start,” Ella proposed as she pried herself away by a little, looking at him and smiling fondly when he cradled the back of her head with a hand.<br/>
<br/>
“God knows I’ve contemplated it enough times… but I won’t,” Guy mused with another puff, smirking ruefully when he earned a soft laugh, before his hand at the back of her head brushed the pads of his fingers against her cheek.<br/>
<br/>
Less than an hour later their prisoner was led to the stone courtyard for her execution, being escorted by the markswoman at her left to ensure nothing went awry on the way down. All eyes snapped to when the Sheriff at last arrived from his scavenger hunt in the woods.<br/>
<br/>
"I can just <em>feel</em> a hanging coming on… oh, come to watch, Marian? We've finally caught the Night Watchman and are going to execute him!" Vaisey said with excitement, clapping his hands once at the prospect.<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, abandoning Marian’s side to step over to where her husband stood before perking up when air caught on arrows. She drew her bow on habit and followed Guy, Vaisey, and Marian’s respective gazes to look from the struck platform to find the <em>‘thief</em>’ taking their leave of the causeway to the nearest exit.<br/>
<br/>
“After him!” Vaisey commanded, prompting Guy and a few guards to give chase, as Ella and Marian remained near the platform.<br/>
<br/>
The party then returned about ten minutes later with Guy at the helm, and his gaze dropped in imminent failure of seizing the decoy.<br/>
<br/>
Unfortunately for him, Vaisey was practically seething as he looked to the taller man, biting out in a quieted tone, “<em>only. good. news</em>, Gisborne… tell me you caught him and are ready to string him by his toes, so that I may salvage this taxing day with an execution."<br/>
<br/>
Guy answered albeit lamely, "the Night Watchman escaped, milord… he's gone."<br/>
<br/>
"You've failed me <em>again!</em>" Vaisey snarled as he lashed out at Guy, causing the other to flinch once, before he drew a dagger and poised it at Guy’s throat, stating coldly, "you and your blasted incompetence… there's too much at stake, now: last chance, Gisborne… <em>last. chance</em>." He then drew away to stride back inside the castle.<br/>
<br/>
Rubbing his shoulder, Guy looked to the owner of a familiar gentle hand that touched his cheek after watching the Sheriff stalk off with hardened eyes. "I'm all right," he mumbled when both sets of blue eyes locked.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a slight sigh, Ella nodded at the castle and returned softly, “I’ve got my kit upstairs.” Ignoring his brief look, she offered her hand and proceeded to lead him inside when he took it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Roi de la Tuerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know, old mum, but you got sick the last time we went on a boat…” At the chestnut horse’s quieted nicker, she left a sweet kiss on the faint blaze marking her muzzle and smiled for her friend, adding softly, “you be a good girl for me, and don’t bite, yeah?”<br/>
<br/>
Gem bobbed her head a bit when her master left the stall, earning a warm look from the woman who shrugged her quiver onto her shoulder and strode out into the afternoon.<br/>
<br/>
“No farewell tears?” Guy half-guessed when Ella came to take the satchel from him that had a couple of changes of her clothes.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes, Ella shouldered the second strap and replied with a chuckle, “what tears? You’re taking me along, unless you just decided to play the commandeering husband…”<br/>
<br/>
“It’d be for naught, given you’d sneak your way on board the ship,” he retorted, also rolling his eyes, watching her step away to put the satchel into the cab as the guards were about done with loading the trunk he was bringing along.<br/>
<br/>
Nodding at that, and minding that he knew her well enough to believe she would go regardless, she hopped out to step up to him and tease, “do you know all your previous conquests like the back of your hand, or is it just me?”<br/>
<br/>
“How much time do we have, then…?” He wondered, earning a gentle smack to his chest, before the coy smirk faltered from his lips when they both heard the familiar yell of his name.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking her head after having winced a bit at the rage in their superior’s tone, she followed his lead back inside the castle.<br/>
<br/>
Once reaching the war room, the party consisted of Guy, Ella, and Alan who first saw Marian tied to a chair near the model before looking to Vaisey who had been pacing a bit.<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the guilty darkening of the other woman’s face, the markswoman crossed her arms at her chest and breathed, “dare I ask?”<br/>
<br/>
"No need, actually… you lot missed all the fun when your leper friend, here, tried to kill me!" Vaisey said flippantly before gesturing at the bound party.<br/>
<br/>
Scowling over at the maiden, Guy then looked to his lackey and demanded, "you knew about this?"<br/>
<br/>
"Nope, not me…" Alan started to reply.<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey approached the nobleman and asked carefully, "why would he know anything about this?"<br/>
<br/>
Having pinched the bridge of her nose, Ella answered patiently, "because apparently this one knocked him out and took his sword."<br/>
<br/>
Alan defended, "it's not like I knew anything about it… she's good, yeah, but I'm better."<br/>
<br/>
Marian slid her eyes closed in regret as Vaisey rounded on the younger man, and both Ella and Guy were of like mind.<br/>
<br/>
"See that, <em>that</em> implies that you’ve known about her capability," Vaisey stated in an oddly-quiet voice with venom in his every syllable, and he drew away from Alan's side—allowing the other a silent exhale of relief—to round on his second, growling, "you knew as well, then… both of you." He shot a glance at Ella who was looking at the model with sudden interest.<br/>
<br/>
A pocket of tense silence filled the war room before Guy chose to speak albeit with a careful tone, "milord, I recently discovered that Marian is the Night Watchman."<br/>
<br/>
"<em>And you didn't bother telling me!?</em>" Vaisey all-but roared, causing both women to elicit a wince at his outrage.<br/>
<br/>
Guy quickly argued, "I thought the issue was done already, milord, believe me!"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh yes, by fooling me and faking her escape…!" the riled rant came to a dead halt when a thought came up, and Vaisey looked to his lieutenant to then question the other, "who ran away, then?" His brown eyes flitted between Ella and Alan.<br/>
<br/>
"I was only following orders…" Alan piped up in his defense.<br/>
<br/>
"And I issued the orders," Guy silenced him, continuing when Vaisey snapped the word <em>'why</em>' when shrugging past him, "because I didn’t believe her misguided acts deserved a hanging!"<br/>
<br/>
"That’s rather charitable of you, dear boy, but I think you were only in on it because of your precious wife right there," Vaisey snapped with a flippant gesture at the quiet Ella before a thought struck him as he proceeded to call a guard in to pack a trunk for Marian. “She’s coming with us,” he added to the odd trio.<br/>
<br/>
"To the Holy Land?" Guy demanded in surprise as Ella and Alan shared a look to see if they were coherently understanding the shift in their situation.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling his eyes at that, Vaisey sobered enough to muse, "she could use some sun, I think… Ella, might I have a word?"<br/>
<br/>
“Milord, don’t blame her, Ella didn’t have anything to do with this,” Guy defended first as he looked between the two.<br/>
<br/>
Ella put in with a gentle touch to his arm, “Guy, it’s all right… I’ll be fine, you’ll see.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes of course, given we’re just going to have a chat between friends,” Vaisey agreed with a brief grimacing smile, letting Alan brush past him to put Marian in irons and hand her off to the guards.<br/>
<br/>
Guy hesitated for a moment as he looked to his wife who gave a nod to assure she would be all right, and he sighed shortly before following Alan out.<br/>
<br/>
“You kill her.” Vaisey ordered once the doors closed, stepping away to take a generous pull from his goblet.<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes widened a bit, Ella sobered and asked carefully, “Sheriff, how do you wish for me to do that? My contract stated that I be your marksman, not assassin…”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, but you have been known to partake in assassinations from time to time. If I recall, your very first was in York… water under the bridge. You get her alone, get a good shot, and the rest should follow,” Vaisey returned blandly, scowling at the slight wince at mention of her first assassination, swirling the remnants of wine in his goblet as he asked, “I can trust you to do this special job, can’t I?”<br/>
<br/>
Ella warded away a bristle at his knowledge of her history, hesitating to answer before perking up when he withdrew a small pouch of gold from his coat pocket and held it up… she gave a shallow sigh and said, “consider it done, sir.”<br/>
<br/>
A grim smile crossed his bearded face as Vaisey tossed the pouch to have it be caught with ease, chuckling, “very good, very good indeed. Now go on, dearie, otherwise your oaf will grow worried about your whereabouts.”<br/>
<br/>
Tucking the pouch into her trouser pocket, Ella nodded and then exited the room, giving a wince when she ran face-first into leather covering a chest. “Ow!” She grumbled before being righted by the pair of familiar hands.<br/>
<br/>
“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Guy asked as he looked her over, releasing her shoulders when she shooed him off, using two fingers to tilt her chin up so he could look.<br/>
<br/>
“G-Guy, calm down… I’m fine, honestly,” Ella assured, pouting at him when he lifted her chin, taking his hands and lowering them as she added gently, “we just had a talk, that’s all… please don’t fret.”<br/>
<br/>
Giving her hands a squeeze, Guy let his shoulders slump in relief before he grumbled, “you’re the woman I love, I have to… c’mon, the carriage is going to leave soon.” Releasing her hands save one, he then turned to retrace their steps to the courtyard and toted her along.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>Dropping to his knees as crimson slowly leaked from the gash in his throat, his brown eyes blearily locking on her, the nobleman managed, ‘Bella…’<br/>
<br/>
‘I’m sorry, William…’ whispered the named woman, her darkened eyes brimming with tears, before she closed them and shoved him back with a foot on his chest so he hit the cold floor to then leave the dark room at a sprint</em>…<br/>
<br/>
“No!” Escaped the markswoman as she sat upright with wide eyes and a rapidly-beating heart, panting softly before she calmed at minding the darkened bedroom. A relieved and weary sigh passed her lips, and she sat back against the pillows to rub the heels of her palms against her eyes until she started to see stars.<br/>
<br/>
<em>It was just a dream… but why did it have to be that one?</em><br/>
<br/>
Feeling the mattress lighten on her side, he grappled for her with a hand before cracking his eyes open to look from where she slept to the space between the wall and their bed to find her pacing. “S’ not even dawn, El…” he mumbled before stifling a yawn.<br/>
<br/>
“I had trouble sleeping, don’t worry… go back to sleep,” she returned gently, pausing in her shuffling when he rubbed sand from his eyes and then sat up to look at her.<br/>
<br/>
Brow giving a slight twitch at her contradicting words, the nobleman stated, “my worrying is the only reason you’re still alive, darling…” when she gave a sniff and shot him a mild look, he half-sighed, “come back to bed, otherwise you’ll wear a hole in the floor.”<br/>
<br/>
Hesitating for a split second, she sighed softly before minding his advice and joining him, smiling when he pulled her close and let her curl up in his chest. “Your worrying is the reason you always look so grouchy,” she murmured.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a sniff at that, he heard her quieted giggle before he flipped her onto her back and smiled smugly when she squeaked in turn. “Now tell me why you can’t sleep,” he requested.<br/>
<br/>
Pouting at his method of persuasion, which worked as well as hers, she sighed in defeat and fiddled with the sleeve of his night shirt as she began, “of the people you’ve killed, or wronged, do any of them haunt you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not really… most of their faces are forgotten, within a day or so,” Guy answered after pausing to think on her question, frowning a bit and shuffling to settle down at her left, wondering, “whose face do you see?”<br/>
<br/>
“The one of my first kill,” Ella replied quietly, looking up at the ceiling of their room and continuing, “his name was William… Willie, I often called him… that bastard client of mine had it out for Willie’s father, so he hired me to kill the boy. I was paid handsomely for it, but I… for the life of me, I wanted to spare him. I let my emotions get in the way, and I thought I loved him, so my client threatened to have me hanged unless I go through with it.”<br/>
<br/>
Having listened to her tale, and minding the grief that lingered made her voice waver, Guy surmised quietly, “you killed him after he proclaimed his love.” At her brief nod, he stroked her cheek and wasn’t surprised when she closed her eyes before turning to curl up against him.<br/>
<br/>
Even as her crying began to calm after a few moments, Guy recognized this William was—in some way—the reason she had hesitated to profess her love… ironic how she was both flawless and broken in ways he hadn’t fully known.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Using the ladder that led up from their floor, she found herself on the roof of their temporary lodgings.<br/>
<br/>
A light breeze tugged at her black hair she had drawn into a braid, earning a smile, as she inhaled the fresh albeit arid air of Acre.<br/>
<br/>
Taking a seat on one of the blocks of the roof’s lining, she looked from the strengthening sun to the buildings around her, most if not all of their roofs like the one she occupied… true that she traveled between England and France, but she felt peaceful here in the Holy Land.<br/>
<br/>
Ironic, given what the Sheriff brought them here to do… and what he ordered her to do.<br/>
<br/>
"I was wondering why the bed felt cold on your side," he greeted from the ladder.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes on habit, she looked back at him as he came to join her and remarked, "well you should've tried to stop me from leaving your side."<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, because you’re in danger of leaving me for one our Saracen friends,” drawled her husband with much sarcasm.<br/>
<br/>
She chuckled at that and mused lightly, “with all due respect, they’re about as charming as the Sheriff.” Never mind that she was happily married. Watching the sky’s blue shade deepen, she then added, “suppose this is as close to a honeymoon as you and I are going to get, aren’t we?”<br/>
<br/>
“That shade of blue really brightens your eyes, you know,” Guy noted aloud as he minded the loose-sleeved tunic she had donned, looking away even when she smacked his arm.<br/>
<br/>
Retrieving her hand, Ella smirked and drawled, “so funny I forgot how to laugh.”<br/>
<br/>
Even as they tried to take a moment of peace for themselves, neither of them forgot the real reason of why they had come to the Holy Land.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Whether it was because he was naïve by nature or her luck must not reach far, it seemed Hood attracted trouble no matter where he went, even so far as to the Holy Land!<br/>
<br/>
Being first to the horses after minding the rest of the outlaws descending into the ravine to aid their leader, Ella hoisted herself into the saddle of Guy’s steed and let him join her as the stallion whinnied. Nudging his sides, they followed the Sheriff’s lead and flanked their Saracen cohorts towards the ruined village not far away.<br/>
<br/>
"We can still get the king, you lot. You two go over there, Gisborne one and two, with me!" Vaisey ordered when they arrived, dismounting his steed.<br/>
<br/>
Splitting up as instructed, their allies dove into a respective building while the odd trio ducked behind another building near the abandoned marketplace, not having to wait long before the outlaws as well as King Richard turned up.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking her head a bit when seeing he wielded a bow, Ella took it and drew the sword at his hip from its scabbard before offering it to him, reminding quietly, “archery’s not your strongsuit, remember?”<br/>
<br/>
Guy took the sword and shot her a look, starting to retort when Vaisey ordered them to keep to their building while he took a detour. He frowned when the other man shot a knowing look at Ella and she nodded a bit in turn. “What’s that for?” He hissed when their superior left.<br/>
<br/>
Ella opened her mouth to answer only to lift a hand and stay him from striking when hearing feet rush past their corner, instead giving him a look that promised she would explain later, nodding again as they were left to the silence again.<br/>
<br/>
Their game of hide-and-seek seemed to press on for hours, it seemed, before they both heard a neigh and a cry of pain come from the center of the village.<br/>
<br/>
Sharing a brief look, the couple rushed to the source of the noise before she was first to break away at seeing a vantage spot that was somewhat stout, patting his shoulder and then ducking inside the abandoned building.<br/>
<br/>
Exhaling to steady herself, and half-blaming the tension in the air for her jumbled nerves, Ella reached the roof within a few minutes and ducked behind the doorway leading to the stairs.<br/>
<br/>
Nocking an arrow, she minded the fountain where the king had been knocked off his horse before focusing on Guy below as he started to rush at the injured Richard before a call stopped him… Ella growled under her breath at seeing Marian was the one to intervene, watching her rush forward to defend the monarch despite not wielding any weapons.<br/>
<br/>
"… all this time I've been fighting for England, and you honestly think I'm going to let you kill him?" Marian demanded brazenly, taking a step back to keep out of Guy’s reach.<br/>
<br/>
<em>‘I can trust you to do this special job, can’t I?’<br/>
<br/>
‘Kill the boy and I won’t have you hanged.</em>’<br/>
<br/>
Steeling herself and giving a soft exhale, Ella chose her target even as the other woman stated, “… I love Robin of Locksley, and I always have…" A wide smile brightened her face at the nobleman’s dumbstruck look, and she finished, "I love Robin Hood."<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry…” breathed the markswoman as she had moved into range, loosing the arrow.<br/>
<br/>
Twice in two months he felt as if someone had stabbed him in the back, albeit this experience was worse than the first one… hearing wind catch on a flying arrow, Guy narrowly ducked the projectile that streaked past his right ear to stick itself in Marian’s left lung before knocking her to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
He turned about to follow the arrow’s path, finding Ella standing on the rooftop of the building at his back while lowering her bow. She shook her head a bit when their eyes met before turning to take the stairs down.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“MARIAN!</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Snapping to at the horrified cry, Guy was first to spot the outlaws rushing to them with Robin Hood in the lead before he heard a sharp whistle and looked to his steed that Ella had just scrambled onto. Sheathing his sword, he threw himself onto the stallion’s back when she came to retrieve him, clinging to her waist as they hurried after the white steed of their superior.<br/>
<br/>
Sparing a brief look at the outlaws’ party, Ella’s gaze locked on Robin who was first to Marian’s side… swallowing the trickle of guilt, she looked to the Sheriff’s back as he led their retreat.<br/>
<br/>
Life was cruel under most circumstances… but it was fair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A laugh escaped her when she was swatted on the back by her mare.<br/>
<br/>
“We were only gone for a few months, you don’t need to be so touchy,” Ella teased as she patted the chestnut steed on her withers, stepping away to leave the stall. Dusting her hands between leaving the stable, she almost stepped out into the morning but hesitated when laying eyes on a brown-clad outlaw who was storming his way to the manor house…<br/>
<br/>
<em>Well, damn</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Internally cursing having left her bow inside, Ella gripped the handle of her sword she had brought for precaution and watched him stop shy of the front yard to nock an arrow and loose it at the front window before calling for the current lord.<br/>
<br/>
Upper lip curling at his apparent vengeance for her husband, ironic given it was by her own hand that his wife was dead, she leaned her head against the doorway and allowed a quiet exhale.<br/>
<br/>
Minding that his display—and coincidentally arrival—had garnered the entirety of the village’s attention, she drew her sword but stalled to dive into the open when seeing him rush forward to clash with the black-clad nobleman.<br/>
<br/>
“Damn it, Guy…” she grumbled, abandoning the stables at seeing her husband be thrown onto the defense in a few seconds and barreling into his offender, sending him teetering back. “Your quarrel is with <strong>me</strong>, Hood!” She stated.<br/>
<br/>
The journey home left Robin looking like hell warmed over, in her opinion, but he was as irate as she imagined he would be.<br/>
<br/>
“Stay out of this, Ella,” rumbled Guy, being ignored when Robin rushed the named woman only to be blocked with ease.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, it was <span class="u">your</span> arrow, after all,” Robin snapped bitingly before recoiling only to rush at her, rage driving his slashes as he sent her on the defense time and time again.<br/>
<br/>
Digging the heels of her boots in when his blows drove her in the direction of their audience, Ella regarded the fire in his blue eyes and inhaled before sharply headbutting him in the forehead, causing the both of them to draw away a bit.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking his head fervently to drag himself out of disorientation, Robin gave a snarl as he swung down on her only for his sword to catch on another’s, his ears ringing with the protesting screech of steel on steel.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Get. away</em>. from my wife.” Guy seethed, having shoved his way between them to protect her, driving Robin back and rushing him again.<br/>
<br/>
Rubbing her head with care, Ella watched them resume the scuffle—and minded that Guy was being serious thanks to her involvement—before Guy’s guards came running to apprehend Robin only to be cut down with ease.<br/>
<br/>
He was <span class="u">definitely</span> pissed… killing an opponent was never his top choice.<br/>
<br/>
She cursed under her breath when Robin sent Guy on the defense again and drove him out of the village towards the ravine not far away, sheathing her sword and rushing after them with the villagers not far behind.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t tell me he’s thinking what I believe he’s thinking…” she grimly mused aloud, keeping the enemies in sight as she ran, skidding to a halt when they reached the trees.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s time for you to pay for what you did,” Robin panted as he and Guy circled each other.<br/>
<br/>
Guy gave a bark of laughter and drawled, “it was on you, you know… she died for <span class="u">your</span> cause!”<br/>
<br/>
“You <em>and</em> that witch, you both killed her… <em>she was my wife!</em>” Robin growled out before Guy rushed him, and both men then hit the ground in a tangled mess of punches and kicks, only for the shorter of the two to hit his head on a flat stone that stunned him.<br/>
<br/>
Yanking the talisman from the other’s neck as he loomed over him, Guy hoisted his enemy onto his shoulders before tossing him over the cliff into the river below, voicing a triumphant shout at the feat.<br/>
<br/>
Ella ran a hand through her hair and flinched when someone cried <em>‘I’ll kill you</em>’ before seeing a sword-toting Much rush at Guy from the back of the crowd. She lunged at him and threw him to the ground, punting the sword from his grip and pinning him by straddling his back when he squirmed and tried to shake her off, calling over her shoulder, “guards!”<br/>
<br/>
Two guards came at the beckon and seized the blonde, forcing her off, as they pulled him to his feet by their grip on his arms. “What should we do with him, mum?” One of the guards asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Take him to Nottingham, now,” Ella ordered as she dusted her trousers, shooting an apologetic glance at the grieving Much, nodding to the guards who obeyed and turned to retreat to Locksley. Watching the crowd disperse after the guards left, she gave a shallow sigh and mumbled, “and it’s not even noon…”<br/>
<br/>
“I told you not to interfere,” Guy reminded as he had pocketed the talisman and ambled over to her, eyes flicking down and then up her lithe frame to find she looked all right.<br/>
<br/>
Ella started to retort when he took her chin between his fingers and tilted her head up so he could check, protesting quietly, “he was after me, though… <strong>I</strong> was the one who shot the arrow, Guy, not you.” Shooing him off with a gentle hand, she looked past him to the cliff edge and mused aloud, “it’s only fair, isn’t it, to come for <strong>my</strong> head to pay for what I did to him…”<br/>
<br/>
“It was a direct order from the Sheriff,” Guy snapped flatly, bristling at the thought of her being killed by Hood of all people. He then stepped up to pull her close and add when she returned the embrace, “and I’ll be damned if I lose <span class="u">you</span>, too… c’mon, we’re expected in Nottingham.”<br/>
<br/>
Giving a half-stuttered sigh through her nose, Ella nodded and looked at him when he kissed her forehead, admitting, “your worrying over me is rather endearing, though.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After getting an earful from the Sheriff and coincidentally Sir Jasper, the couple and a platoon of officers were dispatched to search the forest for evidence of Robin’s demise.<br/>
<br/>
“One of the days to keep your trap shut, <em>excellent</em> job, Bells…” the markswoman mumbled as, having sent the portion of their officers she was assigned to search one way, she took the other with her bow and quiver on hand.<br/>
<br/>
To say she disliked Jasper would be a serious understatement.<br/>
<br/>
When coming up with not even a hair a solid two hours later, she paused in turning back to the main path when hearing his voice a few trees away. Frowning at hearing the agitated edge, she jogged over to him and came upon her nobleman who had stumbled across a brunette monk in gray robes.<br/>
<br/>
“… offer you help, or a confession, even?” The friar asked, lifting a placating hand to touch the other man’s shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Shying from his attempt, the nobleman replied in a somewhat-subdued tone, “no, I must keep searching… that’ll soothe my mind.” He started to take his leave for the riverbank but stalled at seeing her leaning against a tree watching them. Scowling a bit at her empty-handed state, he cleared his throat and asked, “anything?”<br/>
<br/>
“No, but the lads are still searching.” She answered, ignoring the disgruntled puff, looking to the clergyman and cracking a polite smile as she asked him, “I don’t suppose you’ve seen anything odd, around here, have you, brother?”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the otherwise-disgruntled nobleman for a moment, the stranger returned the smile and answered, “no, milady, I haven’t. Sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you anyway… please forgive my husband’s behavior, we’ve had a bit of a rough morning,” she excused with a sheepish look, distinctly feeling that this friar was lying… that or the headbutt was finally inducing a concussion.<br/>
<br/>
Her husband shot her a brief look and agreed, “it was a rude awakening, indeed, but we must continue our search… darling.” He nodded to the path he was to take, turning to start that way as she went to his side.<br/>
<br/>
Having smiled again at the friar, she let the smile falter now that it was just the two of them again.<br/>
<br/>
“I had it sorted,” he mumbled as he folded his arms at his chest.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes, she remarked, “by trying to behead a friar? I’m sure that there’s a special ring in hell for treating men of the cloth so callously.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve no doubt that there is, but I’m surprised you aren’t as anxious as I am with the thought of Hood actually being alive,” he admitted with a habitual scowl crossing his brow.<br/>
<br/>
Pausing for a second at his words, Ella scoffed quietly and wondered, “because you expect me to cower like a child? I’m not afraid of death, never have been… and at least <span class="u">I’m</span> willing to accept the consequences of my mistakes.” She strode ahead.<br/>
<br/>
“And I’m <span class="u">not</span>?” Guy demanded, having stalled a bit at her poke, following to pull her to a stop by a tug on her sleeve. At the scowl that crossed her brow, he added pointedly, “I wasn’t the one to mouth off to Sir Jasper, earlier, so don’t blame that on me.”<br/>
<br/>
“I figured <em>that</em> out about you when we met, Guy.” Ella scoffed again, shirking away a bit to fold her arms and continue, “you’ve never owned up to your mistakes… always blaming it on the Sheriff, or your past. And me, I’ve been having to clean up after your slip-ups. I didn’t come to this godless place to be your maid! I am <em>your wife</em>, the woman who loves you… but maybe I’ve been blind.” She felt a lump of emotion start to clog her throat, and she closed her eyes before leaving him to make her way to the main path.<br/>
<br/>
Mouth that had opened a bit as her words became burned into his mind now closed until a thin line crossed his lips, Guy then shook his head. “Ella?” He called, looking about to find she had left him there… exasperated huff escaping through his nose, he strode after her leave.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Mum, there’s a visitor here to see Sir Guy,” one of the servant girls announced as she poked her head into the side room where the named man’s wife was cleaning her boots of mud.<br/>
<br/>
Looking up with a slight frown, the markswoman nodded and replied, “thank you, Mary, send him in.” She straightened from the chair she had occupied as the girl left only to have a familiar brunette step into the doorway. Perking up a bit at seeing him, she smiled and greeted, “oh, brother… please come in, sorry about the mess. I didn’t catch your name, yesterday.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s quite all right, mum… name’s Tuck. I can’t stay for long, I’m afraid, but I have some news that may interest your husband,” assured the christened monk who returned the smile and entered the room to take a chair that didn’t have dried mud on its seat.<br/>
<br/>
Nodding back, she replied, “Ella, of Au… Gisborne. Sorry, only been married a few months and I’m still adjusting, it seems… anyway, what sort of news?” Brushing the caked debris off her own chair, she returned to it and looked to him.<br/>
<br/>
“I have this,” Tuck answered as he withdrew something small from his robes, revealing a silver ring with a gem in the center. At the slight spark of recognition in her blue eyes, he continued while returning it to his robes, “found it on the riverbank, along with Robin Hood’s body… he was buried in secret just last night. His remaining outlaws will meet at Dead Man’s Crossing, midday tomorrow. You and your husband can arrest them, there.”<br/>
<br/>
Sobering at the news, Ella allowed a slight frown as her blue held his brown before she asked, “I don’t mean to be rude, but how do I know you’re not lying?”<br/>
<br/>
Smiling again, albeit briefly, Tuck replied, “I am a simple friar traveling about England… it’s only fair to be on the side of justice, isn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
Even as he avoided directly answering the question, he recognized that this woman was too sharp to have the wool pulled over her eyes… she wasn’t just another pretty face.<br/>
<br/>
“And I am a simple markswoman married to Sir Guy of Gisborne, working for the Sheriff of Nottingham… but I digress,” Ella mused in turn, adding patiently, “I will go relay the news to him.”<br/>
<br/>
“Fair enough, given I believe I’ve taken up enough of your time,” Tuck agreed as he stood from his chair and watched her follow suit, adding, “good evening, milady.”<br/>
<br/>
“Here,” having taken a small pouch of silver from her trouser pocket, Ella tossed it to their guest who caught it and said with some gentility, “alms for your travels.”<br/>
<br/>
Brows having risen at her generosity, Tuck sobered and smiled on the offering, replying, “may God bless you, then.” He then left the room to soon exit the manor.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling wryly at his blessing, Ella gave a slight sigh before she left the room to locate the lord of the house, finding him upstairs sharpening his sword. Knocking once on the doorway, she informed, “that monk we met, Tuck, he was just in.”<br/>
<br/>
Pausing at having her speak to him, which she had avoided doing since their spat in the forest, Guy continued running the whetstone against the sharp side of his weapon, returning, “you sent him away, I hope. We’ve no money to give to the Church…”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Hood is dead. Tuck said he was buried in secret, just last night, and happened to let slip that the remaining outlaws will be at Dead Man’s Crossing, midday tomorrow.”</em> Ella cut in, watching him stiffen and look up at her with surprise.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“You’re positive?</em>” Guy demanded quietly in like tongue, sobering a bit as he minded the honesty in her voice.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a nod, Ella allowed a soft look when his eyes brightened in hope, recalling their argument and sighing slightly. “With that in mind, I’m off to bed…” she added, turning about to leave him.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry.” Came the quieted apology, and he watched her pause before looking back, sheathing his sword to straighten from the bench he occupied, adding in like, “I never thanked you, for doing what you’ve done in helping me… even after we married. Seems I’ve got to work on treating you better even still.”<br/>
<br/>
“You do, yeah,” she agreed with a nod, having folded her arms at her chest before tilting her head a bit and stepping up to the bench to study his polished sword, absently adding, “but you’ll manage, I believe, otherwise I would think I chose the wrong man to marry.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sometimes I think you <em>did</em>, like yesterday, but then I recall the scrapes you and I have been through, how you never left my side… and I realize that you chose me because, somehow, you’ve loved me all along,” he said thoughtfully, accepting the sheathed sword when she paid more mind to him.<br/>
<br/>
Allowing a smile to slowly scrawl onto her lips at his words, Ella looked on the blackened wood of the handle and mused, “I do still wonder why you never own up to your mistakes, though… honestly.” She tilted her head again and looked to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Since we’re <em>already</em> down the rabbit hole…” Guy grumbled, allowing a steady sigh at her prodding, retaking his seat on the bench as she joined him only to recline a bit with curious eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Told you before, how I’ve had noone. It wasn’t always like that… I had a mother, a father, and a sister. Both my parents died in a house fire not far from here, a fire I accidentally caused,” having dropped his gaze to her hands that lay palm flat on the wood and the ring she proudly wore on her left hand, he gave a shrug at her silence and finished in a quieted tone, “not a day goes by, that I don’t hate myself for it.”<br/>
<br/>
Closing her eyes as the thought of him wandering France a lonely boy left the familiar lump of emotion to clog her throat, Ella cleared it and mumbled, “so you know, then, about regret… but you were just a boy, you didn’t do it on purpose.”<br/>
<br/>
“Aye, I know,” even as he said it, it was a comfort to have someone else tell him that… especially her. Guy lifted his gaze to lock on hers when the fingers of her left hand brushed locks of black from his vision, and he smirked a little at her affection, keeping her hand only to kiss the palm.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Today has ruined your reputation with Prince John… he will hear <span class="u">extensively</span> of this pig-slop when I tell him,” Jasper deemed coldly as he glared at Vaisey. He then looked past the other at the couple and added in a lighter tone, “farewell, peons, I must get back to London.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t bother writing back, milord,” Ella drawled at his back, having looked away from dabbing antiseptic onto the new cut Guy had earned from Hood.<br/>
<br/>
One botched execution demonstration… a friar that double-crossed them to retain the reputation of the <em>‘Savior of England</em>’… a monthly debt of one thousand crowns to pay for the botched assassination in the Holy Land… and one solar eclipse that conveniently ushered the return of their favorite outlaw.<br/>
<br/>
Ironically, life was back to normal… she thought, leastways.<br/>
<br/>
Having winced at the initial sting of the liquid, Guy smirked at the slight wince from Jasper who left the hall to return to his carriage, quietly musing to her, “can’t say I’ll miss him.” He caught her returning smirk and nodded a bit when she took the cloth away to let his cut mend on its own.<br/>
<br/>
“Pitiful… both of you.” Vaisey stated flatly as he turned to them, earning a cocked brow from Ella and a glare from Guy. Looking to the latter, he added, “you’re teetering towards dispensability, Gisborne, and dragging your poor wife with you… try <span class="u">not</span> to fall off.”<br/>
<br/>
Nostrils flaring with a short puff, Guy locked stares with him from under his brow and drawled frostily, “I’ve come to the realization that I <span class="u">really</span> don’t like you.”<br/>
<br/>
Tutting at the revelation, which wasn’t very shocking, Vaisey retorted with a poke to Guy’s shoulder, “that’s too bad, isn’t it? Did the horrible Robin Hood hurt you, Gizzy… now, we can’t have that, can we, Ella dear?”<br/>
<br/>
Before Ella could retort, Guy moved like lightning and seized Vaisey’s coat scruff in a fist to then flip him onto the table, prompting both men to glower at each other.<br/>
<br/>
“Atta boy, Gisborne, show some backbone… you’ll need it! Hood spared your life, so you can take his,” Vaisey bit out with a sneer.<br/>
<br/>
Guy released his collar and drew away, leveling a last stinging look at the shorter man, before he turned to leave the hall and tote Ella along when reaching the stairs as she had moved to wait for him there.<br/>
<br/>
It was quiet between the couple as they reached the front courtyard and the reins for Gem were given to her master.<br/>
<br/>
“Either you were rather brave to do that to him, or half-mad,” Ella mused, being first to break the quiet between them, as they left the castle behind them and were on to Locksley.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling his eyes at the guesses, Guy replied with thought, “or because I’m tired of him… seems it’s been happening since we returned from the Holy Land.”<br/>
<br/>
It was quiet again as Gem slowed to a calm canter, and Ella looked back at him to question, “it’s not because of me, is it?”<br/>
<br/>
Smirking a little, Guy stole a brief kiss before musing, “somewhat. But I’m not regretting it, really, because it’s… clarity, I suppose.” When she looked forward to keep control of the reins, he added, “I didn’t care for how he talked to you, though.”<br/>
<br/>
At the familiar fluttering in her belly, Ella tilted her head up and gently stated, “well <strong>I</strong> thought you very brave, Guy of Gisborne.” She felt his proud smile even though she didn’t see it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. All this Echoing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guy, the men will be arriving within the… hour…" Striding down the steps into the great hall before pausing at the sight that greeted her, she tilted her head at the disgruntled glaring match between the two men as well as the servant girl looking very indecent at the moment.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes and descending the last two steps at a hop, Ella looked to the lesser issue and gestured to the stairs with a thumb as she asked plainly, “don’t you have work to do, Emily?”<br/>
<br/>
The named girl’s face flushed with embarrassment before she gathered what garments she kept about her person, scurrying away from the men and brushing past the markswoman up the stairs to leave them.<br/>
<br/>
“Now then, my <em>dearest</em> darlin’ Ella, you had to go ruining my fun, didn’tcha?” Tutted the Irishman, an irritating and womanizing weasel named Tiernan, as the named woman gave him an unimpressed look.<br/>
<br/>
As he did since properly meeting her only a few weeks ago, his dark eyes flicked down and then up her person before he cocked a brow and added offhandedly, “shame you didn’t <em>join in</em>, honestly…”<br/>
<br/>
Allowing a miffed sniff, Ella caught the glare from Guy meant for the dark-haired brat before she drew the sword at her hip from its scabbard, drawling when their guest drew his own sword, “is that the <span class="u">only</span> tiny knife you’ve got?”<br/>
<br/>
Puffing at her insult, Tiernan looked back at the taller man and wondered flippantly, “so you’re lettin’ your little wife do the fighting for ya, then, ya overgrown ass…” he didn’t get to finish his insult as a sharp slash at meant for his head interrupted. Having ducked in time, he caught her next swing and smirked playfully at his new opponent.<br/>
<br/>
“Couldn’t finish that insult, could you now, boyo?” Ella purred coldly, punting him back with a well-placed kick and asking her observant husband with honey in her voice, <em>“mon amour</em>, you don’t mind, right? I think this brat needs a lesson in treating women with respect…!”<br/>
<br/>
Watching Tiernan rush Ella only to be parried with relative ease, Guy crossed his arms at his chest and chuckled back, “try not to maim him too badly, darling.” His smirk shifted to a smile when she winked at him before refocusing on playing with her new friend.<br/>
<br/>
Catching her would-be critical slash for his neck and shoving her back into the wall, Tiernan smirked dauntingly as he minded she was about as winded as he was after a few bouts. “I didn’t know <span class="u">all</span> you pampered English wives fought so well, darlin’…” he drawled as he leered at her.<br/>
<br/>
A coy grin graced her lips as Ella growled, “charming, but you forget that I’m <span class="u">not</span> English.” Her right knee hit him in the groin, hard, and she punted his sword from his hand while he was cursing in pain, lifting both swords to cross over the other in threat of slitting his throat.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Do</em> be careful with this one, my friend,” Vaisey called blandly from the top of the stairwell, having been witness to the spar, smirking when Tiernan spared him a look and adding, “our dear markswoman is rather vicious when crossed… isn’t that right, Gisborne?”<br/>
<br/>
Giving him a brief scowl, Guy nodded along before agreeing coolly, “indeed, hence <span class="u">why</span> she is my wife… but you should relax, mate. We won’t let slip you got your Celt ass beat by a Frenchwoman.”<br/>
<br/>
Tiernan glared between the trio before straightening to then have his sword tossed back. Returning it to its scabbard, he gave a sniff and mused aloud, “I’d be laughed all the way back to Ireland… while me head’s pounding like a hundred blacksmiths at an anvil, I really do hope your soldiers are as fierce as <em>that.</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Ella smirked and brandished a small pouch of coin that looked very familiar to him, cocking a brow as she taunted, “suppose <span class="u">all</span> Irish dogs are like you, then… dead below the waist?” She tossed the pouch to its owner.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Watching their superior ride off to take point of the imprisoned peasants, Ella allowed a relieved sigh and lifted her arms to say, “at last we’re free of the Irish weasel! First round’s on me.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy chuckled and hooked his arm around her neck as they retreated inside to fetch the imprisoned Robin, earning a laugh, returning, “don’t break out the mead just yet, sweet.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re serious enough for the both of us, though!” Ella teased, elbowing his ribs and being released of his grip, hugging his waist as they ducked into the corridor to the dungeons.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling his eyes at her pokes, Guy ruffled her hair and smirked contently when she shooed him off with a growl, reminding, “you’re only saying that because I’m older between the two of us…”<br/>
<br/>
“Well <span class="u">that</span> explains a lot, then, doesn’t it?” Ella mused aloud as she drew away from him when they reached the floor where the Sheriff had installed a torture chamber.<br/>
<br/>
Guy shot her a look and earned a blown kiss, before he shook his head and told the guard at the door, “open the door, come on.”<br/>
<br/>
Looking about as they waited on the guard to undo the locks, minding that he had a nervous hand given he fumbled with the keys for a minute, she thought of the blonde girl whose brother had died the other day. “You said you had a sister… where is she?” She asked him.<br/>
<br/>
Perking up a bit at the question, he puffed slightly and quipped, “why does it matter?”<br/>
<br/>
“Because I’ve known you for two years now, and the least you could do is tell me about what family you’ve got left,” reasoned his wife, and she adopted an expectant look when their eyes met.<br/>
<br/>
“Honestly, Ella…” rubbing a hand down his face, he looked away from her piercing stare and chose to snap at their butterfingers guard, “hurry it up.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella shook her head and mused blandly, “fine <em>don’t</em> tell me, be a distant and broody ass like you used to be.”<br/>
<br/>
“I have never been <em>‘distant and broody</em>’,” Guy grumbled as he scowled at her. He didn’t bother with being called an ass, given he took some pride in that one… never mind that she complimented said feature of his now and then.<br/>
<br/>
“Of <em>course,</em> dearest, of course,” Ella hummed, cracking a serene smile when his scowl lingered.<br/>
<br/>
At last the guard got the door to open… much to everyone’s chagrin, Robin and his new ally Finn had escaped the room thanks to a thick brick at the back they had pulled out.<br/>
<br/>
“Not again…!” The noblewoman groused as her husband ordered the key-toting guard to stay with the room while the others searched the castle, and she urged, “Guy, the courtyard!”<br/>
<br/>
“Why the courtyard…?” He demanded before she left him to retrace their steps back to the main courtyard, and he groaned under his breath to then follow her leave.<br/>
<br/>
Once they reached the courtyard, all six sets of eyes spotted the former prisoners atop the causeway at their backs. “You lot, with me… El, stay here,” the nobleman ordered, earning a nod from both his guards and wife, before he led his guards with him to the causeway.<br/>
<br/>
Nocking an arrow in her bow, she perked up when both men took to the air thanks to a hijacked tower cover, and allowed a laugh at the sight of the two gliding on the air to then land beyond the castle walls and in the village. “We’re dead…” she sighed quietly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The air of their company seemed to become filled with tension the further they walked to meet with the royal envoys.<br/>
<br/>
If there was too many of them, there was little hope for escape, but maybe if there were less than a half-dozen… either way, she wasn’t very optimistic about their odds.<br/>
<br/>
The escort soon came into view as their path intersected with a wider one, causing the company to halt with the exception of Guy and Vaisey. Ella considered following but stopped when the former gestured she stay with his stallion, to which she nodded a bit before looking on the other party with guarded eyes.<br/>
<br/>
A soft singing sounded then as both men got closer to the regal pack, for a moment surprising Ella, with Vaisey having pilfered Guy’s sword to train it at his throat and back him closer to the other men.<br/>
<br/>
“Milord, put that down!” Guy snapped.<br/>
<br/>
Lip curling, Vaisey retorted bitingly, “<span class="u">you’re</span> paying my dues this time around, Gisborne! Gentlemen, lovely to see you, there’s been a change of plan… no payment will be made, as <span class="u">Gisborne</span> will be the one to personally accompany you lot and <span class="u">explain</span> to Prince John why he’s not getting his money.”<br/>
<br/>
“Guy!” Ella cried as she rushed to his aid, giving a yelp when Vaisey reprimanded her by the tail of her hair and trained the sword’s blade at her throat. A growled curse escaped her before she commanded, “<em>let go of me!</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“Ella! Let her go, she did nothing!” Guy rumbled as he squirmed in the other men’s grip.<br/>
<br/>
“Fair enough, you <em>fail</em> together so you may as well <em>die together</em>,” Vaisey drawled as he suddenly released her and shoved Ella forward into one of the escort guards’ hands, adding to both of his underlings, “now you can properly go explain to Prince John why he’s not gotten his money.”<br/>
<br/>
Ella spat at him in lieu of loosing an arrow between his eyes, grimacing when the guard who had hold of her twisted her left arm and forced her to turn to follow after Guy who was swearing vehemently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Castle Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know Giz isn't shown in the eps between s3e2 and s3e5, so here's a filler chap noone asked for! enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A particular bump in the road hit the underside of their carriage, rousing him.<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes cracking open, they flicked from the left to the front as he minded the mail-adorned royal escort guards… so it wasn’t a dream.<br/>
<br/>
The soft chink of chains at his right drew him to his fellow captive, and he looked to the lone woman with bitter relief as she was flexing the reach of the thin chains binding her cuffs.<br/>
<br/>
“They won’t break… freshly made about a month ago.” One of the two guards in front of them noted, scowling at the woman.<br/>
<br/>
She sniffed at that and grumbled in French, <em>“when I need a reminder about irons, I’ll come to you</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
He cracked a smirk at her sass, translating to the guards when they shot her a collective inquisitive glare, “she thanks you for the information.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not the sweetest French maid, is she?” The guard at his left wondered.<br/>
<br/>
Defensive scowl crossing his brow, the nobleman clipped in turn, “she is my wife.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Don’t bother with him, Guy, he wouldn’t know a French woman if she kicked him in the balls,</em>” his wife drawled sweetly, retaining her native tongue if only to humor herself, smiling over at the guard sharing their bench.<br/>
<br/>
For a moment wishing his hands weren’t bound if only to palm his forehead with one, he returned patiently, <em>“I’m aware of that, dearest, but they can still kill us if we’re not careful… the Prince’s men are not like his brother’s</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the imploring cock of his brow when their stares locked, she adopted a sore look and groused, “<em>if the Sheriff is any proof, then fine</em>.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor…”<br/>
<br/>
Looking up from her pondering, she watched him shuffle to sit up in the blankets and give her a knowing look, one she felt more than saw as he was just shy of the light of the hearth… “well I dunno how you can be sleeping, with our meet this afternoon,” she remarked quietly.<br/>
<br/>
It was a few weeks since they had arrived in London.<br/>
<br/>
The Prince had sent one of his advisers to greet them, suggesting they get themselves cleaned up and dressed in finer garb if they were to attend the royal court meet.<br/>
<br/>
Neither of them protested and didn’t wish to protest the gracious advice, given the ride south hadn’t been the nicest one they had been on.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not very difficult, given these beds are rather comfortable compared to the ones at Locksley…” he defended in like, earning a nod of agreement, having drawn his knees together now that he was more awake. Looking to the window of their guest room, he minded the dark of night was turning gray with dawn’s coming. “With how you were badgering me about family, I imagine you never had any after your parents died,” he mused.<br/>
<br/>
“An only child, unfortunately,” she answered with a rueful twitch of her lips. Brushing locks behind her ear, she then padded back to the warmth of the blankets, shuffling to sit with him.<br/>
<br/>
Lucky given she didn’t have anyone else to worry for, but lonely nonetheless… knowing she would poke him again until he finally caved, the nobleman sighed slightly before stating, “I lived with my sister until I gave her away in marriage, at thirteen. Her husband is a reputable man, over in Shrewsbury, and the dowry wasn’t too bad, either.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“’Shrewsbury</em>’…” she echoed as the name turned about in her head until it clicked a proverbial light, and her eyes sharpened a bit. She asked with some shock, “Squire Thornton? She got married to <span class="u">him</span>?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve done work for him?” He returned with some surprise, knowing more than anything that she wouldn’t take to Thornton… if the rumors held true, anyway.<br/>
<br/>
“Just once, but it was a stealth job that didn’t take long… he’s got good pockets. But he’s a <em>monster</em>. He almost makes Vaisey look like a pixie,” Ella explained as she recalled his apparent brother-in-law’s face, scowling at him and smacking his arm before scolding, <em>“mon Dieu</em>, Guy, how could you? She was just a girl!”<br/>
<br/>
Rubbing his arm a bit, Guy gave her a wry look that she looked away from and defended, “it was either that or starve! What jobs I was doing at the time didn’t allot to cover the both of us for a few months… you know how it goes, El.”<br/>
<br/>
It was quiet between them before a shallow sigh escaped his wife.<br/>
<br/>
“Seldom are marriages struck out of love… I know.” Ella murmured, somewhat put off by the revelation but strangely glad that he told her before any more calamities struck them… at his hand that brushed fingertips against her cheek, she looked to him and the measure of remorse in his blue eyes.<br/>
<br/>
A wry smile pulled at her lips as she admitted, “you are an ass, Guy of Gisborne… but I love you in any sense.”<br/>
<br/>
Smirking back in like, and letting her keep his hand, Guy returned quietly, “love you, too… even if you are insufferable.” He chuckled despite wincing a bit when she flicked his ear.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The light clopping of their boots on stone seemed to be the only noise that filled the hall. It was about as big as Nottingham’s great hall, if not somewhat wide, with an elevated layer at the back where a noticeably posh chair stood with two no-less-posh chairs flanking it on either side.<br/>
<br/>
Whichever nobles that swore loyalty to the Crown were already seated, and the fop they were to meet sat in the middle chair.<br/>
<br/>
He wasn’t so much seated straight as he was slouched a bit to the left, seeming to have been talking with the older nobleman there about something or another, before he looked to the nobleman who—along with the other’s wife—was brought to him by four guards that had escorted them from their guest room.<br/>
<br/>
Prince John, for all the rumors she had heard of him, wasn’t as grand as his brother. His hair was brown and combed, and he sported a mustache under a narrow nose and calculating green eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Looking to the dark-haired pair that were brought to a halt a yard or so away from his chair, the Crown Prince straightened to his feet and greeted them with a flash of a smile, “you must be Sir Guy of Gisborne, then. Vaisey’s told me extensively of your prowess while serving as his lieutenant…” looking to the woman at the named man’s right, his smile lingered as he descended to extend a hand for hers, adding warmly, “and this must be the Lady Gisborne, then. Tell me, darling, what is your name?”<br/>
<br/>
“Isabella.” Even as she said it aloud, Ella still disliked using it. She offered a hand to accept his, smiling politely when he kissed the top of hers.<br/>
<br/>
“I’d guess you were Spanish, but it is safer to say you are French… <em>non?</em>” Prince John wondered with a chuckle, earning a nod as he released her hand. He gestured the guards that had accompanied the couple be dismissed, retreating to his chair and adding, “Vaisey told me he had hired on an expert marksman, though I never imagined the title went to a woman as beautiful as you, my Lady. Congratulations, Gisborne!”<br/>
<br/>
Guy spared a rather proud glance at his wife whose fair face flushed a bit out of bashfulness, and it seemed the both of them relaxed now that their guards were gone. “You speak too kindly, Your Majesty.” He said to their host.<br/>
<br/>
Neither he or Ella were ignorant to what they had heard of the Prince, and so they deemed to play on his good graces if only to keep themselves from the gallows… or worse.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Looking out at the greenery that started to become more familiar with each roll of the carriage wheels, Ella tore her eyes away from the scenery back to their carriage when hearing a slight sigh escape her sleeping companion. She smiled on him, silently thanking God yet again for the fact that they had the cab all to themselves.<br/>
<br/>
Their chat with Prince John had gone swimmingly.<br/>
<br/>
He had given them the personal task of killing Robin Hood before sending them back to Nottingham with a sizeable host of his elite knights, along with supplies and a particular weapon that she considered somewhat outlandish.<br/>
<br/>
Finding it an irony that they were now in his favor while Vaisey was, apparently, out, Ella couldn’t help but wonder how long that would last… she never liked being a pawn, and that didn’t change now with this vindictive fop.<br/>
<br/>
Especially with Robin as their target… he was resourceful, cocky, and still had it out for them after the fiasco in the Holy Land.<br/>
<br/>
Guy roused a bit, drawing her from her thoughts, if only to stretch out on the bench they occupied and rest his head in her lap. “I think he fancied you a bit,” he mumbled.<br/>
<br/>
“Typical Englishman,” Ella chuckled quietly, knowing he was right even though she didn’t care for the Prince in any aspect.<br/>
<br/>
He and Vaisey shared the same vile side of the proverbial coin.<br/>
<br/>
Feeling her fingers aimlessly run through his hair, Guy smirked and mused more to himself, “he can’t have you, though… no man can, as far as I’m concerned. Whether they be a prince, or a lord, or a peasant.” She was too flawless for any other man, to boot… it’d have to be over his dead body.<br/>
<br/>
“Were you always so possessive of every girl, or just me?” Ella teased, otherwise touched that he felt so strongly about her. Even as she asked it, she knew the answer… never hurt to hear it from the horse’s mouth, though.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a soft snuff as his blue eyes cracked open to find her with ease, Guy stated, “every woman I’ve been with never meant as much to me as you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well good,” chuckled his wife who then mused aloud, “there’s not much to go back to, in France, but I wish we could go there instead of back to Nottingham… not too keen to see the castle.” Or Vaisey.<br/>
<br/>
“If there’s not much, what could we do in France?” He chuckled a little at the idea, closing his eyes as she continued stroking his hair.<br/>
<br/>
Pondering for a moment, Ella mused, “stay far enough away from England as possible. Maybe start a new life… grow old together. Anything but this.”<br/>
<br/>
“Seems like you’ve given it more thought,” Guy commented quietly, allowing a smile at the image of settling down with a family like he always thought of having… he opened his eyes again to look up at the padded roof of their carriage, proposing, “when we’re done with all this, maybe we should start a new life, together.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’d like that, yeah,” Ella chuckled in agreement, smiling on him when his eyes flicked to rest on hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Ol' Whatsername</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching the black-clad soldiers move about their camp, either sparring or running through shield formation drills, one would think they were preparing for a war.<br/>
<br/>
She gave a sniff and looked on the small map he had been given, musing to him, “their formations are akin to show ponies prancing about…”<br/>
<br/>
“You say that, but they might come in handy,” he returned calmly, lifting his gaze to find she returned her attention to the map in her hands. A fond smirk played at his lips as he noted the leather coat she wore that was gifted by the Prince, the deep navy color making her eyes stand out… “s’ a good look on you, by the by.” He added.<br/>
<br/>
Rolling her eyes at his ogling that she felt more than saw, Ella straightened a bit to place a hand on her hip and retort with gentility, “says the man who’s lived and breathed leather for as long as I’ve known him.”<br/>
<br/>
Stepping up to her and regarding the coy smirk on her fair face, Guy tilted his head a bit and drawled, “does my lady wife doubt me <em>now,</em> after all this time? After all the extensive… <em>moments</em>, we’ve had together?”<br/>
<br/>
“Just your fashion choices…” Ella teased as she leaned up at him, chuckling when he took the map from her with one hand and held her close with the other.<br/>
<br/>
Guy ducked slightly to kiss her before the wide door of their camp creaking open yanked him to reality, the sight of the Sheriff astride his white horse derailing his earlier intentions altogether.<br/>
<br/>
Gently pushing away from him as her brief smile fell, Ella folded her arms at her chest and grumbled, “noone sent for snakes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Must’ve heard wind we returned from London, alive,” Guy returned, hearing her unladylike snort before he looked to her and added quietly, “try to be civil?”<br/>
<br/>
“He threw us to the wolves, Guy…” Ella hissed back, scowling up at him. At the imploring cock of his brow, she voiced a slight grunt and nodded in reluctant defeat, leaving his side if only to get her water sling.<br/>
<br/>
Having dismounted his steed, Vaisey strode up to the occupied worktable and greeted the couple rather coolly, “you survived, I see… things must’ve gone well in London. Prince John sent you back in good graces if he’s supplied you with men, weapons…”<br/>
<br/>
“Necessities, yeah,” Guy clarified blandly.<br/>
<br/>
“He obviously gave you two a mission that I, strangely, haven’t been made aware of yet… suppose two heads are enough to be in the know-how,” Vaisey puffed, having surveyed the activity of the camp before he eyed the taller man and added flatly, “but last I looked, <strong>I</strong> was still the Sheriff of Nottingham.”<br/>
<br/>
Lifting the spare map that he had meant to give to their friends, Ella returned to retort coolly, “Prince John is still waiting for his thousand crowns, by the by… doesn’t have the patience to wait too long, though.” She handed it to her husband.<br/>
<br/>
Upper lip curling a bit at the reminder, Vaisey looked between the couple and asked, “and what is this mission, then?”<br/>
<br/>
“Dreadfully sorry, milord, but <em>that</em>’s on a need-to-know basis…” Ella started to drawl.<br/>
<br/>
Guy cut in with some patience, “come now, darling, we can tell him… for old time’s sake.” He earned a sniff from her, adding to the shorter man with disdain, “he wants me… <em>us</em>, really, to kill Robin Hood.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sure he does,” Vaisey allowed a fake chuckle, having scowled at the lone woman before he looked between the couple to drawl in mutual disdain, “yet you’ve failed to kill him in the past, despite holding him at sword-point on one such instance, only for him to best you again…”<br/>
<br/>
“Well this time will be <em>different,</em>” Guy snapped confidently, gauging the other’s brief scowl and continuing, “I will take point of this mission without the aid of others who are… inept.”<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey half-seethed in turn, “you’ll fail as always, I guarantee, even with your beloved witch of a wife, and you’ll <span class="u">both</span> come crawling back to beg me for my patronage in the end.” He earned a daunting smirk from Ella at the new title.<br/>
<br/>
Guy drawled a retort in that same confident tone, “Prince John has given me a weapon that even Hood can’t escape, never mind that I doubt I’ll <span class="u">ever</span> have need of <span class="u">you</span>, again.” He then left their former superior to see to something in the tent and heard Ella follow without a word.<br/>
<br/>
Watching the Sheriff take his leave within minutes, Ella gave a sniff before looking to Guy who had poured her a cup of wine from their decanter. “Did I mention that I love when you’re confident?” She asked with a fond smile.<br/>
<br/>
Guy returned the smile as she took a generous pull, ruffling her hair only to be shooed off with a slight giggle from her, and he placed a brief kiss on her temple.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Looking about at the emptied camp, he wondered aloud, “where’s Gisborne?”<br/>
<br/>
An arrow whizzed past his ear to stick in the beam he had rested against, causing he, the friar, and the servant girl to twist about only to greet their pursuers who lunged at the odd trio.<br/>
<br/>
Swerving out of the way of the knight who got punted away from the new face, the markswoman drew her sword to quickly block the other woman’s stolen sword, both sets of blue eyes locking. She shoved her off only to catch the other’s slash meant for her ribs, kicking her square in the belly and driving the new woman away.<br/>
<br/>
Doubling back a bit at the force of the kick, the other woman dove to protect the former nobleman from the downward strike the other nobleman dealt, barking, “no!”<br/>
<br/>
The markswoman readied to lunge at the other woman only to stall when the latter locked eyes with her husband and addressed him in French… did she just say ‘<em>brother’?</em><br/>
<br/>
“Isabella?” The nobleman gaped at recognizing the younger woman.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“That</em>’s your sister?” His wife gestured to the christened noblewoman, lowering her sword when both outlaws present chose that moment to bolt into the forest.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a grimace as his enemy had kicked him in the belly, he ordered, “after them!” He started to follow their leave only to be blocked by his little sister.<br/>
<br/>
Cocking a brow however briefly between sheathing her sword, the markswoman puffed, “now I see the resemblance… she’s as bullheaded as you.” She earned a mild scowl from him and smiled in turn.<br/>
<br/>
The odd trio proceeded to enter the camp in overall quiet, with the exception of her proverbial twin who was trying to reason with the other’s brother.<br/>
<br/>
“What in hell are you doing here, Isabella? Walking out on what others consider a holy matrimony…!” Guy at last demanded in a biting tone, rounding on her as they had moved the conversation to the tent for a bit of privacy.<br/>
<br/>
Isabella defended in like, “there’s nothing <em>‘holy</em>’ about it, Guy… I’ve been there since I was thirteen, I couldn’t live there anymore! If you only knew of what he’s done to me… I’m your sister, and all I ask for is protection.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yet you got enough of <span class="u">that</span> from Robin Hood, didn’t you?” Guy returned, glaring at her and asking coldly, “would you still run if I sent you back to your husband?”<br/>
<br/>
Quieting at the threat, Isabella answered grimly, “I’d be even more miserable, then, if you knowingly condemned me twice to living with that monster… surely you must feel a sense of loyalty, or obligation, to your only sister…” At seeing he refused to budge, she gave a slight exhale and added, “I was mistaken to accept that outlaw’s help, but I won’t be making it again, I swear to you. Guy<em>, please</em>, give me another chance to prove you can trust me again… don’t send me back to Thornton.”<br/>
<br/>
Deciding to humor her, and if only so he wouldn’t be hearing it from his wife, Guy nodded before stating pointedly, “you can stay, then… but <span class="u">if</span> you’re found in Hood’s company again, <span class="u">I’ll</span> be the one to drag you back to Shrewsbury.”<br/>
<br/>
Allowing a relieved smile, Isabella nodded back and replied, “thank you, Guy.” Watching him leave the tent, she looked to her proverbial twin and offered with a sheepish look, “sorry, about earlier.”<br/>
<br/>
“You fought well, actually,” Ella replied with a slight nod, extending a hand to shake and adding, “Ella… Guy’s wife. And I’m sorry about your husband… men like that don’t have a soul, I think.”<br/>
<br/>
Having cocked both brows at the revelation, Isabella took it and shook, sobering a bit to muse, “you’ve no idea how right you are… but I must admit I’m surprised that my brother finally married. Congratulations… is it too soon to call you ‘<em>Sister’?</em>” She chuckled a bit at the term.<br/>
<br/>
Ella returned the chuckle and said with some fondness, “I’ve always wanted a sister.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“… My father told me to choose friends who would love me,” pausing in his musings as he looked to the nobleman, he claimed, “I believe you’d make a fine Sheriff, Gisborne…”<br/>
<br/>
A familiar voice let out a snarled curse not far from the tent flaps, adding in heated French, <em>“unhand me and see if I won’t kill you where you stand!</em>” The owner was then dragged into the amber glow of the fire and tossed to the ground next to the first guest, taking the form of the latter’s wife who wore one of his older tunics over breeches.<br/>
<br/>
Eyes flashing as she scrambled to her feet, the Frenchwoman raised a fist and drawled, “<em>go on and ice your sensitive balls, you assh…!”</em><br/>
<br/>
“This one’s got quite the temper, doesn’t she?” The Prince laughed slightly, watching the new guest freeze before she turned to look at him with surprised blue eyes. “Sorry to have awoken you so rudely, my dearest Isabella,” he greeted with a flashed charming smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-your Majesty,” the named woman returned with a quick dip of her head in apology, taking a knee next to her husband, adding, “the fault is mine, sire. I didn’t know you were the one who ordered that escort…”<br/>
<br/>
“My men should not have treated you like that, but I simply needed to have a word with both of my new friends,” Prince John brushed it off with another smile, having sat forward in his chair before he looked to her husband and continued, “now then, as you’re both here, Gisborne, what do you say to being named Sheriff? Does it please you, I wonder, to hear my unending confidence in you?”<br/>
<br/>
Lifting her head a bit to regard the named man’s shocked gaze seized by the Prince, Ella perked up and then dropped her gaze to the rug below them.<br/>
<br/>
Guy as Sheriff… <span class="u">her</span> husband, Guy of Gisborne? What kind of game was the Prince playing at…?<br/>
<br/>
“…Robin Hood isn't dead. I've told you both, and the Sheriff as well, but noone's seemed to accomplish that for me. The Sheriff claims to love me, but he hasn't gifted me even that, so it stands to reason that he doesn't love me at all!” Looking utterly vexed at the revelation, Prince John sobered with a cold gleam in his eye that earned a mutually-concerned look to adorn his guests’ faces as he stated, “well I will have blood.. the Sheriff's blood.”<br/>
<br/>
When both of his guests relaxed a bit at the distaste meant for their former superior, the Prince looked to the nobleman and drawled quietly, “you will kill the Sheriff for me, Gisborne, you and your dearest Isabella will do this with the utmost of discretion… you will do this simply because you love me.”<br/>
<br/>
After accepting the deal, the couple were escorted back to Locksley and dropped off at the front of the house before the black-clad knights left to see to their Prince.<br/>
<br/>
Knowing that neither of them were about to drift back to a peaceful slumber, Ella was first to motion they speak in private in the nearby stables, being closely followed by Guy who cast a quick look behind and around them to ensure they were alone.<br/>
<br/>
“Mary and Joseph…!” Ella hissed once they were safely in the stables, having entwined her hands together at the back of her neck before she paced a bit before Gem’s stall. “Tell me we’re in some sort of nightmare, or we were bewitched at dinner… Guy, for the love of God, please!” She said with anxiety, closing her eyes tight until she started to see stars.<br/>
<br/>
“I know, El!” Guy hissed back, giving a sharp exhale before he stepped up to stall her pacing by grabbing her shoulders, quieting when seeing her lower lip give a quiver. He groaned under his breath and pulled her into his arms, curling fingers in her hair as she latched onto him like if he was the one thing she had left, softly shushing her when she gave a slight whimper into his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Ella, I should never have let you follow me into this hell…” he apologized.<br/>
<br/>
Drawing her head away by a bit, Ella retorted softly, “I am your wife, you tosspot… your problems are mine too, even… even something this dangerous.” She leaned her cheek against his shoulder and her lips twitched with a smile at distantly hearing his heart having calmed a bit the longer they stood there in the dark.<br/>
<br/>
Quieting at the reminder, Guy felt his shoulders slump with a steady exhale and he brushed locks from the left side of her face, asking, “this job is entrusted to the both of us… I hate to do this but, as you’re the one with more experience, how do we pull off a kill of this caliber?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She honestly considered maiming him for making her do this.<br/>
<br/>
Having ducked behind the thick tree to watch the skirmish fizzle out, minding the new numbers added to the outlaws’ party that looked to be men from the nearby villages, she poked her head out to see two things.<br/>
<br/>
One—the outlaws had seized the decoy cart and coincidentally the fake Prince John.<br/>
<br/>
Two—the new face to their party, the blonde maiden from Locksley, lay injured on the incline with a knife stuck in the left side of her ribs… and none of the men noticed.<br/>
<br/>
“… captured Prince John!” The other blonde outlaw exclaimed in shock.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s actually his physician,” she called as she had dashed to the scene to tend to the other woman, causing the men to jump. When the injured party tried to push her away, she coaxed patiently, “I’m not going to hurt you, honest, just trying to keep you from bleeding out…” having shrugged the quiver off her shoulder to reach into its confines for a roll of bandages, she froze when a sword’s blade touched the soft part of her neck.<br/>
<br/>
Eyes simmering a bit with some victory, however brief, the leader of the outlaws gauged the exasperated scowl from the markswoman as both sets of blue eyes locked. “Then where is he?” He demanded quietly.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you want to badger me or let your dearest here die of blood loss?” She quipped with plenty frustration, adding as her eyes flicked away to the others, “I can stitch her back up, and then leave to never bother you lot again for the rest of my days… your choice.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m all for getting answers…” the other marksman mused blandly.<br/>
<br/>
His old friend snapped, <em>“Robin!</em>” When the named man shot a look at him, he looked to the noblewoman and asked with hope, “you can help Kate, right? Please, Ella.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’ll need a poultice,” the decoy, Benjamin Palmer, put in as he had come over to the pack, nodding to the same.<br/>
<br/>
Tuck agreed, “sounds about right… you two, get the bark of an elm and some nettles to grind.” He nodded to both Much and Alan who shortly left to find the equipment.<br/>
<br/>
Robin raised his sword when Ella yanked the knife out of Kate’s ribs, demanding, “what’s that for? It could kill her…!”<br/>
<br/>
“It wasn’t helping! Let me work, Robin of Locksley, or I’m going to find <em>another</em> place for this knife.” Ella snapped annoyedly, glaring at him and watching him lower the sword with some reluctance… she nodded a bit and grumbled, “thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
When they returned, both the physician and markswoman set to patching up Kate, the latter letting the former take point as he was more schooled in medicine than she was.<br/>
<br/>
“… can’t cancel his meet with the council of nobles. I could’ve refused, but then I would’ve been beheaded.” Benjamin mused with a wry look, earning a mutual nod from both Robin and Ella, adding as the other marksman finished fastening the wrappings around Kate’s middle, “never mind that my predecessor was beheaded merely because he couldn’t diagnose scrofula.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“’Scrofula’?</em>” Robin echoed with a frown.<br/>
<br/>
Tuck offered, “it’s a rare disease, said to have scarcely been diagnosed so that it’s more a legend than fact.”<br/>
<br/>
Looking to the physician as it dawned on her, Ella mused quietly, <em>“mon Dieu</em>… that’s why he brought you along. To diagnose scrofula here so that he could come off as being a true king like his father, Henry.”<br/>
<br/>
“Now come on, Ella, even that sounds rather farfetched,” Alan was first to voice his doubt.<br/>
<br/>
Robin countered as it made sense the longer the brief silence dragged on, “no, it sounds about right… he’d do whatever it takes to usurp King Richard’s throne, even something that diabolical.”<br/>
<br/>
“Exactly,” Benjamin agreed, adding with a touch of anxiety, “though there’s no hard evidence that proves a king’s touch can cure it. I’d like to keep my head, so I can’t exactly tell this to the Prince.”<br/>
<br/>
Rousing at hearing voices, Kate looked to her comrades and asked quietly, “can I get water?”<br/>
<br/>
Ella smiled wryly when Much was first to rush to heed her request with Alan not far behind, shaking her head and saying in a quieted tone when the blonde looked to her with a question in her eyes, “don’t make me take all the credit, thank Palmer, here.” She nodded to the royal physician.<br/>
<br/>
Shuffling away to straighten to her feet, she added around a yawn, “I’d better be getting back, I wasn’t even supposed to run into you lot… Guy just told me to keep watch of the decoy escort.” Jerking a thumb towards Nottingham, she turned about to stride off in that direction.<br/>
<br/>
“Ella,” Robin called as he jogged after her, watching her pause in going to retrieve her mare, starting, “I’m sorry about being cross when you wanted to help Kate. Thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
“You work for the Sheriff long enough, any man’s annoyed barking just becomes passé,” Ella returned mildly with a shrug, glancing back at the carriage and guessing, “you were going to steal his gold, weren’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not only are you too kind to be with Gisborne, you’re too clever,” Robin chuckled wryly, being given a brief scowl in turn, before he asked, “why’d you help us? Don’t tell me it’s to make up for what happened.”<br/>
<br/>
Placing her hands at her sides and glancing past him at Kate as Much was talking to her, Ella answered with thought, “maybe it is… don’t get too arrogant with that, though, otherwise I’ll poke a hole in your inflated ego.”<br/>
<br/>
At his wry sniff as he had followed her gaze only to look to her again, she shrugged her quiver’s strap off and stuck a hand into the confines before locating what she had kept there for the last count of months, retrieving the pouch of gold from the Sheriff and offering it.<br/>
<br/>
Taking the pouch, Robin peeked inside and his brows lifted before he refastened the strings and wondered, “a donation?”<br/>
<br/>
“Vaisey paid me to do it. It’s never going to get her back, but I think she would want you to have that,” Ella answered in a quieted tone, adding when he sobered at the reminder, “’sides, it’s part of your rhetoric, isn’t it? The rich giving to the poor… my being the Lady Gisborne puts emphasis on that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Figured that… you never really hated her, even before everything happened. She said once that she envied your loyalty, to Gisborne… not that she wasn’t, with me, but you know…” Robin admitted with a wry puff, looking down for a moment before meeting her half-somber gaze and nodding as he wondered, “any other interesting news you’ve got, about your new friend?”<br/>
<br/>
Ella shook her head a bit before glancing about and saying, “this isn’t meant to be public, but as you’ll prolly find out in any sense… the Sheriff’s fallen out of favor with that vindictive fop of a prince and, because of that, the Prince wants him dead. Dead by Guy’s hand… and mine.”<br/>
<br/>
Absorbing the news, Robin nodded a bit and reasoned, “Gisborne being thrown on the mercy of Prince John kinda tipped us off about the rift between him and Vaisey. You’d be doing us all a service if you succeeded.”<br/>
<br/>
“We can manage without the extra pressure, thank you…” Ella mused blandly before adding in like, “I’d better go though, supposed to get dolled up for that damned nobles’ meet. Business as usual the next time!” She then took her leave.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>“How can this be!?</em>” Prince John demanded at large, almost sounding like he wailed.<br/>
<br/>
Ella couldn't fight a smirk as she chose that moment to slip out of the hall via a side corridor, if only to leave a distraught fop yelling at the nobles gathered in her wake.<br/>
<br/>
Resuming her previous objective, which was only half-way hers as Guy was also responsible, she passed through the corridors in search of the disillusioned pair only to skid to a halt when hearing the sounds of a struggle going on in the depths of the dungeons.<br/>
<br/>
She raced in that direction and opened the heavy door just in time to hear a yell of pain escape her husband that earned a flinch from her. Steeling herself, she all-but spirited to see he was cornered near one of the larger cells…<br/>
<br/>
Guy swallowed a hiss of pain that came from his stabbed thigh, glowering up at the triumphant Vaisey who advanced on him only to be barreled into by a streak of black and blue that indirectly knocked the sword from the other’s grip. “Ella!” He barked at recognizing his savior who exchanged blows with Vaisey as they rolled about on the cold floor.<br/>
<br/>
Being kicked off only to hit the floor on her rear as blood trickled down her chin from her busted lower lip, Ella grimaced when Vaisey pounced on her to try and choke her and she sharply kicked him in the groin to punt him off.<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey and Ella both spotted the discarded sword only a few feet away and proceeded to scramble to grab it, the former nearly succeeding if the latter didn’t sucker-punch him in the jaw.<br/>
<br/>
Scrambling to her feet with the sword in hand, Ella blew back locks loosened from her braid as she dove to shield Guy, growling as Vaisey climbed to his feet while rubbing his probably-broken jaw with care, “I think you’ve dealt enough pain to both of us, you disgraced gap-toothed beast! Try to forgive me as I tear out your blackened heart.”<br/>
<br/>
“You should know to not bite the hand that feeds you, shouldn’t you?” Spitting a wad of blood to the side, Vaisey sneered at the stony set of her brow, inching closer to the couple by a few steps as he added coldly, “now what was the poor bastard’s name… the whelp you killed? Charles, no, it must’ve been Eric… yes, now I remember! Young William, of York… Harold’s boy. You loved him, didn’t you, only to rip his throat open like the bitch you really are! You’re just drenched in so much blood, aren’t you, dear Isabella…?”<br/>
<br/>
“<strong>Enough</strong>!” Ella cried as she lashed out and drove him back with each vicious swing meant to gut the godless snake before her. She loathed that he was a monster like the rumors said, that she had had to hold her tongue while he went about his evil ways, that he treated Guy worse than a dog… seeing she had cornered him by one cell’s bars with his back to the closed door, she swung down with a growl only to have the tip of the blade caught in the latticework.<br/>
<br/>
Vaisey had flinched slightly in preparation of his demise only for the sword to never touch him, and he regarded that she was struggling to pry the blade free of its current place… looking between the sword and her fair face, a cold and ruthless sneer crossed his own face.<br/>
<br/>
“Come now, Ella dear, you should have thought that one through!" Vaisey sang as his sharp kick dealt to her stomach sent her bouncing back with a grimace of pain, watching the markswoman lift her head and wheeze from having landed on her left side, glowering up at him with defiance screaming in her eyes. He landed another kick in her ribs and earned a gasped curse as she coughed to get the air back, and his sneer shifted to a cruel smile before he drew away to retrieve the sword and then slowly approach his injured foe.<br/>
<br/>
"My dear sister's teachings didn't sink in well enough, did they? You're about as worthless as they come, and if I were generous, I’d let you live… but generosity is not one of my strong-suits. <em>Au revoir…!</em>" He drawled before swinging down on her head even as her piercing glare remained on him.<br/>
<br/>
A snarl of exertion sounded as the sword clattered to the stone floor, and Ella's eyes widened in shock.<br/>
<br/>
“Don't believe for <em>one. damn. second</em>. that I will let you kill her.” Guy rumbled coldly as he held fast to the dagger's handle with the blade stuck in his former superior's torso and his free hand having seized the other’s coat scruff. He heard the slight gasp of pain from Vaisey before yanking the dagger free of its place as the other hit the floor. Glowering at the balding rat, he drew away to Ella’s side as she sat up to try and regain her breath.<br/>
<br/>
Slipping closer to death, Vaisey rasped out as he blearily looked over at the couple, "don't trust him… Prince John is not what he seems." And with that he slightly rolled onto his back, dead.<br/>
<br/>
Giving a stuttered exhale, Ella winced a bit when Guy took her face in gentle hands and she looked up at him as their eyes met, puffing and defending in a softened voice, “I had it sorted.”<br/>
<br/>
“’Course you did, just needed someone to save your ass for once,” Guy returned with a wry smirk, pressing his forehead to hers and sighing, “it’s over, El… we did it. He's gone.”<br/>
<br/>
Nodding as relief washed over her, Ella gave a weak laugh before hugging his neck and groaning, “we’re free… we're finally free.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Sun-Dried Rift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fixing her mane into a high tail, Ella looked up to see he left the brief meet and brushed past her, frowning and lowering her hands to follow. “Guy, what happened? What’d he tell you?” She asked with concern, regarding the somewhat conflicted look that adorned his face.<br/>
<br/>
Glancing back at the guards they left behind, Guy tugged her along by his grip on her arm to the courtyard where his stallion stood waiting. Letting her hoist herself up first, he joined her after taking the reins from the guard and steered the horse out of the castle.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t until they were in the shade of the forest’s trees did he speak, telling her of how the Prince had seen Isabella practically draped all over Robin the other night, how he wanted both Robin and Isabella dead for treason.<br/>
<br/>
“I figured she liked to play her odds, but didn’t imagine she’d toy with the Prince like that…” Ella mused after absorbing the information, thinking of her proverbial twin’s incessant pandering to the mentioned royal, grumbling, “suddenly your issues pale in comparison to hers.”<br/>
<br/>
Scowling a bit at that, Guy returned, “she’s still family, El… I don’t want to do this, but to defy the Prince?”<br/>
<br/>
“Your sister, from what I see, is only interested in saving her own skin… never mind what you put her through, I doubt she’s going to run to you for shelter now that she’s got herself involved with Prince John,” she reasoned patiently, looking about at finding they were a few rows of trees away from the meadow and adding, “c’mon, we’re here.”<br/>
<br/>
He gave a shallow exhale and nodded, being first to dismount before she followed suit, his upper lip twitching when she took the reins to tie them to a low branch.<br/>
<br/>
Once spotting his sister in the meadow minutes later, she gestured he keep quiet as they both poked their heads out from behind a pair of oaks and waited for maybe another minute before her outlaw suitor appeared like if he were summoned by thought.<br/>
<br/>
Watching the two quietly converse, Guy didn’t know which emotion was strongest, shock, betrayal, or fury… from how his fingers clawed at the bark of his tree when the odd pair shared a kiss, Ella minded that betrayal and fury were locked in rotation.<br/>
<br/>
Nose wrinkling a bit when they left the meadow hand-in-hand, Ella left her tree to touch his shoulder with empathy and softly urged when their eyes met, “c’mon.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy allowed another shallow exhale but complied as duty called, lowering her hand in his only to keep it before they followed the other couple.<br/>
<br/>
Ducking behind a thick tree when their intended paused in a small clearing further into the forest as they were going on between each other about Guy, Ella drew an arrow from her quiver to nock it and aim at the outlaw’s head.<br/>
<br/>
The new Sheriff stalled her from firing as he lowered her arm, earning a reflexive scowl as both sets of blue eyes locked, before he gestured to the set of shackles tucked at his belt and mouthed <em>‘stay low</em>’.<br/>
<br/>
Nodding a bit out of both reluctance and mild bemusement at his quick thinking, his lieutenant smirked wryly before she let him pass by her to creep up on the couple. Maybe she had rubbed off on him a little too much…<br/>
<br/>
Latching one shackle to his sister’s wrist before doing the same to the outlaw, Guy drew his sword and ducked out of their reaches to stand before them as a three-way shouting match erupted into the afternoon air. His outrage won him the match, though, as he gestured flippantly at his sister and demanded, “what the hell happened to not associating with him?”<br/>
<br/>
“Let me go, Guy!” Isabella shouted back, pleading with her eyes as she added with hope, “if you’re my brother, you will let me go… please.”<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes flicking from behind the tree’s shelter as she hoped however vainly that Guy wouldn’t actually comply, Ella bristled a bit at seeing Robin ready himself to spring… against the impulse to help her husband, she retreated to her hiding place and silently cursed when Guy acquiesced.<br/>
<br/>
Even when they first met, she felt something not right with Isabella, aside from their sharing the same name, as the other’s past had twisted and turned her into a vindictive and desperate creature with open wounds… instinct told her to keep the other at arm’s length and, unfortunately, Guy didn’t listen.<br/>
<br/>
When they returned to Nottingham, she was going to strangle him herself for believing his sister’s farce.<br/>
<br/>
“…prove to me you understand what you’ve done wrong by killing him, infront of me, with this.” Guy rumbled as he offered his sword, adding with a glare between the couple, “you do that and I’ll lie to Prince John about what he saw.”<br/>
<br/>
“What does he know?” Asked Isabella with some hesitation.<br/>
<br/>
Guy ignored her tone and stated, “just what he saw… I’ll tell him he misunderstood it all, and your life will be spared.”<br/>
<br/>
“Go on and make his day, you’re a rubbish kisser after all,” Robin put in with a scoff.<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes at his playing along, hearing Isabella muse with a likewise scoff, “fine, then! I should never have put my trust in this weasel from the start…” seeming to look to Guy, she added in a calmer tone, “unshackle me and I’ll set things right.”<br/>
<br/>
Flexing her grip on the bow’s curve, Ella stuck her head out from the tree’s safety to watch Robin, Isabella, and Guy become entangled in a flurry of movement before Robin sucker-punched Guy and caused all three of them to hit the ground. Biting back a wince at Guy being dropped first, she ducked behind the tree again.<br/>
<br/>
It would be at least a decade before she stopped telling him ‘<em>I told you so’</em> once this mishap was behind them…<br/>
<br/>
“… you do that and there’s no coming back from it. What if he’s got something to say?”<br/>
<br/>
“All I want to hear from him is a plea of forgiveness, or an acknowledgement of regret for selling me to that man...”<br/>
<br/>
“Then let him live so he can tell you that, one day… drop it, come on.”<br/>
<br/>
Having risked a look to see Isabella lower the sword from having trained it at Guy’s unguarded throat, Ella shot a look heavenward in silent thanks to God, returning the arrow to her quiver as Robin and Isabella proceeded to tie Guy to a nearby tree and leave the clearing to get the shackles off.<br/>
<br/>
“Overgrown lug…” Ella grumbled once the other couple was gone, emerging from her hiding place to withdraw from her left boot a knife she often used in cutting apples and stepped up to assess his bound state. Severing the ropes from his wrists with ease, she tucked the knife back in place before allowing a short puff as he was beginning to rouse.<br/>
<br/>
Taking another step closer and smirking at the coincidental opportunity, Ella used her left pointer and thumb to pinch his nostrils, releasing his nose when Guy grimaced and gave a snuff as his eyes shot open.<br/>
<br/>
Scowling up at his companion when recognizing her pretty face, Guy groused, “shame you couldn’t have woken me up like you did this morning.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s too hot out,” Ella defended with a sniff in spite of the slight smirk at his awakening, striding away to retrieve his discarded sword.<br/>
<br/>
Silencing a retort as his eyes rested on the curve of her hips, Guy shook his head a bit and gave a short puff before unwrapping the ropes from his wrists starting with his left. “There’s a trap door in the dungeons that leads to the underground springs… Isabella knows of it, thanks to the Prince,” he mused as he tossed the bits of rope away, looking up when she offered a hand of aid.<br/>
<br/>
“Then we’d better get back before they do,” Ella finished with a slight scowl, pouting when he took her hand and stood only to steal a kiss, drawing away a bit and grumbling, “Guy, <em>now</em>…?”<br/>
<br/>
“Would you rather I <em>not</em> thank you for obeying orders?” Guy quipped with a smirk weighing on his lips, releasing her hand to return the sword to its scabbard and be first to locate his stallion.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking her head at his somewhat-misplaced sense of romance, Ella quickly followed only to punch his arm on habit. She retorted with a sigh, “while I love your romantics, dearest husband of mine… I at least need to get paid for these shenanigans of yours!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Frankly, she wasn’t sure which of them she wanted to strangle more at the moment…<br/>
<br/>
Skirting aside if only to avoid colliding with the jailer who brushed past her to call the guards to the dungeons, Ella ducked inside and followed the noises of a scuffle to find a somewhat unusual and confusing situation.<br/>
<br/>
Robin and Isabella had escaped the underground chamber, thanks to his mastery with a bow, and were now locked in a stand-off with Guy and Prince John.<br/>
<br/>
“… as big a fraud as him,” Isabella declared as she trained an unlit torch at Robin and continued, “I was fooled, sire, blinded by his flattery! I see the truth, now. Let me show you, Your Highness, how sorry I really am…!”<br/>
<br/>
Giving a scoff at having the task be done for him, Prince John tossed the borrowed sword to her and obliged, “be my guest!” With that, both jilted parties attacked their respective adversaries.<br/>
<br/>
Loosely running a hand through her hair, Ella groused under her breath, “<em>’lack of repercussions’</em>, sure, all right…” Recalling that Guy had given her the keys for safekeeping, she did what she never thought she would do since Davina and dashed into the fight.<br/>
<br/>
Keeping to the left between the pillars and the cells, Ella came to a halt at the cell where Kate was held. “Ella. I imagine you also don’t trust that gargoyle, yeah?” She greeted lightly as she stuck the key into the lock and undid it, her blue meeting the blonde’s hazel.<br/>
<br/>
“Could’ve gotten them myself, thanks,” Kate returned, being handed a knife from the other woman and leaving her to aid Robin.<br/>
<br/>
Ella rolled her eyes at the blonde’s mistrust of her, using a second throwing knife to punt the torch from Isabella’s hand before minding Guy was cornered for a moment by Prince John… “damn it.”<br/>
<br/>
Air caught on the thrown knife that found its mark in the royal's right shoulder, surprising the nobleman whose wife returned to his side. “This goes without saying, but still... I told you so,” she said to her husband.<br/>
<br/>
Guy smirked ruefully in turn and remarked, “love you too!”<br/>
<br/>
“Y-you… <em>fools</em>, both of you! I’ll see you hanged for this,” Prince John vowed as he glowered at the other’s wife just as Isabella was knocked into the chamber by Kate.<br/>
<br/>
Wielding the sword taken from Isabella, Kate joined Robin in cornering the Prince who tried to scramble away only to be backed towards the trap door.<br/>
<br/>
Regarding that he was outnumbered four to one, their enemy whined, “it wasn’t supposed to happen like this!” He then gestured flippantly at Guy and Ella as he added in a heated tone, “your days of freedom are over, both of you! It’s over!” And with that, he slipped and fell down into the chamber.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s going to take a lot more than that to wash the grease out of you two,” Ella called sweetly to the odd pair below who called for the guards, ducking when Robin lashed out at Guy with his sword and snapping at them, “can’t you two save the vendetta for another day? Guy, we need to go, <span class="u">now</span>!”<br/>
<br/>
Regarding the fact that they were now outlaws, and that it was only seconds before they were to be surrounded, Guy voiced a slight growl before he heeded her words and led the way to the exit. “This is far from over, Hood,” he called over his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“Took the words right outta my mouth, Gisborne,” Robin retorted, nodding to Ella who followed her husband’s leave.<br/>
<br/>
Catching up to him, she took his hand as, together, they bolted to the stables. Once saddling Gem, the couple fled the castle and soon found shelter in the forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Not Your Honey Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eighteen knives, two stocks of arrows, two long daggers… everything seemed to be accounted for.<br/>
<br/>
With their being new outlaws to the Crown, they had to leave the shire soon. Guy hesitated to leave, unfortunately, as he wished to settle the bad blood with Isabella. In the meantime, Ella stashed her arsenal away in a small thicket that only she and Guy knew of, and they took shelter in Locksley even though they had to sneak about like rats.<br/>
<br/>
Tucking the new whetstone into her satchel, she started to leave the market through a side alley only to stall when the sight of red and white appeared out of the corner of her eye.<br/>
<br/>
Looking to the main street, Ella hastily pulled on the hood of her cloak at recognizing the Crusader cross adorning the robes of a quartet of knights that carried a coffin with the same symbol emblazoned on the top.<br/>
<br/>
<em>King Richard dead</em>… but that couldn’t be right. He had only sustained a shoulder wound in the Holy Land, something he would recover from within a few months… he couldn’t be.<br/>
<br/>
“… trains the knights, including me,” a familiar voice said nearby, yanking her from ogling the bald man in black leading the procession, and with a glance at the pack by the produce she recognized the hooded outlaws.<br/>
<br/>
Blue eyes flicking about to find everyone else focused on the procession, and appearance of the Prince who had rushed out from the confines of the castle to greet the knights, the markswoman moved over to the produce as discreetly as she could only to shuffle behind the stand of cabbage.<br/>
<br/>
Locking eyes with the bemused marksman, she nodded a bit in greeting.<br/>
<br/>
“… it is to your great sadness and honor that you are the first to know of the death of King Richard!” The bald man she had overheard dubbed as Sheridan—just from looking at him, she could tell there wasn’t anything nice about his personality—proclaimed to those gathered. At the round of gasps at the news, he stated, “the Lionheart went valiantly while embroiled in battle with the Infidel.” He then approached the weeping royal and helped him up by the other’s extended hand.<br/>
<br/>
Composing as much of his dignity as he could—if there was any—, the Prince then addressed his subjects, “I thank you for your sympathy, and your love!” Ella squared her shoulders to ward away an unladylike snort at that. “The Archbishop of Canterbury is en route to bless my brother's body and, while these aren’t the circumstances I’d wish for, he will also oversee my coronation!” And with that, he drew away to continue his mourning.<br/>
<br/>
“The King is dead,” Sheridan grimly proclaimed to the village before adding as he bowed the knee to the Prince, “long live the King!”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“'Long live the King'!</em>” Resounded throughout the market as its’ occupants shortly followed suit, until it was the outlaws and noblewoman who reluctantly took a respective knee.<br/>
<br/>
Eyes flicking up to lock on the Prince, her upper lip curled in disgust as he sighed, “… long live <em>me</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
When the procession passed on into the castle’s courtyard, the markswoman strode into the alley where the other outlaws were congregated and mused to them, “he’s not dead… my ass he’s dead.”<br/>
<br/>
“As much as I’d like to believe you, I’m personally wondering on God’s will regarding all this,” the friar commented as he folded his arms at his chest.<br/>
<br/>
Dark brows almost rising into his hairline at being in agreement with the hooded woman, the other marksman countered, “it’s too convenient, Tuck. The king’s not dead.”<br/>
<br/>
“And if he is, at least he was a good king,” his old friend put in.<br/>
<br/>
“<strong>He’s not dead</strong>.” Both archers stated in chorus.<br/>
<br/>
The other woman looked to the noblewoman and asked out of curiosity, “why do you think he’s not dead, then?”<br/>
<br/>
“Because I saw his wound, when the former Sheriff struck him… it’s nothing a few months of recovery can’t heal, and it sure as hell wasn’t anything critical.” Ella answered patiently, looking to her technical adversary who was in silent agreement with her diagnosis.<br/>
<br/>
“About five, I would think,” Tuck surmised, looking to the other marksman and asking, “you trust this Sheridan bloke, then?”<br/>
<br/>
Robin nodded and said bitterly, “he’s the king’s best… used to be, by the looks of it. But now he’s gone and yielded to Prince John. I need to speak with him.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good luck with that,” Ella wished with a scoff at where Prince John had put on his display, adding, “getting to speak with him is asking for trouble… but you’ll manage, I imagine.” She offered an innocent shrug before stepping around the other outlaws and continuing on her way.<br/>
<br/>
“Either she actually likes you now, or she’s gone mad to be so chummy with us,” Much commented as they watched the noblewoman leave.<br/>
<br/>
Alan snorted amusedly and remarked, “they got nothin’ left, mate… ‘sides, Ella’s all right, for a woman.”<br/>
<br/>
Kate rolled her eyes at his defense and reached to flick his ear, smirking.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, he gave a shallow sigh and called with gentility, “you can come out, now.”<br/>
<br/>
Slipping out into the darkened dining room via a side door, his wife stalled a bit at seeing his sister still breathing before a blasé look formed on her fair face and she smiled politely. “Lovely… dearest, might I borrow you for a second?” She asked as she all-but gravitated to his side with the smile lingering albeit forcibly.<br/>
<br/>
“Whatever you’ve got to say to my brother you can say in front of me, can’t you, Sister?” Isabella reasoned with a likewise-polite smile, seeing the other woman minutely stiffen at the name, chuckling a bit as she added, “we’re family now, one big happy family.”<br/>
<br/>
Having regarded the cold glint that appeared in her piercing eyes before disappearing, Guy shifted a bit as he had the impression that he was standing between two wolves about ready to tear into each other.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine,” Ella mumbled, squaring her shoulders before clearing her throat, as both sets of blue eyes locked in a silent battle for dominance. She stated lowly, “it’s clear that you want your brother to suffer for what he did when you were a girl, to wit I don’t blame you… <em>but</em>, he is my husband first. You think your scheming will get you peace of mind but, dear <em>bitch de l'année</em>, all it will get you is death.”<br/>
<br/>
At the quiet rage that brightened the other woman’s eyes, she added with honey muddling the venom, “do keep in mind that, should you succeed and harm one hair on his pretty head, I will make you regret being born.”<br/>
<br/>
Watching his wife step around them to head upstairs to his room, Guy allowed a bemused twitch to curl his upper lip before he followed her leave. Knocking once on the doorway as he found her toeing her boots off, he shuffled in and closed the door. “I think she was too intimidated by your threats to consider slapping you for that new petname,” he mused between shrugging out of his coat.<br/>
<br/>
“Someone had to grow a pair and say it to her face, why not me?” Ella retorted plainly as she rubbed the sole of her left foot with care, pouting a little when he sat with her and caused her to lean onto him.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking his head a bit at her unending sass, he lifted a brow and wondered in a quieted tone, “did I mention how gorgeous you are when angry?”<br/>
<br/>
Nostrils flaring with an amused sniff, she replied in like, “just every other time you get me out of my trousers.” Having released her foot as an idea came to mind, she pecked his nose before leaving him to lift the chair from his nearby desk and tuck it under the door’s handle.<br/>
<br/>
Nodding a bit at the ingenious idea, half-hoping neither of them would need to remove it at any point during the night, the twitch from before caused a smile to scrawl across his lips as he pulled her close when she padded back to him. “It bears repeating, then,” he declared with the smile lingering when her arms folded at the back of his neck.<br/>
<br/>
“I really should’ve slit her throat, you know, the day we followed her to the forest…” she mused quietly, cocking a curious brow at him when his hands that were fiddling with the belt at her waist stopped.<br/>
<br/>
Guy sighed through his nose and leaned his forehead against her shoulder, reasoning in like, “but you didn’t because you’re merciful, and because I didn’t order you to.”<br/>
<br/>
Idly combing fingers through his wavy hair, Ella nodded a bit in agreement, albeit with reluctance, before she lifted his head with gentle hands and asked in all seriousness, “then what would you have me do, Guy? Continue living in hiding like a rat, clinging to some shred of hope that she’ll sweet-talk the Prince into making you Sheriff again?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’d rather you not worry as you’ve been doing since that day in the dungeons. I want the position, again, because if I’m Sheriff then neither of us will have to worry about being poor, or scrounging for scraps… I used to want it to ensure that for myself but I’ve got you, now, and more in the future,” he explained with bitterness coating his voice, lowering her hands to hold them in his, as their eyes locked.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking her head at his stubbornness, she ducked her head to press her forehead to his and sigh softly, “I fear that your stubbornness will get you killed one day… but I’ll be right there with you, saving your ass like always.”<br/>
<br/>
Smirking fondly at her admitting to defeat even if she didn’t say it, he stole a kiss before mumbling, “took the words right out of my mouth.” He inhaled when she reciprocated to seal the promise, his smirk stretching into a smile.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At the chestnut horse's soft whinny, Ella lifted her hands to gently shush her and looked into her brown eyes before musing, “I don't like her much, either, that slithering snake…"<br/>
<br/>
A neigh sounded from the yard, and she left the mare's stall to poke her head out of the stables to see Isabella riding off towards Nottingham on a white steed. Frowning at the sight, she returned to finish brushing the horse’s mane and half-wondered, "you’d wonder what she's up to now…”<br/>
<br/>
Now that she thought on it, she hadn't seen Guy since they had woken up hours ago.<br/>
<br/>
He had slept lightly, in comparison to his normal pattern, thinking she had slept soundly even as he knew she had kept a hand on the knife tucked under her pillow… blessedly, the chair she had propped against the door had kept them from any trouble.<br/>
<br/>
Even so, Isabella wasn’t daft or desperate enough to try slitting her throat for their disagreement… perhaps Guy was right about her taking the threat to heart…<br/>
<br/>
“Milady!” One of the servant girls, a willowy brunette, called as she had come out of the house in search of the markswoman and took heart at finding both Gem and Ella in the stables.<br/>
<br/>
Frowning as the mare pawed the floor of her stall, Ella asked concernedly, “Jane, what is it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Lady Gisborne, it's your husband… I-I think Lady Isabella's poisoned him…” the christened girl began to say before Ella dropped the brush to then rush past her inside the manor at top speed, leaving the former to follow in her wake.<br/>
<br/>
<em>That two-bit cow…!</em> Panic made her blood run cold as her mind raced with a million thoughts—most of them on how she was going to kill her now-disowned <em>‘Sister</em>’— as the markswoman scrambled inside and up the stairs to throw open the door to Isabella’s room.<br/>
<br/>
Having skidded to a halt in the doorway, she minded that his wrists had been bound to the headboard with a rag covering his mouth. Stepping up to his unconscious self, she took a half-step back out of relief at seeing his chest lightly heave with each breath. “Thank You,” she mumbled, looking to the hallway as Jane smiled for her in likewise relief, asking the other, “bring me some water, please, Jane... and what did she knock him out with?”<br/>
<br/>
Hazel looking away from blue for a moment as the former wracked her brain for the exact draught, Jane replied, “it was a healing serum of some sort, mum… Velarium root, or something like that…”<br/>
<br/>
“Concentrated Velarium Root… I know that herb. The water, Jane,” Ella reminded, earning a respectful nod before Jane left for the ground floor.<br/>
<br/>
That herb could knock out a horse, so to have put a man of Guy’s stature in an unconscious state would be child’s play…<br/>
<br/>
Giving a rueful puff, she regarded the twitch of his brow in attempt to rouse and smiled, reaching to untie him. Managing to free his right wrist, she started with his left only for his freed hand to catch her arm, stiffening for a second before locking eyes with him as his grip slackened at recognizing her.<br/>
<br/>
“No doubt she’s gone to fetch that ponce to hand you off as a way to grease his hands, so we’d best leave, don’t you think?” She reasoned as she finished untying him, stepping away to let him remove the rag before leaving the room.<br/>
<br/>
Having slid off the bed to follow her leave, Guy located her in their room having moved to her side of the bed and stooped to pull something out from underneath, stating more than guessing, “you thought she’d killed me.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re too bullheaded to go down so easily, dearest…” Ella defended blandly between locating the fat black pouch of gold that remained from jobs she had done in the past.<br/>
<br/>
“Isabella…” Guy began flatly, arms crossing at his chest, as he watched her flinch a bit at his tone.<br/>
<br/>
Head poking up with a scowl on her brow, Ella clipped in like, “if you’re going to stand there and defend her after what she just tried to do, I’m throwing my boot at your thick head, Guy of Gisborne.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy snapped, “no, I’m not!” Having closed the door on the hallway, he padded over to her as she straightened and refused to look his way, stating in a softened tone, “I’m sorry, El, to have doubted your judgement.”<br/>
<br/>
Eyes closing, Ella allowed a steady exhale before she slugged his arm, hard, and admitted quietly, “it’s going to be another ten years before I stop saying <em>‘I told you so</em>’, you realize.” She opened her eyes when he chuckled at the jab, looking up with a slight tilt of her head.<br/>
<br/>
“Might take that long for it to sink in,” Guy retorted as he brushed locks from her forehead and left a kiss there.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling fondly at that, Ella nodded to the door and let him be first to leave the room, following at his heels.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>'I will return for you after the coronation… know that I love you</em>.' He had said before kissing her with such passion that had momentarily left her breathless. She then watched him head for Kirklees Abbey at top speed, leaving her alone near the thicket where her arsenal was stored with Gem at her side.<br/>
<br/>
Going to stop the coronation on his own… honestly, did he not expect she wouldn’t let the Prince or Isabella have their way?<br/>
<br/>
“You dare impersonate the King? Arrest him!” Prince John cried as he pointed a quick finger at the named outlaw.<br/>
<br/>
Having nocked another arrow in his ready bow, Robin retorted bitingly, “do what you will, but these people you claim to love now know the truth, don’t they?”<br/>
<br/>
“Much like myself,” the Archbishop piped up as he leveled a sore look at the distraught royal and stated with finality, “don’t expect me to ever crown you as King.”<br/>
<br/>
Looking away in search of the coveted headpiece, the Prince asked at large, “where’s my crown?”<br/>
<br/>
“Found it!” A rumbling voice announced from behind the crowd at the right of the sanctuary, the owner striding into view with the missing artifact held aloft in one hand. “Instead of a coronation, we should have a state funeral, don’t you think?” Drawled Guy as he wielded a crossbow in the other hand, taking aim at the Prince.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t do it, Gisborne,” Robin ordered as he trained his own arrow at the other, reasoning, “you slay him now and the whole of England will be thrown into the chaos of civil war.”<br/>
<br/>
Guy snapped bitingly, “what’s England ever done for me?”<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Guy</em>.” Ella clipped as she had followed the outlaws inside the church and came to stand near Robin, derailing him from vengeance for a moment, locking stares and adding with a nod at her sister-in-law who had shuffled to stand infront of the Prince, “killing him won’t solve anything, you know that.”<br/>
<br/>
“True enough, Sister,” Isabella agreed, earning a death glare from the other woman, locking eye with her brother and drawling, “but you’ll have to decide which of us you want dead more, won’t you, Guy? As much as I despise Robin, at least he loves his country… and he won’t let you get a second shot.” When he then fired at the Prince, she took the arrow in her right shoulder that knocked her back by the altar.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“No!</em>” Ella growled as she elbowed Robin when he loosed his arrow, watching it fly to stick in the confessional box instead, while Guy ducked for cover.<br/>
<br/>
“Arrest these outlaws!” Prince John ordered angrily as his men swarmed in to seize the odd pack and nobleman.<br/>
<br/>
Trading her bow for her long daggers, Ella drew closer to the outlaws between glancing away to where Guy was.<br/>
<br/>
“Hold!” Barked the Archbishop, adding sternly, “anyone who draws blood in the house of God will be condemned for eternity.”<br/>
<br/>
Glancing about at her unlikely comrades when they dropped their weapons, the markswoman returned the daggers to their scabbard and regarded the trio of guards that had leered at her with a playful grin.<br/>
<br/>
Sidestepping one, she sucker-punched the nose of the second and seized the third who grabbed her by the scruff of her coat, twisting about to knee him hard in the groin. Looking about when the first rushed her with a cry, both of her brows rose as he was conked from behind by Little John, and she nodded to him in thanks.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve got it!” Kate barked as she had found the crown that had been kicked around on the floor in the chaos, being dragged along by Robin as they took that moment to retreat.<br/>
<br/>
“C’mon,” Alan urged as he grabbed Ella’s wrist and pulled her with them.<br/>
<br/>
“Ella!” Guy called at seeing her be dragged along with the outlaws, squirming in the grip of the guards who had seized him.<br/>
<br/>
Looking back at him for a moment, blue locking on blue, Ella mouthed ‘<em>I love you’</em> before she looked away to be pulled along.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stepping out of the carriage to address the ‘road-block’, the Archbishop demanded, “what’s the meaning of this?”<br/>
<br/>
Sharing a collective smile, the seven outlaws took a knee as the crown was presented to him by their newest initiate.<br/>
<br/>
Chuckling at the sight, the priest nodded to them and said, “you may rise, all of you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I think this’s the first time we’ve returned gold to a carriage,” Robin mused aloud as he looked to his comrades when they all straightened, nodding to his fellow marksman who stepped away to hand the gold headpiece off to safer hands.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Robin Hood,” the Archbishop returned with a smile as the Frenchwoman retreated to her new friends, adding between returning to his carriage, “England owes you a debt of gratitude.”<br/>
<br/>
“Prince John will pay for it, no doubt,” Ella mused lightly before following the others back into the recesses of the forest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p></p><div>
  <p>pt.1</p>
  <p>(also don't @ me if my French is wrong, i used google translate)</p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>